Romances Impossíveis?
by Celly M
Summary: [ capítulo 17 ou 18 online ] Após sete anos longe do Santuário, Shaka resolve retomar sua vida na Grécia, mesmo que tudo à sua volta tenha mudado. YAOI, Mu x Shaka. Kamus x Miro. Afrodite x Máscara da Morte.
1. Prólogo

**Retratação: **como sempre, Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Porém, a idéia original desse fic sim e seus personagens originais. Portanto, se você resolver usar alguma coisa daqui, eu não me importo, contanto que os créditos sejam devidamente feitos.

**Créditos: **Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuramada, só uso os personagens pra me divertir. Em algum ponto do fic, usarei o nome _Carlo di Angelis_, e esse nome é totalmente creditado à **Pipe**.

**Recadinhos: **às minhas fofuchas que me fizeram uma Mushakista de vez, Lili e Ju...esse fic é totalmente dedicado à vocês. E claro à todas as fãs dos casais citados nesse fic.

**Resumo: **depois de sete anos longe do Santuário, Shaka volta à Grécia, onde pretende retomar a vida, mesmo que tudo tenha mudado à sua volta. Yaoi com flashback, lemon, um pouquinho de violência. Casais: Shaka/Mu; Miro/Kamus; Máscara da Morte/Afrodite

* * *

**Prólogo: Tudo deve ter um início....não necessariamente no começo.**

-Tem certeza de que é o momento certo para voltar?

-Não sei, só sei que vou voltar.

-Você é quem sabe, Shaka. -o outro disse, um tanto contrariado.

-Ah, Ikki, não fique assim. Nem parece que está com saudades de mim.

-Você sabe que eu estou. Mas também fico preocupado com a reação dos outros com a sua volta.

-Não tem com o que se preocupar. Se eles receberam Mu bem, por que não a mim?

-Pretensioso... -e ambos riram. Ikki por um segundo ficou sério e tornou a falar. -Não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem falar nele, não é mesmo?

-Eu...não quero falar nesse assunto. -Shaka parecia desconcertado.

-Entendo, me desculpe.

-Não tem importância. Pode avisar à Saori que eu pretendo voltar?

-Claro. Você vai vir com o Eric?

-Com certeza, Ikki...que pergunta...

-É que eu pensei...

-Eric é minha vida, Ikki. Sabe muito bem disso, não posso simplesmente deixá-lo.

-Óbvio. Tolice a minha questionar essa hipótese. Algo me diz que sua volta vai nos trazer problemas.

Shaka deu uma risada sonora, mas logo ficou triste.

-Não se eu puder evitar. Estou apenas voltando pra casa, ninguém pode me impedir disso.

-Mal posso esperar pela sua chegada.

-Você quer ver o circo pegar fogo, não quer, Fênix?

Ikki gargalhou. Ele era uma das poucas pessoas que conhecia aquele lado despojado de Shaka e orgulhava-se muito daquilo.

-Claro. Esse Santuário anda muito quieto. Nem Miro e Kamus brigam mais.

-É, a coisa é séria mesmo. Mas bem, deixe-me desligar. Tenho muito a fazer ainda.

-Te pego no aeroporto?

-Em uma semana, não se atrase. Na véspera do embarque eu mando as informações confirmadas.

-Até lá então, Shaka de Virgem.

-Nos vemos em breve, Ikki de Fênix.

Shaka pediu todo aquele tempo para Ikki, mas sabia que não seria necessário. Olhou à sua volta, o apartamento vazio, somente ocupado agora pelas caixas enormes que agora embalavam toda sua vida de sete anos na Índia. Tudo encaixotado. Ele perguntava-se se um dia seria capaz de fazer aquilo, colocar tudo em caixas, fechando o passado, abrindo portas para o futuro. Parecia ser uma coisa difícil, mas mostrou-se fácil diante de circunstâncias alheias à sua vontade.

Um inicial trilho de pensamento foi interrompido pela porta de entrada, que abriu sem mais nem menos.

-Oi!

-Ah, Eric é você...

-Sim, sou eu. Tudo pronto?

-Claro. E suas coisas?

-Arrumadinho.

Shaka sorriu docemente, levantando-se do chão e passando por Eric, tocando-lhe de leve no braço. Entrou no quarto batendo a porta de leve, trancando-a logo em seguida. Caiu na cama, tirando de dentro da cômoda que trancava com uma chave, a única coisa que ainda não havia sido embalada. Um álbum de fotos.

Correu as páginas procurando uma foto específica e quando achou-a sorriu por alguns segundos. Circulou a foto com a ponta dos dedos, especialmente aonde situava-se um rosto familiar. Suspirou profundamente, tentando não pensar como seria sua volta ao Santuário.

-----------------------

**1 semana depois...**

_Vôo vindo de Nova Déli...desembarque no portão 12. Repetindo. Vôo de Nova Déli, desembarcando no portão 12._

Ikki ajeitou a camisa branca que usava e passou a mão pelos cabelos, caminhando apressado para o portão 12. Estava ansioso para ver o amigo novamente. Já fazia sete anos que eles só se comunicavam por telefone e vê-lo novamente seria maravilhoso.

Debruçou-se como uma criança na grade que separava o portão, esperando pelo amigo. Quando uma das portas abriu, ele viu de relance o virginiano. Não havia mudado nada e aquilo proporcionou um sorriso em seus lábios.

Alguns minutos depois, Shaka saiu, carregado de caixas, sendo ajudado por mais uma pessoa, um funcionário do aeroporto. Ikki correu até o outro lado da grade, para abraçar o amigo, que retribuiu o gesto, com tanto ou até mais afeto.

-Quanto tempo..... -os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, rindo logo em seguida, ainda com os braços em volta da cintura um do outro.

Ficaram alguns minutos conversando, até que Shaka foi puxado pelo braço. Ele olhou para a pessoa, sorrindo logo em seguida.

-Não vai nos apresentar não?

-Me desculpa... -Shaka disse, ainda sorrindo.

-Você deve ser o famoso Eric. -Ikki falou, arrancando uma aprovação do citado.

-Sim. Eu sou Eric e você é...

-Ikki de... -ele ia dizer "de Fênix", mas não sabia até aonde Eric sabia da história dos cavaleiros. -Eu sou o Ikki.

-Você é um cavaleiro também?

Ikki olhou para Shaka que sorriu novamente.

-Sou sim, de Bronze.

-Humm...inferior à ele... -Eric apontou para Shaka.

-Eric!!

-Mas não é verdade?

-Ele é bem igual a você mesmo, Shaka..... -Ikki estava se divertindo com a expressão envergonhada de Shaka.

-Bom, o que posso fazer? Ele é meu filho, não é?

-Se não fosse, eu diria que é seu irmão. -Ikki comentou, analisando o garoto novamente, que de diferente de Shaka só tinha a altura.

-Nem fale isso, Ikki. Eric, eu disse que você teria que se comportar, não disse? Isso inclui você não ofender meus amigos.

-Desculpa, pai.... -o garoto parecia desapontado.

-Agora vamos pra casa, Shaka?

-Vamos sim, Ikki...hoje vai ser dia.... -Shaka comentou, olhando para o amigo e para o filho.

_Continua..._


	2. A Chegada de Shaka

**Retratação: **como sempre, Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Porém, a idéia original desse fic sim e seus personagens originais. Portanto, se você resolver usar alguma coisa daqui, eu não me importo, contanto que os créditos sejam devidamente feitos.

**Créditos: **Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuramada, só uso os personagens pra me divertir. Em algum ponto do fic, usarei o nome _Carlo di Angelis_, e esse nome é totalmente creditado à **Pipe**.

**Resumo: **depois de sete anos longe do Santuário, Shaka volta à Grécia, onde pretende retomar a vida, mesmo que tudo tenha mudado à sua volta. Yaoi com flashback, lemon, um pouquinho de violência. Casais: Shaka/Mu; Miro/Kamus; Máscara da Morte/Afrodite

**Aviso: **esse fic vai ter cenas de flashback e sempre que uma ocorrer, o texto estará em itálico e negrito, só pra situar todo mundo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: A Chegada de Shaka - Revelações no Santuário**

Shaka passou todo o trajeto, do aeroporto até o Santuário, de olhos fechados. Ikki olhava pelo espelho algumas vezes para Eric, mas o menino parecia mais interessado na paisagem do lado de fora.

Voltar ao santuário era como remexer em um baú antigo, cheio de lembranças do passado. Muitos amigos haviam sido feitos, alianças formadas, batalhas travadas. Mas, acima de tudo, o Santuário, para o virginiano, era o local onde as decisões mais importantes de sua vida haviam sido tomadas.

Aceitar que nem todos eram tão puros como ele.

Admitir que precisava de um amigo.

Conviver com o afastamento de uma pessoa importante.

Perceber que havia tomado uma decisão errada.

Querer para si a pessoa mais inatingível de todos os cavaleiros de ouro.

Abandonar sua casa, esperando nunca mais voltar.

-Pensando no que? –Ikki interrompeu um caminho de idéias não muito boas.

Shaka abriu os olhos, virando-se na direção do cavaleiro. Nunca poderia imaginar que se tornaria amigo do cavaleiro de Fênix, não depois de todas as desavenças, lutas, desconfianças. O mundo realmente dava voltas impressionantes. Ali estavam os dois, melhores amigos, logo eles que não tinham nada em comum.

-Estou pensando no passado.

-Humph, isso não é boa coisa. Já estamos chegando, assim não terá muito tempo para pensar nisso. Mas me conte...

-O quê?

-E a mãe de Eric? Noticias dela?

Shaka suspirou profundamente, olhando para o filho antes de prosseguir. Ikki percebeu imediatamente que aquele assunto parecia doloroso para o amigo.

-Nenhuma. Não sabe como me sinto. Por isso resolvi voltar.

-Desistiu dela?

-Pelo contrário. Só voltei porque espero que a Saori me ajude a encontra-la através da Fundação.

-Confusão. Já tinha te dito que era isso o que iria acontecer assim que você chegasse?

-Acho que você mencionou algo sim, agora não me recordo muito bem. –Shaka disse, sarcasticamente.

-Bom, aqui estamos. Vamos subir? –Ikki perguntou, desligando o carro, ambos olhando para o complexo de templos, que o virginiano há muito não via.

-É...vamos sim. –Shaka respondeu, a voz estranhamente embargada.

Shaka ajudou Eric a descer do carro com algumas poucas malas. A maioria das coisas havia sido mandada anteriormente diretamente para o Santuário, assim, eles subiam as primeiras escadas com apenas duas sacolas de viagem. O garoto olhava para todos os lados, surpreendendo-se com o respeito que todos tratavam o pai. Sabia que ele era muito importante, mas não esperava que poderia ser tanto. As pessoas praticamente o reverenciavam. Aquilo era estranho. Mentalmente anotou que deveria perguntar ao pai o porquê daquilo tudo.

Aos pés da escadaria que levava à casa de Áries, Shaka parou, receoso. Viu um vulto precipitar-se na direção deles e tinha a certeza de que não era o guardião daquele templo. Olhou para Ikki, que parecia ter reconhecido a pessoa e sorria abertamente.

-Shaka de Virgem!!! –o homem disse, pulando nos braços do loiro, quase impedindo-o de respirar.

Alguns segundos depois, o virginiano soltou-se daquele abraço, olhando com uma expressão divertida para o homem, que fitava curiosamente Eric.

-Aioria...não mudou nada, claro, a não ser por esses cabelos enormes. O que aconteceu, meu amigo?

O leonino ainda olhava para Eric que não parecia muito interessado naquela inspeção. O menino sentou-se em cima de uma das malas e conversava polidamente com Ikki.

-Marin me convenceu que ficava bem assim. Quem sou eu para negar alguma coisa àquela amazona linda? –ele respondeu, corando ligeiramente.

Shaka sorriu diante da expressão do amigo. Aioria ainda não parecia convencido o suficiente para assumir de vez o casamento com Marin. Sempre ficara envergonhado para dizer a todos que realmente estava com a ruiva mais cobiçada do Santuário.

-Shaka, vejo que trouxe novidades. Não vai nos apresentar? –Aioria perguntou, olhando para Eric, que ainda conversava com Ikki.

-Perdoe-me a indelicadeza, Aioria, mas pretendo faze-lo quando estivermos todos reunidos. Assim, comunico a notícia a todos de uma só vez.

-Tudo bem, só quero que saiba que esse garoto é a sua cara.

Shaka riu do que Aioria havia acabado de dizer. _"Quando ele souber da verdade..."_, ele pensou, enquanto via o grego afastar-se na direção do filho e do amigo, pronto para pegar algumas das malas que estavam no chão.

-Aonde estão os outros? –Shaka perguntou, tomando a mão de Eric para si e seguindo Aioria e Ikki, ambos cavaleiros segurando as malas agora.

-No Salão do Mestre. Athena está a sua espera, assim como os outros. Me ofereci para ajudar. Sabe como eu sou prestativo.

-Sei. Aposto que você queria vir primeiro só pra dizer que me viu antes de todo mundo e depois sair fofocando tudo para os outros.

-Alto lar, Shaka de Virgem! Esse é o serviço do Afrodite. Eu estou realmente querendo ajudar...

-Sei sei...eu te conheço, Leão. –Shaka disse, sorrindo, passando pela casa de Áries.

Passaram rapidamente pela casa de Mu, não entrando na casa, mas usando a passagem secreta, que agora parecia ser bem mais visível a qualquer um. Eric puxou a mão de Shaka, fazendo-o olhar para o filho.

-Por que não entramos lá?

-Mais tarde, querido. Mais tarde. –ele disse, não tão certo se gostaria ou não de entrar ali depois de tanto tempo. Viu-se lembrando de coisas do passado, um passado bem distante.

**_( FLASHBACK )_**

**_-Mas Mu...por que não pode acreditar em mim? Será que minhas palavras soam tão falsas assim, me responda!_**

**_-Não é nada disso, Shaka! Mas, você me beijou, isso não deveria ter acontecido, não podia!_**

**_-Que eu me lembre, você correspondeu, então não venha me dizer que não gostou._**

**_-Isso não tem nada a ver agora._**

**_-Tem sim, tem tudo a ver. Tem a ver com o que você sente por mim._**

**_Shaka percebeu naquele momento que havia cruzado um limite. Os olhos verdes, às vezes violeta de Mu ficaram estranhamente sombrios, como se uma nuvem pairasse sobre eles. Ouviu então palavras nunca imaginadas possíveis de saírem da boca do ariano._**

**_-Eu...eu gosto de você como um amigo. Se correspondi ao beijo foi porque não quis te deixar sem graça. Eu...eu não te amo, Shaka. Sinto muito._**

**_O virginiano sentiu o mundo despedaçar lentamente. Pensou em chorar, pensou em gritar, mas as lágrimas não caíam, o grito estava engasgado. Somente uma frase foi pronunciada._**

**_-Deve sentir mesmo. Um dia você vai descobrir o porquê._**

**_E aquelas foram as últimas palavras trocadas com o cavaleiro Mu de Áries._**

**_( FIM DO FLASHBACK )_**

-Pensando no ontem de novo, loiro? –Ikki perguntou, passando a mão na frente dos olhos de Shaka, que piscou inúmeras vezes para voltar à realidade.

-Estava lembrando de uma coisa. –ele respondeu, secamente, não mais olhando para o templo que ficava para trás.

-Não lembre, Shaka...você sabe que não vale a pena. –Ikki murmurou baixinho, impedindo Eric e Aioria de ouvir alguma coisa. O garoto, aliás, ia andando mais na frente, junto com o leonino, que parecia divertir-se contando histórias do Santuário ao menino.

-Você vai se divertir muito naquele templo pelo qual passamos. Além do dono que é muito prestativo, ainda temos o garoto mais hiperativo que o Santuário já conheceu, desde Miro de Escorpião.

-Por favor, Aioria...perto de Miro, Kiki é um anjo, apesar de tudo o que ele apronta.

-Não sabe das últimas, Shaka...não sabe...Mu tem tido trabalho redobrado.

-É o discípulo dele. Não é mais que sua obrigação cuidar do bem estar e resolver os problemas do garoto. –Shaka respondeu secamente, admirando até mesmo Ikki, que conhecia tão bem o temperamento do virginiano.

-Relaxa, loiro, relaxa. –Ikki disse, passando a mão pelo pescoço do amigo, vendo que ele ficou mais calmo imediatamente.

E foi assim, de degrau em degrau, de templo em templo e algumas histórias depois, que os dois cavaleiros de ouro, o cavaleiro de bronze e Eric chegaram até o tão esperado Salão do Mestre. Aioria fez questão de abrir as portas, e deu passagem para Shaka. Rapidamente um grito em uníssono foi ouvido, todos querendo expressar a saudade que sentiam do virginiano.

Alguns abraços, beijos e cumprimentos depois, Shaka já estava ao lado da Deusa, com Eric sempre ao seu lado. Ela aproximou-se deles, ajoelhando-se perto do menino, que sorria majestosamente para ela.

-Não vai nos contar quem é o bonitnho? –Afrodite perguntou, recebendo um cutucão de Saga.

Shaka ficou sério, correndo rapidamente os olhos e elevando o cosmo, não sentindo a presença de um cavaleiro que tinha a certeza de que estaria ali. Mas Mu não estava. Aquela era a verdade. Suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça, olhando cada um dos cavaleiros, de ouro e bronze que ali se encontravam.

-Bom, gostaria de falar sobre isso com todos os cavaleiros presentes, mas percebi que não será possível... –ele começou, mas foi interrompido pela voz de Miro.

-O Mu tá em Jamiel!

-Ninguém te perguntou nada. –Kamus disse, desferindo um safanão na cabeça do escorpiano, que apenas deu a língua para o outro.

-Bom...o motivo pelo qual eu voltei, além é claro, de voltar para meu lar é que eu preciso da ajuda da Fundação Kido para encontrar uma pessoa.

-Que pessoa? –Saori perguntou, olhando para o loiro ao seu lado.

-A mãe do Eric. –ele respondeu, olhando o menino, que não parecia ter se abalado com aquela notícia.

-A mãe dele....mas e o... –Shura começou, mas logo ficou em silêncio.

-Eu sou o pai dele, Shura. Sim, Eric é meu filho.

E todos ficaram em silêncio, digerindo aquela informação.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Bom, mais um capítulo...vou tentar postar a cada sábado, mas nada é garantido. Obrigada à todas as reviews, fiquei muito feliz em saber que o fic foi bem aceito._

_E respondendo algumas coisas...**Daphne**, o Eric tem 6 anos, quase 7. Acho que ele é um pouquinho novo pros olhos de cobiça dessas ficwritters. E **Lili**, você não pode ser babá do Eric não, apesar de ser a fã número 1 desse fic...eu cheguei primeiro. E tô brigando com um bando de assanhadas do Santuário...lol...e meninas das reviews, **Anna, Mikage, Shining Light, Ia-chan, Pipe**...em breve vocês vão ter a resposta pro filho do Shaka...agüentem firme!_

_E até o próximo capítulo!_


	3. A Realidade do Santuário

**Retratação: **como sempre, Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Porém, a idéia original desse fic sim e seus personagens originais. Portanto, se você resolver usar alguma coisa daqui, eu não me importo, contanto que os créditos sejam devidamente feitos.

**Créditos: **Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuramada, só uso os personagens pra me divertir. Em algum ponto do fic, usarei o nome Carlo di Angelis, e esse nome é totalmente creditado à **Pipe.**

**Resumo: **depois de sete anos longe do Santuário, Shaka volta à Grécia, onde pretende retomar a vida, mesmo que tudo tenha mudado à sua volta. Yaoi com flashback, lemon, um pouquinho de violência. Casais: Shaka/Mu; Miro/Kamus; Máscara da Morte/Afrodite

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Quando a verdade vem à tona, nem tudo são flores**

Fez-se um silêncio pesado. Aparentemente, os presentes no salão não haviam reparado na incrível semelhança de Shaka e Eric, além de Aioria, que agora ria da cara de todos, disfarçadamente. O virginano sorriu, a surpresa deles era como uma gostosa brincadeira.

-Por favor, cavaleiros, vocês não haviam notado como somos parecidos? –Shaka perguntou, ainda sorrindo, olhando para o filho que estava sentado em uma das poltronas do salão. Imediatamente todas as cabeças se voltaram naquela direção. Era realmente impressionante a semelhança entre os dois.

-Mas, –Saori tentava formular perguntas.

-Onde está a mãe dele? –Máscara da Morte perguntou, antes mesmo que o virginiano pudesse responder a primeira pergunta.

-Por favor, cavaleiros, um minuto. –Shaka disse, levantando uma das mãos. –Athena, gostaria de lhe falar em particular. É possível?

-Claro, Shaka...acompanhe-me. Aproveitem a festa, cavaleiros. –Saori disse, levando Shaka para uma outra sala mais reservada.

Após a saída deles, os cavaleiros dividiram-se em observar Eric ou fazer perguntas ao mesmo. Apenas dois cavaleiros resolveram deixar a recepção e sair do salão do mestre, caminhando até o jardim, cheio de flores cultivadas por Afrodite.

-O que acha disso tudo?

O outro cavaleiro suspirou.

-Problemas. Vamos ter muitos problemas.

-Por que você só pensa nas coisas ruins? Não ficou feliz com a chegada dele? Eu particularmente adorei ter meu amigo de volta.

-Ah, _mon ami_, você sempre pensando nas coisas boas. Eu, por outro lado, sei que isso vai gerar problemas. Muitos problemas.

-Esquece, Kamus...não vou tentar te convencer que a vida é curta demais para pensarmos em coisas negativas.

-Acho melhor mesmo. –Kamus disse, colocando a taça de vinho que bebia em cima de uma das pilastras e saindo de perto do escorpiano.

Miro suspirou, observando o ex-namorado se afastar, com um já conhecido aperto no coração.

-Ótimo, Miro...genial mesmo. –ele disse em voz alta para si mesmo, ajeitando os cabelos antes de voltar para o salão.

---------

-Então está querendo me dizer que vai usar a fundação para seu próprio benefício?

-Basicamente sim, senhorita. –Shaka respondeu, receoso.

Saori abriu um largo sorriso.

-Pensei que nunca nenhum cavaleiro iria querer minha ajuda para alguma coisa relacionada à Fundação. Muito bem, Shaka...vamos procurar a mãe do Eric sem nenhum problema. Mas poderia me contar como isso tudo aconteceu?

-Isso tudo o que, senhorita?

-Como você passou de cavaleiro de ouro a pai. Acredito que essa deva ser uma história bem interessante.

-Perdoe-me a rudeza, mas quer saber a história ou apenas a fofoca, senhorita? –Shaka por um momento ficou irritado pelo tom de voz usado pela deusa. Era um misto de curiosidade com aquele típico ar de fofoca que ele conhecia bem.

-Por favor, Shaka...não sabia que esse assunto lhe traria tanta irritação.

-Não me traz, senhorita. Mas minha família é sagrada e eu não gosto quando as pessoas transformam isso em diversão.

-Mas eu...

-Eu sei e mais uma vez peço desculpas. Vou lhe contar uma versão resumida, se assim desejar.

-Gostaria muito.

Shaka sentou-se novamente à frente da deusa e começou a contar o que havia acontecido, rapidamente, naqueles sete anos que havia ficado longe do Santuário. Contou sobre a mãe de Eric e o que ela representava em sua vida. Após alguns bons minutos, ambos saíram da sala e voltaram para o salão, onde a maioria dos cavaleiros se divertia da mesma forma de antigamente. _"Algumas coisas nunca mudam..."_, Shaka pensou, ao avistar o filho conversando com Ikki.

-Olha lá o papai....vou falar com ele. Com licença. –Eric falou, não esperando pela resposta de Ikki, que apenas sorriu, coçando a cabeça.

-Eles são muito parecidos, não é mesmo? –Shun perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do irmão.

-Assustadoramente parecidos. Você nem imagina.

Por um segundo, todos os cavaleiros que estavam prestando a atenção em seus próprios afazeres terminaram por olhar para Eric quando ele caminhava na direção do pai. Shaka, de longe já estava com uma expressão aborrecida.

-O que foi, meu filho? –ele perguntou ao menino quando este se aproximou.

-Queria ir pra casa, estou com sono.

-Claro, nós vamos sim. Só um minuto, preciso apenas cumprimentar alguns cavaleiros.

-Tudo bem... –o menino respondeu, bocejando e voltando para o lugar onde estava.

Shaka por sua vez caminhou até Miro, que conversava animadamente com Aldebaran. Puxou o amigo pelo braço, sem ao menos pedir licença.

-Ei, Shaka!! –Miro disse, surpreso.

-Ei nada. Você tem a obrigação de falar pros outros cavaleiros que eu não quero ninguém aqui olhando pro meu filho como se ele fosse um ET.

-Mas...mas por que eu?

-Porque você é o cavaleiro mais cara de pau que eu conheço.

-Shaka!!

-Tô mentindo? –Shaka perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

-Droga, detesto quando você tem razão. –Miro respondeu, arrancando uma risada do virginiano.

-Faz esse favor pra mim. E amanhã aparece lá no meu templo pra sairmos pra treinar.

-Eu ouvi direito? Você quer treinar? **Comigo**?

-Você é surdo, Miro? É, treinar com você....algum problema?

-Não, é que...

-Então ótimo. Deixa eu voltar pra minha casa que meu filho está com sono.

E Miro observou o virginano cruzar a sala em seu habitual andar lento, atraindo para si alguns olhares. Estava tão compenetrado que não percebeu a aproximação de Afrodite.

-Ele não muda, sempreautoritário.

-Credo, Afrodite!! Quer me matar do coração? E sim, ele não muda....aliás, ele mudou mas não mudou. Me fiz entender?

-Nem um pouco, mas deixa isso pra lá... –Afrodite respondeu, apressado, percebendo um sinal discreto do outro lado da sala. –Tchau, Miro!!

-Aonde você vai, Dite? –o escorpiano perguntou, mas o amigo já estava longe. –Eu hein, só tem maluco nesse Santuário.

-Falando sozinho, Escorpião? –Saga perguntou, passando o braço pelo pescoço de Miro.

-Desgruda, Saga....e sim, eu sei que depois que você fez o que fez esse Santuário pirou de vez.

Miro falou tudo tão rápido que nem percebeu que o geminiano ficou arrasado com aquela frase. Quando percebeu, já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e saindo de perto dele.

-Peraí, Saga...peraí! –Miro gritou, correndo na direção do amigo, esbarrando em Kamus no caminho. –Desculpa, Kamus...

O francês olhou-o friamente, Miro pôde sentir os pelinhos do pescoço se arrepiarem com aquele olhar.

-À vontade, _mon ami_. –ele disse e saiu de perto do grego.

-Saco...eu mereço isso! –Miro gritou, continuando a correr atrás de Saga.

-------

Shaka descia as escadarias acompanhado de Ikki e Eric, indo em direção de seu templo. Lembranças de quando ele era menor e corria por ali, enlouquecendo Shion, vieram à sua cabeça e ele pegou-se rindo daquilo tudo.

-O que é tão engraçado? –Ikki perguntou.

-Nada demais.

-Fala, pai. Ele tem mania de não contar as coisas pra ninguém. –Eric disse, olhando para Ikki, que riu da espontaneidade do menino.

-Eric!! –Shaka falou em tom reprovador, mas ainda rindo. Reparou quando o menino virou os olhos. –De qualquer forma, estava me lembrando de quando eu era mais novo e subia correndo as escadarias, fugindo do Mestre Shion.

-Você? ? Você fugia do Mestre? Não consigo acreditar...o grande Shaka de Virgem era um menino fujão!

-Engraçadinho...mas sim...eu fugia dos treinamentos físicos para....bom, deixa pra lá. –ele também lembrou-se de que seu companheiro de fuga era Mu e aquilo não o agradou muito.

-Vamos pro templo, vamos...você precisa ver a reforma que Saori fez... –Ikki disse, sabendo que provavelmente Shaka havia lembrado de alguma coisa relacionada à Mu.

Vistoriaram o templo por alguns minutos, Eric correndo como um foguete por todos os cômodos e Shaka reparando que haviam pintado as paredes de um tom marfim muito bonito e que havia móveis novos também.

-Fez uma ótima reforma, Ikki....gostei muito.

-Coisas da Saori. Não tenho nada a ver com isso. –Ikki desconversou, caminhando na direção da porta de saída. Shaka segurou o riso, sabendo da preocupação do amigo em manter seu templo sempre arrumado.

-Ainda assim, obrigado. Você é um ótimo amigo. –Shaka disse, abraçando Ikki ternamente, sabendo que ele nunca iria admitir que havia feito algo bom como aquilo.

-Tá, tá...mas vê se descansa, loiro. A viagem deve ter sido cansativa.

------------

Alheios a todos os movimentos de vai e vem pelas escadarias mais próximas do salão do mestre, dois ocupantes na casa de Peixes, encontravam-se muito mais ocupados, no segundo andar da mesma.

Máscara da Morte e Afrodite estavam aos beijos, o psciano imprensando o canceriano contra uma das pilastras de sua cama branca, tentando abrir os botões da camisa preta que ele usava, enquanto beijava-o fervorosamente.

Livre da camisa, ele ajoelhou-se à frente do canceriano, pronto para desabotoar-lhe as calças, quando foi puxado pelos ombros para cima. No meio do caminho, ainda teve tempo de despejar alguns beijos pelo peito do outro, que respirou profundamente.

-Vamos pra cama, Afrodite. –Máscara da Morte disse, tomando o psciano nos braços, jogando-o suavemente em cima da cama fofa de Afrodite.

Palavras não mais foram trocadas quando Afrodite deixou seus lábios serem tomados com tanta destreza por Máscara da Morte, as mãos pesadas deslizando por seu quadril agora desnudo. Soltou um gemido alto ao ter seu pescoço mordido com mais força, no dia seguinte teria uma enorme marca, ele tinha certeza, mas aquilo não importava, contanto que tivesse o italiano ali ao seu lado por toda a noite.

Todas as vezes que dormiam juntos, tinham o privilégio de desfrutar do mesmo sentimento, paixão e luxúria de sempre. Embora não admitissem em voz alta, se completavam e por mais que prometessem que aquela sempre seria a última vez, voltavam no dia ou na semana seguinte.

-Vai dormir aqui hoje? –Afrodite perguntou, aconchegando-se no peito de Máscara da Morte, depois de quase duas horas de paixão.

-Você sabe que não posso.

-Poderia se quisesse. –ele disse, logo se arrependendo.

-Sabe bem que não é isso.

-É, eu sei. –Afrodite respondeu, contrariado.

-Você ficou irritado.

-Isso não me irrita, você sabe bem.

-Sim, eu sei. Somos iguais, mas mesmo assim isso te irrita. –Máscara da Morte disse, confiante.

Afrodite tentou desvencilhar-se dos braços fortes de Máscara da Morte, mas ele foi infinitamente mais ágil, segurando-o ainda próximo de si.

-Seus olhos escurecem e a veia do seu pescoço fica mais evidente. Acha que não sei que você está irritado? –ele disse, mal-humorado, finalmente soltando Afrodite, deixando-o cair na cama macia novamente.

Levantou-se rapidamente, pegando a calça descartada anteriormente por Afrodite e colocando-a sem jeito. A camisa ia sendo abotoada enquanto ele saía do quarto. Surpreendentemente, o psciano não falara nada, não reclamara por ele estar saindo daquele jeito. _"É, a chegada do Shaka realmente mudou todo mundo..."_, ele pensou, tentado a voltar até o quarto e beijar os lábios convidativos de Afrodite. Apagou aquele súbito desejo da mente e saiu da casa de Peixes, sem ao menos olhar para trás.

No quarto, Afrodite já estava embaixo dos lençóis. Fitava-se no espelho que tinha acima de sua cama. Mais uma vez pensava se era a maneira certa de agir. Deixar que Máscara da Morte o usasse daquela maneira e depois fosse embora.

-Bem ele não está exatamente me usando...eu aproveito tanto quanto ele... –Afrodite disse em voz alta, olhando para o espelho, que misteriosamente parecia responder: _"Não se engane, Afrodite...você quer mais do que uma simples transa..."_.

-É verdade... –ele constatou, triste. –Mas ele nunca aceitaria isso. E eu prefiro estar assim com ele do que estar sem ele.

* * *

_Mais um capítulo e as reviews ainda me surpreendem. Eu sei que já deveria saber que as minhas lindinhas não me deixariam publicar um fic sem comentar, especialmente a **dona Lili**, que agora fica noites no AIM me pedindo atualização do fic. Aqui vai, mais um pra sua coleção, miga. Mas sim, também não posso deixar de agradecer à **Daphne Pessanha **(tudo bem, como babá oficial, eu deixo você apertar as bochechas do mini Shaka), **Sinistra Negra, Mikage e Tatix**, que deixou uma review linda pra mim. Eu adorei receber o apoio, meninas. É muito importante!_

_Nos vemos semana que vem, eu acho!_


	4. Saturday Night

**Retratação: **como sempre, Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Porém, a idéia original desse fic sim e seus personagens originais. Portanto, se você resolver usar alguma coisa daqui, eu não me importo, contanto que os créditos sejam devidamente feitos.

**Créditos: **Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuramada, só uso os personagens pra me divertir. Em algum ponto do fic, usarei o nome Carlo di Angelis, e esse nome é totalmente creditado à **Pipe.**

**Resumo: **depois de sete anos longe do Santuário, Shaka volta à Grécia, onde pretende retomar a vida, mesmo que tudo tenha mudado à sua volta. Yaoi com flashback, lemon, um pouquinho de violência. Casais: Shaka/Mu; Miro/Kamus; Máscara da Morte/Afrodite

* * *

**Capítulo 4: O que acontece quando os cavaleiros saem para uma noitada**

Amanheceu no Santuário. Shaka ainda sentia os efeitos da longa viagem, mas mesmo assim lembrava-se do treino que havia combinado com Miro. Levantou-se ainda sonolento, deixando Eric dormindo profundamente ao seu lado.

Enquanto tomava um banho rápido, não pôde deixar de lembrar dos sonhos constantes, os quais ele tinha a ligeira impressão serem fruto de todas as lembranças. Mas também parecia que tentavam falar com ele através de seu cosmo. E só havia uma pessoa que o fazia.

_(**FLASHBACK)**_

**-_Não posso acreditar que esqueceu de nós Shaka... –a voz suave dizia, tentando adentrar seu templo._**

_**Shaka fazia uma força mental descomunal para manter o outro do lado de fora, mas sentia suas forças se esvaírem. Sentia-se caindo de uma altura enorme e sabia que no final não teria ninguém para aparar sua queda. Gritava, mas a voz não saía.**_

_**-Nunca houve um nós, me deixa em paz! –ele gritou, por fim, acordando de mais um pesadelo.**_

_**( FIM DO FLASHBACK)**_

E havia sido daquele jeito durante toda a noite. Alguém sempre tentava entrar em seu templo, nos seus sonhos, mas ele não permitia que aquilo acontecesse. Aliás, não permitiria que aquela voz conhecida adentrasse em sua vida, seu coração, mais uma vez.

Saiu do banho enrolado em um belo roupão branco e já podia sentir o cheiro de perfume no ar. Miro, vaidoso como sempre, não perdia uma oportunidade de mostrar-se mais que belo, mesmo que fosse para um simples treino.

-Camufla o cosmo, mas esse perfume caro te denuncia, Escorpião. –Shaka disse, saindo do banheiro, antes de entrar no quarto novamente. Recebeu em troca uma risada safada de Miro.

-Sabe como é...tenho que manter os fãs... –Miro justificou-se, sentando em uma das poltronas confortáveis da sala de estar do templo de Virgem.

Shaka balançou a cabeça, os fios loiros, mesmo molhados, seguiram o movimento negativo que ele fazia, enquanto ele caminhava para o quarto, na intenção de se trocar. Pediu que Miro ficasse à vontade para comer o que quisesse, antes do treino. Não havia inspecionado a geladeira, mas tinha quase certeza de que Ikki havia abastecido-a de tudo o que precisariam.

Voltou minutos mais tarde, vestido com uma calça de moletom preta e regata da mesma cor. Nos pés tênis confortáveis e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo apertado. Miro quase engasgou com a visão, por demais bela e diferente.

-Aonde pensa que vai assim? –ele indagou, colocando o copo de suco de laranja que tomava em cima da mesa de centro da sala.

-Treinar. Aonde mais?

-Vestido assim?

-Ué, não é assim que você e os outros costumam treinar? –Shaka parecia realmente admirado com aquelas perguntas de Miro.

-É, mas...bem, quando você falou em treinar, eu achei que era algo como você costumava fazer antigamente.

Shaka sorriu, só então percebendo a confusão do escorpiano. Sentou-se ao lado dele, pegando o copo de suco e tomando o restante de uma só vez.

-Mudei. Vamos treinar, Miro...eu não faço treinamento físico desde que saí da Índia.

"_Shaka faz treinamento físico_?_"_, Miro pensou, ainda confuso, mas seguindo o amigo até a saída.

-E o Eric?

-Deixei um bilhete. Ele é esperto, Miro...você vai aprender isso com o tempo. –Shaka respondeu, mais misterioso que nunca.

Desceram as escadarias rapidamente, brincando de apostar corrida. Miro achava que Shaka não seria capaz de correr tanto, mas o loiro mostrava que estava em sua melhor forma física, correndo com desenvoltura pelos degraus, esquivando-se das servas e de alguns cavaleiros que, àquela hora da manhã ou estavam acabando de acordar ou começavam a buscar seus afazeres.

-Shaka de Virgem volta aqui, seu abusado! –Saga gritou, quando o cavaleiro em questão passou por ele correndo, quase o derrubando. Miro, que estava em seu encalço riu descaradamente, mas logo ficou sério ao ver o olhar mortal do geminiano.

Quando Miro alcançou Shaka, este já estava na arena, tirando a regata preta, soltando os cabelos, que agora, um pouco molhados de suor, começavam a grudar nas costas bem talhadas. Estranhamente o escorpiano ficou com a boca seca, reparando por demais no virginiano, que era o mesmo, mas tão diferente ao mesmo tempo. Reparou na delicadeza dele em tratar dos cabelos, prendendo-o agora em um coque alto, prevenindo que os fios o atrapalhassem. _"Por Zeus, a falta de sexo está afetando meu cérebro...esse é o Shaka!"_, ele pensou.

Shaka virou-se abruptamente, pegando um corado escorpiano o observando. Sorriu abertamente, ao mesmo tempo surpreso e encantado com aquele olhar.

-Gosta do que vê, Escorpião?

-Sem graça. Nem pense em usar essas táticas comigo. Não vão funcionar, Virgem. –Miro disse, colocando-se em posição de luta.

Shaka riu mais ainda, deliciando-se com a falta de habilidade de Miro em fugir de alguém que mostrava algum interesse por ele. Especialmente se a pessoa era sua amiga. Resolveu não pensar naquilo e começar o treino. Posicionou-se como Miro, ambos agora estudando os movimentos. Era engraçado, porque Miro sempre achou que Shaka não sabia como lutar, não uma luta física, mas o virginiano mostrava-se tão hábil quanto ele.

Trocaram alguns golpes, até que num dado momento, Miro encurralou Shaka com golpes tão rápidos que até o virginiano não conseguia se esquivar. Partiu para uma última tática, que ele sabia que não seria bem recebida depois que a usasse.

Miro estava prestes a desferir um soco no ombro de Shaka quando de repente, socou o ar. Segundos depois, Shaka aparecia atrás dele, em uma distância considerável, sorrindo ingenuamente.

-Sabe muito bem que isso é trapaça, Virgem. E desde quando aprendeu a teletransportar?

-Você fala demais e percebe muito pouco, Escorpião. Numa luta vale tudo. Coloque apenas uma coisa na sua cabeça. Sorte sua que eu apenas me teletransportei, eu poderia muito bem tê-lo beijado.

-Você não ousaria... –Miro parecia incrédulo.

-Não? –Shaka perguntou, encurtando a distância entre os dois, um sorriso de pura sensualidade nos lábios.

Shaka percebeu a reação de Miro e caiu na gargalhada, não agüentando mais aquele joguinho. Podiam cham�-lo de tolo, mas ele não conseguia fazer aquele estilo _fatal_, não combinava com ele. Definitivamente. Afastou-se de Miro, pegando a regata que estava em uma das fileiras da arena e começou a subir as escadas.

-Que diabos foi aquilo, Shaka? –Miro perguntou, finalmente saindo do transe daquele universo paralelo que se encontrou momentaneamente, onde Shaka de Virgem, um de seus melhores amigos, o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus estava dando em cima dele.

Ainda rindo, Shaka continuou subindo as escadas.

-Uma brincadeirinha, Miro...nada demais. E antes que você me pergunte de novo, eu ampliei minhas técnicas e agora consigo me teletransportar também. Não é legal?

-Mas o que foi aquilo? Você ia me beijar?

-Ah, Escorpião...você não saca mesmo quando alguém brinca com você, é?

-Mas...mas...

-Brincadeira, Miro...sabe o que isso significa? Você costumava fazer isso sempre...o que aconteceu?

E os olhos de Miro ficaram estranhamente tristes, o azul sempre tão vibrante daquelas orbes, tornaram-se melancolicamente escuros. Ele suspirou profundamente.

-É uma longa história, Shaka...

-Teremos muito tempo então...hoje à noite, na boate.

E pela terceira ou quarta vez no dia, Shaka de Virgem surpreendia Miro de Escorpião.

_Um pouco mais tarde, no mesmo dia_

-Sair com o Afrodite dá nisso...eu já disse que temos que avisar com quatro horas de antecedência. –Miro disse, olhando para o relógio pela quarta vez.

-Filho, se cuida, hein. Não quero ouvir nenhuma reclamação dos outros quando voltar.

-Vai tranqüilo, Shaka, vamos cuidar direitnho dele. Aliás, ele toma mamadeira? –Seiya perguntou, olhando para o garoto que franzia o cenho, não entendendo aquela pergunta. Shun e Hyoga já caíam na gargalhada.

-Eric, querido, venha aqui... –Ikki chamou o garoto em um canto afastado, Shaka só observando. –Fica longe do moleque de calça jeans e blusa vermelha. Ele é perigo.

-Pode deixar, Fênix. –o menino disse, usando um tom de voz muito similar ao de Shaka, o que arrancou risadas do loiro e um aceno negativo de cabeça de Ikki.

-Aonde se meteu o Afrodite? –Miro perguntou novamente, dessa vez prestes a subir os degraus da escadaria.

Nem bem começou a subir, sentiram o cheiro de rosas, característico de Afrodite. Como sempre, ele mantinha a postura altiva e bela de cavaleiro, mesmo não usando sua armadura. Vestido de maneira simples, mas magnificamente perfeito. Calça jeans com pequenos cortes nos joelhos e blusa marfim de gola alta. Um blazer preto que ele segurava nos braços completava o visual. Por um momento, todos ficaram atônitos.

-O que foi? –Afrodite perguntou, notando que todos reparavam nele e principalmente Máscara da Morte, que, mesmo disfarçando, não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

-Miro estava preocupado com a sua demora. Só isso.

-Saga tem razão. Você é pior que uma noiva...tira toda a graça da balada. Vamos logo...

-_O Saga tem razão...humph..._ –Shaka fingiu não ter ouvido Kamus murmurar contrariado, caminhando até um dos carros que os levaria até a boate.

-Credo, Miro...é por isso que teu cabelo tá uma porcaria...você anda muito estressado. Aliás, anda estressado desde que...

-Afrodite...deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa! –Aioria surgiu do nada, puxando o pisciano pelo braço, impedindo-o de tocar no assunto do término do namoro de Miro e Kamus.

Fizeram o trajeto em silêncio, nas duas picapes que a Fundação havia deixado para os cavaleiros de ouro, uma em nome de Kamus e uma em nome de Aioria, considerados por Saori como os mais responsáveis, juntamente com Mu, que não gostava de dirigir.

A boate, escolhida a dedo por Miro, estava cheia àquela hora. Ficaram alguns minutos na fila, mas conseguiram lugares na área VIP, que nem era tão VIP assim. Aliás, aquele havia sido o único lugar que conseguiram encontrar para todos os cavaleiros.

Logo que se acomodaram, alguns foram deixando os lugares vazios. Afrodite foi o primeiro a puxar Shaka para a pista de dança, que alternava hits da moda com sucessos antigos. O virginiano, para surpresa de todos, deixou-se levar pelo sueco. _"As coisas estão realmente diferentes"_, Saga pensou, coçando a cabeça levemente, observando os dois descendo as escadas, enquanto Miro pedia a Kamus para que o ajudasse a pegar as bebidas. Mesmo reclamando baixinho, dizendo que ele não era barman nem garçom, ele percebeu que o francês ficou grato pelo escorpiano tê-lo escolhido para fazer aquilo e não outra pessoa. _"Como esse francês é tolo...mas ainda assim a culpa é toda minha..."_, ele pensou, lembrando-se vividamente do dia em que ele e Miro tomaram uma decisão drástica que mudou totalmente o rumo de um dos casais mais admirados do Santuário.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

**-_Como é que é? Diz de novo..._**

_**-Que saco, Miro...eu sabia que não podia contar com você...**_

_**-Mas é claro que pode...quer dizer... –o escorpiano ficou ligeiramente corado. –Mas eu queria ouvir seus motivos primeiro.**_

_**-Credo...eu mereço...t�, eu estou curioso, ok? Meu irmão e o Julian ficam se agarrando cada vez que eles aparecem aqui e eu fiquei curioso.**_

_**-Como seria beijar um homem, é isso?**_

_**-Basicamente.**_

_**-Por que eu, senhor, por que eu?**_

_**-Quer que eu responda?**_

_**-Shh, fica quieto. Zeus está me mandando respostas... –Miro disse, enquanto Saga revirava os olhos. –Tudo bem, mas isso não vai mudar nada. Eu amo meu Kamus, não quero que isso mude. **_

_**-Ah, medo de se apaixonar por mim? –Saga perguntou, divertido.**_

_**-Isso é impossível de acontecer. Eu amo o meu francês...**_

_**-Então tá... **_

_**-Caraca, vamos acabar com isso logo... –Miro disse, aproximando-se de Saga, puxando-o pela gola da camisa. Mal colou os lábios nos do amigo, ouviu um barulho estranho, como se algum objeto tivesse sido derrubado. Virou-se para trás, uma sensação de que sabia o que estava por vir.**_

_**Kamus estava parado na porta da frente da casa de Escorpião, os olhos friamente fitando o "casal", um embrulho com algo quebrado, espatifado no chão. Naquele momento Miro sabia que algo de errado havia acontecido, que Kamus provavelmente havia entendido as coisas de maneira errada. Aproximou-se dele, pronto para falar-lhe a verdade, quando a voz cortante e indiferente do francês o assustou pela primeira vez.**_

_**-Não se aproxime. **_

_**-Mas...**_

_**E Kamus havia sumido, sem ao menos ouvi-lo falar alguma coisa. Instantaneamente, sentiu algo dentro de si romper, algo estava fora do lugar e foi preciso Saga aproximar-se para que ele soubesse o que era. **_

_**-Vá até ele, Miro. E se precisar de ajuda, me chame.**_

_**Miro saiu de seu templo correndo, só encontrando Kamus quando este saía da casa de Shura. O capricorniano, percebendo a gravidade da situação, ofereceu seu templo para que os dois conversassem, ele mesmo saindo discretamente para o templo de Peixes.**_

_**-Kamus.**_

_**-Fica longe de mim, Escorpião. Fique longe ou eu serei capaz de te matar.**_

_**-Você entendeu tudo errado.**_

_**-É, eu realmente posso ter entendido errado, já que a imagem do meu namorado beijando um dos amigos dele na boca estava por demais confusa, turva e tudo o mais.**_

_**-Não é nada disso! Ele estava curioso para saber como era beijar outro cara.**_

_**-E claro, o Escorpião mais atirado do Santuário estava disposto a mostrar a ele como se fazia.**_

_**-Por Zeus como você é tolo, Kamus! **_

_**-Tolo! É, tolo sim! Tolo por ficar esse tempo todo me iludindo diante das suas palavras bonitas. Me poupe Miro, faça um favor a nós dois, desapareça da minha vida. Só se dirija a mim para assuntos do Santuário, nada mais.**_

_**-Kamus, por favor...**_

_**-Poupe-me das suas palavras, Escorpião. Elas não vão surtir nenhum efeito. **_

_**-Kamus, eu te amo...**_

_**-Sei...eu também achava isso. Agora acho que não vale mais nada. –Kamus disse, passando por Miro, tencionando voltar para sua casa. Miro segurou o braço dele, impedindo-o de prosseguir.**_

_**-Solte-me. Agora.**_

_**E Miro o fez, sentindo o cosmo de Kamus aumentar de maneira fenomenal, da maneira que ele fazia quando se preparava para uma batalha. Sentiu-se perdido. Sem rumo. Sem vida. Alguns segundos depois da saída de Kamus, o templo de Shura foi invadido por Aioria, Saga e Mu, que já sabiam o que havia acontecido e corriam no auxílio do grego, já que também haviam sentido o cosmo de Kamus.**_

_**Encontraram Miro travado no mesmo lugar que estava, por um momento acharam que Kamus o havia congelado, mas as lágrimas nos olhos dele provavam o contrário. Ele estava bem vivo. E sangrando por dentro.**_

_**-Miro... –Mu começou**_

_**-Está tudo acabado. –foram as palavras ditas por ele, sem fixar-se em nenhum dos rostos que estavam à sua frente.**_

_**(FIM DO FLASHBACK)**_

-Pela madrugada, que cara de enterro é essa? –Shaka perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Saga, que ainda tinha os olhos fixados no andar de baixo, onde Miro e Kamus pegavam as bebidas.

-No passado, numa época que você havia saído do Santuário. Meu amigo, eu sempre ferro tudo...

-Do que você está falando?

-Acho que ele está falando da contribuição do término do romance entre o Kamus e o Miro...

-Muito obrigado, Afrodite, você é ótimo em me colocar como culpado.

-E você é ótimo para bancar o mártir. Pelo amor de Zeus, ninguém nunca te culpou. Foi uma fatalidade.

-Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu? –Shaka perguntou, mas foi interrompido por Miro, que chegava sorridente.

-Alguém pediu tequila? Eu trouxe a garrafa.

Fez-se um silêncio pesado na mesa quando o escorpiano se aproximou, mas ele não notou aquilo, continuou a servir as doses de tequila entre os presentes. Kamus, por sua vez, mais observador, fitou Saga por alguns segundos, logo preocupando-se em conversar com um rapaz atraente que estava perto deles.

-Afrodite, você vai me contar o que aconteceu nesses últimos anos...e vai ser agora. –Shaka disse, segurando o braço do sueco firmemente.

Mas a atenção de Afrodite estava discretamente em Máscara da Morte, que descera as escadas com seu copo de bebida e agora precipitava-se para a pista de dança. Ele levantou-se em um pulo, beijando o rosto de Shaka e dizendo que ia dançar um pouco. O virginiano pouco entendeu aquele comentário, mas tratou de esquecer aquilo, puxando a cadeira para mais perto de Miro.

-Cara de pau... –Miro resmungou, observando Kamus sorrir de maneira sensual para o rapaz de cabelos ruivos que estava na mesa ao lado.

-Se controla, Escorpião. –Aioria disse, acompanhando o olhar de Miro.

Shaka balançou a cabeça, aqueles segredinhos entre os cavaleiros estavam se tornando atordoantes para ele. Ficar longe do Santuário não implicara apenas ficar longe de Mu e de toda a agitação, mas também o impossibilitara de vivenciar momentos importantes das vidas dos amigos, momentos que agora ele começava a entender que sentiria falta.

Desviou os olhos para a pista de dança, onde as luzes coloridas e intensas o impediam de ver Afrodite com clareza. Aquele com certeza sabia de todos os detalhes de tudo o que havia acontecido e era a pessoa mais indicada para contar-lhe tudo.

-Vamos dançar? –Afrodite perguntou, chegando lentamente por trás de Máscara da Morte, que estava em um canto afastado, dançando. Nunca foi muito fã de ficar se mostrando pela pista de dança.

-Tá maluco, Afrodite? E se nos vêem? –o italiano perguntou, quase derrubando o resto da tequila no chão.

-Qual o problema? Somos dois amigos, dançando. –Afrodite na verdade queria justificar aquilo de outro jeito, algo como "Somos dois adultos que dormem juntos, qual problema em dançarmos?", mas sabia que aquilo seria o fim.

Máscara da Morte começou a rir. Era nervosismo misturado a desejo. Um eterno conflito interno. E a melhor maneira de se livrar era a única que conhecia.

-Você pirou de vez, Peixes. –e ele saiu de perto de Afrodite, ainda rindo.

Afrodite fechou as mãos em punho, uma das coisas que mais odiava era quando alguém o chamava pelo nome de sua constelação. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas aquilo soava estranhamente pejorativo. E vindo de Máscara da Morte era ainda pior.

Teve vontade de lançar uma de suas rosas mais mortais quando viu que o italiano aproximou-se de uma morena de beleza e classe duvidosas, rapidamente enlaçando-a pela cintura e começando a dançar. Olhou-os com fúria, as orbes azuis ficando estranhamente molhadas e só então percebeu que algumas pequenas lágrimas caíam.

-Não seja patético, Afrodite. Aja. –ele disse a si mesmo, olhando-se no espelho, recompondo-se rapidamente.

Seguiu novamente para o segundo andar da boate, vendo os amigos se divertindo. Aparentemente Aioria começava a rodada de piadas, muitas delas conhecidas por ele. Hesitou por um momento. Quem seria a vítima perfeita? Pensou em Saga, mas aquele lá era mais hetero que o leonino, que trocara um beijo com Marin naquele exato momento. Miro...coitado...o escorpiano estava na pior há muito tempo, não seria justo usa-lo daquela maneira e o motivo daquilo tudo estava se esbanjando na mesa ao lado, um ruivo sentado em seu colo, acariciando seu peito de maneira suspeita. Shaka. Shaka era uma boa opção.

-Vamos dançar. Agora, Virgem.

-Mas eu ainda estou bebendo... –Shaka ponderou, olhando para seu copo de tequila. A garrafa, aliás, já estava na metade.

Afrodite nem bem deixou o loiro acabar a frase, tomou o copo da mão de Shaka e virou o conteúdo de uma única vez, sentindo-se um pouquinho tonto, mas ignorando aquilo. Segurou a mão do amigo, puxando-o pela escada.

-O que deu em você? –Shaka perguntou.

-Vontade de dançar...eu adoro essa música. –Afrodite disse, prático, colocando-se estrategicamente em um ponto onde Máscara da Morte poderia ver sua performance.

-Música? Chama esse troco de música? –Shaka argumentou, quando as primeiras notas de _Hot In Heere _de Nelly começavam a tocar e os presentes gritavam, apoiando aquela escolha.

-Vamos seu chato, mais pra perto. –Afrodite gritou, puxando Shaka pela ponta do cinto preto de couro.

Os dois estavam incomodamente, na opinião de Shaka, agarrados, os dois pares de pernas entrelaçados, e eles rebolando de maneira sensual, atraindo alguns olhares curiosos. Depois dos segundos iniciais de desconforto, Shaka começou a acostumar-se com as batidas da música e com o corpo de Afrodite.

Passou as mãos delicadas pela cintura do sueco, puxando-o para mais perto. Estavam se divertindo e aproveitavam o barulho para colocarem as conversas em dia. Shaka estava ansiando por aquele momento com Afrodite, queria saber o que estava acontecendo, porque parecia que alguém sempre estava escondendo alguma coisa.

Mas Afrodite, por outro lado, mal prestava a atenção no que Shaka lhe perguntava. Seu objetivo era o rapaz de cabelos azuis e rebeldes não muito longe dali, que já partia para beijos mais ousados com a mesma morena de outrora. O sueco engoliu o seco, suprimindo a vontade de ir até lá e partir a cara da mulher ao meio. Controlou-se, seu plano era bom e o loiro em seus braços parecia não ter desconfiado, o que tornava tudo muito mais fácil.

-Dança bem, Shaka.

-As coisas mudam...mas você não muda de assunto. Me conte o que está acontecendo.

-Depois. Agora deixe-me aproveitar do novo Shaka de Virgem. –Afrodite disse, sorrindo, recebendo um largo sorriso de volta. O virginiano soltou-se então de Afrodite, virando-o, colocando as costas do sueco imprensadas em seu peito, enlaçando então sua cintura novamente.

-Fica bem melhor assim, não fica? –Shaka perguntou, malicioso, movimentando-se sensualmente com o sueco, que sorria. Por um segundo deixou-se perder naquela dança, ignorando seus planos iniciais.

-Com certeza, você sabe a maneira certa de se pegar em alguém. –Afrodite respondeu num tom tão malicioso quando o do virginiano.

Sorriram, ainda dançando, sem trocar palavras, acostumando-se com a proximidade dos corpos entre amigos. Não percebiam que finalmente Máscara da Morte parecia estar tomando consciência do que estava acontecendo.

Seus olhos faiscaram ao ver seu Afrodite nos braços de Shaka, logo do virginiano misterioso, que possuía a beleza que todos ali no Santuário um dia quiseram para si. Eles pareciam muito à vontade e por um momento, Máscara da Morte pensou se o sueco e o indiano estariam relacionados de alguma maneira que não apenas amizade.

-Não...ele não faria isso... –ele disse, em voz alta, inconscientemente caminhando na direção de Afrodite e Shaka. Foi parado rapidamente pela mão da morena que estava em sua companhia, estranhamente aquele parecendo um elo entre o que queria e o que podia fazer.

-Fugindo de mim? –ela perguntou, num tom de voz irritante, tão diferente da voz decidida e quente, sempre tão cheia de desejo de Afrodite. _"Desde quando eu faço comparações e incluo o Peixe_?_" _, ele pensou, olhando para a morena novamente e sorrindo, contra a vontade.

Do outro lado da pista, Afrodite rebolava até o chão, serpenteando o corpo definido em busca do de Shaka, que mais discretamente tentava acompanhar os movimentos do amigo. Achava que aquele súbito jogo de sedução era para conquistar alguém, mas vindo do imprevisível sueco tudo era novidade. Ele estava até gostando daquilo tudo, tinha que admitir que sentia falta das loucuras que os cavaleiros aprontavam durante as madrugadas. Ele nunca foi de sair com eles, preferia ficar no Santuário conversando e tomando chá com Mu, mas as histórias que ouvia depois sempre eram interessantes. _"Por Buda...preciso parar de pensar nele..."_

Enquanto a ação rolava solta entre Afrodite e Shaka, Máscara da Morte já estava chegando ao limite de sua paciência. Tinha certeza de que ela estava sendo testada aos extremos, especialmente ao ver o momento em que o virginiano puxou _seu_ Afrodite para mais perto, os braços à mostra, devido à camisa vinho sem mangas que usava, segurando-o pelo pescoço, afastando os cabelos azuis claríssimos, pronto para beijar-lhe.

E foi aí que ele deixou-se levar. Largou imediatamente da morena, que ainda falava com ele e caminhou decididamente a terminar com aquele espetáculo, em sua opinião, de muito mal gosto. Embora sabendo o que teria de fazer, o caminho até o "casal" era um tanto longo e ele refletia o que estava para fazer. No último minuto, mudou de opinião.

Passou por Shaka e Afrodite, esbarrando propositalmente no ombro desse, deixando pelo menos o sueco a par do que ele havia presenciado. Seguiu no mesmo instante para a área VIP, e, para não ser incomodado, sentou-se à uma certa distância dos outros cavaleiros, ao lado de Miro, que não parecia muito satisfeito com o que presenciava.

Kamus estava aos beijos intensos com o tal ruivo, que à essa hora já havia perdido a jaqueta que usava e correspondia avidamente aos toques suaves porém precisos do francês.

-Essa noite está uma droga...podíamos ir pra casa... –Miro murmurou e surpreendentemente ouviu a resposta de Máscara da Morte, na mesma hora.

-Concordo plenamente com você, Escorpião.

-Ah, então vamos...o que estamos esperando?

-Que tal pelo Fred Astaire e Ginger Rogers ali no meio do salão? –Máscara da Morte perguntou, ironicamente, olhando vagamente para a pista da dança, não querendo ver Afrodite e Shaka.

-Vou cham�-los, só um minuto.

Máscara da Morte acompanhou Miro com o olhar, vendo ele trocar algumas palavras com Afrodite. Logo em seguida, os três voltaram para a mesa, Shaka sentando-se ao lado de Saga e Afrodite ao lado de Aioria.

-Vamos ou não embora? –Afrodite perguntou, evitando olhar para Máscara da Morte, sabendo que o outro o estava observando. Seu plano havia dado certo, de uma maneira estranha, mas havia conseguido afasta-lo da tal morena intrometida. Porém, esperava que o outro tomasse uma atitude diferente, que o tirasse dos braços de Shaka e o levasse embora, que pelo menos mostrasse algum sentimento por ele. Mas como sempre, aquilo não acontecera. _"Acorda, Afrodite, isso não é um conto de fadas. Você não é uma princesa e **definitivamente** ele não é um príncipe."_.

-Vamos sim...já está ficando tarde... –Aioria disse, olhando displicentemente para o relógio em seu pulso e constatando que já passava das três da manhã.

Levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo, e já precipitavam-se para a saída quando Shaka alertou-os sobre Kamus, que nem ao menos ouvira alguma coisa da conversa que os cavaleiros estava tendo.

-Alguém vai falar com ele?

-Ele sabe o caminho para o Santuário, Shaka...e pode ter certeza de que essa não é a primeira, muito menos a última vez que ele sai com a gente e volta sozinho. –Aioria explicou-lhe, sem ao menos olhar para o francês.

-Mas...Miro... –ele começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Afrodite e seu jeito nada discreto.

-Anjinho, já te disse que adorei que você voltou? –ele disse em tom espalhafatoso e logo corrigiu-se, murmurando aos ouvidos do loiro. –Mais tarde te conto tudo, agora deixe o Miro em paz.

Shaka assentiu, observando que Miro parecia agir mecanicamente com todos. Cada vez mais queria saber tudo o que estava acontecendo, sentia que tinha meio que uma obrigação em resolver os problemas dos amigos, como se o tempo que ficara longe tivesse feito com que eles se colocassem em situações ruins e que somente ele, Shaka, poderia ajudar.

Caminharam para a saída da boate, deixando Kamus para trás. Afrodite deixou-os alguns minutos para trás, dizendo que precisava ir ao banheiro antes de voltarem para o Santuário. Discretamente, Máscara da Morte também deixou-os a sós, seguindo o sueco pelo caminho.

Não deixou que ele entrasse no banheiro, puxou-o rudemente pelo braço, ambos sendo escondidos por uma pilastra em um canto escuro. Afrodite assustou-se por um segundo, mas sabendo, pelo perfume, de quem se tratava, relaxou o corpo. Porém, quando cruzou os olhos com Máscara da Morte, um arrepio nada prazeroso subiu por sua espinha. O que via ali não era desejo, mas sim, ódio. Mortal, feroz. Pela primeira vez, desde que começara seu "relacionamento" com o italiano, temeu por sua vida.

-O...o que você quer?

-Que palhaçada foi aquela, Afrodite. Diga-me! –Máscara da Morte disse, pontuando sua raiva batendo as costas do sueco contra a pilastra. Percebeu que ele ficou um pouco tonto, mas mesmo assim não mudou sua postura.

-Do que você está falando?

-Não brinque comigo, Afrodite. Não brinque.

E Máscara da Morte soltou-o, de repente. Afrodite sentiu o sangue voltar a correr lentamente por seu corpo novamente e só então respirou. Sabia que tinha ultrapassado um limite, mas não que havia sido tão grave.

Entrou no banheiro e lavou o rosto. Quando voltou-se para o espelho, deu de cara novamente com Máscara da Morte. Eles trocaram olhares ameaçadores, desafiadores, e o italiano foi o primeiro a falar.

-Nos vemos mais tarde. No seu templo.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Bom, meninas, esse capítulo demorou mais saiu, desculpem pelo atraso. Obrigada pelas reviews e mesmo por quem lê e não comenta, ainda assim é importante pra mim. Meninas que querem ser a mãe do Eric, tirem seus olhinhos de cima de pai e filho...eu cheguei primeiro! Hahahahaha_

_Até a próxima!_


	5. Confronto

**Retratação: **como sempre, Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Porém, a idéia original desse fic sim e seus personagens originais. Portanto, se você resolver usar alguma coisa daqui, eu não me importo, contanto que os créditos sejam devidamente feitos.

**Créditos: **Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuramada, só uso os personagens pra me divertir. Em algum ponto do fic, usarei o nome Carlo di Angelis, e esse nome é totalmente creditado à** Pipe.**

**Resumo: **depois de sete anos longe do Santuário, Shaka volta à Grécia, onde pretende retomar a vida, mesmo que tudo tenha mudado à sua volta. Yaoi com flashback, lemon, um pouquinho de violência. Casais: Shaka/Mu; Miro/Kamus; Máscara da Morte/Afrodite.

**Aviso: **Esse capítulo contém um pouco de dark. É com personagens que eu gosto muito, mas é necessário. Se você acha que soará ofensivo o conteúdo do capítulo, por favor é só fechar. Ademais, boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Uma mudança trágica e um encontro esperado**

-Papai, você bebeu... –Eric disse, levando um copo de água para Shaka, que estava sentado no sof�, os pés displicentemente em cima da mesinha de centro.

-Só um pouquinho... –ele mostrou o número cinco com os dedos, indicando quantos drinques havia tomado.

-Mamãe não iria gostar. –o menino falou, sentando-se ao lado do pai.

Shaka sorriu, concordando com o menino. Sabia que ele tinha razão e apesar de Eric só ter convivido com a mãe em seus três primeiros anos de idade. A mulher era muito culta, educada e detestava que bebessem demais em sua presença. E Shaka mantinha viva sua chama perto do filho, sempre mantendo as esperanças de que ela pudesse voltar e continuar a educação do menino.

-Eu sei. Mas foi um tipo de comemoração. Pela nossa volta.

-Dessa vez passa. Agora eu preciso falar também.

-Sim, filho...

-Descobri coisas sobre esse pessoal do Santuário...

-Mesmo?

É...aquele Seiya...coitado. Ele é meio burro, pai.

-Eric... –Shaka pensava em chamar a atenção do menino, mas no fundo, ele sabia que o garoto tinha razão.

-Mas é verdade. Ele disse que eu tinha que tomar mamadeira e brincar com uns joguinhos de encaixar. Se não fosse o Ikki, eu ainda ia estar nas mãos daquele maluco.

-E você gostou do Ikki, Eric?

-Ele é legal.

-Mas.

-Mas nada, pai. Ele é legal. Eu vou dormir. O Shun quer me levar amanhã para passear pela Grécia. Você sabia que a Saori tem uma lancha?

-Não...mas, filho...

-Vai ser ótimo, pai. O Shun é bem legal...ele é meio estranho, mas é legal...

-O que quer dizer com estranho?

-Nada não! Vou dormir...boa noite, pai... –Eric disse, levantando-se do sofá e caminhando para um dos quartos do primeiro andar do templo.

Sorriu vendo que o filho parecia estar se adaptando bem ao Santuário. Sua maior preocupação era Eric sentir-se incomodado com todas as regras e falta de crianças por ali. Mas o menino se saíra bem, e todos também pareciam ter gostado dele.

Tirou a camisa que vestia, pronto para tomar um demorado banho e aproveitar a temperatura amena do lugar. Era naquele tipo de situação que ele se lembrava de Liz e de como ela estava fazendo falta. Tinha certeza de que ela adoraria a Grécia e os novos amigos que faria. Suspirou profundamente, uma dor incômoda no coração, a dúvida por não saber se ela ainda estava viva. Resolveu não pensar mais naquilo, tinha Eric em sua vida e planos para encontra-la, não iria pensar em coisas ruins antes do tempo.

Levantou-se lentamente, quando sentiu o pontinho no centro de sua testa arder, deixando-o um pouco tonto. Tinha certeza de que não era o efeito das tequilas que bebera. Sentou-se novamente, esperando a tonteira passar. Alguns minutos depois, com a respiração controlada, ele saiu do templo, um rumo em sua cabeça, mas não queria acreditar muito em suas dúvidas.

-

-Miro, você não deveria ficar assim...

-E eu deveria ficar como, hein? Hein? –o escorpiano perguntou, jogando-se no sofá da sala do templo de Shura.

Saga e o capricorniano estavam à parte, tentando convencer Miro a não se desesperar. Mas era difícil. Toda vez que voltavam de uma noitada, o lugar da saideira era na casa de Capricórnio, onde discutiam as paqueras da noite e também a situação de Miro: Kamus insistia em sair com eles e sempre voltava acompanhado de uma pessoa diferente por noite.

-Eu achei que vocês haviam ficado amigos. –Aldebaran disse, voltando da cozinha com as latas de cerveja, distribuindo-as pelos participantes da "mesa redonda".

-Ficaram. E o Kamus sai toda noite com a gente para provar que superou 100 o término do namoro deles.

-Obrigado pela análise da minha vida patética, Saga. Mas deixem pra l�, rapazes... –Miro disse, levantando-se e não abrindo a cerveja que Aldebaran o oferecia. –Eu já sei o que vou fazer.

-Vai provavelmente ficar se lamentando na casa de Escorpião. –Shura murmurou aos ouvidos de Saga, que assentiu.

-Nada disso! Eu ouvi! Vocês vão ver. Boa noite. –ele disse, saindo decidido da décima casa. _"Você não perde por esperar, Kamus..."_

-Entenderam alguma coisa? –Aldebaran perguntou, sentando-se no sofá. Os outros repetiram o gesto dele.

-Nem um pouco, mas não tô gostando nem um pouco. –Saga resmungou.

-Super-protetor... –Shura disse, sorrindo, sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Que nada...só me sinto culpado...apenas isso... –o geminiano murmurou, desolado.

-

Caminhou por entre as poucas pessoas que andavam pela estrada, deserta àquela hora. Somente três tipos de pessoa escolhiam estar nas ruas às quatro da manhã: os apaixonados, os fugitivos e aqueles que não tinham mais para onde ir. Ele encaixava-se um pouco na descrição dos três.

Uma mistura de sentimentos o afligia por dentro nos últimos dias. E aquela confusão era causada apenas por um único nome, que representava uma avalanche de sentimentos escondidos, mágoa, medo, mas acima de tudo, amor. Um amor tão incondicional que era capaz de se esconder, com medo de ser quebrado se exposto.

E ele vivera daquele jeito, por longos sete anos. Amadurecera forçadamente, nunca se esquecendo das palavras que um Afrodite lhe dissera antes de sua última viagem.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_**-Por que essa viagem agora, meu amigo?**_

_**-Pensamentos, Dite...apenas pensamentos. Eu preciso sair daqui o quanto antes. Não sei se estou preparado.**_

_**-Preparado? Mas como assim? –Afrodite temia que Mu tivesse pressentindo a chegada de uma nova Guerra Santa.**_

_**-Você sabe bem para o que... –ele disse, fechando uma sacola de viagem, levando apenas o essencial.**_

_**Afrodite circulou a cama de Mu, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. Colocou uma das mãos por cima da dele, demonstrando conhecimento, querendo passar todo seu apoio. Os dois haviam se tornado grandes amigos, o ariano ajudando o pisciano sempre que ele precisava sair de qualquer situação incômoda.**_

_**-Tem certeza de que essa é a única solução?**_

_**-Já falei com a nossa deusa. Ela me autorizou. –Mu disse, levantando-se em um sobressalto, não deixando, no meio do caminho, de acariciar amavelmente o rosto de Afrodite. De todas as pessoas no Santuário, provavelmente ele seria o que sentiria mais falta.**_

_**-Não falo disso, Mu. Dane-se a autorização de Saori, o que me importa é você sair daqui no meio da noite, como um fugitivo.**_

_**Mu parou por um segundo, a sacola em uma das mãos. Sorriu para Afrodite longamente, como se o avaliasse.**_

_**-Você não quer que eu vá porque não vai ter ninguém mais pra te salvar daquele italiano nojento?**_

_**-Não faça piadas uma hora dessas, Mu. E não fale assim do Máscara da Morte. Estamos falando de você.**_

_**-Não se preocupe comigo. Não vou ficar lá pra sempre. É só um refúgio...até eu descobrir o que fazer. –ele foi falando enquanto saía do templo, o sueco no encalce dele.**_

_**-Mu... **_

_**-O que?**_

_**Afrodite abraçou-o longamente, beijando-o suavemente no rosto. **_

_**-Viver com medo é como viver pela metade. Não se esqueça disso.**_

_**(FIM DO FLASHBACK)**_

E era exatamente assim que ele se sentia. Pela metade. E disposto a acabar com aquilo ele voltara.

Caminhou pela estradinha que levava ao Santuário, uma música insistente ecoava em sua cabeça. Era uma música romântica, a pessoa chamava os anjos, pedia que eles estivessem perto dele, porque ele passara a vida inteira esperando alguém para amar. **(1)**

Sentia-se de alguma maneira daquele jeito. Esperando alguém para amar. Alguém que um dia lhe ofereceu amor, mas ele negara, por um puro e simples medo. Imaginava se o outro pensara nele tão freqüentemente quanto ele pensava. Era impossível fugir de tudo o que havia acontecido e não acontecido entre eles. _"Aconteceu muito menos do que eu esperava..."._

Alcançou as primeiras escadas que o levariam a seu templo. Finalmente em casa. De alguma maneira, o ar estava mais pesado, com um cheiro diferente. Olhou para o céu, estranhamente as estrelas começavam a se esconder por trás das nuvens. Aquilo não era nada, não poderia ser.

-

Mal havia trocado a roupa por um confortável roupão de seda azul que combinava com seus cabelos, Afrodite foi jogado de encontro à pilastra de sua cama. Não havia sentido o cosmo de Máscara da Morte, muito menos a aproximação dele. Parecia um animal à espreita. Aguardando que sua presa entrasse em seu raio de perseguição.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Não disse que íamos conversar? –Máscara da Morte perguntou, descendo uma das mãos fortes pelo peito de Afrodite, encontrando a faixa que amarrava o roupão dele, desfazendo o nó que o atava, deixando o sueco quase nu.

-Me solte agora.

Máscara da Morte riu ironicamente na tentativa de seriedade imposta por Afrodite. Sabia que o sueco não lhe oferecia resistência, por isso aquela era uma batalha ganha por antecipação. Uma das mãos começou a percorrer a barriga dele, sentindo a pele fria esquentar e arrepiar-se ao primeiro toque.

-Estou falando a sério, Máscara da Morte. –a voz de Afrodite perdia cada vez mais a força, sentindo os toques tão bem ministrados pelo italiano. Mas ao invés de prazer estava sentindo receio da reação dele.

-Não, não está. Você gosta quando eu te pego à força. –ele disse, soltando a mão que segurava os braços de Afrodite acima da cabeça dele, para leva-lo para a cama. Soltou-o com violência em cima da cama, e, sem esperar qualquer reação do sueco, simplesmente jogou-se em cima dele.

-Você não tem o direito de entrar aqui assim.

-Eu não gostei do que você fez hoje. Qual é a tua com o Shaka?

-Está com ciúmes? –Afrodite perguntou, sorrindo, ironicamente. Não esperava o tapa que levou de Máscara da Morte e olhou-o surpreso.

-Acha mesmo que eu teria ciúmes de você? –por um momento Máscara da Morte não tinha tanta certeza sobre o que sentira ao ver Shaka com Afrodite. Mas com certeza aquilo não era ciúmes.

-Então não tem problema se eu estiver com o Shaka, Máscara querido. –Afrodite disse, ainda irônico, virando-se abruptamente, pegando o italiano de surpresa e ficando por cima dele.

Tão rapidamente quando Afrodite, Máscara da Morte virou-o novamente, dessa vez, no caminho, abrindo a calça preta e segurando os pulsos do sueco com a outra mão. Mordeu-lhe o pescoço, com raiva, querendo marcar a pele alva dele, faze-lo seu de alguma maneira.

-Não brinque comigo, Peixes.

Aquela palavra de novo. Afrodite fechou os olhos e forçou sua saída de baixo de Máscara da Morte, que, percebendo o que ele tentava fazer, segurou-o com mais força, as mãos agora marcando de vermelho, sangue prensado, os pulsos delicados de Afrodite.

-Me solta agora seu monstro!

-Monstro? –ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas e Afrodite achou aquilo irritantemente sexy. –Esse monstro aqui, que você grita o nome, que chora de prazer...é esse o monstro que você quer que te solte!

-Sai! Você está fora de si! Eu vou gritar e você vai se ver comigo, Máscara da Morte!

-Gritar? Você acha que eu vou te deixar gritar? –Máscara da Morte perguntou, não dando tempo para Afrodite responder ou gritar, pressionando seus lábios contra os do sueco, a língua forçando uma passagem que ele sabia que não lhe seria negada.

À Afrodite só restavam duas opções: entregava-se àquele ato nada normal, mesmo para eles dois, que eram bem selvagens às vezes, ou então chutar o italiano, o que poderia fazer tudo ficar ainda pior. Ele preferiu a segunda opção.

Máscara da Morte sentiu uma dor aguda quando Afrodite chutou-lhe no meio das pernas, caindo prontamente para um lado. O sueco aproveitou e levantou-se da cama, pronto para sair do templo e não se preocupava se o resto do santuário iria vê-lo com Máscara da Morte.

Seu plano seria perfeito se ele não tropeçasse na tira faixa que prendia seu roupão, e caísse no chão. Máscara da Morte aproveitou-se daquilo e jogou-se por cima dele, voltando a tê-lo sob seu domínio.

-Eu já disse, Afrodite... –ele estava estranhamente calmo, mas suas ações não condiziam com suas palavras. Ele, apressado, afastava as pernas de Afrodite, posicionando-se no meio delas, pronto para penetra-lo a qualquer momento.

Afrodite sentiu medo, algo que era vergonhoso para um cavaleiro. Especialmente para ele. Não gostava de ser tomado a força, somente quando consentia aquilo, o que não estava acontecendo naquela situação.

-Por favor...não faça isso, Máscara da Morte. –ele estava sem fôlego.

-Ora, ora...o grande Afrodite de Peixes implorando...ah, Peixinho...se soubesse o quanto me excita ter você sob meu domínio... –ele murmurou aos ouvidos do sueco, deixando um traço de lambidas, que ia do ouvido até o pescoço de Afrodite.

-Máscara...

-Você me pertence, Afrodite. E eu acho melhor que você saiba disso de uma vez por todas... –ele preparou-se para penetrar o sueco, quando ele, em sua última tentativa murmurou.

-Então por que não nos assume? Me tome para você publicamente...

Aquelas palavras ditas por Afrodite simplesmente o pararam. Percebeu o quanto de sentimento estava sendo depositado naquelas duas pequenas frases e aquilo o assustou. Olhou para Afrodite e percebeu o medo que estava nos olhos azuis, sempre tão cheios de desejo somente por ele. Mas ele era Máscara da Morte, um dos cavaleiros mais cruéis do Santuário, não poderia apenas passar a mão pela cabeça do sueco, deveria manter sua fama.

-Você corta o clima de tudo, Afrodite. Sinceramente. –ele disse, levantando-se de cima de Afrodite e fechando a calça. Não disse mais nada, apenas saiu do quarto de Afrodite, sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Cansado, Afrodite tentava lutar contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair, mas elas eram por demais cruéis e pesadas, faziam sua descida vertiginosa por seu rosto bonito e escorriam pelo pescoço, marcado agora pelas mãos e dentes de Máscara da Morte. Deitou-se na cama, cobrindo-se com os travesseiros de pena de ganso espalhados pela cama e não quis mais pensar em nada em relação àquela noite.

Somente quando estava na porta do templo, Máscara da Morte lembrou-se de sua camisa. Na pressa, havia deixado-a no quarto de Afrodite. Voltou lá na mesma hora, não se importando com o estado do sueco. Mas não esperava encontra-lo daquele jeito.

Afrodite havia deitado nu por cima dos travesseiros e colocado outros tantos em cima de sua cabeça. Mesmo abafado, ele podia ouvir o indiscutível som de choro. Já ouvira muito daquilo em suas torturas, mas não esperava causar aquilo em Afrodite. Uma súbita vontade de protege-lo surgiu, mas foi embora na mesma velocidade. _"Ele precisa que o protejam de mim."_, ele pensou, não sabendo de onde aquilo estava vindo.

Deu a volta e caminhou novamente para a saída. A camisa poderia ficar para um outro dia. _"Se houver um outro dia entre nós dois"_. E ele estremeceu estranhamente diante daquele pensamento.

-

Decidiu àquela hora da noite não acordar nenhum ocupante das outras casas. A passagem secreta, que não era tão secreta assim era o caminho mais certo para ele. Adentrou pela estrutura à sua frente, passando pela vegetação que crescia ali. Parecia que ninguém usava muito aquele lugar, algumas pedras se acumulavam, especialmente diante da quarta casa.

Um vento frio soprou, balançando os fios longos e loiros de Shaka. Só então ele percebera que saíra de casa sem a camisa. Praguejou baixinho, seguindo agora pela passagem que dava direto na primeira casa zodiacal.

Saiu de frente para a casa de Áries. Suspirou profundamente. Quando chegara, no dia anterior, nem olhara muito para lá e agora estava ali, diante dela. Um turbilhão de emoções e pensamentos lhe acometeu, mas ele manteve a mesma postura, tão comum em um cavaleiro de ouro.

Aproximou-se lentamente e ficou admirando aquele templo, tentando achar alguma coisa diferente, algo que pudesse acalma-lo ou responder à suas perguntas. A única afirmação que tinha, e que ele podia constatar, com um aperto no coração, era que havia algo de diferente no ar, mas que ele ainda não conseguia distinguir.

Já pensava em ir embora quando sentiu uma presença aproximar-se. Andou mais alguns passos, agora já no primeiro degrau do templo, só então encontrando o que lhe afligia.

Os dois homens trocaram breves olhares, azuis nos verdes, tornando-se mais escuros, profundos, as emoções vindo à tona, mas sendo controladas com dificuldade. Palavras não foram ditas, mas sabiam que os pensamentos eram os mesmos.

"_Sabia que era você."_

**(1) refere-se à música "_Calling All Angels"_, de Lenny Kravitz.**

* * *

_Bom, obviamente, não posso deixar de agradecer as reviews adoráveis que recebo a cada dia que passa. **Lili,** você é com certeza a pessoa que eu mais tenho que agradecer por esse fic está indo adiante, claro, você foi a primeira pessoa que leu e que sempre me pede mais e mais capítulos e com todos os comentários positivos, você me empurra a escrever mesmo quando eu estou sem inspiração. **Ju, **minha amiguinha se todas as horas, que em influenciou, junto com a **Belier** e com a **Li** a escrever com esse casal meio complexo pra mim._

_Á todas as pessoas importantes, que deixam reviews, que conversam pelo MSN e pelo AIM, vocês são realmente muito importantes, não somente nessa, mas em todos os fics que eu escrevo. E que bom que estão gostando das mudanças sutis que eu resolvi colocar aqui nesse fic. _

_Boa leitura!_


	6. Lembranças do Passado

**Retratação: **como sempre, Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Porém, a idéia original desse fic sim e seus personagens originais. Portanto, se você resolver usar alguma coisa daqui, eu não me importo, contanto que os créditos sejam devidamente feitos.

**Créditos**: Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuramada, só uso os personagens pra me divertir. Em algum ponto do fic, usarei o nome Carlo di Angelis, e esse nome é totalmente creditado à** Pipe.**

**Resumo: **depois de sete anos longe do Santuário, Shaka volta à Grécia, onde pretende retomar a vida, mesmo que tudo tenha mudado à sua volta. Yaoi com flashback, lemon, um pouquinho de violência. Casais: Shaka/Mu; Miro/Kamus; Máscara da Morte/Afrodite

**Aviso: **esse fic vai ter cenas de flashback e sempre que uma ocorrer, o texto estará em itálico e negrito, só pra situar todo mundo.

**Capítulo 5: Lembranças do Passado**

Era domingo e, portanto, a Deusa gostava de reunir todos os cavaleiros, para um almoço formal. Naquele dia, porém, quatro cavaleiros não compareceram, deixando Athena preocupada. Ela pediu, mais tarde que Aioria, Saga e Shura procurassem pelos respectivos faltantes, para que pudessem se explicar.

-Mas senhorita, Áries não voltou de viagem ainda. –Saga disse, ajoelhado à frente da Deusa, que mantinha sua postura autoritária, tão criticada pelos outros cavaleiros.

-Mu voltou de Jamiel ontem, Gêmeos. Senti movimentação na casa de Áries ontem pela manhã. Por favor chame-o aqui. Temos muito o que conversar.

Saga saiu do templo do Grande Mestre murmurando, contrariado. Odiava quando a _"mimadinha"_ começava com suas ordens. Detestava quando eles tinham que almoçar juntos, como se fossem uma família feliz. Abominava o fato de que ele sempre tinha que correr atrás dos fujões do almoço.

Esbarrou em Kamus no caminho, quase jogando o francês escada abaixo e nem ao menos pediu desculpas.

-Olha a boa educação, Saga! –ele disse, seco, com a mão na cabeça.

-Vai pro inferno você também, Kamus...e vê se não falta aos almoços, que droga! Eu não sou babá de vocês!

-Credo, que humor...eu que bebo e ele quem fica de ressaca. –o francês resmungou, antes de entrar no templo. Havia sido acordado por Aioria, que entrara sem nenhuma cerimônia em seus aposentos e aberto a porta, com um chute. Odiava como eram bárbaros ali no Santuário. _"Talvez eu devesse voltar para a Sibéria..."_

* * *

Máscara da Morte estava sentado no chão da sala, olhando para o teto. Ainda estava com as mesmas roupas do dia anterior, ou melhor, com a calça preta do dia anterior e não a mínima intenção de levantar-se dali. Dormira pouco, comparado ao que estava acostumado e só tinha uma explicação àquilo tudo. Uma explicação plausível e que se encontrava a oito casas dele.

Afrodite.

Agora com a cabeça mais fria, conseguia analisar bem o que havia feito ao pisciano. O tratara como propriedade, tentara abusar dele e revelara sua verdadeira personalidade, cruel, impiedosa e má a uma pessoa que sempre demonstrava querer apenas o seu bem. E aquilo doía. E como doía. Não sabia como desculpar-se, nunca havia feito aquilo. Mas sentia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, se não fosse para se redimir, que fosse pelo menos para manter as coisas como eram antes de se envolverem.

-Máscara da Morte!

Nem notara que Shura já o chamava a alguns minutos, de tão absorto em pensamentos que estava. Virou-se lentamente na direção do amigo, tentando mostrar irritação por ter sido interrompido de seus pensamentos.

-Quê que você quer?

-A Deusa quer você no templo. Não foi ao almoço. O que aconteceu?

-Nada da sua conta. Ou da deusa. Não estava com fome.

-Mas você sabe...

-Que se dane, Shura! Não somos uma droga de família feliz, metade dos cavaleiros não se suporta, não entendo qual é a da Saori em manter todo mundo unido, nessa falsidade pura...

-Credo, Máscara...parece que chupou limão...não tá mais aqui quem falou...mas ela quer ver você. E ouvir suas explicações. –Shura disse, já saindo do templo. Parou no meio do caminho, virando-se para o canceriano, que permanecia na mesma posição. –Ah, e não vai falar pra ela o que você acabou de me dizer. É capaz de ela te mandar pra algum castigo, bem longe daqui. Sabe como ela é temperamental.

Máscara da Morte observou Shura sair do templo. Bufou. _"Talvez seja bom sumir por uns tempos..."_

_

* * *

Coube à Shaka chamar por Afrodite. Aioria havia cruzado com o virginiano quando este se dirigia para o templo de Escorpião e pediu pelo favor. Ele deu a desculpa de que precisava falar com Marin e fez aquela cara de leão que caiu do caminhão do circo. Shaka simplesmente não podia resistir àquilo, era como nos velhos tempos._

Adentrou a casa de Peixes, que estava, surpreendentemente, escura. As janelas que davam para o jardim de Afrodite estavam fechadas e ele estranhou aquilo, geralmente o sueco gostava da casa iluminada, dizia que o cheiro das rosas era levado lá pra dentro, deixando sua casa ainda mais bonita. Olhou à sua volta e nenhum sinal de movimentação. Sendo assim, foi ao único lugar que poderia encontrar o pisciano. No quarto dele.

A bela suíte de Afrodite era completamente branca, com tapetes macios e lustres de cristal. Era como sentir-se no meio de holofotes, subitamente. Era uma obra prima, Shaka tinha de admitir, ainda mais quando, em cima da cama, estava o dono do templo em questão, perdido no meio de inúmeros travesseiros e lençóis de seda, todos, obviamente, brancos, o que transformava Afrodite em uma escultura perfeita, os longos cabelos azuis, ali perdidos displicentemente na cama.

Aproximou-se lentamente do rapaz, sentando-se na ponta da cama. Só então percebeu que havia lágrimas secas, manchando a bela pele do sueco. Subitamente, Shaka preocupou-se. Sabia que Afrodite não era de chorar por qualquer motivo, por mais que sua aparência enganasse quem o conhecia em um primeiro instante.

-Dite... –ele chamou calmamente, tocando o ombro do pisciano de leve.

-Não...me deixa...eu não quero...eu vou gritar...

-Dite... –Shaka balançou o amigo com um pouco mais de força, finalmente fazendo-o acordar do pesadelo ou qualquer coisa parecida.

-Solta, seu monstro! –Afrodite gritou, levantando-se rapidamente da cama. Fitou um Shaka surpreso, que, piscando os olhos rapidamente, tentava adivinhar o que havia acontecido.

-Dite, você está bem?

-Eu...é, estou. O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Faltou ao almoço, a deusa ficou preocupada.

-Por Zeus, ela ainda insiste nisso? –Afrodite perguntou-se, passando ligeiramente as mãos pelos cabelos. Percebeu que Shaka subitamente ficara pálido, só então reparando em seus pulsos, marcados pelos dedos fortes de Máscara da Morte.

-O que foi isso no seu braço? –Shaka perguntou, tentando puxar os punhos de Afrodite para perto de si, o que o sueco não deixou.

-Não foi nada. –ele disse, rapidamente, levantando-se da cama, enrolado nos lençóis. –Bom, já levantei, já vou falar com a deusa.

-Mas, Dite...

-Ei, loiro! –ele sorriu. –Você não deveria deixar seu filho solto por aí. Zeus nos proteja se ele encontrar o Kiki.

-De alguma maneira, eu duvido que ele vá encontrar Kiki.

-Por que diz isso?

Shaka deu de ombros, caminhando para fora do quarto de Afrodite. Agora ele realmente havia conseguido chamar a atenção do sueco, que o seguiu.

-Shaka! –ele chamou e o loiro olhou-o por cima dos ombros, questinonando-o com o olhar.

-O que aconteceu?

-Áries está no Santuário.

Afrodite engoliu o seco, vendo o amigo sair de seu templo, caminhando lentamente, nenhuma expressão no rosto. Aquilo era estranho, Shaka nunca chamava Mu de _Áries_. _"Zeus, vamos mesmo ter problemas..."_.

* * *

-Mu tá em casa?

-Ih, Saga...acho melhor você nem se aproximar.

-Por que não?

-Bom, ele passou a manhã toda martelando e quando eu fui até l�, depois do almoço, ele me expulsou aos gritos.

-Como se eu tivesse medo de um carneirinho metido a besta... –Saga disse, estufando o peito e Aldebaran começou a rir.

-Se você tem tendências suicidas, o problema é todo seu...eu vou lá pra cima, vão transmitir um jogo daqui a pouco.

-Isso...o serviço sujo sempre sobra pra mim mesmo... –Saga continuou reclamando, enquanto descia as escadarias, indo na direção da casa de Áries.

Mu estava em um dia particularmente ruim. Acordara atrasado para o almoço, tivera que consertar armaduras para alguns cavaleiros de prata e acima de tudo, não achava Kiki em nenhuma parte do Santuário. Já chamara o garoto por telepatia, mas conforme a idade, ele aprendia a ficar cada vez mais independente.

E isso tudo tinha uma única explicação. O encontro da noite anterior. Não que ele pudesse definir o que acontecera na frente de seu templo como sendo um encontro, mas somente a presença de Shaka ali, depois de longos sete anos, modificara totalmente seu dia-a-dia.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_**Olhos azuis nos verdes, um turbilhão de sentimentos, palavras não ditas, ações não tomadas. Tudo se resumia naquela breve troca de olhares. Depois da constatação de que a presença que sentira era de Mu, que camuflara seu cosmo, mas não seu poder psíquico, Shaka afastou-se lentamente. Não contava com a mão de Mu em seu ombro, impedindo-o de prosseguir.**_

_**Apesar do tempo afastados, o toque de Mu ainda causava arrepios em sua pele, fazia-a queimar, aquele tipo de calor gostoso, que dá vontade de se aproximar ainda mais, deixar-se queimar para sempre. Jurara a si mesmo que não mais se permitiria sentir daquele jeito, especialmente por aquele homem, mas era inevitável.**_

_**Mu estava depositando suas fichas naquele breve toque. Esperava dizer a Shaka o que não havia dito anos atrás, mas ao mesmo tempo, ainda mantinha resquícios de auto-proteção. Não sabia como o loiro à sua frente fizera durante aquele tempo, como estava. Por isso, esperava ir com calma. Mas as palavras, frias e tão distantes do virginiano, quebraram suas esperanças.**_

_**-Pensei que fosse um inimigo.**_

_**-Eu? Um inimigo?**_

_**-Nunca se sabe. –e Shaka fuzilou-o com os olhos azuis, puxando o braço, soltando-se de Mu, que ainda o olhava perplexo.**_

_**-Shaka.**_

_**-Boa noite, Áries.**_

_**(FIM DO FLASHBACK)**_

Foi tirado de suas reflexões por Saga, que entrava sem cerimônias em seu templo, sentando-se em seu sof�, colocando os pés em cima da mesa.

-O que você quer aqui?

-Olha só, alguém já te disse que se você quiser mesmo ser o novo Mestre, deve dar o exemplo?

-Ah, e você veio me ensinar isso, você, acima de todas as pessoas mais capacitadas? –Mu perguntou, o sarcasmo evidente em suas palavras.

-Não. Se me perguntarem, eu simplesmente voto contra você. –Saga disse, um sorriso nos lábios. –Mas não é um bom exemplo para seus fiéis eleitores saber que você falta aos almoços da Deusa.

-Não sabia que estávamos em campanha eleitoral.

-Não estamos. –Saga disse, levantando-se. –A Deusa te espera. É melhor ter uma boa desculpa para ter faltado ao almoço hoje.

-Eu...

-Não me deve nada. Explique-se a ela. Afinal, ela é sua admiradora mais profunda. –e Saga saiu do templo de Áries, com o mesmo sorrisinho maroto de antes.

Mu observou o cavaleiro de Gêmeos sair e voltou a trabalhar, dessa vez com muito mais raiva, raiva essa que nem ele sabia de onde estava vindo. Momentos depois, a realidade veio como uma bomba. Realmente devia explicações à Saori. Aquela garota lhe tirava do sério, especialmente quando se tratava das leis do Santuário e a nomeação do novo Mestre. Ela cismara que ele, por ser descendente direto de Shion, o antigo mestre, deveria tornar-se o novo responsável pelo Santuário. Mas ele não se sentia nem um pouco à vontade.

Aquilo lembrou-o uma conversa que teve com outro cavaleiro, há muito tempo atrás.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_**Shaka e Mu estavam deitados no Jardim das Árvores Gêmeas depois de um treinamento. Desde que travaram a última e maior de todas as batalhas, aquele belo jardim se tornara um refugio para os dois cavaleiros depois dos treinamentos.**_

_**-Não entendo por que você não aceita logo essa nomeação da Saori.**_

_**-Shaka...francamente. Eu...novo Mestre? Não tenho talento para isso.**_

_**-Não é questão de talento, será que você não percebe?**_

_**-Honestamente? –e Mu levantou-se, mirando os olhos do amigo, que continuava deitado.**_

_**-Ai...por que eu sempre tenho que ser a sua consciência? –Shaka disse, impaciente e Mu riu. Ele esperou por alguns segundos, enquanto o loiro postava-se à sua frente, cruzando as longas pernas em forma de borboleta.**_

_**-Vai, consciência. Pode falar...**_

_**-Não brinque com isso, que é coisa séria. Presta bem atenção, está prestando? –ele fitou os olhos de Mu intensamente, fazendo um arrepio estranho correr pela espinha do ariano.**_

_**-Humm –foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer.**_

_**-Não é questão de talento. Ela apenas precisa de alguém dedicado, sério, compreensivo, forte, alguém capaz de colocar a própria vida abaixo da dos outros e ainda assim ser capaz de tomar decisões firmes, sem se deixar levar pela situação.**_

_**Mu estava chocado. Não esperava ouvir aquelas palavras de Shaka, não ditas daquele jeito, com tanta emoção, tanto entusiasmo, como se ele realmente falasse como a consciência dele. Nunca sentira tanto orgulho de ser daquele jeito. Mas ainda assim...**_

_**-A mesma coisa que você falou, eu penso de você. Pelo que sei, você poderia ser Mestre tanto quanto eu.**_

_**-Não, não poderia. –e os olhos de Shaka ficaram tristes, de uma hora para outra.**_

_**-Como assim?**_

_**Shaka suspirou e desviou os olhos para as árvores gêmeas, que balançavam ligeiramente com o vento.**_

_**-Eu não seria capaz de morrer e deixar coisas importantes para trás. Eu sei que é egoísmo, mas não conseguiria. Não teria forças para desistir disso aqui... –e Shaka apontou para si mesmo e para Mu. O ariano sorriu de maneira tão adorável que ele achou que teriam uma chance.**_

_**-Ah, Shaka...seria difícil pra mim também deixar a nossa amizade para trás...**_

_**E o virginiano sentiu suas emoções e sentimentos comprimirem mais uma vez em um canto escondido e escuro de seu coração. Não entendia como Mu não conseguia compreender o que ele estava falando. Resolveu deixar, mais uma vez, os sentimentos à parte. **_

_**Levantou-se de sopetão, estendendo um dos braços para Mu, que segurou-se nele. Com o impulso, os corpos ficaram próximos, milimetricamente distantes, incomodados. Shaka sorriu, sem jeito e soltou o amigo, caminhando para fora do jardim. **_

_**-Vamos ou então não chegamos para o almoço. –ele disse, recebendo um sorriso de Mu.**_

_**(FIM DO FLASHBACK)**_

Mu jogou as ferramentas longe, não conseguindo concentrar-se mais em sua função. Caminhou até o banheiro, lavando o rosto em seguida. Resolveu procurar logo a Deusa e resolver aquele mal entendido e depois sim fazer algo maior.

Ter uma conversa definitiva com Shaka. E ai dele se tentasse fugir mais uma vez.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Bom, um capitulo chegando ao fim, eu mais uma vez agradeço a todas que esperaram pela chegada do Mu, aqui está ele, pronto pra meter-se em muitas confusões. Um agradecimento em especial à **Vera**, que me manda emails lindos falando sobre essa fic. Muito obrigada! Até semana que vem, eu acho!_


	7. Tomando Providências

**Retratação: **como sempre, Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Porém, a idéia original desse fic sim e seus personagens originais. Portanto, se você resolver usar alguma coisa daqui, eu não me importo, contanto que os créditos sejam devidamente feitos.

**Créditos: **Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuramada, só uso os personagens pra me divertir. Em algum ponto do fic, usarei o nome Carlo di Angelis, e esse nome é totalmente creditado à **Pipe.**

**Resumo: **depois de sete anos longe do Santuário, Shaka volta à Grécia, onde pretende retomar a vida, mesmo que tudo tenha mudado à sua volta. Yaoi com flashback, lemon, um pouquinho de violência. Casais: Shaka/Mu; Miro/Kamus; Máscara da Morte/Afrodite

**Aviso: **esse fic vai ter cenas de flashback e sempre que uma ocorrer, o texto estará em itálico e negrito, só pra situar todo mundo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Tomando providências: esse Santuário não é uma bagunça como todos pensam!**

Subiu as escadarias que levavam ao templo do Grande Mestre, ainda contrariado. Não tinha a mínima vontade de encarar os outros cavaleiros ou ouvir as reclamações da deusa, que insistia para que fossem uma família feliz.

-Afrodite. O cavaleiro mais próximo de mim e ainda assim chega atrasado. –a voz petulante de Saori foi ouvida, nem bem ele tinha entrado no templo.

Contou até dez e não disse nada, um momento destinado aos cavaleiros que como ele, não haviam aparecido no almoço. Kamus, Mu e Máscara da Morte. Ficou feliz em ver que o amigo ariano estava realmente de volta, mas essa pequena chama de felicidade se apagou ao deparar-se com o olhar do italiano sobre si. Tremeu involuntariamente diante das orbes azuis que faiscavam.

-Bom, gostaria de saber o porquê da ausência de quatro dos meus cavaleiros no almoço de hoje. –era a voz de Saori novamente. Afrodite sentiu uma dorzinha de cabeça começar a aparecer.

"_Talvez porque você seja uma chata"_, o pisciano pensou e Mu ouviu seus pensamentos, fazendo força para não gargalhar.

-Perdi a hora. –Kamus foi o primeiro a desculpar-se. –Ahm...bebi um pouco demais.

Saori estava com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, como se não tivesse gostado nem um pouco daquela resposta. Mas pelo menos o cavaleiro estava sendo sincero. Ela suspirou profundamente.

-E você, Máscara da Morte?

-Eu? Humm...mais ou menos a mesma coisa que o Kamus. Perdi a hora.

-Vai colocar a culpa na bebida também?

-Não. –ele disse, já levantando a voz. Tinha vontade de dizer umas boas verdades, mas parou por um momento. Podia sentir uma vibração estranha vindo em sua direção, como se o impedissem de dizer qualquer coisa à deusa. –Eu apenas perdi a hora. Não tive uma boa noite de sono.

-Afrodite...

-Dor de cabeça. Noite péssima. Sem fome. –ele disse, mecanicamente, esperando livrar-se logo daquele interrogatório desnecessário e voltar para seu templo, pra segurança da sua cama.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Máscara da Morte teve vontade de ir até o pisciano e perguntar-lhe como estava, falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Mas manteve-se em seu lugar, sem ao menos olhar para o lado.

-Francamente, cavaleiros...e Mu, o que tem a dizer? –Saori estava cada vez mais furiosa. Parecia que os cavaleiros não davam a mínima para a disciplina que ela tentava a todo custo implantar no Santuário.

-Bom, eu cheguei de viagem...

-Não me venha com essa desculpa. Aldebaran ouviu as batidas no seu templo. Honestamente... –ela sentou-se novamente na bela e imponente cadeira de veludo vermelho vivo, designada para o Mestre. –Estão dispensados.

Os cavaleiros começaram a sair, um a um, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, quando a voz de Saori foi ouvida novamente.

-Mu. Gostaria que ficasse.

Mu suspirou profundamente, impaciente. Tudo o que mais queria era sair dali para conversar com Shaka, mas parecia que sus vontade não seria alcançada tão cedo. Queria falar com Afrodite também, percebeu, de alguma maneira, talvez pelo olhar distante, que havia algo de errado.

-Sim, senhorita... –ele disse, voltando e observando os outros cavaleiros se afastar.

* * *

Shaka estava numa manhã particularmente boa, apesar do encontro com Mu na noite anterior. Não podia simplesmente ignorar que o ariano havia mexido consigo, mas resolveu deixar aqueles pensamentos para trás.

Depois do almoço com a deusa, que para sua felicidade não havia sido compartilhado por Mu, ele resolveu arrumar o templo com a bagagem que haviam entregue do aeroporto. Ikki havia se prontificado a ajudar, mas ele sabia que com a namorada dele chegando ao Santuário para visita-lo, ficaria praticamente impossível acontecer. Esperou, então, o primeiro cavaleiro aparecer para que pudesse pedir ajuda.

Miro havia sido a vítima.

E agora estavam, no calor que fazia no templo de Virgem, arrumando as fotos em cima dos armários, ajeitando tapetes, colocando as cortinas nas paredes. O loiro estava incomodado, porém. Miro estava muito quieto e aquilo não era uma de suas características, muito pelo contrário. Estava mais do que acostumado com o escorpiano andando para cima e para baixo, falando pelos cotovelos, contando suas aventuras, se exibindo. Aquilo realmente não estava normal.

Deixou Miro por alguns segundos na sala enquanto ia até a cozinha. Voltou com um pote de sorvete e duas colheres. Deu um dos utensílios a Miro e sentou-se no meio da sala, convidando o grego a fazer o mesmo.

-Tudo bem, pode falar. O que está acontecendo?

-Do que você está falando?

-Pode parando, Miro de Escorpião. Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Você e Kamus. Anda, fala logo.

-É...bem, eu acho melhor você não se envolver nesse assunto, Shaka...muita gente...

O virginiano interrompeu Miro, mostrando-lhe a colher cheia de sorvete de chocolate.

-Não pedi pra você me envolver, eu já estou nela. Agora me fala.

Miro suspirou profundamente. Olhou para o pote de sorvete, tirando uma colherada e colocando tudo de uma vez na boca.

-Isso aqui é muito bom. Não sabia que a Saori tinha deixado trazerem sorvete pra cá. Ela é tão obcecada com dietas e não sei mais o que...

Shaka coçou o nariz, numa expressão de desdém.

-Tenho um filho em fase de crescimento, se ela quer dizer o que ele pode ou não pode comer, ela vai se ver comigo. Deusa mimada. Mas não fuja do assunto. Desembucha logo, homem de deus...nem parece um cavaleiro de ouro.

-Nós terminanos. –ele disse de uma só vez.

-Jura? Acho que até o Seiya, no auge da sua inteligência, consegue perceber isso, Miro...me poupe. –Shaka disse, irônico.

Miro riu. Adorava os rompantes sarcásticos de Shaka, ele era impagável às vezes.

-Me conte o que aconteceu, amigo. –o virginiano pediu, segurando uma das mãos de Miro.

-O que aconteceu foi que...

E alguns bons minutos depois, Shaka já sabia de toda a história relacionada à Miro e Kamus. Ele não pôde deixar de ficar revoltado, porém.

-Por Buda...como o Kamus pode ser tão denso?

-Não me pergunte, Shaka...só sei que eu cansei de entender.

-Você não está bem, Miro. Perdeu seu brilho, essa coisa de bancar o amigo do Kamus não está funcionando. Eu sei disso.

-É melhor assim, Shaka...

-Melhor pra quem? Pra você que se martiriza ou pra ele que posa de eterna vítima? Eu acho que vocês estão perdendo um tempo preciosíssimo, brigando por isso. Fingindo não mais sentir o que está aí dentro de vocês de maneira tão forte.

Miro riu, amargamente. Shaka tocara no ponto certo. Ele realmente amava Kamus, mas não conseguia simplesmente demonstrar aquilo. Temia, depois de todos aqueles anos, tentando reconstruir a amizade deles, que tudo fosse por água abaixo por conta de sua impulsividade.

-Fala isso por conhecimento de causa, Shaka?

E o loiro viu-se na defensiva. Sabia que todos tinham noção do que ele sentia por Mu, mas todos sempre tiveram respeito de não tocar naquele assunto diretamente.

-Você não sabe do que está falando. A hora do recreio terminou. Vamos trabalhar. –Shaka disse, sorrindo, ainda assim, estendendo uma das mãos para Miro, que aceitou, sorrindo de volta.

"_Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco, Shaka de Virgem..."_, Miro pensou enquanto subia na escada mais uma vez para prender as cortinas do templo.

* * *

Afrodite estava sentado em uma das poltronas de chamois azul bebê, fazendo uma contagem regressiva mental, enquanto tamborilava os dedos na mesinha de canto. Era uma questão de tempo para que recebesse visitas, ele tinha certeza daquilo. Só esperava que fosse uma visita de Mu e não de outro cavaleiro.

Não precisou de muito tempo nem de habilidade pra saber de quem se tratava. O cheiro amadeirado era típico dos perfumes que Máscara da Morte usava. Ele arrepiou-se e odiou-se por aquilo. Não entendia como suas defesas conseguiam ser desarmadas tão facilmente por aquele homem.

-Afrodite... –o italiano disse, receoso, colocando o primeiro pé dentro do templo de Peixes.

Não conseguiu completar a entrada porque uma rosa branca veio em sua direção, cravando na parede ao lado dele, bem próximo a seu rosto. Caso não fosse um cavaleiro de ouro, provavelmente não conseguiria desviar.

-Saia do meu templo imediatamente. –a voz de Afrodite era gelada, bem diferente do que ele estava acostumado.

-Afro...

E mais uma rosa veio em sua direção. E mais outra. Ele foi expulso do templo pelas rosas de Afrodite, que não disse mais nenhuma palavra. Descendo as escadarias, contrariado aos extremos, Máscara da Morte começou a arquitetar um plano para encontrar com Afrodite. E quando isso acontecesse, ele iria ouvi-lo.

* * *

Meia hora depois da saída de Máscara da Morte, Afrodite estava cantando na cozinha quando Mu entrou sem cerimônias. Abraçou o pisciano por trás, beijando o pescoço dele com carinho. O sueco riu, oferecendo à ele um copo de suco de laranja.

-Bom te ver de volta...e com um considerável bom humor. –Afrodite falou, caminhando com o amigo para a sala.

-Mais ou menos de bom humor.

-Sermões da deusa?

-O de sempre. Mas vamos sentar que eu te conto...

-Ótimo...estou mesmo precisando disso pra me alegrar um pouco...

-Dite...

-Depois falamos disso. Me conte como foi.

Mu ficou com uma expressão pensativa, o encontro com Saori ainda bem vivo em sua mente. Ele sorriu, ligeiramente.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_**-Mu, um Mestre deve dar o exemplo.**_

_**-Acho que a senhorita não entendeu...**_

_**-Mu...**_

_**-Por favor, senhorita. Serei bem claro. Não me entenda mal, mas seus esforços não vão adiantar. Sua administração é falha, os cavaleiros não suportam o seu jeito autoritário e honestamente tudo o que fala é considerado uma piada.**_

_**-Eu...**_

_**-Não tente me colocar como Mestre. O que vai ganhar é uma enorme dor de cabeça, eu vou transformar isso aqui em um antro de orgias, má educação e brincadeiras. Muito pior do que na época de Saga. A senhorita pode escolher.**_

_**-Mu, eu não posso acreditar que está me dizendo todas essas coisas. **_

_**-Eu também sinto muito. –agora que havia dito tudo, Mu sentia-se extremamente arrependido, ao ver a expressão de horror e desapontamento no rosto de Saori.**_

_**-Eu...eu sou uma deusa, vocês têm de me respeitar. E você, Mu...você é discípulo de Shion, tem por direito que assumir esse cargo...**_

_**-Não, eu não tenho! Eu não sou Shion, nem quero ser. Eu sou Mu de Áries, cometo erros como qualquer outra pessoa. Aliás, qual o seu problema comigo, hein?**_

_**-Você é o mais qualificado...**_

_**-Errado. Eu sou o que você quer que eu seja, um molde do mestre Shion. Só que eu não vou ser assim só porque Athena quer. Arranje outro Mestre. –Mu disse, virando-se para sair do templo.**_

_**-Sabe o que eu posso fazer, Mu? –a voz dela soava desesperada e ameaçadora.**_

_**Ele virou-se para ela novamente.**_

_**-Sim, eu sei. Mas pense bem se quer mesmo me descartar do posto de cavaleiro. Algo me diz que Kiki não poderá me substituir ainda.**_

_**-Não estava pensando em tira-lo do posto de cavaleiro. Você obviamente, como todos os outros cavaleiros, me subestimam. Se algum de vocês tivesse vindo aqui e me falado isso tudo...**_

_**-A senhorita não nos ouviria, é claro como a água.**_

_**-Pois bem, se não vai aceitar o posto de Mestre, fará algo por mim.**_

_**-O que?**_

_**Ela sorriu demoradamente para ele. O que tinha em mente, ele não poderia recusar.**_

_**(FIM DO FLASHBACK))**_

-Ela quer que você faça o quê?

-Exatamente isso que você ouviu.

-Por favor, Mu repita lentamente porque eu acho que fiquei temporariamente surdo. –Afrodite disse, os olhos azuis arregalados.

-Ela quer que eu escolha um cavaleiro para ser o novo Mestre.

-Isso é...é...

-Exato! Um ultraje, um absurdo...eu tiro a minha responsabilidade e jogo no colo de outro cavaleiro. Não é justo comigo, não é justo com o cavaleiro.

-Você tem alguém em mente?

-Pelo amor de Zeus, Dite! Acha mesmo que eu estou cogitando essa possibilidade?

-Humm...foi uma ordem.

-Não me interessa. Maldita hora em que eu voltei de Jamiel. Como se já não bastasse o encontro de ontem, ainda me vem essa. –Mu resmungava para si mesmo e nem se deu conta de que Afrodite estava prestando atenção em cada palavra.

-Que encontro?

-O que você disse?

-Não muda de assunto, Carneirinho. Que encontro?

-Shaka. –foi a única palavra que ele disse.

-Vocês se encontraram? Finalmente!

-Não é nada do que você está pensando...

-Porque você não quer. Se me pedir, eu posso ajudar. É só colocar umas flores aqui, outras ali... –Afrodite começou a falar ligeiramente, cheio de planos.

-Peixinho, eu te amo, mas não palpita nessa história. Preciso conversar com ele primeiro.

-Vai conversar com Shaka?

-Vou sim, por que essa cara de espanto?

-Não, nada.

-Afrodite, está escondendo alguma coisa de mim. Aliás, tem escondido coisas de mim desde que entrei naquela reunião idiota no templo do Grande Mestre. Vamos, fale logo.

Afrodite desviou os olhos do rosto de Mu, sabia que quando tinha vontade, o ariano conseguia ser bem persistente. Achou melhor não tocar o assunto que o estava aborrecendo desde o dia anterior. Mas era difícil, ao mesmo tempo que queria contar à todos o que tinha acontecido, tinha vontade de ficar escondidinho no conforto de seu quarto, esperando até o temporal que acontecia dentro de si passar. Repetiu um gesto tão característico seu e esse foi seu erro: a infalível mexida nos cabelos.

-Você vai me dizer agora o que são essas marcas no seu braço. –a voz de Mu era fria como o aço.

Afrodite fitou-lhe longamente, a expressão do amigo era forte, decidida e ele viu-se sem nenhuma escapatória. Mas tinha que tentar, pelo menos uma vez.

-Nada demais. Você sabe como sou descuidado.

Mas Mu não parecia satisfeito com aquela resposta e aproximou-se mais de Afrodite, segurando-lhe o queixo, os olhos azuis piscina do sueco fitando fixamente os olhos verdes do ariano.

-Foi o Máscara da Morte que fez isso?

Afrodite engoliu o seco, tentou desviar o olhar, mas Mu segurou-lhe, impedindo.

-Me responda, Dite. –ele disse, dessa vez mais compreensivo.

Afrodite não respondeu, mas seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas não derramadas, duas piscinas profundas pestes a transbordar. E Mu tinha sua resposta.

-Desgraçado. Ele me paga! –Mu gritou, colérico, inconformado. Levantou-se do chão, no mesmo momento que Afrodite segurava-lhe o braço.

-O que você vai fazer?

-Vou bater um papinho com o seu amigo.

-Mu...

-Não o defenda. Por Zeus, não o defenda... –o tom de Mu era ameaçador e Afrodite calou-se no instante seguinte. Observou o amigo sair de seu templo, os passos largos, imponentes.

Deixou-se cair no sof�, pensando no que poderia fazer e no que iria acontecer. Diante de respostas negativas a ambas as perguntas, só restou a ele cuidar para que não desviasse sua atenção a cada minuto para o desfecho daquela situação. Caminhou lentamente para o jardim, sua única fonte de alívio.

Mu desceu as escadarias rapidamente e entrou na passagem alternativa. Não queria que nenhum cavaleiro o interrompesse. Estava bem focalizado em seus objetivos e qualquer um deles poderia desvia-lo. Quando passou pela casa de Virgem, porém, teve uma súbita vontade de parar e entrar. Vontade essa que foi consumida pela imagem apreensiva de Afrodite e seus pulsos roxos.

"_Você não perde por esperar, Máscara da Morte. E mais tarde...vai ser a sua vez, Shaka de Virgem."_

_Continua..._

* * *

_Bom, meninas...estou com a corda no pescoço, então caso demore a atualizar esse fic, vocês sabem que é porque eu não escrevi o capítulo...lol..mas vamos esperar que isso não aconteça._

_Agradecimentos à **Pipe **(sim, querida...eu já disse pro Saga que provocar o Mu é perigoso, mas o geminiano me ouve...humph...é mais fácil uma porta me responder do que ele me ouvir), **Calíope **(que bom te ter de volta, amiga! E tipo, ainda tem muita água pra rolar embaixo da ponte do relacionamento de Miro e Kamus...), **Athena Sagara **(exatamente, é isso que dá juntar um casal perfeitamente oposto...eles acabam complicando os próprios relacionamentos),** Mo de Áries** (eu também quero que o povo se acerte...mas não agora...como eu sou m�!), **Perséfone-san **(obrigada pelos elogios e uma mudança é sempre boa. Especialmente quando se trata do Shaka), **Lili **(só você pra me fazer rir...pode me chamar de bruxa, mas eu maltrato bem esse povo, não é mesmo...bom, você sabe o que vem por aí...nem falo mais nada...), **Mikage-sama **(olha, não se estressa com o Shaka não que tem uma virginiana aqui pronta pra atacar seu mestre, hein! HAHAHAHA...brincadeira...bom, você vai entender muita coisa que rolou entre Shaka e Mu, mas eu não posso adiantar agora...lol), **Ia-chan **(eu se fosse o Shaka andava com um cartaz escrito "MU, EU TE AMO", porque só assim pro ariano reparar nas indiretas mais que diretas dele. Mas fazer o que...tem gente que é mesmo cega nesses assuntos. Eu pelo menos conheço um monte!)._

_Até semana que vem, espero que estejam gostando!_


	8. Acerto de Contas

**Retratação: **como sempre, Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Porém, a idéia original desse fic sim e seus personagens originais. Portanto, se você resolver usar alguma coisa daqui, eu não me importo, contanto que os créditos sejam devidamente feitos.

**Créditos: **Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuramada, só uso os personagens pra me divertir. Em algum ponto do fic, usarei o nome _Carlo di Angelis_, e esse nome é totalmente creditado à **Pipe**.

**Resumo: **depois de sete anos longe do Santuário, Shaka volta à Grécia, onde pretende retomar a vida, mesmo que tudo tenha mudado à sua volta. Yaoi com flashback, lemon, um pouquinho de violência. Casais: Shaka/Mu; Miro/Kamus; Máscara da Morte/Afrodite

**Aviso: **esse fic vai ter cenas de flashback e sempre que uma ocorrer, o texto estará em itálico e negrito, só pra situar todo mundo. E esse capítulo contém lemon, se alguém ficar ofendido, já sabe!

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Acerto de contas - não necessariamente uma coisa negativa **

Depois de algum tempo na casa de Shura, os cavaleiros que haviam decidido passar o resto do dia sem fazer nada produtivo saíram da casa do capricorniano e foram para o templo de Saga, que sempre era o ponto de encontro entre eles.

Estavam sentados todos à frente da enorme TV que Saga tinha em sua sala, bebendo cerveja e discutindo sobre o jogo que passava na tela. Era fútil e tipicamente um domingo masculino, mas eles adoravam aquilo, mesmo que caíssem na mesmice.

Mu entrou sem fazer barulho, camuflando o cosmo. Detestava fazer aquilo, sentia-se como um ladrão, um inconseqüente, mas era a única opção. Queria encontrar Máscara da Morte sem suas defesas armadas, queria dar um susto nele. Visualizou o italiano sentado de costas, ladeado por Saga e Aldebaran. Shura e Kamus também estavam ali, um pouco afastados.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais para qualquer cavaleiro esboçar algum tipo de reação. Em um minuto eles passaram da tranqüilidade ao caos. Mu partiu como um louco pra cima de Máscara da Morte, desferindo um soco certeiro em seu olho esquerdo. Rapidamente Aldebaran segurou o ariano, enquanto Saga precipitava-se para cima do canceriano, que surpreendentemente estava calmo.

– Você... – Mu disse, apontando para Máscara da Morte. – Lá fora. Agora. – e deu as costas, caminhando para a saída do templo. Quando ouviu os barulhos de passos, indicando que não somente o italiano, mas os outros cavaleiros também o seguiam, ele parou. – E vocês, fiquem aqui. Eu não vou mata-lo. Não hoje.

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam, fixando-se por fim em Máscara da Morte, que fez sinal de negativo com a cabeça, indicando que queria ir sozinho. Sabia muito bem o por quê daquela reação do ariano e, apesar de odiar saber que Afrodite contou ao amigo o que havia acontecido entre eles, sabia que tinha que resolver aquilo sozinho.

Quando saiu da casa, teve que desviar de mais um soco de Mu, que já o esperava. Dessa vez, ele conseguiu ser mais rápido que o ariano, segurando o punho que ameaçadoramente vinha em sua direção.

– Você enlouqueceu, Áries? – Máscara da Morte perguntou, olhando fundo nos olhos de Mu, que estava alucinado.

– Não, mas eu vou enlouquecer assim que quebrar a sua cara!

– Não fale bobagens! – Máscara da Morte disse, empurrando Mu para longe dele. Ambos ficaram apenas se olhando, estudando os movimentos um do outro, como se pudesse surgir uma nova briga a cada segundo.

– Você... – Mu começou, dessa vez num tom de voz mais calmo, porém não menos ameaçador. – Fique longe dele de agora em diante. – terminou, sem mencionar o nome de Afrodite. Sabia perfeitamente que Máscara da Morte tinha a exata noção sobre quem ele estava falando.

– Ele mandou você dizer isso?

– Como ousa! Não, ele não mandou, EU é que estou dizendo, fique longe dele senão quiser que eu te mate.

– Não teria coragem. – Máscara da Morte disse e no instante seguinte sentiu o cosmo de Mu se elevar. Parecia muito como da vez em que lutaram naquele mesmo Santuário, quando o italiano deixou-se mostrar como um fantoche de Hades.

– Está avisado. – ele disse, com a mesma calma característica, descendo os degraus do templo, afastando-se do canceriano.

– Quem tem que decidir isso é ele. Não você. – ele disse mais uma vez.

Mu correu na direção de Máscara da Morte, pegando-o pela gola da camisa que usava, espremendo-o contra uma das pilastras do templo. Seus olhos estavam num verde escuro perigoso, ameaçador.

– Ele está com os pulsos roxos e tem um olhar perdido, como se algo dentro dele tivesse quebrado. Acha mesmo que ele vai querer alguma coisa com uma criatura desprezível como você?

Mu soltou Máscara da Morte pela segunda vez, dessa vez quase derrubando o cavaleiro no chão. Desceu as escadarias sem olhar para trás, em sua mente outros pensamentos que não tinham a mínima conexão com o italiano e Afrodite. Sorriu ligeiramente, imaginando como Shaka reagiria ao ouvir tudo o que ele tinha a dizer.

Ao passar pela casa de Touro, teve a ligeira impressão de ter visto uma pessoa conhecida. Uma pessoa que lembrava muito Shaka quando era criança. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, sempre que perdia o controle, sua mente pregava-lhe peças. Só podia ser aquilo

Máscara da Morte ficou sentado no chão, à frente do templo de Gêmeos, pensando em tudo o que Mu havia dito. Sentia-se mais do que nunca um canalha. Pensou se não seria melhor mesmo que ele simplesmente ignorasse o que deveria fazer e seguisse o que Mu havia dito, deixando Afrodite em paz. Realmente aquela seria a solução mais rápida e fácil pra tudo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que aquele sentimento egoísta se apossava de si, ele lembrou-se de como havia se transformado em um ser humano melhor desde que começara a se relacionar com o sueco.

Levantou-se do chão, mais disposto e resoluto. Mas não voltou para o templo de Gêmeos. Tinha uma idéia em mente e trataria de coloca-la em prática mais cedo do que imaginava.

* * *

O lento pôr do sol anunciava o espírito para aquela noite. Shaka havia deixado Eric brincar com os filhos de algumas servas e o garoto parecia não querer voltar. Ele não podia impedi-lo de se sentir daquela maneira. Quando eles moravam na Índia, raramente o menino saía para brincar. Agora era uma oportunidade e ele não queria que o filho a desperdiçasse.

Sentou-se em um dos sofás da sala disposto a ler um livro quando sentiu um cosmo familiar de aproximar. Suspirou profundamente, sabia que aquele momento teria que acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e ele não iria fugir.

– Mu de Áries, a que devo sua visita? – o loiro perguntou, assim que o cavaleiro entrou em seu templo.

Mu sentiu o coração disparar e caminhou em passos largos e decididos até Shaka, que, sentado, apenas esperava a aproximação, com um sorriso sutil e sensual. Ele franziu ligeiramente a testa, não esperando aquele tipo de reação.

– Eu...eu queria conversar. – ele disse, ainda recuperando-se de ver Shaka tão perto de si depois de tanto tempo, especialmente porque o loiro parecia muito seguro de si.

– Depois de tantos anos, você ainda acha que eu sou a pessoa indicada para conversar com você? – o loiro perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

– Se eu não conversei com você foi porque foi você quem fugiu do Santuário por todos esses anos. – Mu devolveu na mesma rapidez.

Shaka abriu mais um sorriso, sabia que Mu iria apelar para sua saída do Santuário. Ele era tão previsível que chegava a sentir pena do ariano. Ele o conhecia suficientemente bem e aquilo, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe dava uma vantagem, o entristecia.

– Claro, como sempre a culpa é minha. Culpem o virginiano que não tem contato com as pessoas comuns, culpem o virginiano que não tem a capacidade de sentir as mesmas coisas que os homens. Poupe-me Áries. Isso não vai nos levar a lugar algum.

– Eu...

– Vamos começar de novo. A que devo sua visita?

– Precisamos conversar. – ele parou e quando viu o loiro virar os olhos, como se já esperasse aquilo, ele completou, meio a contragosto. – Sobre nós.

Shaka desviou um olhar mais atencioso na direção de Mu e sorriu, balançando a cabeça em tom de aprovação. Finalmente o ariano parecia ter dito algo que lhe interessara.

– Muito bem. Vamos conversar, sobre nós, você quer dizer. Mas não aqui. – Shaka disse, levantando-se e caminhando até a mesinha onde ficava o telefone. Voltou com um pedaço de papel e entregou-o ao ariano. – Encontre-me nesse lugar às nove horas. Sem atrasos.

Mu ficou olhando pensativo para o papel em suas mãos, que continha o endereço de um hotel conhecido. Fitou o virginiano que parecia não estar esperando por nenhuma reação sua, pois no instante seguinte, ele pegou um livro que estava a seu lado e começou a ler. Ao cavaleiro, restou apenas sair do templo, mais surpreso com a presença de Shaka do que quando o vira no dia anterior.

Quando Mu saiu, Shaka fechou o livro com um barulho abafado. Esfregou o rosto com as mãos e levantou-se. Alguns minutos depois, Eric entrou correndo na casa, descabelado e com um enorme sorriso. Ele abraçou o pai, carinhosamente.

– Pai, adoro esse lugar. Vamos ficar aqui pra sempre, certo?

– Claro, filho. É a nossa casa.

– Ótimo.

– Eric, vou precisar sair hoje para resolver alguns assuntos. Vou deixar você com a Marin, tudo bem?

– Eu posso ficar aqui sozinho, não vai ser problema.

– Não, eu insisto. E além do mais, ela e Aioria podem lhe contar histórias sobre o Santuário. Eu sei que você está louco para ouvir algumas coisas.

– Conseguiu minha atenção. Vou tomar banho. – Eric disse, correndo para o segundo andar, enquanto Shaka escondia o sorriso.

"_Agora é sua vez, Mu de Áries."_

* * *

Afrodite havia escolhido aquele dia para sossegar. Havia passado pelo templo de Shura e Kamus e dito que iria ficar sozinho e não queria a intromissão de ninguém. Os vizinhos mais próximos sabiam que quando o pisciano ficava daquele jeito era porque estava passando por alguma de suas famosas crises.

O que os surpreendia, porém, é que o sueco só as tinha quando brigava ou terminava com algum namorado. E eles não se recordavam de nenhum namoro no último ano. Afrodite até que estava controlado demais, para os padrões normais dele.

Podiam sentir de longe o cheiro delicioso que vinha do templo de Peixes e aquele era outro motivo para preocupação. Raramente Afrodite cozinhava, então aquele realmente parecia ser um dia de reflexões para o pisciano.

Afrodite havia acabado de colocar a travessa com o salmão assado em cima da mesa e preparava-se para levar o molho de maracujá quando deparou-se com Máscara da Morte parado bem à porta de sua cozinha. No reflexo, ele pensou em fugir, mas sabia que não conseguiria passar pelo canceriano, que era bem maior que ele.

Máscara da Morte, de longe, podia ver o conflito interno que Afrodite estava passando. Ele mesmo viveu um pouco daquilo enquanto se esgueirava pela passagem secreta para que nenhum dos outros cavaleiros pudessem vê-lo entrando no templo de Peixes. Entrou no templo sem problema algum, camuflando o cosmo, passando alguns minutos preciosos observando escondido, enquanto o pisciano arrumava a mesa metodicamente.

Tristemente, ele o fazia para apenas uma pessoa. Aquilo causou uma sensação nunca antes sentida, então ele não sabia bem como defini-la, mas era algo ruim. Curiosamente, ele sentiu falta das noites que ele e o sueco jantavam ali, sem trocar muitas palavras.

– Acalme-se. Eu não vim aqui pra brigar.

– Saia do meu templo. Não tenho absolutamente nada pra falar com você.

– Afrodite, não poderá me evitar para sempre.

O sueco olhou mais detalhadamente para Máscara da Morte. Ele estava com uma aparência cansada, mas ainda estava com aquela pose de 'dono do mundo', tão típica dele. Suspirou profundamente, passando por ele enquanto pegava mais um prato no armário.

Máscara da Morte sorriu quando Afrodite passou por ele. Pelo menos até ali as coisas pareciam estar caminhando de maneira calma. Sentou-se calmamente em uma das cadeiras, na outra extremidade da mesa, esperando pelo sueco, que não demorou para voltar com o restante do jantar.

Comeram em silêncio, Máscara da Morte sempre olhando para Afrodite, mas esse não estava ligando muito para o que ele fazia. Parecia estranhamente interessado no salmão e no molho de maracujá. Alguns minutos depois, ele suspirou profundamente, ainda de cabeça baixa. Foi o estopim para o italiano pousar os talheres sem a menor delicadeza.

– Tá bom, vamos parar com isso agora.

Nenhuma resposta do lado de Afrodite. O sueco apenas continuava fitando o salmão, mas no interior estava um pouco assustado, por mais que dissesse a si mesmo que era um cavaleiro de ouro e não deveria temer qualquer outra pessoa.

– Afrodite, não vai poder me ignorar pelo resto da vida.

– Eu posso tentar. Não sabe o quanto eu sou persistente.

– Sei sim. Você me teve nas suas mãos quando bem quis.

– Maldito dia. – ele disse, olhando finalmente para Máscara da Morte, que engoliu em seco ao ver as orbes azuis, sempre tão apaixonadas, frias como o gelo.

– O que você quer que eu diga?

– Nada. Eu quero que você saia daqui caso já tenha terminado a sua refeição.

– Dite, não vai ser assim. Você sabe.

– Ah, por que não? O que pretende? Bancar o valentão mais uma vez e me pegar à força?

– Olha, o que aconteceu naquele dia...

– O que aconteceu era o que eu já deveria ter esperado de uma pessoa como você. Você não tem sentimentos, quando eu poderia imaginar que você algum dia poderia sentir alguma coisa por mim?

– Você está enganado, Afrodite. – Máscara da Morte disse, subitamente cansado. Era estranho, ele tinha vontade de dizer mais do que aquilo, mas ainda assim não o fazia.

– Não, não estou. E você sabe disso. O que aconteceu foi a prova definitiva do que não deveria ter acontecido. Nunca. – Afrodite tentava parecer forte, mas estava sendo difícil. Sentia o coração dilacerar ao pronunciar aquelas palavras, mas sabia que era melhor do que ser tratado da maneira que estava sendo. _"Você mente, Afrodite...você o perdoaria se ele te pedisse desculpas..."_, uma vozinha o dizia, o deixando ainda mais confuso.

– É sua palavra final? – Máscara da Morte perguntou e no tom de sua voz podia notar-se uma mistura de rancor e ansiedade.

– É sim. – Afrodite disse, levantando-se da mesa e caminhando rapidamente até a cozinha. Não podia deixar que Máscara da Morte visse a lágrima impiedosa que estava por cair.

O italiano, por sua vez, também levantou-se, pensando em ir atrás de Afrodite, mas recuou no último instante. Pelo menos ele havia tentado. De uma maneira meio 'Máscara da Morte', mas, ainda assim, tentado melhorar as coisas. Infelizmente, ou felizmente, o sueco tinha razão quanto eles realmente ficarem separados.

Caminhou para a saída do templo e estava a ponto de sair quando resolveu tentar uma última cartada. Voltou rapidamente para a cozinha, só para encontrar com Afrodite parado, encostado na mesa, como se estivesse esperando por ele.

Esperou que o pisciano falasse alguma coisa, mas quando ele não se pronunciou, apenas olhando-o com as sobrancelhas levantadas, ele disse de uma só vez.

– Só queria que soubesse que eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.

Os olhos de Afrodite se arregalaram por alguns segundos, mas ele não disse nada. Quando o italiano continuou parado, ele simplesmente resmungou.

– Espera que eu te dê um prêmio por isso?

– Eu... – ele começou. – Não, estou apenas dizendo.

– Tudo bem. Pode sair agora, por favor.

Assim que Máscara da Morte saiu, ainda pior do que antes de dizer aquela frase, Afrodite pegou o primeiro objeto de vidro que encontrou pela frente (era um vaso de cristal) e jogou-o contra a parede, estilhaçando-o em milhares de mínimos pedaços.

– Desgraçado, você não tinha esse direito! Eu te odeio, Máscara da Morte!

* * *

Desceu do táxi quando faltavam dez minutos para o horário combinado. Entrou no hotel imponente, sendo recebido por um elegante homem de uniforme. Ele pediu indicações para o restaurante e foi encaminhado até lá por outra pessoa, igualmente bem vestida.

Entrou no restaurante em passos duvidosos, após dizer seu nome e ser conduzido a uma mesa reservada, em uma área afastada do centro do restaurante. Quando aproximou-se, já estava sendo esperado por sua companhia.

– Bem na hora. Pontualidade me agrada.

– Corta essa, Shaka. Você sabe que eu sou pontual. Sempre fui. – Mu disse, um pouco impaciente, sentando-se à frente do loiro. Não podia deixar de notar na beleza que o loiro se apresentava, a blusa de gola em 'V' em tom de tijolo e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo davam a ele uma aparência séria e absurdamente sexy.

Shaka sorriu brevemente, os belos olhos azuis sumindo por trás do menu que o garçom acabara de trazer. Havia reparado minuciosamente em Mu desde que ele entrara no restaurante. Não pôde evitar que sua garganta fechasse ao ver o ariano todo vestido de preto, com os longos cabelos lavanda presos em uma trança bem feita.

– Por que me chamou aqui? Aliás, quem vai pagar pela conta?

– Me poupa, Áries. Eu te convido pra sair e você fica pensando nos gastos. Isso não é romântico. – Shaka disse, olhando rapidamente para o ariano por cima do cardápio. Mu o olhava com uma cara de poucos amigos e isso o divertiu mais ainda. – Pro seu governo, não é sua querida Saori que está pagando as contas.

– Mostra pouco respeito à nossa deusa. – ele disse, cruzando os braços.

– E você mostra respeito demais. Sempre o fez, não é mesmo? – Shaka mostrou-se um tanto irritadiço com aquela defesa toda vinda de Mu em relação à pessoa que eles deviam respeito. Na verdade, ele morria de ciúmes da 'mimadinha', já que o ariano sempre fora o preferido dela para qualquer assunto relacionado ao Santuário.

– Você me confunde, Shaka.

Totalmente interessado agora, Shaka deixou o cardápio de lado e cruzou os braços, imitando a posição de Mu. Ia começar a falar, quando o garçom chegou. Ele pediu um vinho branco e logo dispensou-o. O que Mu havia dito lhe havia chamado a atenção.

– E por que isso, meu caro Áries?

– Primeiro de tudo, pare com esse joguinho. Jantar, palavras e frases de duplo sentido. Isso não combina com você, Shaka. Nunca combinou.

– Prova que você nunca me conheceu realmente, não é mesmo? O tempo passa, Áries, as pessoas crescem, desenvolvem. Algumas se tornam verdadeiros monstros, outras se redimem. Eu posso dizer apenas que deixei aparecer o que realmente sou.

– Não acredito em uma palavra do que você fala.

– Não precisa acreditar.

– Por que me chamou aqui, Shaka? Sem jogos, sem rodeios, sem mentiras. Prove que você ainda mantém uma coisa do Shaka de antigamente.

– Que seria...

– A verdade.

– Você quer a verdade? Tem certeza de que está preparado pra isso? – ele disse, as coisas antecipando-se da maneira que ele não havia previsto. Viu Mu relutar consigo mesmo e depois assentir. – Pois bem.

O garçom aproximou-se naquele momento, pronto para mostrar o vinho escolhido aos dois. Shaka interrompeu-o.

– Nós vamos tomar o vinho no meu quarto. Acompanhe-me, Áries.

* * *

O tempo estava instável naquele dia e, exatamente no momento em que Miro deixava seu templo e passava pela casa de Capricórnio, começou a chover. Entre voltar para seu templo e pedir abrigo na casa de Aquário, ele optou pela segunda opção. Shura seria sua alternativa, se o capricorniano não estivesse com Shina naquele momento.

Parado à frente do imponente templo de Kamus, ele bateu algumas vezes, esperando que o dono o convidasse para entrar. Passados alguns segundos, ele apenas sentou-se no chão, sabendo que Kamus provavelmente devia estar fazendo alguma outra coisa, mas que não o deixaria ali.

Com fones de ouvido e mergulhado em uma banheira, Kamus tomava um banho delicioso. Pensava em alguns negócios que Saori havia pedido que ele resolvesse no dia seguinte e obviamente não ouvira as batidas de Miro em sua porta. Ele, aliás, nem ouvira a chuva que caía.

Quando saiu do banho surpreendeu-se com a queda de temperatura (que não o afetava, para falar a verdade) e com o barulho da chuva. Teve uma idéia louca, tomar banho de chuva, sempre gostara. Sorriu, correndo até o quarto e colocando uma calça de moletom preta. Não importou-se em colocar uma camisa.

Abriu a porta de uma só vez mas nem pôde saborear os pingos grossos de chuva que caíam. No instante seguinte, um Miro ensopado caía em cima dele. No impulso, Kamus o abraçou, sentindo a pele gelada do escorpiano entrar em contato com a sua um pouco mais quente.

– Por Zeus, Miro...o que está fazendo nessa chuva? – Kamus perguntou, tentando não sentir-se familiarmente atraído pelo grego.

– Queria conversar um pouco com você, mas a chuva... – ele estava com a voz falhando um pouco. – Te chamei por meia hora, mas você não me ouviu...eu...eu posso entrar?

– Mas é claro! Que pergunta! – Kamus disse, entrando no templo e batendo a porta. Miro parecia um pouco grogue e ele tinha certeza de que não era por causa da chuva. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando ele sentiu o hálito doce do escorpiano misturado ao cheiro de vinho.

Colocou o rapaz sentado no sofá enquanto voltava ao quarto para pegar algumas roupas secas para o ex-namorado. Quando voltou, Miro estava meio deitado no sof�, os olhos marejados e tremendo um pouco. Kamus ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, colocando a mão na testa do escorpiano, percebendo-o um pouco quente demais.

– Essa droga desse seu templo...sempre foi frio demais, Kamus...por que você não coloca uma lareira aqui? – Miro murmurou, virando-se no sofá.

– Vamos, Miro...você precisa de um banho...tá com febre...

– Eu não quero..vou voltar pra minha casa. – ele disse, tentando levantar-se, para tão somente cair miseravelmente em cima de Kamus, que o segurou prontamente.

– Venha comigo, sr. Teimosia. – o francês murmurou, praticamente arrastando Miro até o banheiro.

Enquanto a banheira era enchida pela segunda vez naquela mesma noite, Kamus reparava nas feições de Miro. Os lábios que pareciam feitos para serem beijados, o nariz um pouco arrebitado, os olhos azuis intensos, que agora, semicerrados, não reparavam na análise a que estavam sendo submetidos. O grego era realmente belo, irresistível até. Se não fosse por sua fama e atos, provavelmente ainda estariam juntos. Tinha que admitir que eram um casal perfeito, um sempre completando o outro.

– Sabe que eu odeio ser analisado. – Miro resmungou, ajeitando-se como podia, encostado na bancada do banheiro.

– Eu não...

– Senti o peso dos seus olhos, Kamus.

– O banho está pronto, venha. – o francês achou melhor mudar de assunto.

Miro sorriu ligeiramente, tirando a blusa azul e calça jeans, juntamente com a cueca, numa rapidez impressionante para alguém debilitado pela bebida e pelo início de uma gripe. Entrou na banheira na mesma velocidade, deixando a água morna fazer carícias em sua pele arrepiada. A sensação era tão boa e o aliviava tanto, que ele sentia-se tentado a dormir. Na verdade, suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e ele não conseguiu controlar-se e fechou-as lentamente por alguns segundos. Era o bastante.

Kamus sentiu o sangue subir de maneira perigosa quando presenciou Miro tirar as roupas. Era como se um filme passasse em sua cabeça, o tempo em que estavam naquele mesmo banheiro, dividindo momentos íntimos. Só que naquele tempo, era ele quem tirava as roupas do grego numa fúria impressionante, somente para tê-lo mais perto de si.

Suspirou profundamente, balançando a cabeça em seguida, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente, ou pelo menos tentando esconde-los em um canto afastado e oculto, onde não pudesse lembrar com tanta vivacidade. Entrou no banheiro, onde fitou um Miro adormecido. Não pôde deixar de sorrir, ele, daquele jeito, parecia com o menino pelo qual se apaixonara um dia. _"Malditos pensamentos..."_

– Miro...vamos, não pode ficar muito tempo aí dentro... – ele tentou, tocando o ombro do grego, que não esboçou nenhuma reação. Ele bufou, em contrapartida, tendo que tomar outra atitude. Além do mais, ele percebeu, tocando a testa do outro, que ainda estava com febre.

Pegou uma de suas toalhas e levantou Miro, meio sem jeito, e molhando-se no caminho. Depois de alguns segundos conseguiu finalmente enxuga-lo um pouco e, tomando-o nos braços levou-o ao único lugar que imaginara: seu quarto.

Já no cômodo, Kamus depositou um Miro ainda desacordado e molhado em sua cama, cuidando para afastar algumas das cobertas e almofadas. Correu no armário e tirou a única peça de roupa que o grego deixara ali desde que terminaram, um camisão branco, que ele, mesmo sem querer admitir, guardava de recordação.

Sentou-se na ponta da cama, olhando para as feições perfeitas de Miro, a pele morena um pouco arrepiada. Sorriu ligeiramente, corando em seguida, quando pensamentos lhe invadiram sua cabeça. Tinha vontade, e não admitiria aquilo a ninguém, nem a ele mesmo, de tomar Miro num beijo apaixonado. Mas não podia. Não devia. Não tinha mais a mesma intenção de deixar seu coração livre para ser tomado e depois partido. Infelizmente não poderia mais confiar no grego. Eram amigos e nada mais do que aquilo.

Relutando ainda, ele lentamente despiu Miro da toalha e colocou sem muita dificuldade a camisa nele. Pensou em acorda-lo para faze-lo comer alguma coisa ou pelo menos tomar um café, mas desistiu ao perceber como ele dormia gostoso. Achou melhor apenas cuidar da febre dele, que parecia aumentar a cada minuto que passava.

Apagou o restante das luzes da casa e correu até a cozinha, voltando com uma tigela cheia de água e uma toalha. Sentou-se ao lado de Miro e colocou a toalha sobre a cabeça dele, esperando que a febre baixasse. Era engraçado como um dos poucos cavaleiros que deixavam se abater com uma gripe era Miro. Ele volta e meia aparecia gripado ou febril.

Passados alguns importantes minutos, Kamus percebeu que a febre havia sido controlada. Ajeitou as cobertas em volta de Miro e caminhou até o sofá que ficava em frente à cama. Tirou a blusa branca e colocou o pijama de seda marfim. Estava prestes a deitar quando o grego começou a se mexer na cama, debatendo-se com o cobertor. No instante seguinte, o francês estava ao lado de Miro, segurando sua mão.

– Miro, tudo bem?

– Fica aqui comigo... – ele disse, abrindo os olhos por alguns segundos para logo em seguida fecha-los novamente.

Kamus apenas fitou o grego, o pedido dele ecoando em sua cabeça por instantes preciosos, até que ele resolveu não pensar muito naquilo. Apagou a luz do quarto e deitou-se ao lado de Miro, cuidando para não encostar nele durante a noite.

Ele só esperava que seu subconsciente também levasse aquela vontade dele em consideração.

* * *

Shaka abriu a porta do quarto e deixou que Mu entrasse primeiro. Não era um quarto muito luxuoso, tinha uma decoração simples em tons pasteis, típicos dos hotéis, uma enorme e única cama de casal, alguns quadros na parede. Ele corou ao deixar os olhos caírem na cama e estava com a intenção de começar a falar quando o loiro abriu a porta novamente, dessa vez para que o vinho que haviam prometido tomar fosse entregue.

Durante todo o tempo, Shaka percebeu que Mu estava evitando olhar para ele. Aquilo facilitava as coisas, ele esperava pelo menos que o ariano odiasse sua nova postura, sua nova atitude. Mas o fato de ele não falar nada, apenas aceitando tudo aquilo, fazia com que todos seus planos fluíssem mais rapidamente, sem um mínimo de luta.

– Tome um gole, vai se sentir melhor. – ele disse, por fim, estendendo uma taça do vinho para Mu, que estava distraído olhando para os quadros na parede.

Mu pegou a taça, mas não tomou o vinho. Posou-a em cima da mesa perto da parede e suspirou fundo, olhando para Shaka. Viu-se por alguns segundos perdido nos oceanos azuis que eram os olhos do loiro e quase perdeu a fala. Ele era impossível e o que mais tinha vontade era de dizer-lhe o quanto havia sido estúpido todos aqueles anos.

– Não vai beber? – Shaka perguntou, olhando para Mu com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Quero que você me explique tudo primeiro.

– Explicar? O que você acha que há para explicar?

– Isso tudo. – ele mostrou o quarto, parando seus olhos no virginiano.

– Acho melhor mostrar-lhe, Áries. Acho que entenderá melhor visualmente falando.

– Como ass...

Shaka não deixou que Mu terminasse a frase. Encostou o ariano na mesa, ao mesmo tempo em que beijava os lábios que tanto lhe provocaram durante o pequeno tempo que estiveram conversando. Aliás, os lábios de Mu sempre haviam sido uma de suas perdições. Eles eram levemente carnudos e um pouco empinados. Parecia às vezes que o ariano fazia bico quando estava inquieto ou quando alguma coisa não corria da maneira que ele planejava.

Começou com carícias lentas, seus lábios dançando pelos de Mu, esperando que ele se acostumasse com aquela surpresa e que não o repelisse. Quando sentiu a língua ávida de Mu pedindo passagem, ele sabia que aquela era uma luta onde ele já havia entrado como vencedor. Suprimiu um sorriso e partiu para a segunda fase do plano, nunca deixando de beijar Um. Agora que havia começado, nem que quisesse conseguiria parar.

Desceu as mãos pelas costas de Mu, parando logo em suas coxas, segurando-as firmemente e, levantando-o um pouco, colocou-o sentado na mesa de vidro. Mu estava tão tomado de desejo que deixava-se levar por qualquer coisa que Shaka estava fazendo. Nem em seus devaneios mais perversos poderia imaginar que o loiro iria simplesmente agarra-lo daquela maneira.

Sentiu um arrepio correr por toda sua espinha quando sentiu as mãos geladas de Shaka subirem por seu peito, tentando tirar a blusa que usava, e, entrando em contato com sua pele quente, produziram uma sensação gostosa de familiaridade que ele estava sentindo falta. Nunca haviam estado daquele jeito, mas era como se tudo aquilo já tivesse acontecido muitas e muitas vezes.

Shaka desgrudou seus lábios por alguns segundos de Mu para tão somente beijar-lhe o pescoço, marcando a pele alva com seus dentes, como se quisesse provar o gosto dele, para nunca mais esquecer. Empurrou o ariano, fazendo com que ele deitasse na mesa, tirando a blusa preta que ele usava no caminho. O vidro gelado fez com que os mamilos de Mu ficassem ainda mais rijos, fazendo um sorriso indecente bailar no rosto de Shaka.

Assim, totalmente entregue, Mu era ainda mais belo, Shaka constatou. Ficou um bom tempo apenas apreciando o homem sob si, os cabelos cuidadosamente presos, os lábios entreabertos, esperando um novo contato, os olhos verdes, ah, aqueles olhos verdes, enevoados de um sentimento que ele não conseguia identificar. Seria adoração? Desejo? Bom, não queria pensar naquilo, não naquele momento.

Beijou-o novamente, dessa vez, não deixando que Mu o acariciasse nas costas, como ele fizera anteriormente. Prendeu o ariano pelos pulsos, estrategicamente ao lado do rosto dele. Aquela posição era um tanto incômoda, especialmente para Shaka, que queria tocar o outro não somente com seus lábios. Rapidamente soltou os braços dele, o sorriso safado novamente aparecendo quando percebeu que o ariano havia permanecido na mesma posição.

Desceu os lábios lentamente, saboreando o perfume e o gosto de Mu, satisfazendo-o com o sabor particular dele, deliciando-se com aquele aroma que ficava impregnado em seus lábios, em seu corpo. Tomou um dos mamilos entre os dentes, enquanto acariciava o outro com movimentos alternando suavidade e firmeza. Enquanto os lábios faziam o trabalho, suas mãos desciam vertiginosamente para o cós da calça do ariano, onde, habilmente, os dedos desafivelavam o cinto e procuravam passagem. Ouviu um gemido de Mu e levantou-se sorrindo, aliás, aquela havia sido uma constante desde que entraram no quarto: Shaka simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir. Era verdade que eram sorrisos furtivos, cheios de malícia e sedução, mas no fundo, era como uma criança que havia ganho o presente que sempre desejara.

– Shaka, você não sabe... – Mu conseguiu dizer pela primeira vez, as costas deixando a superfície fria, sentando-se na mesa. Olhou para baixo e as palavras simplesmente engasgaram em sua garganta. O loiro estava ajoelhado à sua frente, pronto para abrir-lhe a calça. Ele nem percebera que o virginiano já estava sem camisa também, vestindo apenas a calça social marrom, com um dos botões abertos.

Mais rápido que um trovão, Shaka viu-se atado aos olhos verdes de Um. Sua curiosidade era maior que o desejo. Finalmente o ariano resolvera se pronunciar por frases completas e não apenas gemidos. Ele já estava começando a ficar cansado daquilo. Queria o ariano mostrando sua personalidade impulsiva, seu jeito autoritário e desejável.

– Não sei o que, Áries? – Shaka perguntou, parando tudo que estava fazendo.

Mu sentiu como se uma agulha fina penetrasse em seu coração lentamente quando aquele tom frio de Shaka o atingiu. _Áries_. Aquilo havia virado um habito, mesmo que eles só tivessem conversado por pouco tempo.

– Fale-me. O que eu não sei?

Ainda atordoado, Mu balançou a cabeça negativamente, tanto para apagar o pensamento que lhe ocorrera de que aquele era o maior erro de sua vida, como o de simplesmente poder estar sendo usado pelo virginiano.

– Então vamos continuar. Creio eu que você estava gostando... – Shaka disse, sorridente, as mãos espalmadas no peito de Mu, ele podia sentir o coração do ariano batendo maravilhosamente fora de compasso. Forçou-o novamente para a mesa e encontrou certa resistência. Os olhos, então, se encontraram e ele hesitou pela primeira vez.

– Aqui não. – ele ouviu Mu sussurrar.

– Aqui sim... – Shaka respondeu, no mesmo tom, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha do ariano, que suspirou profundamente.

Mu não estava gostando daquele tom e principalmente da atitude de Shaka. Se iam dormir juntos, que pelo menos algumas de suas vontades fossem respeitadas. Não estava gostando de praticamente ser tomado em cima daquela mesa, como um qualquer. Não era mesmo a sua imagem de uma noite com Shaka, não depois de todos aqueles anos.

Shaka conseguia sentir toda a irritação e descontentamento de Mu, mas não estava se importando muito. Tinha certeza de que se continuasse daquele jeito, o ariano iria acabar apreciando tudo o que ele tinha a oferecer. Afinal, aquilo era parte do plano. Só não contava com uma familiar onda de calor que lhe invadiu, onda essa que ele não sentia há muito tempo. Era como se seus pés saíssem do chão e ele flutuasse, levado apenas pela gravidade.

No instante seguinte, ele estava misturado aos lençóis macios da cama do hotel, com um Mu estranhamente sorridente, fitando-o com aqueles enormes e vibrantes olhos verdes. O safado havia usado o teletransporte para fazer valer sua vontade, Shaka pensou. Sorriu por um segundo, sentando-se na cama, alinhado com o corpo de Mu, que tinha cada uma das pernas em um lado de seu corpo.

– Fico feliz que tenha começado a participar mais, Áries.

Ele podia jurar que Mu corara.

– Acho que aqui pode ser melhor, não concorda? – Mu perguntou, pensativo, enquanto via as mãos perigosas de Shaka aproximarem-se de sua trança. Rapidamente os fios foram soltos, uma cascata lavanda caindo pelos seus ombros, emoldurando ainda mais aquela obra de arte que era o ariano.

– Com certeza assim ficou melhor. – Shaka disse, ainda fascinado pela imagem do homem à sua frente. Puxou-o para mais perto de si, deitando novamente na cama, levando o tibetano com ele.

Fitaram-se por incontáveis e preciosos segundos, Mu soltando-se por alguns segundos avaliou o que estava para acontecer. Tudo parecia tão surreal que ele viu-se piscando continuamente, esperando que a bela imagem do loiro sob si se dissolvesse a qualquer instante. Shaka, por sua vez, surpreendentemente, via-se na mesma situação. Por mais que sua cabeça lhe dissesse que deveria apenas aproveitar aquela noite de diversão sem procurar qualquer envolvimento futuro, seu coração lhe mostrava que na verdade era o oposto o que ele buscava.

– Lindo...tão precioso... – ele murmurou, os dedos delicados subindo pelo peito desnudo de Mu e parando nos cabelos lavanda que exalavam um cheiro inebriante e deliciosamente sensual. Sorriu verdadeiramente ao ver que o ariano corava furiosamente diante de suas palavras e seus toques.

Mu abaixou-se ligeiramente, as mãos também indo parar no rosto de Shaka, que ele tocou delicadamente, reconhecendo o rosto tão bonito e desejado. Passou os dedos pelas pálpebras, encobrindo as íris azuis. Beijou os lábios com uma delicadeza impressionante, sentindo o sabor do vinho recém bebido junto com um sabor que era tão particular ao loiro. Dos lábios ele passou para as bochechas, seus próprios lábios dançando suavemente por cada espacinho do rosto do virginiano, as mãos ainda cobrindo os olhos do outro.

Shaka podia afirmar que estava em êxtase. O fato de estar de olhos cobertos e as carícias que recebia de Mu o enlouqueciam cada vez mais. Quando pela segunda vez, o ariano aproximou-se para um beijo, o loiro tirou as mãos dos cabelos lavanda e desceu pelo peito do outro, alcançando a calça preta que ele usava. Habilmente abriu o botão que o mantinha longe de um contato mais íntimo com o rapaz.

Ainda aos beijos, Mu mordiscou de leve o lábio inferior de Shaka ao sentir a mão invasora por dentro de suas calcas, tocando-lhe sem o menor pudor. O loiro abaixo de si gemeu baixinho, passando a língua pelos lábios de Mu, procurando um contato ainda maior. Balançou a vasta cabeleira loira, tencionando fazer com que o ariano lhe deixasse observa-lo, mas não obtivera nenhum sucesso.

Teria que tentar uma nova estratégia. Uma, diga-se de passagem, nada digna do homem mais próximo de Deus. Sem desgrudar os lábios de Mu, Shaka conseguiu abrir passagem pela cueca que o ariano usava e tocou seu membro, acariciando ligeiramente, mas com uma pressão considerável. Ouviu um gemido de Mu e rapidamente os lábios quentes do ariano se separaram dos dele. Sorriu ligeiramente quando ele apoiou as mãos no travesseiro, permitindo que finalmente pudesse abrir os olhos.

– Bem melhor assim. Eu quero olhar pra você, Áries. – Shaka disse. Não deixou Mu comentar nada a respeito, pois, no instante seguinte, ele já trocara de posição com o ariano, ficando por cima e voltando a beija-lo com ardor.

Observaram-se por alguns segundos, Shaka deixando o corpo de Mu descansar na cama enquanto ele tirava as próprias calças, sob os olhares famintos do ariano. Sorriu maliciosamente, era exatamente aquele tipo de reação que ele esperava, a falta de palavras substituída pelos olhares significativos, uma característica especial de Mu que ele sempre admirara.

– Por todos os deuses, como você é lindo... – Mu resmungou, a voz sempre tão concentrada, dessa vez perdida de desejo.

Shaka sorriu, deliciado. Deitou-se sobre Mu, os lábios viajando pelo pescoço alvo, deixando-o marcado por seus dentes. Os gemidos de ambos eram absolutamente delirantes e o ariano estava satisfeito com aquela atenção que recebia depois de tantos anos desejando o virginiano.

Mas Shaka tinha outros planos. Sem deixar uma parte do corpo do rapaz sob si sem suas carícias, ele desceu vertiginosamente até alcançar a barriga de Mu. Brincou com o umbigo dele, a língua traçando desenhos indecifráveis, alternados com assopros esporádicos. A reação do ariano quase o levava ao êxtase, mas ele sabia controlar-se melhor do que qualquer um. Enquanto o beijava, aproveitou para descer a calça do rapaz, que ajudou-o cordialmente, levantando os quadris para facilitar as ações do loiro.

A respiração de Shaka acelerou-se involuntariamente quando ele retirou a última peça de roupa que o separava de um contato mais íntimo com Mu. A excitação do rapaz era palpável e ele resolveu ignorar demais preliminares, tocando com os lábios macios na ponta do membro do ariano, que abriu a boca, numa tentativa frustrada de gritar, mas nenhum som foi produzido.

Mu estava perdido, flutuando num mar de sensações que lhe invadiam o corpo, de uma maneira que ele nunca vivenciara. E estava adorando aquilo. Perdeu seus dedos pelos cabelos loiros de Shaka, ajudando-o a movimentar-se com mais rapidez, mas as mãos do loiro encontraram as suas e seus dedos se entrelaçaram. No segundo seguinte, Shaka prendia os pulsos de Mu um de cada lado de seu corpo, impedindo-o de fazer qualquer coisa. Pelo visto, o ariano pensou, Shaka queria que ele apenas sentisse aquilo tudo.

E era exatamente aquilo que Shaka pretendia. Não demorou muito para que seus movimentos se tornassem mais intensos, levando Mu a quase perder os sentidos. Ele sentia que o ariano a qualquer momento chegaria a seu ápice e ele o queria o mais depressa o possível. Ainda tinha planos para o restante da noite e com o outro mais relaxado, tudo seria melhor.

Em poucos minutos, o virginiano, que havia soltado os pulsos de Mu e acariciava a barriga do ariano, sentiu a respiração dele acelerar de maneira incontrolável. Os espasmos que vieram em seguida e o gosto salgado nos lábios eram a resposta mais do que óbvia de que o ariano havia alcançado um orgasmo quase instantâneo, já que isso de fato ocorreu quando ele tocou a entrada do ariano com um de seus dedos.

Limpando os lábios com a língua, Shaka alcançou a boca de Mu, que recebeu o beijo que lhe foi oferecido com a mesma intensidade, seu coração ainda voltando ao normal, os olhos pesando, com uma preguiça gostosa. O loiro sorriu diante da visão à sua frente.

– O que achou? – ele perguntou, retirando alguns fios lavanda do rosto suado de Mu, beijando os pontinhos que ele tinha no meio da testa.

– Inacreditável. – Mu conseguiu murmurar, sentindo um arrepio correr pela espinha ao sentir a excitação de Shaka pressionar contra sua coxa.

– Essa eu nunca havia ouvido... – Shaka respondeu, gargalhando, deliciado com a expressão de ciúme que o ariano demonstrou rapidamente. Alguns segundos depois, ele o olhava com uma expressão curiosa. Teve vontade de perguntar o que significava aquilo, mas no momento a única coisa na qual pensava era no que estava para fazer.

Beijou o ariano com intensidade, a língua forçando passagem, que não lhe foi negada. Mu segurou nos cabelos loiros, afastando os lábios de perto de si. Olhou fundo nos olhos azuis, perdendo-se neles por algum tempo, até que sorriu, maliciosamente. Virou Shaka na cama, ficando por cima dele. Se o virginiano estava esperando alguém inexperiente ou inocente, ele estava muito enganado, era a pessoa certa para jogar aquele joguinho com o loiro.

Sentou-se na barriga de Shaka, ainda sorrindo. Passou uma das mãos por trás de si, tocando o membro do loiro, com movimentos rápidos, intensos. Os olhos azuis à sua frente se fecharam e Shaka mordeu os lábios, mostrando que aquelas carícias eram muito mais que bem vindas.

Surpreendeu-se quando Mu levantou um pouco mais, sua entrada agora roçando perigosamente no membro do loiro, que agora estava de olhos bem abertos, acompanhando toda aquela performance. Segurou nos quadris do ariano, para ajuda-lo, mas recebeu um sonoro tapa, em reprovação.

– Não sou tão inexperiente assim, Virgem... – Mu disse, usando o mesmo tom de voz de Shaka e vendo que os belos olhos do loiro escureceram por alguns segundos. Ele sorriu, baixando lentamente sobre o membro de Shaka, não esperando pela ajuda do loiro.

Uma vez completamente dentro de Mu, Shaka observou com curiosidade e admiração as atitudes do ariano. Suas mãos pousavam cuidadosamente de cada lado do rapaz acima de si, analisando cada expressão que ele demonstrava. Mu, por sua vez, acariciava o peito de Shaka, os dedos alisando os mamilos delicadamente, deixando-os cada vez mais enrijecidos.

Passados algum tempo, os dois pareciam estar em uma prova de resistência. Olhavam-se diretamente nos olhos, mas, ainda estáticos, pareciam desafiar um ao outro para saber quem tomaria a primeira atitude. O suor escorria pela testa de Mu, caindo sobre o peito de Shaka, que parecia estar perdendo a guerra. Jogou a compostura para escanteio e simplesmente puxou o ariano furiosamente pela nuca, colando seus lábios nos dele, impossibilitando-o de falar qualquer coisa. Ao mesmo tempo em que o beijava, levantou os quadris, movimentando-se enfim, dentro do ariano, que mordeu o lábio inferior do loiro, pronto para protestar.

Shaka soltou-o, agora suas mãos voltavam para os quadris de Mu, que ele ajudava a alcançar um ritmo que agradasse a ambos, os olhos verdes nos azuis, expressando o mesmo desejo. Ficaram ali por incontáveis e precisos minutos, até que o loiro resolveu acelerar as coisas, não conseguia mais agüentar aquele ritmo cadenciado, estava prestes a explodir e a culpa era toda do ariano maravilhoso à sua frente.

Mu resistiu como pôde às investidas de Shaka, mas depois de algum tempo, o que mais queria era o ápice, seu segundo naquela noite. E ele não demorou a vir. Com um gemido gutural, o loiro aliviou-se dentro de si, no mesmo instante em que ele o fazia sobre a barriga do virginiano, sem ao menos precisar de estimulação. No instante seguinte, ele caía por cima do rapaz, a massa lavanda de cabelos cobrindo os dois como um cobertor macio e delicado.

Minutos se passaram até que as respirações pudessem ser controladas. Mu foi o primeiro a mexer-se, saindo de cima de Shaka e deitando-se ao lado dele. Percebeu que os olhos do loiro estavam semicerrados, uma expressão de puro deleite cobria o rosto bonito. Sorriu ligeiramente, aconchegando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Shaka suspirou profundamente, adorando o contato da pele de Mu contra a sua. Pensou em convidar o ariano para um banho, mas seu corpo não correspondia a nenhuma de suas idéias. Resolveu deixar tudo como estava. Soltou-se por um segundo do homem ao seu lado, apenas para pegar um lençol aos pés da cama e cobri-los.

Não demorou muito para que Mu dormisse, mas Shaka simplesmente não conseguia. Quando percebeu que o ariano estava perdido em seus próprios sonhos, ele levantou-se cuidadosamente da cama, vestiu-se, escreveu um bilhete e saiu do quarto sem ao menos olhar pra trás.

* * *

_Ai, finalmente consegui escrever o outro capítulo e publicar esse. Já estava me coçando pra saber o que vocês iam achar. Particularmente, eu acho que esse foi o lemon mais legal de escrever, contando com o de Miro e Kamus na **Jogo Arriscado**. Queria a opinião de vocês, ok? E antes de mais nada, um obrigado especial à **Lili**, que tem betado esse fic e me aturado todos esses dias no MSN. Te adoro, amiga!_

_Hora dos recadinhos, a parte mais legal!_

_**Chibiusa-chan Minamino: **sim, dá vontade de apertar o Afrodite cada vez que o Máscara da Morte apronta alguma com ele. Mas eu posso te garantir que nos próximos capítulos vão acontecer coisas legais. Esse fic vai ser uma caixinha de surpresas, assim eu espero. E a história da Saori com o Mu vai ficar ainda pior. Ela não presta! Beijão e obrigada por ler!_

_**Elindrah: **aqui está a conversa do Máscara da Morte com o Mu, espero que goste. E sim, eu tinha pensado exatamente em mostra-los com a personalidade um pouco diferente, especialmente o Shaka, que não estava mais morando no Santuário. Afinal de contas, sete anos é muito tempo e as pessoas mudam, não é mesmo? Beijos!_

_**Ia-Chan: **obrigada pelos elogios. Brigas fazem parte do universo de Saint Seiya, não é mesmo? Por enquanto eles estão se comportando bem, então até no presente momento, eu acho que rola um final feliz pra todo mundo, mas nunca se sabe..._

_**Mo de Aries: **o próximo demorou, mas saiu. E sim, como a **Pipe** mesma disse, é melhor não provocar o Mu, todos correm o risco de sentirem a raiva do ariano!_

_**Anne : **mais uma pro time daquelas que adoram ver os cavaleiros sofrendo...se é isso que você quer mesmo, nos próximos capítulos vai acontecer. Mas claro, com um pouquinho de romance também, porque ninguém é de ferro!_

_**Lili Psique: **minha beta querida, pára com essas coisas de segunda preferida...não é pra tanto. E sim, eu vou tentar fazer um final meloso pros dois, mas nem sei como...só sei que esses dois vão alternar entre romance e brigas. Como eu sempre digo, tem muita água pra rolar embaixo das pontes desses relacionamentos. Mas bem, vamos parar desses elogios, você sabe como eu fico. Beijões, fofa!_

_**Lú de Áries: **oba...esse vício eu espero que seja no Mu, porque ele merece! LOL...obrigada por ler e ter deixado comentário!_

_**Caliope Amphora: **já decidi que eu vou ler as reviews agora com um saco de papel na cabeça, diante desses elogios...fico parecendo um tomate. Mas sim...eu também morro de peninha do Miro, mas ele tem que sofrer um pouquinho pra deixar tudo mais legal. Quanto mais gente com pena dele, melhor. E quanto ao Kamus...ele que me aguarde, ninguém magoa o escorpiãozinho e sai dessa imune...se segura francês! Beijos, querida. Você sabe que as suas fics também são viciantes, especialmente agora que você está atualizando sempre!_

_**Dark Faye: **ê, minha mestra em dark fics aparecendo por aqui. A senhorita está intimada a me dar "aulas de sofrimento, mas sem peso na consciência" qualquer dia desses pelo MSN. Beijinhos, obrigada pela review!_

_Bom, à todo mundo que também lê e não deixa review, um obrigado muito especial. Até semana que vem, vou fazer o máximo pra terminar o capítulo 9 pra postar o 8._

_Celly M._


	9. O Dia Seguinte

**Retratação: **como sempre, Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Porém, a idéia original desse fic sim e seus personagens originais. Portanto, se você resolver usar alguma coisa daqui, eu não me importo, contanto que os créditos sejam devidamente feitos

**Créditos: **Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuramada, só uso os personagens pra me divertir. Em algum ponto do fic, usarei o nome Carlo di Angelis, e esse nome é totalmente creditado à **Pipe.**

**Resumo: **depois de sete anos longe do Santuário, Shaka volta à Grécia, onde pretende retomar a vida, mesmo que tudo tenha mudado à sua volta. Yaoi com flashback, lemon, um pouquinho de violência. Casais: Shaka/Mu; Miro/Kamus; Máscara da Morte/Afrodite

**Aviso: **esse fic vai ter cenas de flashback e sempre que uma ocorrer, o texto estará em itálico e negrito, só pra situar todo mundo.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: O dia seguinte - é mais difícil do que se possa imaginar**

Miro inspirou profundamente, tentado a não abrir os olhos. Fazia um friozinho não muito cômodo no quarto, mas mesmo assim ele estava sentindo–se confortável. Sentiu a respiração pesada da pessoa ao seu lado e congelou no mesmo instante. Fez uma recapitulação mental, tentando descobrir se havia levado alguém para sua casa na noite anterior. Não conseguiria se perdoar caso o fizesse, sua situação já era bem difícil sem ninguém envolvido romanticamente com ele.

Lembrou–se de estar entediado em seu templo.

Lembrou–se da garrafa de vinho.

Lembrou–se de sair do templo para conversar com Shura.

Lembrou–se da chuva que caiu.

Lembrou–se de ter batido à porta do templo de Aquário por algum tempo.

Estremeceu.

Estava no templo de Aquário. Quem estava ali ao seu lado era Kamus. _"Droga..."_, ele pensou. Cogitou a possibilidade de fingir que não havia acordado, mas a voz do aquariano o impossibilitou daquela farsa.

– Bom dia, Miro.

Ele virou–se na cama e acabou por ficar frente a frente com o outro, que protetoramente colocou uma das mãos na testa do escorpiano, verificando se ele ainda estava com febre. O breve toque fez com que Miro se arrepiasse e o francês percebesse.

– Está se sentindo bem?

– O que aconteceu? Eu lembro de ter batido à sua porta ontem... – Miro divagou e Kamus desviou o olhar, virando–se para o lado oposto, levantando–se da cama.

Kamus sabia que Miro lhe lançava olhares curiosos, mas ainda assim não olhou para ele. Foi preciso que o escorpiano se sentasse na cama e o chamasse. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, para só então olhar o rapaz.

– O que aconteceu? Melhor dizendo...o que eu fiz?

Kamus desviou o olhar mais uma vez, suspirando profundamente. Se Miro não se lembrava de nada, não seria melhor que as coisas ficassem daquele jeito? Ele poderia simplesmente dizer que não havia acontecido nada, que o escorpiano dormira a noite inteira como uma pedra.

Mas ele não sabia mentir.

E na verdade, alguma coisa dentro de si lhe dizia que ele não queria mentir para Miro.

– Você realmente não lembra de nada? – ele começou, encostando–se na cômoda baixa que tinha em frente à cama e cruzando os braços.

– Não, nada mesmo. – o tom de voz de Miro já parecia arrependido, como se ele já soubesse que havia feito alguma coisa de errado.

– Você não fez nada. Nada que tenha vergonha de saber, Miro. Você estava um pouco bêbado, isso é verdade, mas eu cuidei de você. Aliás, alguém já te disse que bebida e chuva não combinam pra você?

– Acho que não. – Miro disse, abaixando a cabeça, e Kamus sorriu ligeiramente.

– Você dormiu a noite toda, Escorpião. E agora que já respondi sua pergunta, vou preparar o café da manhã.

– Não é preciso. Já te dei muito trabalho, Kamus.

– Não fale besteiras. Amigo é pra essas coisas. – o francês disse, saindo do quarto, deixando Miro sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Quando alcançou a cozinha, Kamus apoiou–se na bancada de granito cinza, respirando profundamente. Não sabia como havia sido tão forte a ponto de agüentar não falar para Miro o que realmente havia acontecido em seu templo na noite anterior.

**(_FLASHBACK_)**

_**Miro, pela segunda vez na noite revirava–se no meio do sono. Kamus olhou para ele, não conseguindo pregar os olhos enquanto o rapaz não estivesse realmente adormecido. Colocou uma das mãos em sua testa e constatou que a febre havia voltado, um pouco mais amena.**_

_**Ao tirar a mão do rosto do escorpiano, este segurou–a, abrindo os olhos, levemente. Ele sorriu de uma maneira adorável, impossibilitando Kamus de não corresponder.**_

– **_Deixe–me pegar uma toalha gelada, você está queimando de febre._**

– **_Não. Não quero... – o rapaz respondeu, a voz fraquinha, quase um sussurro._**

– _**Oras, não discuta comigo, Escorpião. – Kamus parecia aborrecido com a teimosia de Miro.**_

– _**Você tem que me perdoar, Kamus... – ele disse, pegando a mão que estava sobre sua testa e colocando–a perto do coração. Rapidamente, o francês retirou sua mão, como se estar perto de Miro e ouvir aquelas palavras, ateasse fogo.**_

– _**Está delirando, Miro. – Kamus disse, tentando manter sua habitual frieza.**_

– _**Te amo tanto...ainda te amo...se você ao menos soubesse, francês burro... – Miro disse, caindo no sono novamente, a febre vencendo o tão forte escorpiano.**_

_**Kamus observou a respiração do outro acalmar e finalmente, depois de incontáveis minutos, conseguiu levantar–se da cama, caminhando até a cômoda que ficava em frente à cama, pegando a toalha gelada, para cuidar de Miro. **_

_**Tocou levemente o rosto do rapaz, traçando com a ponta dos dedos o contorno perfeito, parando nos lábios. Teve vontade de beijá–los, mas controlou–se fortemente. **_

_**O delírio de Miro parecia estar passando para ele, só podia ser isso, ele pensou. **_

**_Então, por que será que ele não conseguia parar de pensar no que o escorpiano havia lhe dito_**?

_**(FIM DO FLASHBACK)**_

– Kamus... Kamus tá me ouvindo? – Miro perguntou, parado à porta da cozinha, vestido com as roupas do francês.

– Humm? – o outro perguntou, esquecendo–se momentaneamente do passado não tão distante.

– Estava pensando no que?

– Em nada demais. Vamos comer então. O que você gostaria de café?

– Nada não, Kamus. Só você ter cuidado de mim já foi ótimo. – ele começou dizendo, aproximando–se do francês. – Eu vou voltar pro meu templo e tomar uns remédios. Essa gripe me pegou de jeito.

– Mas...

– Nada de 'mas'. Você já fez demais e eu sou eternamente grato, apesar de tudo. Desculpa qualquer coisa. – Miro fez menção de tocar o rosto do amigo, mas a carícia acabou como um toque amistoso no ombro do francês.

Kamus pensou em ir atrás de Miro, que já alcançava sua sala, mas nas condições em que se encontrava, com aquele turbilhão de pensamentos sobre o que acontecera, era melhor mesmo que o escorpiano fosse embora.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Shaka estava preparando o café para ele e Eric quando o menino entrou na cozinha, beijando o pai no rosto. O virginiano sorriu, ajeitando os cabelos do menino, estendendo a ele um bule com chá. Já sentados à mesa, ele indagou ao pai aonde havia ido na noite anterior.

– Resolver alguns assuntos pendentes. – Shaka respondeu, não querendo lembrar muito do que acontecera na noite anterior.

– E conseguiu?

– Sim, pode–se dizer que sim. – e a imagem de Mu, rendido às suas carícias, veio à sua mente. Ele escondeu um sorriso que cismou em aparecer.

– O que foi, pai?

– Como assim?

– Você ficou vermelho.

– Fiquei? – Shaka sentiu corar novamente. – Não é nada, não. Tome seu café direitinho que eu preciso ir a uma reunião daqui a pouco.

– Posso ir junto?

– Acho melhor não. As reuniões do Santuário são monótonas. E vamos discutir uma coisa que não quero que você saiba por enquanto.

– O que?

– Sua festa de aniversário.

O rosto de Eric se iluminou. Quase não havia comemorado seus aniversários com festas, era sempre um jantar para ele e alguns vizinhos que costumavam brincar com o menino. Porém, ele tinha um certo lampejo, nunca soube se era uma lembrança dele ou se algum aniversário de um amiguinho, mas lembrava–se de uma mulher de vastos cabelos loiros, sorrindo em sua direção, abraçando–o ternamente, enquanto ele via–se em meio a alguns balões de festa.

– Festa? Pra mim? Mas como?

– Eu vou propor isso à Deusa. Acho que você merece uma festa. Eu nunca fui muito fã dessas comemorações, mas não quero que você perca essas coisas boas e normais da vida. E em breve vamos procurar uma escola para você estudar.

O menino fez uma careta e Shaka notou.

– Sem aulas em casa?

– Isso mesmo. Quero que meu filho tenha tudo o que eu possa oferecer. Já está na hora. – Shaka disse, um tanto pensativo, as memórias levando–o até os planos que ele e Liz sempre fizeram para o futuro do filho.

– Está pensando na mamãe?

Shaka sorriu, afastando a cadeira. Prontamente, o filho sentou–se em seu colo, abraçando–o. Ficaram daquele jeito por algum tempo, o virginiano embalando o filho protetoramente.

– Estava sim. Mas não se incomode com seu velho pai.

– Não me incomodo. Sei que é bom lembrar das pessoas que a gente ama. Foi você mesmo quem me ensinou isso, lembra?

– Lembro, sim. E isso é a mais pura verdade. Nunca se esqueça dela. Apesar de ter passado pouco tempo com a gente, nós a amamos, não é mesmo?

– Pra sempre, pai...pra sempre...

Eles se abraçaram mais uma vez e Shaka soltou o menino algum tempo depois, levantando–se. Tirou a mesa com a ajuda do filho, colocando tudo dentro da pia. Percebeu que Eric queria lhe perguntar alguma coisa, mas não o fazia.

– Pode falar, filho. – Shaka disse, sem olhar para o menino, apenas lavando as xícaras que usaram.

– Posso brincar lá na vila hoje? – ele perguntou, aquela típica carinha de menino que queria aprontar alguma.

Shaka sorriu. O menino, cada dia que passava, parecia estar se adaptando da maneira que ele esperava. Isso era ótimo, não suportaria caso o filho se sentisse inseguro em um lugar que ele sempre considerara sua verdadeira casa.

– Claro que sim. Mas não fique lá o dia inteiro. Vou fazer alguma coisa interessante pro almoço. Pensei em chamar Ikki. O que acha?

– Ótima idéia...a namorada dele é bonita...precisa ver...

Shaka continuou rindo, observando o filho sair do templo, pronto para mais um dia de diversão. Lavou a louça rapidamente, sempre conferindo o horário no enorme relógio preso na parede da cozinha. Não queria perder a reun**i**ão matinal de Saori, especialmente porque pretendia falar com a deusa sobre o aniversário de Eric.

Enquanto saía do templo e subia as escadarias em direção ao Templo do Mestre, Shaka não pôde deixar de lembrar da noite que tivera com Mu. Na verdade, estava mais curioso para saber qual seria a reação do ariano quando acordasse e não o encontrasse ao seu lado. Por mais que um lado seu implorasse para que ele ficasse no hotel, envolto pelos braços receptivos do rapaz de cabelos lavanda, e aproveitasse a continuação da noite, ele sabia que deveria seguir. Prometera a si mesmo não mais se deixar levar por Mu.

Mesmo que isso o matasse lentamente.

Levantou a cabeça e resolveu não pensar mais naquilo. Aliás, seria melhor que quando Mu voltasse para o Santuário eles tivessem uma conversa. Ele tinha certeza de que o ariano iria querer esclarecimentos.

* * *

Afrodite acordou especialmente de bom humor e aquilo era algo novo naqueles dias, desde que ele e Máscara da Morte resolveram tomar rumos diferentes. Trocou–se depois de um banho demorado, cuidando sempre muito bem dos cabelos e da pele. Tomou um café da manhã caprichado e, ajeitando as roupas de tecido macio, saiu para enfrentar o sol ameno daquela manhã.

Não subiu os degraus até o Templo do Mestre, mas desceu–os, um pensamento fixo na cabeça, uma idéia que ficou lhe remoendo durante todo a noite anterior, desde que Máscara da Morte deixara seu templo.

* * *

Aioria, Marin, Shaka, Aldebaran e Saga já estavam em volta de uma das muitas mesas do templo do mestre, esperando por Athena, que estava surpreendentemente atrasada. Conversavam animadamente. Saga com Aldebaran, sobre algo que acontecera no fim de semana, enquanto Marin e Aioria elogiavam Shaka a respeito de Eric. O casal estava naquela fase típica de planejamento de bebês, então a mulher parecia mais que interessada e prestativa em cuidar do menino.

Alguns minutos depois, a Deusa apareceu, sempre vestida com seu tradicional vestido branco, acompanhada por Shiryu, o que deixou os outros cavaleiros curiosos: geralmente, ela sempre andava escoltada por Seiya.

– Bom dia, cavaleiros. Sinto muito começarmos essa reunião logo cedo, mas tenho alguns assuntos para resolver depois. Portanto, não vamos demorar, tudo bem? – ela disse, sentando–se em uma das extremidades da mesa, o cavaleiro de Dragão sempre ao lado dela.

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam e assentiram por fim. O dia estava agradável demais para contrariarem a Deusa problemática e ter que aturar o mau humor dela.

– Bom, Aioria e Marin me contaram ontem que seu filho, Shaka, vai fazer aniversário em breve. Eles gostariam de dar uma festa a ele. Isso está correto?

– Sim. Eric passou anos sem comemorar o aniversário dele de verdade e eu quero poder fazer isso por ele. Caso a senhorita não permita, farei a festa no meu templo mesmo.

– De forma alguma. Eric é um garoto mais do que agradável e todos vamos ficar imensamente contentes em fazer uma festa a ele. Só preciso comunicar a Mu a respeito da festa.

Shaka empalideceu ligeiramente ao ouvir o nome de Mu ser mencionado. Por que diabos Saori precisava falar com o ariano a respeito da festa de aniversário de seu filho?

– Perdão, senhorita. Mas qual o propósito do cavaleiro de Áries saber sobre isso?

– Por nada em especial. Apenas que Mu ficou responsável pela maioria das comemorações aqui no Santuário, junto com Miro e Afrodite. Portanto, gostaria que ele ficasse encarregado dessa festa. Claro, se isso não for problema pra você. – Saori disse, notando um certo desconforto no cosmo de Shaka. Ela desconfiava que havia alguma coisa entre os cavaleiros que mais lhe inspiravam confiança, mas não se sentia à vontade em pressionar nenhum dos dois a respeito.

– De maneira alguma. Não há problema algum. – Shaka recompôs–se rapidamente, percebendo que Saori o fitava intensamente, como se tentasse ler seus pensamentos.

– Sabendo que isso tudo está resolvido, então, vamos passar ao novo assunto. Gostaria muito de estar comunicando isso com todos os cavaleiros presentes, mas pedir que meus dez cavaleiros de ouro estejam aqui pela manhã cedo é algo impossível. – ela disse, mas surpreendentemente, Saori estava com um tom de voz divertido, como se aquela situação fosse corriqueira ali no Santuário.

– Qual o próximo assunto, senhorita? – Aldebaran perguntou, ansioso.

– O novo Mestre. – ela disse, percebendo o clima pesar no mesmo instante. – Tenham calma, cavaleiros, não vou obrigar ninguém a ser o novo Mestre. Aliás, é por isso mesmo que gostaria que soubessem que pedi a Mu, minha primeira opção, que ficasse encarregado dessa escolha.

– Como assim? – Shaka e Saga perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. O geminiano por não gostar daquela idéia e o virginiano pelo simples fato de seu instinto de amizade ter falado mais alto. Podia imaginar que Mu deveria estar revoltado com aquela tarefa.

– Não precisam ficar nervosos. Ele vai apenas escolher um cavaleiro que ele considere ter as qualidades que um Mestre deva ter, já que ele mesmo não quer assumir o cargo que o Mestre dele, Shion, assumiu um dia.

– Mas senhorita...essa tarefa é por demais injusta com Mu. – Aioria protestou. O amigo nunca aceitaria aquilo, era como trair todos os outros cavaleiros, pois ele sabia bem que ninguém gostaria de ser o novo Mestre, nem mesmo Saga.

– Está me chamando de injusta, Aioria? – Saori perguntou, levantando a voz.

– Ele não quis dizer dessa maneira, Athena. – Marin veio em defesa do marido. – É que Mu terá trabalho para escolher o Mestre e provavelmente não deve saber por onde começar.

– Pois bem, vocês que são amigos dele. Se ele aceitar o cargo, não vai precisar indicar ninguém. É simples assim.

– Isso não está certo... – Aldebaran resmungou baixinho.

– Disse alguma coisa, Touro?

– Não, senhorita. Estava apenas pensando alto. – ele disse, conhecendo bem o temperamento da garota.

– Bom, se não temos mais nada a falar, vamos dar essa reunião por encerrada. Se alguém encontrar Kamus, por favor, diga–lhe que quero lhe falar mais tarde. – Saori finalizou, acenando com a cabeça na direção de cada um dos cavaleiros, saindo da sala de reuniões logo em seguida.

– Alguém entendeu alguma coisa? – Aldebaran perguntou, olhando para cada um dos amigos.

– Nem uma palavra. Esse Santuário é uma piada. – Saga comentou, levantando–se, disposto a retirar–se também.

– Pelo menos resolvemos a história da festa, Shaka. – Marin disse, tocando o braço do virginiano levemente. O loiro sorriu em sua direção, imitando os passos de Saga.

– Ainda bem. Bom, eu vou procurar o Miro pra começarmos a agitar as coisas. Alguém viu Mu por aí? – Aioria perguntou e Shaka disfarçou, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Saíram todos do templo, cada um pensando em seus afazeres e nem um pouco preocupados com Saori ou qualquer coisa que não fosse a festa de Eric. Aliás, aquele havia sido eleito, naquele momento, como o evento mais importante dos próximos dias.

* * *

Os cabelos lavanda espalhados pela cama, mexendo–se levemente entre os travesseiros, davam a indicação de que o rapaz que ali dormia estava acordando. E de um sonho muito bom, Mu constatou.

Aliás, a primeira coisa que notou era que estava sozinho no quarto e que aquele não lhe pertencia. Abriu os olhos com alguma dificuldade. O silêncio, apenas quebrado por sua respiração, naquele lugar que até a noite anterior estranho para ele, indicavam realmente que seu companheiro não estava ali.

Sentou–se na cama de supetão, imaginando que poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa com Shaka. Aquele pensamento logo o assustou e ele olhou em sua volta, tentando achar alguma coisa que pudesse indicar que algo sério acontecera. Mas só encontrou resquícios da noite anterior.

A garrafa de vinho tinto caída no chão, manchando o tapete branco.

As roupas dele jogadas espalhadas pelo quarto.

O vaso de flores, uma vez em cima da mesa, agora estava em cima de uma das cadeiras, que obviamente estava fora do lugar.

Mu pegou–se sorrindo, lembrando–se de cada um dos momentos que passara com Shaka. Não podia negar que havia sido uma noite mágica, onde ambos revelaram–se mais que puros amantes, mas pessoas sedentas pelo corpo um do outro, como se a pura existência deles dependesse daqueles toques breves e quentes, dos beijos longos e macios.

Saiu da cama, ainda nu, deixando que a temperatura ambiente arrepiasse seu corpo por completo. Pegou–se olhando no espelho que ficava de frente para a cama. As marcas vermelhas em seu pescoço, dos dentes de Shaka, causaram um novo sorriso em seus lábios.

Sorriso esse que se dissipou quando ele fitou o pequeno pedaço de papel que jazia em um dos travesseiros.

Atravessou o curto espaço, pulando em cima da cama, que rangeu. Ironicamente, durante a noite anterior, ela não parecia ter reclamado de toda a ação que testemunhou. _"Zeus, eu preciso parar de pensar nisso..."_, Mu pensou, enquanto pegava o papel, e deparava–se com a letra redonda e bem caprichada de Shaka.

_Mu. Tinha alguns assuntos a resolver no Santuário. A noite passada foi realmente interessante. Acho que você irá concordar comigo, mas eu sempre lhe disse que nós seríamos ótimos juntos, ainda se lembra disso?_

_De qualquer maneira, nos falamos depois e não tenha pressa em sair do hotel, deixei tudo pago._

_Shaka._

_Ps: aproveite o café da manhã, me disseram que é ótimo._

Mu releu o bilhete mais uma vez, ainda atônito. Perguntava–se mentalmente onde estava o homem quente, carinhoso e impetuoso da noite anterior, que em nada se parecia com o que havia escrito aquele bilhete. Porque não era possível que a pessoa que escrevera aquele bilhete, dirigindo–se a ele como se ele fosse um qualquer, poderia ser Shaka. Não o Shaka que ele conhecia. Ou pelo menos achava que conhecia.

De repente, algo lhe veio à mente. E se Shaka apenas estivesse interessado em aproveitar–se dele e depois abandoná–lo, para vingar–se por ele não ter correspondido aos sentimentos do virginiano quando este os declarou, sete anos atrás? Arrepiou–se ao pensar naquilo, Shaka não seria tão frio e maldoso aquele ponto. Preferiu pensar que alguma coisa importante acontecera e ele teve que deixar o hotel. Mas aquele bilhete...

Amassou o dito cujo e pegou as roupas no chão, vestindo–se rapidamente. Antes de martirizar–se com qualquer coisa, voltaria ao Santuário e teria uma conversa com Shaka, esclarecendo tudo de uma vez.

––––––––––––––

– Ah, finalmente, Ikki. Não te vejo há um tempo. Eric me contou sobre sua namorada. Ainda é a mesma? – Shaka perguntou, enquanto recebia o amigo na porta de seu templo. Havia pedido a Shun que encontrasse o cavaleiro de Fênix e o avisasse do almoço.

– É, como se um dia fosse muito tempo! Me poupe, Virgem. Pra quem ficou sete anos longe de mim, você anda muito grudento. E sim, a namorada ainda é a mesma. Até parece que você não sabe. – Ikki respondeu, entrando no templo sem cerimônias, já se sentando no sofá.

– Não é isso, seu imprestável. É que nunca esperava que você pudesse se relacionar com alguém que não fosse uma amazona.

Ikki revirou os olhos, sorrindo. Realmente, nem ele mesmo entendia como conseguira manter um relacionamento com alguém que não tivesse qualquer vínculo com o Santuário ou seus amigos. Mas Petra havia sido uma grata surpresa em sua vida e ele estava muito feliz com ela, depois de relacionamentos tumultuados com Mino e June.

– T�, vamos mudar de assunto. Qual o motivo do almoço?

– Nada demais. Apenas comunicar uma coisa, contar outra. – Shaka respondeu, com um ar misterioso que Ikki conhecia tão bem.

– Ih, já vi que vem fofoca. Pode me contando agora.

– Não, vamos deixar pra depois do almoço. Não quero que Eric nos ouça.

Ikki ficou sério, percebendo que Shaka também o fizera. Não era sempre que o virginiano guardava segredos, e ele até estava sentindo falta daquilo. Parecia que finalmente o loiro havia encontrado algo para manter em segredo, algo importante que acontecera.

– Tudo bem, mas é bom que seja alguma coisa realmente interessante, porque se for alguma baboseira do tipo, "coisas que o Shura faz quando está entediado", eu juro que te deserdo como amigo.

Shaka começou a rir, batendo de leve no ombro do amigo e caminhando até a cozinha. Se Ikki queria alguma coisa interessante, ele realmente teria. O que ele tinha para contar era algo, digamos, fenomenal.

––––––––––––––––––

Máscara da Morte nem precisou de muito tempo para identificar o aroma diferente que sentiu adentrar em sem templo. Mesmo do segundo andar, o cheiro adocicado e particular de rosas que exalava de Afrodite era inigualável, inimitável. Respirou profundamente, o coração involuntariamente acelerando ao sentir aquele cheiro invadir–lhe pelas narinas. Odiava parecer fraco e deixar–se levar por um simples cheiro, mas o pisciano parecia, estranhamente, conseguir produzir aquilo nele.

Desceu as escadas lentamente, como se para retardar aquele encontro. Nem se incomodou de colocar algo por cima do peito nu, vestia apenas um short de seda preto e bem confortável. Não esperava visitantes àquela hora e não conseguia imaginar o que Afrodite podia querer com ele, depois da conversa que tiveram na noite anterior. Aliás, o sueco havia deixado bem claro que eles deveriam tomar rumos diferentes, que não tinham sequer um envolvimento, por mais ínfimo que ele fosse.

Parou aos pés da escada, a visão do homem à sua porta, refletido pelos raios do sol era por demais perfeita. Ele sentiu uma sensação estranha, que não conseguia definir muito bem quando Afrodite aproximou–se dele, lentamente, balançando os quadris, um movimento típico dele quando queria pedir alguma coisa.

– Bom dia. – Máscara da Morte disse, olhando curiosamente para o rapaz, que estava com um embrulho em uma das mãos.

– Na verdade, boa tarde. – Afrodite respondeu, com um meio sorriso.

Máscara da Morte cruzou os braços, impaciente. Se Afrodite não queria envolvimento, deveria ficar afastado, não aparecer ali, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aquele sueco era realmente inexplicavelmente surpreendente. Todos os outros cavaleiros tinham razão, quando se menos esperava, o sueco surgia com alguma coisa diferente, alguma reação que os deixava boquiabertos. Talvez isso fosse parte do charme dele. _"Que diabos!"_, o italiano pensou, achando–se um louco.

– O que quer aqui? – ele perguntou, seco, ainda com os braços cruzados, um misto de proteção e incômodo.

– Te atrapalho? – Afrodite perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. Não esperava aquela reação de Máscara da Morte. Aliás, esperava que o italiano fosse reagir da maneira que havia feito em seu templo na noite anterior. Mas não esperava toda aquela frieza.

– Me intriga. – o canceriano respondeu, descendo os últimos degraus que o separava de Afrodite, aproximando–se do outro, que, instintivamente, deu um passo para trás. Máscara da Morte sorriu,ironicamente com aquela reação do pisciano. – Não vou lhe machucar, Afrodite. – ele disse, um pouco desapontado.

– Eu sei, é que...

– É o costume, eu entendo. – Máscara da Morte interrompeu Afrodite de dizer qualquer outra coisa. Não precisava ouvir aquelas palavras que ele sabia que viriam.

Afrodite estava oficialmente chocado com a reação de Máscara da Morte. Não apenas pela frieza, mas principalmente por ele estar se contendo para não falar muito. Isso tudo, aliado à expressão indefinida que o italiano mantinha, como se quisesse ocultar de todos, principalmente dele, o que estava sentindo.

Mas Afrodite conhecia Máscara da Morte. O amor fazia daquelas coisas. Você estuda as pessoas, acaba aprendendo com os hábitos delas, decorando cada mínimo detalhe que pode não fazer muita diferença aos olhos alheios, mas àqueles que conhecem, são indispensáveis. E naquele momento, o sueco percebia que o italiano sofria.

Sofria sem saber o por quê. Não que ele quisesse admitir que era por sua causa, mas uma chama lhe fazia acreditar que os dois tinham alguma chance e que, de repente, numa inédita decisão, numa mudança da lua, Máscara da Morte pudesse ter adquirido um coração que batia e tinha os mesmos sentimentos dos seres humanos normais.

– Eu trouxe isso pra você. Deixou no meu templo. – Afrodite disse, estendendo o pacote de papel de seda branco, finíssimo, onde Máscara da Morte podia ver que continha a camisa que deixara no templo de Peixes na noite em que fizera uma das maiores besteiras de sua vida. Não que a maioria das coisas não houvessem sido erros, tanto de julgamento como de caráter, mas, definitivamente, forçar o sueco a fazer algo contra sua vontade, havia sido baixo demais, até mesmo para alguém como ele.

– Obrigado. – o italiano respondeu no mesmo tom sem emoção, pegando o embrulho. Estava prestes a subir as escadas novamente. A presença de Afrodite fazia–o pensar em coisas que ele não queria perder tempo analisando. Seria melhor para ambos que realmente não se encontrassem daquele jeito.

– Câncer! – Afrodite disse, a constelação de Máscara da Morte soando estranha em seus lábios, mas sendo o suficiente para atrair a atenção do italiano.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou, virando–se novamente para Afrodite.

– Pro inferno. – Afrodite disse, não dando margem de tempo para que Máscara da Morte pudesse falar alguma coisa. Colou seus lábios nos dele, os braços envolvendo o pescoço do italiano. Assim que o fez, o perfume característico dele adentrou suas narinas, excitando–o de maneira familiar. Teve vontade de sorrir, mas não conseguia, a língua do canceriano buscava a sua com a mesma impetuosidade de sempre. Ainda abraçados, acabaram por cair aos pés da escada, o sueco por cima do italiano, beijando agora o pescoço dele, a pele morena roçando na camisa de seda que o pisciano usava, deixando–o arrepiado.

Máscara da Morte podia dizer que aquela atitude havia sido a mais surpreendente de todas que Afrodite poderia tomar. Mas, obviamente, ele não estava ali para reclamar, não quando ao provar novamente daqueles lábios chegara a conclusão de que eram os melhores que já havia beijado. Aproveitou o máximo que pôde, suas mãos viajando por baixo da camisa do sueco, tocando a pele alva com ardor.

Afrodite sentiu as mãos de Máscara da Morte descerem perigosamente para o fim de suas costas, os dedos procurando passagem por dentro da calça jeans clara e larguinha que ele usava. Aquilo foi uma dica para que ele parasse tudo, obrigando–se a soltar–se dos lábios do italiano, que não protestou com palavras, mas gemeu baixinho.

O sueco saiu de cima do italiano, ajeitando as roupas, um pouco amassadas agora. Máscara da Morte apenas sentou no primeiro degrau da escada, as pernas ligeiramente abertas, mostrando o quão excitado ele ficara com aquela pequena demonstração de "afeto" por parte do pisciano.

Afrodite sorriu, maroto, sabendo exatamente o que estava passando pela cabeça do italiano. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

– Isso ainda não quer dizer que eu te perdoei, Câncer. – ele disse, caminhando para a saída do templo.

Máscara da Morte sorriu. Afrodite era realmente imprevisível. E por demais adorável.

– Mas já é um começo! – ele resmungou, em voz alta.

Afrodite olhou para trás. Máscara da Morte com os cabelos revoltos, um pouco maiores do que de costume, espalhados pelo rosto, uma moldura rústica e perfeita, os lábios inchados dos beijos trocados, a respiração dele um pouco ofegante. Cruzou olhares com eles, azuis claríssimos nos azuis escuros, e sorriu. Um sorriso límpido e sem pretensões.

Sim, era realmente um começo.

Um novo começo.

Pelo menos ambos secretamente esperavam que sim.

–––––––––––––––

– Eric, almoço! – Shaka gritou, já no cômodo anexo à cozinha, levando os últimos pratos para a mesa, dispondo–os com a característica perfeição dos virginianos. – Você também, Ikki! – ele completou, já se sentando à mesa.

Ikki apareceu uns segundos depois, apostando corrida com Eric, que estava com as roupas um pouco sujas. O cavaleiro de bronze esperava que o virginiano reclamasse daquilo, mas, pelo contrário, ele sorriu e passou a mão pela cabeça do filho.

– Me lembrem se de repente eu estiver em um universo paralelo, mas o que é isso tudo? – Ikki perguntou, olhando abismado para a mesa do almoço.

– Ué, comida, Ikki. Não conhece? –E ric perguntou, autoritário, olhando para o outro como se ele tivesse três cabeças.

– Acredite, Eric, meu querido, mas o Shaka que eu conheço não comeria isso. – ele respondeu, mostrando a enorme travessa de batatas fritas **(1)** que o virginiano havia colocado no centro da mesa.

– Batatinhas são gostosas. Aliás, você deveria aproveitar mais as delícias da vida. – Shaka disse, pegando algumas das dita cujas e colocando na boca.

– Esse não é você, definitivamente. – Ikki finalizou, sentando–se e não mais tocando naquele assunto.

O almoço constava de pequenas delícias como as batatas fritas e também um peixe grelhado e legumes diversos. Ikki estava abismado com a desenvoltura do loiro na cozinha, especialmente porque ele fazia aquilo tudo parecer natural, como se tivesse passado a vida inteira fazendo aquilo.

– Isso tudo é... – Ikki tentou achar palavras, mas era difícil encontrá–las.

– Sim? – Shaka perguntou, divertido, levantando as sobrancelhas.

– Espantoso. – ele concluiu, por fim.

– É só comida. – Eric completou, olhando para o prato, procurando algo de diferente. Logo em seguida, serviu–se de mais batatas fritas. Shaka gargalhou.

– Eric, você não conhece seu pai tão bem...

– Claro, ele é mais velho que eu. – e uma nova onda de risos foi ouvida.

– Esperto. É mesmo seu filho, Shaka.

Shaka virou os olhos, meio que concordando. Aquele temperamento não era, na verdade, parecido com o dele, mas sim com o de Liz. Se Ikki pensava que Eric que era semelhante a ele, deveria presenciar o temperamento explosivo da mãe do menino. Ela sim era um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção, sempre com uma resposta perspicaz na ponta da língua.

– Eric, vai com calma. – Shaka pediu, vendo o filho colocar cada vez mais batatas no prato. Ikki apenas riu daquela cena.

O almoço correu tranqüilo. Eric comemorando histericamente, correndo pelo templo ao ser avisado que iam fazer uma festa para seu aniversário. Depois de algum tempo, o menino acalmou, logo se retirando para o quarto, onde pretendia dormir um pouco. Assim, Ikki e Shaka ficaram a sós, podendo, por fim, conversar sobre a coisa importante que Shaka tinha pra lhe contar.

––––––––

Mu subiu as escadarias que levavam à casa de Virgem sem ao menos passar pelo seu templo primeiro. Estava furioso, quando soube por Aldebaran e Saga (não antes de ser questionado pelo geminiano o porquê de estar com a mesma roupa da noite anterior) que não havia acontecido nada de errado no Santuário. Mas uma parte de si ainda esperava que Shaka pudesse explicar convincentemente o porquê de deixá–lo sozinho no hotel depois do que acontecera.

– Vai cuidar da sua vida, Saga. – Mu resmungou, passando pelos dois cavaleiros, que começaram a rir.

Passou por Câncer e tudo estava muito quieto, surpreendendo–o. O ambiente estava com um cheiro diferente, que ele não conseguia identificar. Não cruzou com Máscara da Morte, o que ele agradeceu, caminhando rapidamente para a saída do templo. Assim que colocou os pés fora dali, chegou à conclusão de que era de Afrodite o cheiro que sentia. Como não havia percebido antes? Por um segundo pensou em ir direto ao templo de Peixes e saber o que aconteceu, mas a voz de Shaka veio na mesma hora, falando naquele tom desaprovador: _"Você sempre pensa mais nos problemas dos outros do que nos seus."_

Suspirou profundamente, esquecendo–se de Afrodite e de qualquer outra coisa que pudesse lhe atrapalhar. Por mais que detestasse admitir, Shaka tinha razão. Estava na hora de ele pensar mais em si do que nos outros. E definitivamente aquele assunto _Mu e Shaka_ era mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa.

Já perto da casa de Virgem (a casa de Leão também estava vazia e provavelmente, como sempre acontecia, Aioria e Marin deviam estar treinando), Mu percebeu que havia movimento lá dentro, pessoas conversando. Camuflou o cosmo, a curiosidade aparecendo ele bem nem sabia de onde, a vontade de saber se o virginiano, de repente, falava dele.

Dentro do templo, Shaka já havia tirado as sapatilhas que usava e sentado confortávelente no sofá. Estava conversando com Ikki, este deitado, esparramado no assento de três lugares, ouvindo o virginiano resmungar e enrolar em vários assuntos que não faziam o mínimo sentido, ao invés de ir direto ao ponto, que era contar a ele o que havia acontecido para ele estar com uma aparência mais divertida que o normal.

– T�, pára tudo, Shaka... – Ikki começou, interrompendo o virginiano no meio de uma frase.

– Alguém já te disse que é falta de educação interromper as pessoas?

– Me poupe. Você tá enrolando há mais de meia hora. Onde você estava na noite passada e por que voltou com esse sorriso, de quem dormiu com um cabide na boca?

Shaka fingiu ficar sério, mas sorriu novamente, aquele sorriso límpido raramente visto, de alguém que tinha um segredo precioso guardado. Ikki virou os olhos, sabia que o amigo ia lhe contar algo realmente bom.

– Fala logo, Virgem...

– Não tão virgem assim... – Shaka disse, em tom brincalhão.

– T�, pode me contando. O que você aprontou?

– Hum, digamos que eu tenha sido um menino mau e fiz algo com alguém. Alguém que eu queria há muito tempo.

Do lado de fora do templo, Mu congelou. Shaka estava realmente falando dele, mas não de uma maneira agradável. Era frio, chegava a ser...desdenhoso. E o ariano gelou ao pensar naquela palavra.

– Não creio! Você dormiu com o Mu!

– Shhhh...baixo! O Eric está lá em cima, não quero que ele nos ouça!

_"Eric? Quem diabos seria Eric? Shaka seu desgraçado!"_, Mu pensou, enquanto lutava para não invadir o templo e partir pra briga com o loiro. Quem ele pensava que era pra contar as intimidades deles logo pra Ikki, aquele cavaleiro de bronze, metido a cavaleiro de ouro?

– Me conte tudo.

– Pare de falar como uma vizinha fofoqueira, Fênix. – e Shaka corou absurdamente. –Você sabe...

– Não, não sei... primeiro porque não sou gay, segundo porque nunca dormi com o Mu. – ele disse e foi tão espontâneo que Shaka não pôde evitar a gargalhada.

Mu estava retorcendo a camisa de tanta raiva. Não sabia de onde estava tirando tanto autocontrole.

– Foi...bom.

– Bom? – Ikki estava incrédulo.

_"Bom? Idiota!"_, Mu pensou.

– Ah, Ikki...foi educativo e ponto final.

Mu sentiu alguma coisa dentro de si quebrar ao ouvir um tom taxativo na voz de Shaka. Não havia emoção, era como se não tivesse significado nada. Fechou os olhos, que teimavam em produzir lágrimas, tentando evitá–las de cair. E conseguiu, não soube como. Afastou–se da porta lentamente, olhando para a escadaria que levava ao topo do Santuário. Afrodite era a sua primeira opção, mas ele não tinha vontade de ir até lá. Aquele era um problema que teria que teria de resolver sozinho. Mas antes precisava pensar.

E pensar bem longe dali.

Chegou em seu templo sem nem bem saber como, havia ignorado todas as pessoas no caminho. Pegou a já conhecida sacola de viagem, colocando apenas o essencial ali dentro e saiu pela porta da frente, sem ser notado. Somente quando estava no limiar do Santuário com a parte freqüentada pelos turistas, é que ele escondeu–se atrás de uma pedra e simplesmente se teletransportou para seu refúgio.

Jamiel.

* * *

**Referências:**

**(1) **_Shaka e seu amor por batatas fritas é referência completa ao fic **Missão Complicada **da **Belier.**_

* * *

****

_Lá se vai mais um espaço dedicado aos comentários. Não posso negar que adoro isso...a cada capítulo vocês me surpreendem. Obrigada mesmo por estarem gostando da história e das reviravoltas. O apoio de vocês, sendo através das reviews ou dos comentários via email ou msn me impulsionam a continuar!_

_A Celly aqui continua atrasada com os capítulos. Já tenho um esquema mais ou menos de como quero os próximos e o 9 está em fase final. Tinha que postar esse aqui pra não deixar todo mundo morrendo de curiosidade e também para evitar as ameaças de morte. Antes de fazê-las, meninas, não se esqueçam...eu morro e vocês ficam sem um final (nem falo se vai ser feliz ou não!)._

_Mas vamos comentar as reviews celly pulando, feliz, batendo palminhas_

_**Caliope: **beta número 2 e lá vou eu com o saco de papel na cabeça...que situação essa que vocês me colocam, sinceramente. Bom já disse que Kamus e Miro é meu casal carro-chefe, mesmo o fic sendo centralizado em Mu e Shaka. Não consigo simplesmente fazer tudo ficar numa boa tão rápido entre eles, mas aguarde que algumas coisinhas legais vêm por aí. E nesse capítulo também! Beijos e obrigada por todo o apoio nessas últimas semanas, especialmente por ter tornado as madrugadas no msn tão engraçadas!_

_**Mo de Aries: **o plano do Shaka eu não revelo mesmo...nem sob ameaça de ser mandada pra um dos seis mundos...e que bom que você gostou do lemon, vem muito mais por aí! Obrigada pela review, beijão!_

_**Lili: **beta número 1, você tem que mandar essa de já ter lido esse lemon em primeira mão, né? Ai, senhor, o que eu faço com você? Bom, já disse que não consigo escrever o Mu seme, especialmente nesse fic, com o Shaka todo "eu sou o dono do mundo, vocês têm que rastejar aos meus pés". Mas eu prometo que um dia escrevo alguma coisa fluffy (não nessa fic!) com o Mu sendo o seme na relação...ai, eu e meus desafios! Mas sim...nem preciso dizer o quanto te agradeço pelas últimas semanas, não é mesmo? 1000 beijos!_

_**Dark Faye: **pô, fofa...depois dessa chamada e daquele desafio do casamento da Sukhi com o Shura, você me empresta ela pra colocar nos meus fics como personagem sempre que eu quiser colocar uma moça com o Shura? Eu simplesmente não consigo deixar o espanhol sozinho e a Shina é a única que sobra...melhor a coitada pegar um cavaleiro de ouro do que o torto do Seiya! ha ha ha Beijocas!_

_**Chibiusa-chan Minamino: **primeiramente, obrigada por todos os elogios! Escrever sobre algo que a gente gosta é realmente maravilhoso e eu me sinto mesmo em casa escrevendo sobre esses casais. O lemon de Shaka e Mu é um dos meus preferidos e o melhor que eu escrevi até agora, mesmo eles dois não sendo o par que eu mais goste. Quanto à Kamus e Miro, algumas surpresas vêm por aí, espero que goste. E o bilhete do Shaka...bom, vamos ver se você acertou! Aí está ele nesse capítulo! Beijos!_

_**Ia-Chan: **Olá diretamente do fórum! Bom, aí está a resposta pra pergunta do bilhete do Shaka. O lemon, mais uma vez, como já expliquei aí em cima, é bem diferente da maioria das coisas que eu leio, especialmente porque eu não consigo fazer o Shaka uke. E claro, com a personalidade que eu o retrato, nem combina muito, não é mesmo? E quanto à frieza do Mu...já diziam que "cada ação corresponde a uma reação" ou algo parecido...lol...beijos!_

_**Anne: **obrigada pela review. E sim...o povo ainda vai levar algum tempo pra se acertar. Mas que coisa é essa de não querer Shaka e Mu juntos? Ai senhor...que mosntro eu criei? Infelizmente, eu sou um serzinho que gosta de finais felizes, embora esteja trabalhando meu lado maldoso! Beijos!_

_**Bela Youkai: **sabia que ia aparecer uma fã fervorosa do Mu...lol...bom, pode matar o Shaka não, algo me diz que o ariano, acima de tudo não iria gostar disso! Mas consolar o Mu...deixa pensar...também não...eu cheguei primeiro! E nem te conto a fila que tem depois de mim...tô pensando até em distrubuir senha! Beijos e obrigada pela review!_

_Afe, acho que por hoje é só. Espero que tenham gostado da leitura! Nos falamos nos msns da vida. Qualquer coisa é só me procurar ou mandar uma linha por email! Beijocas em todas que revisam o fic ou não!_


	10. Uma Segunda Chance?

**Retratação: **como sempre, Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Porém, a idéia original desse fic sim e seus personagens originais. Portanto, se você resolver usar alguma coisa daqui, eu não me importo, contanto que os créditos sejam devidamente feitos.

**Créditos: **Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuramada, só uso os personagens pra me divertir.

**Resumo: **depois de sete anos longe do Santuário, Shaka volta à Grécia, onde pretende retomar a vida, mesmo que tudo tenha mudado à sua volta. Yaoi com flashback, lemon, um pouquinho de violência. Casais: Shaka/Mu; Miro/Kamus; Máscara da Morte/Afrodite

**Aviso: **esse fic vai ter cenas de flashback e sempre que uma ocorrer, o texto estará em itálico e negrito, só pra situar todo mundo. E um agradecimento em especial à minha beta #1, **Lili Psique**, que betou com gosto esse capítulo! Obrigada, amiga!

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Uma segunda chance? Será que eles a merecem?**

– Só isso? Só tem isso a me dizer? – Ikki perguntou, sentando-se finalmente. Havia ouvido a fria descrição da noite de Shaka, como se não acreditasse em uma palavra do que o loiro tentava falar.

– É. – Shaka respondeu, contido.

– Você está querendo dizer que depois de anos querendo ficar junto do Mu, beija-lo, abraçá-lo, passar a noite inteira ao lado dele, ter aquele ariano insosso ao seu lado correspondendo aos seus toques, a única coisa que você tem pra me dizer é que foi _educativo_?

Shaka, depois da descrição de Ikki, estava visivelmente corado. Era como se o amigo conseguisse resumir naquelas poucas palavras tudo mesmo o que ele sempre quisera ter ao lado de Mu. Por fim, ele sorriu, não conseguindo conter a felicidade que estava sentindo.

– Ah, me poupe! Foi a melhor noite da minha vida! Ele é muito melhor do que eu sempre pensei. Foi inigualável, incomparável, inesquecível. – Ele disse, sonhador, parecendo um adolescente, o rapaz que Ikki conhecera antes que o loiro partisse para a Índia.

– Bem melhor. Esse seu sorrisinho infame não era apenas uma miragem. Você realmente aproveitou a noite.

– Sim...e bem mais.

– E agora, Shaka? Como vocês ficam?

Os olhos azuis de Shaka escureceram. Ele cruzou os braços, numa postura protetora, que Ikki conhecia bem. Fechou-os por alguns segundos, pensando na profundidade que aquela pergunta significava. Admitir um sentimento seria mostrar fraqueza, a mesma que ele jurou não mais deixar transparecer, especialmente para o ariano. Negar a existência daquilo tudo era mentir para si mesmo, ignorar que não aproveitara cada segundo de Mu, que não delirara com tudo o que acontecera entre eles. Seria negar que não queria que aquilo voltasse a acontecer. Por fim, olhou para Ikki e ia responder, quando este segurou sua mão, compreendendo o conflito de emoções.

– Eu entendo. Não deveria ter perguntado.

– Ah, Ikki... – Shaka aproximou-se, sentando no mesmo sofá que o amigo, colocando a cabeça em seu colo. O cavaleiro de bronze admirou–se por um momento com aquela postura do amigo, mas entendeu que aquela era uma maneira de pedir ajuda e conforto, sem o uso das palavras.

– Vai com calma, loirinho. Tudo vai se resolver...

– Não é isso... é só que...

– O que?

– Eu meio que o deixei no meio da noite, dormindo. Não conseguia ficar por muito tempo ao lado dele, era tudo maravilhoso demais.

– Você fez o quê?

– Isso mesmo. – A voz de Shaka era de um tom baixo, como se a cada segundo ele fosse diminuindo. Quando Ikki não se pronunciou, ele levantou–se, a expressão preocupada. – Será que ele me odeia muito?

Ikki não respondeu, mas pela sua feição, Shaka teve a certeza de que a resposta era positiva.

* * *

– Como assim não está no Santuário?

– Não est�, eu procurei em todos os lugares, Aioria me ajudou.

– Miro, alguém tem que achar o Mu. Aliás, esse lugar está uma bagunça! Como os cavaleiros simplesmente somem sem avisar nada?

– Permita–me, senhorita. – Kamus disse, adentrando a sala de reuniões do templo do mestre, onde Saori conversava com o cavaleiro de Escorpião. Eles trocaram breves olhares, mas o francês continuou ignorando–o na maior parte do tempo.

– Sim, Kamus... – Saori abriu um grande sorriso ao ver o cavaleiro.

– O Santuário está uma bagunça desde que a senhorita aboliu as regras de conduta daqui.

– Kamus... – Miro murmurou baixinho, ao lado dele, mas ele nem dispensou–lhe um olhar.

Surpreendendo o grego, Saori aproximou-se deles, com um sorriso leve nos lábios. Ela colocou uma das mãos no ombro do francês, que manteve a mesma postura. Diferente de Miro, que estava bufando, o rosto tomando uma coloração avermelhada.

– Obrigada por sua resposta, Kamus. Preciso mesmo conversar com alguns cavaleiros. Agora, vamos tratar de negócios? – Ela disse, sem ao menos olhar para Miro. Foi preciso que o grego fingisse um espirro, onde podia-se ouvir um 'oferecida', para que eles o olhassem. – Miro, meu querido. Se encontrar Mu, diga-lhe que preciso falar com ele. Caso não o encontre, junte-se com Afrodite e Aioria e preparem a festa de Eric para daqui a alguns dias.

– Como é? – Miro estava atordoado.

Primeiro Kamus mal lhe dirigia a palavra. Depois Saori mostrava-se mais autoritária que de costume. Agora ele tinha que procurar Mu e juntar-se com Afrodite e Aioria pra fazer uma festa? Festa de criança, ainda por cima? Aquilo não estava certo mesmo. E qual era a dela com Kamus? Já não bastava Shiryu, Seiya e Saga? Agora ela ainda arrastava as asas de galinácea sagrada pra cima do francês?

Saiu bufando do templo, passou por Peixes e Capricórnio como um furacão. Quando estava na porta do templo de Kamus, descontou a raiva na porta da casa, machucando o pé em seguida, o que aumentou ainda mais sua raiva. A cabeça também voltou a latejar, a gripe ainda não havia sarado por completo. _"O dia está realmente perfeito..."._

* * *

– Vamos, _hombre_! Força! – Shura gritava com Máscara da Morte, que tentava levantar um peso do tamanho do braço de Aldebaran. No meio do caminho ele desistiu, pegando a toalha que estava em um dos degraus da arena.

– Dá um tempo, Espanhol. – O italiano respondeu, com aquela cara típica de poucos amigos.

– Você tá amolecendo, Italiano. Depois fica um bagaço e ninguém mais te quer.

– Até parece que as pessoas não vão me querer. Eu sou irresistível... – Ele disse, ajeitando os cabelos e tirando a regata branca que usava. Os músculos logo ficaram à mostra, atraindo a atenção de algumas amazonas que também treinavam. – Não disse? – Ele finalizou.

Shura virou os olhos em desaprovação e tomou o lugar do amigo. Máscara da Morte sorriu para as amazonas e agradeceu os olhares. Mas rapidamente fechou a expressão quando viu um certo cavaleiro se aproximando, gingando os quadris, com aquela pose natural de quem não precisava fazer nada para ser admirado e amado.

– Bom dia Shura. Como você agüenta esse cavaleiro metido a besta, hein? – Afrodite perguntou, sem olhar para Máscara da Morte, mas passou perto dele, discretamente passando a mão em sua bunda. O italiano prendeu um suspiro mais profundo, sabendo que aquele era o tipo de jogo que o pisciano fazia.

– Não agüento... esse pobre homem não tem amigos, então eu tenho que fazer caridade.

– Ih, por ele eu não fazia nem favor...que dirá caridade...

– Ei, eu estou aqui, sabiam? – Máscara da Morte estava indignado.

Shura e Afrodite se olharam e começaram a rir. Era uma das brincadeiras preferidas deles e o italiano sempre ficava uma fera. Às vezes ele parecia Aioria, extremamente raivoso quando seu ego era afetado. Geralmente quando aquelas brincadeiras aconteciam, elas terminavam no templo de Peixes, Afrodite sempre pedindo perdão e dizendo que o canceriano era um deus.

Naqueles dias, porém, nada daquilo aconteceria.

– Ah, você sabe que nós te amamos, Câncer. – Shura disse, olhando para Afrodite.

– Não responda por mim. – Afrodite respondeu, seco. Não daria aquele gostinho para Máscara da Morte.

Máscara da Morte virou os olhos, em desaprovação.

– O que você veio fazer aqui todo vestidinho pra matar, Afrodite? – O italiano perguntou, observando o pisciano de cima a baixo, que estava vestido com uma blusa polo branca e calça jeans clara e bem soltinha. Era um visual simples, porém adorável e irresistível.

– Vestido pra matar? Ah, você me conhece tão pouco, cavaleiro de Câncer... – Ele disse, irônico, logo olhando para Shura. – Espanhol, qual o endereço daquele bar que nós fomos há umas duas semanas?

– Vai passear no bosque essa noite, Chapeuzinho Vermelho? – Máscara da Morte perguntou.

– Desagradável. Não sei se você percebeu, mas a conversa é entre mim e o Shura.

– Bar? Ah tá... eu não sei o endereço de cabeça, mas se quiser, eu te levo lá. Tô querendo tomar aqueles drinques estranhos de novo. Topas?

– Com certeza, apesar de você não ser meu tipo de companhia... – Afrodite disse, abraçando Shura. – ...mas nós não precisamos voltar juntos, não é mesmo?

– Definitivamente.

– Ninguém me convida não? – O italiano perguntou.

– Não! – Eles responderam ao mesmo tempo.

– Italiano... ninguém quer te carregar bêbado de volta pro Santuário... desculpa... tchau, Shura... nos vemos à noite. Oito horas é um bom horário?

– Ótimo. Vou falar com o Miro, ele gostou do lugar também.

– Combinado. E eu com o Saga.

Afrodite subiu os degraus novamente, sabendo que estava sendo observado por Máscara da Morte. Seu plano de posar de "inocente" estava dando certo. Se o italiano não caísse nas suas graças daquela vez, ele desistia dele.

– Afrodite é adorável, não acha?

– Sim... adoravelmente diabólico. – Máscara da Morte disse, amargo, ainda observando o sueco cumprimentar alguns aprendizes.

* * *

Deveriam agradecer aos céus por Jamiel ser um lugar tão afastado. Na altitude que se encontrava, Mu podia fazer o que bem quisesse que somente aqueles dotados de poderes especiais o interromperiam. E, como ninguém tinha a mínima noção de onde ele estava, sabia que tudo estava seguro.

Até porque, quem entrasse _ali_ não estaria seguro.

Não quando um ariano raivoso estava quebrando tudo a sua volta.

O templo de Mu em Jamiel já havia passado por grandes provações. Uma das primeiras quando Kiki resolvera fingir que era o ariano e irritar Shiryu, mas nada se comparava com os buracos que agora ele tinha, causados pelo furioso tibetano.

Desde que saíra do Santuário, Mu veio se penitenciando pelo caminho. Primeiro culpava-se por ser tão inocente a ponto de achar que Shaka ainda era a mesma pessoa que deixara os amigos há sete anos, e depois por ter caído como um patinho no jogo de sedução do outro. Claramente ficara provado que o virginiano queria apenas puni-lo pelo que acontecera, por não tê-lo aceitado como um amante, namorado, lá o que fosse.

O primeiro vaso que quebrou foi um acidente. Passava pelo lugar, durante um dos rompantes de raiva e simplesmente esbarrou na mesa, derrubando-o com estardalhaço. Ver o objeto espatifado deu-lhe um certo alívio, chegando até mesmo a fazer com que ele abrisse um sorriso. Experimentou então quebrar outra coisa, dessa vez intencionalmente. A sensação era de conforto, e só então ele compreendeu o que as mocinhas dos filmes sentiam quando quebravam vasos e castiçais a torto e a direito.

Arranjara, então, uma maneira perfeita para punir–se por todos aqueles erros cometidos em tão curto espaço de tempo. Todos os objetos que não possuíam valor sentimental e que poderiam ser destruídos, assim o eram, e, a cada vaso e prato estilhaçado, o ariano visualizava a noite que passara com Shaka, cada toque, cada beijo, cada abraço. Tudo era motivo para que mais coisas fossem quebradas. Só assim ele conseguia aliviar–se.

Quando percebeu que não existiam mais objetos dentro de casa, ele foi para o lado de fora. Olhou a estrutura já um pouco danificada do templo e sorriu, malignamente, algo incomum a ele. Teletransportou uma pedra ao primeiro andar, que resultou em um buraco do tamanho de uma bola de futebol.

_"As coisas estão ficando interessantes..."_, ele pensou, ao levitar outra rocha, um pouco maior dessa vez. Em sua mente veio um pedaço da conversa de Shaka e Ikki, no momento em que eles mencionavam alguém chamado Eric.

Eric. Era um nome mundano, comum, sem força. E era o amante dele. Além de tudo, o loiro era um traidor. Não poderia nunca ser o homem que ele queria ao seu lado. Simplesmente não podia.

Mas por que então seu coração lhe dizia que ele estava errado e que deveria ouvir o que Shaka queria?

_"Por Zeus!"_, ele pensou, teletransportando mais uma enorme rocha na direção da casa, dessa vez derrubando o andar mais alto do templo.

* * *

– Então, Kamus... como andam as obras da Fundação na França? – Saori perguntou, sentando–se em uma das cadeiras bem estofadas da sala de reuniões. A Deusa fez um gesto para que o cavaleiro se sentasse ao lado dela.

– Falei ontem mesmo com os responsáveis e tudo está indo mais rápido do que o cronograma inicial. Se me permite uma sugestão...

– Com certeza. Não foi à toa que quis você ao meu lado para cuidar desses assuntos. Um cavaleiro competente e sincero.

Kamus sorriu com aquele elogio. Sempre fazia bem para o ego, mesmo vindo de uma Deusa mimada e afetada.

– Seria bom que um cavaleiro fosse até lá para supervisionar tudo de perto, especialmente na fase final.

– É uma ótima idéia e eu já havia pensado nisso. Em quanto tempo eles entregam mesmo a obra pronta?

– Duas semanas.

– Ótimo. O que me diz de ir até à França fazer isso, Kamus?

O francês achou, a princípio uma idéia divina, mas no instante seguinte, sua mente o traiu, levando-lhe a lembranças de uma época de planos inconseqüentes com Miro. O escorpiano sempre conseguira fazer com que ele cedesse a todos seus caprichos, sem ao menos questiona–los.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

– _**Vamos fugir, Kamus... por uma semana. – Miro murmurou, sonolento, usando o peito desnudo do francês como travesseiro, algo comum naqueles dias quentes de verão.**_

_**Kamus sorriu do comentário do namorado. Aliás, o escorpiano era o único capaz de fazê–lo sorrir tão abertamente. Ninguém nunca conseguira aquilo, nem mesmo quando seus discípulos atingiam a quase perfeição nos golpes que ele os treinava.**_

– _**Para onde, ma petit? – Ele perguntou, afagando os cabelos ondulados de Miro, sabendo como o outro gostava de ser chamado por apelidos franceses.**_

– _**França. É um bom destino.**_

– _**Mas você conhece a França, você mesmo me disse.**_

– _**A França não é a mesma coisa sem um guia francês... – Ele disse, os olhos azuis mais brilhantes, tomando a forma que Kamus conhecia tão bem. Era a maneira que Miro usava para conseguir alguma coisa dele. E pelo que dizia a regra, ele sempre conseguia.**_

– _**Mon ange, passaríamos a maior parte do tempo na cama, você sabe bem disso. Que atrativo poderia ter estar na França comigo?**_

– _**Todo o atrativo do mundo. O que poderia ser melhor que conhecer a capital do amor com a pessoa que se ama?**_

– _**Miro, isso foi tão antiquado, para não dizer clichê.**_

– _**Isso é um sim?**_

_**Kamus sorriu. Como era possível negar alguma coisa a Miro? Abraçou-o, aconchegando-o ainda mais em seu peito.**_

– _**Oui, ange... isso é um sim.**_

_**(FIM DO FLASHBACK)**_

– Kamus? Kamus está me ouvindo?

– Perdão, senhorita. O que ia dizendo?

– Perguntei se não gostaria de ir à sua terra natal verificar o fim da obra.

– Me desculpe, mas acho que não seria uma boa idéia.

– Por que não?

– Lembranças do passado.

– Miro? – Ela perguntou, atingindo o ponto certeiro.

– Como sabe? – Kamus estava surpreso pois nunca julgara Saori uma pessoa interessada na vida amorosa de seus cavaleiros. O tom da Deusa era da mais pura e sincera preocupação e entendimento.

– Vocês podem me achar tola e distante, mas me preocupo com vocês, Kamus. Realmente me preocupo.

– Eu...

– Não precisa dizer nada. Apenas me responde. Você está feliz sem o cavaleiro de Escorpião?

– Essa não é uma pergunta justa, senhorita.

– Talvez não seja porque a resposta que você tem não condiz com a real situação que está passando.

Kamus abaixou a cabeça, a pergunta corroendo–lhe de uma maneira como jamais havia acontecido. Talvez pelo simples fato de que ninguém nunca lhe falara daquela maneira sobre o que acontecera com Miro. Talvez porque todos simplesmente queriam que eles reatassem, que o aquariano simplesmente relevasse o que acontecera.

– Eu não posso, senhorita. Não posso.

Saori sorriu–lhe, levantando-se da cadeira majestosamente. Como uma mãe com o filho adorado, ela acariciou os cabelos azuis esmeralda do francês, as mãos parando nos ombros dele.

– Talvez agora não, mas vai poder, acredite em mim.

– Isso é uma visão?

– Não me foi dado a dádiva da clarividência, Kamus. Mas se Zeus realmente é justo, ele não separaria pela eternidade duas pessoas que se amam. Bom, nossa audiência está encerrada por hoje. Nos vemos pelo Santuário. Agora, vá viver um pouco a sua vida.

Saori desapareceu por uma das portas que Kamus sabia que levava diretamente aos aposentos da deusa, enquanto ele ficou parado apenas fitando a porta, as palavras dela lhe descendo de maneira estranha. Algo lhe dizia que deveria fazer alguma coisa, mas seu orgulho o impedia. Talvez devesse deixar realmente tudo para trás, como a deusa aconselhara. Ou não.

As dúvidas eram maiores do que ele estava disposto a admitir e por isso mesmo as ignorou, resolvendo pensar em coisas mais práticas como os assuntos do Santuário. Aquilo sim eram assuntos mais importantes do que sua vida pessoal.

Mas, infelizmente, enquanto o francês saía do templo do mestre, um certo escorpiano ainda circulava em seus pensamentos.

* * *

_**À Noite, mesmo dia.**_

Com o fim pelo menos temporário das batalhas, os cavaleiros não tinham muito com o que se ocupar. Alguns haviam se dedicado aos interesses da Fundação Kido, que agora expandia seus negócios em outros países ocidentais, muito ajudado por um acordo feito entre Saori e Julian Solo. Era o caso de Kamus, Aioria e Saga, este último mais interessado em estar perto da deusa do que qualquer outra coisa. As más línguas costumavam dizer que, apesar de tudo, o geminiano ainda não se considerava perdoado por todos os erros que cometera no passado. Mas a maioria dos cavaleiros ficava apenas treinando ou se divertindo na maioria dos dias, o que também era permitido a eles, já que Saori considerara que seus protetores mereciam nada menos do que aquilo.

Naquela noite quente do Santuário, Afrodite desceu as escadarias de seu templo, vestido de maneira informal para ele, usando uma bata branca um pouco transparente e uma calça social grafite. Alcançou a casa de Capricórnio rapidamente, já encontrando Shura a sua espera. Trocaram breves cumprimentos, o espanhol informando que não havia conseguido falar com Miro. Aparentemente o escorpiano havia dito que não se sentia muito bem. Ambos estranharam, o grego raramente recusava sair para uma noitada com eles, mas resolveram não dar muita importância àquilo. Continuaram descendo as escadarias, Saga e Aioria esperando os dois na frente do templo de Touro, que estava vazio.

– Aonde está Aldebaran?

– Missão da Deusa. – Saga respondeu, prendendo uma mecha dos cabelos que se soltava do rabo de cavalo que havia feito.

– Algo de errado? – Shura estava visivelmente preocupado.

– Duvido muito. Ele foi a Asgard. Se alguém quer saber a minha opinião... – Ele começou.

– Ninguém quer! – Os três cavaleiros disseram ao mesmo tempo, sabendo que Saga adorava uma fofoca. Ele às vezes era pior que Afrodite.

– ...eu acredito que ele deve ter um romance escondido por lá. Não é estranho para vocês que sempre quando a Deusa precisa de alguma coisa em Asgard, ela mande o Deba? – Saga continuou, ignorando os olhares nada amistosos que os outros lhe lançavam.

– Eu acho que nós devíamos sair logo para beber. O que acham? – Afrodite perguntou, querendo encerrar logo aquilo. Talvez mais tarde, quando todos estivessem um pouco altos, seria uma boa hora para fazerem especulações a respeito da vida alheia.

– Ótima idéia. Você dirige, Aioria? – Shura perguntou.

– Como sempre. Nem posso beber direito. Marin me disse se eu chegar com cheiro de bebida, eu durmo fora do quarto.

– Quem te viu, quem te vê! De Leão a gatinho manso em dois tempos! – Saga continuou provocando, mas foi ignorado mais uma vez, mesmo que os outros rissem do comentário.

Não demorou muito para que a picape dos cavaleiros saísse do Santuário na direção do tal bar que Afrodite queria. Escondido atrás de uma pilastra, fumando um cigarro de menta, Máscara da Morte observava a tudo, esperando pelo momento de agir. E ele havia chegado. Subiu os poucos degraus que levavam ao lugar onde os carros eram guardados e olhou com orgulho para o veículo preferido do cavaleiro de Touro.

_"Me desculpe, Deba... mas é por um bom motivo."_

* * *

Ikki havia deixado Shaka sozinho no templo pouco depois dele revelar que passara a noite com Mu. O virginiano agora estava deitado no jardim que costumava ficar sempre trancado, a sala do jardim das árvores gêmeas, pensando, novamente, em tudo o que havia acontecido entre ele e Mu. E em como suas ações na manhã daquele dia poderiam ter sido interpretadas.

Talvez realmente devesse ter agido de maneira diferente. Talvez devesse ter ficado no hotel até amanhecer, deleitar-se com a expressão adorável que Mu provavelmente tinha quando acordava, para então ir embora. Mas simplesmente não podia. A verdade era que ele não era tão forte como gostava de passar para os amigos. Não era mais a rocha de segurança e verdade de antigamente. Aprendera a sofrer e a superar todos os agouros e problemas que surgiam em sua vida, mas não sem sentir dor. Ele sofria como poucos, e não gostava de deixar que os outros soubessem.

Mas talvez a pior de todas as mudanças tivesse sido seu medo. Especialmente quando sabia que havia feito algo de errado. E, definitivamente, ele tinha esse sentimento. Era um aperto no coração, uma inquietude dentro dele, uma vontade de consertar os erros.

Lembrou-se de Miro ter passado como um furacão pelo seu templo, resmungando que não havia encontrado Mu em nenhuma parte do Santuário, e aquilo aumentava ainda mais sua preocupação e culpa. Era como se ele soubesse que tudo estava um tanto confuso por sua causa. Não tinha como falar com Mu para esclarecer-lhe, aliás, nem sabia o que dizer e aquilo era algo raro naqueles dias.

Mas existia uma possibilidade.

Só se... _"É uma boa tentativa... não custa nada..."_

Saga, Aioria e Shura já estavam bebendo à vontade quando um Afrodite voltou da pista de dança guardando um pedaço de papel dentro do bolso da calça escura, arrancando olhares curiosos dos amigos.

– Arrumou pra hoje, hein, Peixinho? – Saga perguntou, brincalhão, entre um gole e outro de cerveja.

– Eu sempre arrumo, querido. Os homens caem aos meus pés, você sabe disso. – Ele respondeu, naquele tom superior, fazendo com que todos começassem a rir.

– Sei sei... – Shura começou, mas foi interrompido por Afrodite novamente.

– E quanto a vocês? Vai todo mundo sair acompanhado por uma garrafa de cerveja é?

– Eu sou comprometido. – Aioria desculpou-se.

– Eu não estou procurando ninguém interessante... – Saga comentou, displicente.

– E quanto à você, Espanhol?

– Eu... bem, vamos dizer que ninguém me chamou a atenção ainda.

– E não é sentado aqui que você vai notar alguma coisa.

– Como assim?

– Vem comigo, vamos dançar! – Afrodite disse, não dando tempo para o capricorniano responder, pois já estava sendo arrastado.

– Eu sinceramente espero que eles dancem separados. Porque se as chances de Shura encontrar alguém sentado aqui já eram pequenas, ele dançando com o Dite serão... – Saga começou.

– Inexistentes! – Ele e Aioria disseram ao mesmo tempo, brindando com as garrafas de cerveja.

Na pista de dança um desajeitado Shura fugia dos braços de Afrodite. O pisciano adorava fazer aquele joguinho com todos os amigos, especialmente com o espanhol. Quando percebeu, finalmente, que as pessoas o haviam notado, ele separou-se, dançando de frente para ele, mas mantendo uma distância amigável.

Shura olhava para o desenvolto amigo à sua frente e não entendia como alguém tão interessante como ele não conseguia arrumar um namorado fixo. Afrodite sempre tivera casos passageiros, mas nunca se envolvia com alguém a sério. Já havia perguntado–lhe uma vez se ele gostava secretamente de alguém, mas o sueco esquivou–se perfeitamente, como quando estava treinando.

Desviou a atenção por um segundo para a porta, no instante em que algumas pessoas se afastavam, como se atraídas por alguma coisa naquela direção. No momento seguinte, ele sorriu, entendendo o motivo daquela comoção.

– Oh Zeus... – Ele murmurou e Afrodite percebeu, aproximando-se do amigo para perguntar–lhe o que estava acontecendo. Shura apenas acenou para a entrada com a cabeça.

A respiração de Afrodite ficou presa na garganta, e ele precisou buscar no último resquício de auto-controle para não sair dali correndo na direção do homem que estava quase à sua frente, escaneando o lugar em busca de rostos familiares.

Máscara da Morte estava vestido como nunca aparecera, com uma calça de couro preta, justa nos lugares certos, como se tivesse sido costurada em seu corpo, uma camisa na mesma cor, de tecido maleável, que poderia ser seda, com apenas três botões fechados, podendo–se notar uma camiseta azul da cor de seus cabelos por dentro. Era a visão do paraíso e Afrodite estava prestes a perder a cabeça.

– Você o convidou? – Shura perguntou, cutucando o pisciano, que ainda tentava buscar o olhar do italiano, mas sem sucesso.

– Até parece. – Ele respondeu, por fim, ajeitando os cabelos e voltando para a mesa. Depois daquele "encontro", a melhor coisa que poderia fazer era beber. E algo bem gelado.

Máscara da Morte fingiu não ter visto Afrodite buscando seu olhar assim que entrou no bar. Se o sueco podia jogar aquele jogo de procura–lo, beija–lo e depois ir embora, ele também poderia fazer aquilo. Era uma questão pura e simples de exercer seu controle. Algo que ele não tinha, precisava admitir. Gostava das coisas que vinham fáceis na sua mão, mas não podia negar que a dificuldade de conseguir algo também o excitava.

Especialmente quando se tratava de Afrodite.

Não que ele admitiria aquilo para os outros, mas era a verdade.

Afastou aqueles pensamentos e reparou bem quando o sueco voltou para a mesa onde os outros cavaleiros estavam. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou, como se precisasse ganhar mais confiança. Caminhou em passos largos, sem desviar sua atenção da mesa em questão, ignorando algumas cantadas e até mesmo mãos mais atrevidas que ousavam toca–lo.

– Ninguém me convidou mesmo, hein? – Ele chegou de surpresa, parando ao lado de Afrodite. Tomou a garrafa de cerveja da mão de Saga e tomou um gole.

– E você não poderia ter ficado em casa já que ninguém queria você aqui? – Afrodite murmurou, alto o suficiente para que o italiano ouvisse. Ele sorriu, ignorando aquele comentário.

– Ah, Dite... o que aconteceu? Os meninos hoje resolveram não brincar com você? Acho que está perdendo o tato, meu amigo. – Ele disse, sarcástico, vendo a cor fugir do rosto do sueco.

Afrodite nada respondeu e Máscara da Morte sorriu, deliciado. Puxou uma cadeira da mesa ao lado e sentou ao lado dos amigos. Conversaram amenidades por algum tempo. Isso enquanto o sueco tentava ignorar um dos joelhos do italiano, que estava, comodamente, atrás dele, tocando-lhe no final das costas. Sempre que tentava questiona-lo, os olhos do outro buscavam algo interessante naquele segundo. Acabou por acostumar-se.

– Não acredito que eles vão tocar essa música aqui... – Shura murmurou, abaixando a cabeça, contrariado.

– Eu adoro essa música! – Afrodite exclamou, ouvindo os primeiros acordes e levantando-se da cadeira.

– Exatamente por isso! Você nunca se cansa de ouvi-la! – Shura continuou, mesmo quando o sueco deu-lhe a língua.

– Gente, vou dançar! Já volto! Saguinha, meu fofo, pede um martini de maçã verde pra mim!

Todos meio que ignoraram o que Afrodite dissera, era típico dele simplesmente sumir quando uma música lhe agradava, e daquela vez não seria diferente. Máscara da Morte, por outro lado, observou atentamente quando a pista de dança meio que se abriu para que o sueco a invadisse, como se aquele fosse um território exclusivo seu. Sentiu salivar quando os quadris do rapaz começaram a se movimentar no ritmo daquela canção e quando deu por si, estava fazendo algo improvável à sua personalidade.

– Aonde vai? – Aioria perguntou ao ver o italiano se levantando.

– Dançar. Não demoro.

– Entendeu alguma coisa? – Saga perguntou, já na décima cerveja da noite.

– Coisas do retardado do Máscara da Morte. Aquela coleção de cabeças deve ter afetado alguma coisa naquele pouco de cérebro que ele tem. – Shura completou, não importando-se de olhar para a pista de dança.

_You look so fine_

_I want to break your heart _

_And give you mine _

_You're taking me over _

Aproximou-se lentamente, colando o peito nas costas do outro, não deixando que ele falasse uma palavra. Sentiu apenas a respiração dele ficar acelerada contra sua vontade. Sabia que ele estava tentando controlar-se. Num momento de descuido, ele soltou-se, virando para fita-lo.

– O que pensa que está fazendo?

– Quer dançar, Dite? – Ele perguntou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, aproximando-se do outro.

Afrodite sorriu. Se Máscara da Morte queria um joguinho, ele o teria. Só que ele estaria no comando daquela vez.

Estendeu uma das mãos para ele, que foi tomada no mesmo instante. Afrodite puxou-o para mais perto de si, enlaçando seu pescoço com a mão livre. A que estava sendo segurada foi firmemente presa à cintura do italiano. As pernas começaram um bailado lento, como se eles se conhecessem há eras, como se soubessem para que lado deveriam ir. Os olhos não se desgrudavam e para ambos, era como se só existissem eles ali.

_It's so insane _

_You've got me tethered and chained _

_I hear your name _

_And I'm falling over _

– É curioso... – Máscara da Morte disse, aproximando-se de Afrodite e falando em seus ouvidos.

– O que?

– Essa dança. Parece que já dancávamos juntos desde sempre.

– Mas nós dançamos. – O sueco respondeu, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

Rapidamente Máscara da Morte afastou-se um pouco do sueco, somente para fitar os olhos azuis piscina.

– O que quer dizer?

– Nós dançamos. Só que a nossa dança é na horizontal. – Ele disse com um sorriso que era um misto de redenção e pecado.

_"Diabolicamente angelical..."_, o italiano pensou, sentindo seu corpo corresponder involuntariamente àquela provocação.

– Quer sair daqui? – Máscara da Morte perguntou, com uma voz que pingava promessa.

– Por que não? – Afrodite devolveu a pergunta.

O italiano olhou para trás e percebeu que os amigos estavam mais entretidos em suas próprias conversas do que com eles que ali dançavam. Fitou Afrodite mais uma vez e puxou-o para fora da pista de dança e, conseqëntemente, do bar. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra no curto caminho até o estacionamento.

Foi somente quando Máscara da Morte chegou perto de seu meio de locomoção é que Afrodite conseguiu falar alguma coisa. E claro, teria que reclamar.

– Aldebaran vai ficar tão revoltado ao saber que você veio nela...

– Desde quando você se importa com o Deba? – O italiano perguntou, sorrindo, subindo na maravilhosa e bem lustrada Harley Davidson preta e prata. A calça de couro, se aquilo era possível, se ajustou ainda mais em seu corpo. Afrodite não pensou em mais nada, somente que aquela moto deveria pertencer ao italiano e não ao amigo brasileiro. Homem e máquina nunca estiveram em sintonia tão perfeita.

– Então, Afrodite? Preparado para a corrida da sua vida?

O sueco apenas riu. E, pensativo, sabia que Máscara da Morte mal imaginaria o que ele tinha em mente. Quem deveria estar preparado era o italiano.

– Sempre preparado, Câncer. Sempre. – Ele murmurou sensual aos ouvidos do italiano, subindo na moto, que tinha um destino certo: o Santuário.

* * *

Quando Eric desceu as escadas do templo de Virgem no início da noite, não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. O pai, em posição de lótus, completamente envolto por uma luz tão branca quanto sua pele, murmurando baixinho palavras que ele não conseguia compreender. Não se lembrava dele fazendo aquilo, por isso mesmo teve sua curiosidade aguçada.

Sentou-se na sala, em frente ao pai, apenas observando–o, até que Ikki entrou no templo. Vendo a cena, ele apenas sorriu e tirou o menino de lá. Sabia que Shaka estava tentando resolver sua situação com Mu. Era tão típico dele, simplesmente tentar se comunicar com o ariano e consertar os erros.

Era a segunda vez que Shaka tentava falar com Mu, mas não conseguia. Tinha a ligeira impressão de que não estava concentrado, apesar de concentração nunca ter sido problema entre os dois. Era como se fossem ligados mais do que qualquer cavaleiro. Mal fechavam os olhos e lembravam-se um do outro, conseguiam se comunicar. Era bem verdade que ele, depois que saíra do Santuário, havia se fechado para qualquer comunicação com Mu, que era intensa nas primeiras semanas de sua partida, mas esperava que aquilo não seria mais problema para ele.

Percebeu uma presença perto de si, podia sentir que era Eric e o menino provavelmente deveria estar se perguntando como o pai fazia aquilo. Não contara ao menino sobre alguns aspectos de sua vida, achava que com o tempo a oportunidade apareceria. Algum tempo depois sentiu o inigualável cosmo agressivo e natural de Ikki, e, logo em seguida, uma calma impressionante, justamente a que ele necessitava naquele momento.

Não demorou muito para estar longe, a única maneira de comunicação sendo seu cosmo. Deixou a mente vagar até onde Mu estava. Descobriu rapidamente que ele estava em Jamiel. Aproximou-se rapidamente de um contato com o ariano... era como se pudesse tocá-lo, sentir o perfume de lavanda que combinava tão bem com aquela pele clara, que lhe provocava arrepios somente por pensar nele.

Mu...Mu de Áries, não fuja de mim! - Shaka disse, no impulso, ao perceber que o ariano notara sua tentativa de aproximação e se esquivara.

Suspirou profundamente e tentou se concentrar, logo chegando a Jamiel de novo. Só que dessa vez não pressentiu o cosmo de Mu. Simplesmente não conseguia prosseguir, era como se estivesse atado, era como se...

– Droga, Mu... não se feche pra mim... eu queria te pedir desculpas... – Ele murmurou, abrindo os olhos. Aquele gesto, depois de tanta concentração, balançando as estruturas de seu templo.

Em Jamiel, Mu lutava contra a própria curiosidade, contra o próprio orgulho ferido, mas não podia simplesmente deixar que Shaka mexesse com ele de novo. Quando percebeu que o virginiano desistira, ele simplesmente despencou no chão, um pouco cansado. Shaka sempre fora o único dos cavaleiros que ele tinha alguma dificuldade para não deixar invadir seus pensamentos. Era muito mais fácil bloquear a mente para os outros.

– Não, Shaka... você não tem esse direito. Por enquanto não... – Ele disse, olhando para o templo destruído.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Dessa vez eu me demorei um pouquinho mais, eu sei. Projetos, gente...muitos projetos. Propaganda básica pro meu próprio fic fluffy de Kamus e Miro, **Todo Azul do Mar**, pros fãs do casal que querem me matar por não junta-los logo. Mas tudo em seu tempo. O cap 10 ainda não está escrito, apesar de as idéias estarem borbulhando. _

_Mas deixa de conversa e vamos à parte legal: responder as reviews. E foram doze nesse último capítulo! Já disse que vocês são demais? _

_+ saco de papel na cabeça mode on +_

_**Elfa Ju: **petit, aqui está o 'próximo capítulo', como você pediu. O Shaka arrogante está me saindo melhor que a encomenda, estou amando descrevê-lo desse jeito. Aliás, ele tem um pouco de mim, mas só quando é bonzinho! LOL. Beijos, fofa...e você é quem me orgulha demais!_

_**Pipe: **ol�, quanto tempo hein? Bom, o lance das batatinhas...não teve como escrever um almoço e não colocar as benditas batatas, até porque eu também as amo! Obra magistral da Belier, claro. Bom, tem mais um tanto de Dite e Máscara da Morte, não pude deixar de suspirar quando escrevi as ceninhas com os dois. Beijos e quando é que volta esse pc, hein?_

_**Caliope: **e lá vou eu com mais um saco de papel na cabeça...vocês estão me acostumando mal com todos esses elogios. Bom, já disse que faço minhas as suas palavras. A suas fics só não são melhores que a nossa amizade e isso é muito importante pra mim. Te adoro de montão e quero que saiba que quando escrevo sobre o casal 20 fico pensando se você vai gostar. Eu sei que você adoraria se eles estivessem logo juntos, mas eu também acredito que você gosta quando eles estão separados. E essa coisa de eu querer ser você quando crescer e vice-versa vai acabar virando fic, com a gente trocando de corpo. Oba que hoje é sexta feira! Daqui a pouco conversamos, querida! Te adoro de montão!_

_**Dark Faye: **afe Maria a recém especialista em fluffys passando por aqui. E que bom que você gostou do capítulo, tem mais dos casais, como havia prometido na nossa conversinha no MSN. E quanto à Sukhi, deixa comigo, ela vai virar personagem das minhas fics agora, com todo o crédito a você, claro! Beijos, amiguinha!_

_**Ia-chan: **oi! Espero que a curiosidade fique pelo menos um pouquinho saciada. E o lance de não conseguir escrever o Shaka uke, é somente com o Mu. Nas fics com o Ikki, eu sei que ele era o uke na relação, mas era o Fênix, simplesmente não conseguiria fazer o oposto, mas com Shaka e Mu a história é diferente. Vai entender a minha cabecinha. Aliás, é melhor nem tentar...vai por mim! Beijos!_

_**Marin du Lion: **bom, todo sofrimento acaba recompensando e eu posso apenas dizer que o Mu vai dar a volta por cima. Quanto ao Miro e ao Kamus, ainda não sei ao certo quando eles voltam ou se eles voltam (bruxinha mode on). Mas o francês sabe o que aconteceu com a relação dele com o Miro, ele viu, só interpretou errado. Coisas de namorados...lol. Obrigada pela review, beijos!_

_**Mo de Aries: **êpa, nada de agressões contra o Mestre Virgem! Vamos deixar isso pro Mu...peraí, isso não é programa de baixaria. Nada de pancadaria no recinto. Mas sim, o Shaka malvado está saindo melhor que a encomenda. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, um pouquinho das reações de Mu diante do que aconteceu. Ele não é tão calmo como todos pensam. Beijos e obrigada pela review!_

_**Lili Psique: **é uma comédia ler a sua review, sempre, sempre, sempre. Especialmente porque você se gaba de ser a beta dessa fic e ler antes de todo mundo o que vai acontecer. Mas sim, eu preciso dos seus conselhos de discípula de áries pra me manter em foco com o ariano e o Shaka realmente está me deixando deliciada, apesar das ameaças de morte direcionadas a ele. Mas bem...fic preferida, é? Ah, não fale assim, mas mesmo assim...obrigada, né? Receber um elogio assim é sempre bom. Nos falamos mais tarde, hoje é dia de virar a noite batendo papo! Te adoro, amiga!_

_**Mikage-sama: **é, o Shaka é mau, mas nada de abrir fã-clube contra ele, hein? Eu não deixo. Engraçado que o Mu rejeitou o amor dele e ninguém falou nada...essas defensoras dos arianos Celly indignada. Mas obrigada pela review e pelo elogio!_

_**Chibiusa-chan Minamino: **bom, primeiramente, eu quero saber o que você pensou que teria escrito no bilhete do Shaka pro Mu, fiquei super curiosa. E bem, quanto à descrição do Dite, ele é um dos meus dourados preferidos e como você, não o imagino uma bicha louca e despudorada, até porque isso não condizeria com a posição dele de Cavaleiro de Ouro. Tinha que deixa-lo bem bonito e se ele está parecido com os piscianos e alguém desse signo elogia, eu sei que o trabalho está sendo bem feito. Muito obrigada pelas reviews que você vem deixando, são ótimas mesmo. Beijos!_

_**Anne: **eu já disse, tem pessoas muito apressadas. Esse capítulo explica muita coisa e o Shaka não é tão mau quanto parece. Como você mesma disse, depois de uma noite daquelas, não tinha como simplesmente dizer que havia sido **bom**, não é mesmo? Mas bem, esse capítulo teve Miro e Kamus, espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!_

_**Ilia-chan: **olha a maldade com o meu Mestre! Só quem pode chama-lo de cobra sou eu...mas ele não é assim, eu juro! Mas bem, mistério é sempre bom, não é? Eu não sei o que dizer, não é de propósito, é apenas...ah, tá...eu gosto de deixar as pessoas curiosas, mas eu sou boazinha...que nem o Mestre Shaka...lol...Beijos!_

_Bom, meninas. Acho que é isso. Não prometo o próximo capítulo pra semana que vem, mas ele está a caminho. Um beijo especial àquela que inspira todas as Mushakistas de plantão, aquelas que escrevem ou não. **Belier**, essa fic nasceu pela sua influência, querida!_


	11. Festa de Arromba

**Retratação: **como sempre, Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Porém, a idéia original desse fic sim e seus personagens originais. Portanto, se você resolver usar alguma coisa daqui, eu não me importo, contanto que os créditos sejam devidamente feitos.

**Créditos: **Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuramada, só uso os personagens pra me divertir.

**Resumo: **depois de sete anos longe do Santuário, Shaka volta à Grécia, onde pretende retomar a vida, mesmo que tudo tenha mudado à sua volta. Yaoi com flashback, lemon, um pouquinho de violência. Casais: Shaka/Mu; Miro/Kamus; Máscara da Morte/Afrodite

**Aviso: **esse fic vai ter cenas de flashback e sempre que uma ocorrer, o texto estará em itálico e negrito, só pra situar todo mundo.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Festa de Arromba!**

A noite já ameaçava fazer sua entrada triunfal quando Mu chegou no Santuário. Notou que havia algo de errado no ambiente, estava tudo muito iluminado, feliz, animado. Estranhou, pois não se recordava de nenhum evento comemorativo naquele dia. Embora alguns cavaleiros, especialmente Miro, Afrodite e Saga, nunca precisassem daquele tipo de desculpa para comemorar. _"É uma celebração à vida!"_, era o que eles costumavam usar como justificativa.

Deixou a sacola de viagem dentro do tempo de Áries e ao sentar-se no sofá da sala, notou o cosmo de um dos cavaleiros. Mesmo na penumbra, podia notar a presença do outro, que iluminava de maneira especial todo lugar que adentrava. Sorriu por antecipação. Sabia que ele com certeza viria com alguma frase, no mínimo, curiosa.

– Você! Seu carneiro inconseqüente! Da próxima vez que sumir, ou deixa um bilhete, ou manda uma fumaça avisando aonde você se encontra!

– E se eu não quiser ser encontrado? Já pensou que esse deva ser o propósito pelo qual eu simplesmente saí?

– Não me importa! Enquanto aquela menina estiver lá em cima dando ordens, você tem que deixar alguma coisa por escrito. Porque quando ela não te encontra, ela enlouquece, e quando ela enlouquece, simplesmente vira esse Santuário de pernas pro ar!

– Como se ele nunca tivesse nesse estado, Aioria. – Mu constatou, levantando-se do sofá e caminhando até o amigo, que estava na porta do templo. Notou que o leonino estava arrumado para uma quarta feira; aqueles trajes mais pareciam vestimentas de sábado à noite.

– O que você tá olhando? Nunca viu?

– Nossa, seu bom humor me anima, Aioria. – Mu respondeu, sarcástico. – Diga-me, por que está vestido desse jeito? – Ele completou, olhando para o amigo novamente, admirando a calça jeans ajustada e a camisa branca de linho.

– Lembra-me do motivo pelo qual eu vim até aqui. A Deusa requer sua presença urgente na festa que está acontecendo no templo do Mestre. – Aioria disse, tentando não demonstrar emoção, somente para causar raiva no ariano.

– Espera um minuto! De que festa está falando? – Mu forçou a mente novamente, tentando lembrar-se se por algum momento estaria esquecendo o aniversário de algum dos cavaleiros.

– Da festa do Eric, que você deveria ter organizado junto com Miro e Afrodite. Aliás, eles estão uma fera com você. Até mais, Mu... – Aioria disse, caminhando para fora do templo de Áries.

Mu ficara tão atordoado com a revelação de Aioria de que estava acontecendo uma festa para Eric, que nem ao menos tentou pergunta-lo quem seria esse rapaz. Estava fervilhando por dentro, uma súbita vontade de quebrar alguma coisa; os vasos da casa pareceram estranhamente tentadores. Mas respirou profundamente, controlando-se no instante seguinte. Sentiu raiva, ainda assim. Shaka não só levara um amante para o Santuário, como o esfregava nos rostos dos outros cavaleiros, promovendo uma festa para ele.

Bufou, irritado, jogando-se no sofá novamente. Ficou naquela mesma posição por incontáveis minutos, até que uma idéia sinistra e nada condizente com sua personalidade cruzou sua mente. Shaka queria mostrar seu amante a todos, não queria? Então teria que fazê-lo diante do cavaleiro de Áries também. Queria ter a certeza de que ele teria coragem de simplesmente ignorar o que acontecera entre eles e ficar com o outro.

Correu para o quarto, pensando em como deveria vestir-se. _"No mínimo, irresistível"_, foi o que uma desconhecida voz interior respondeu-lhe.

* * *

– Não odeia festas de criança? – Saga perguntou a Aldebaran, que passava por ele.

– Desculpa, o que perguntou? – O brasileiro perguntou de volta, ao mesmo tempo em que sua atenção estava desviada para algumas crianças que corriam pelo templo. – Elas não são adoráveis? – Ele perguntou, finalmente olhando para Saga, que não estava mais ali. Havia saído de perto dele, resmungando.

– Ei, Saga, aonde está indo? – Shaka perguntou, olhando para o amigo, que tentava sair do templo.

– Eu? Ah... vou ali fora, já volto! A festa tá ótima... – Ele disse, receoso, não querendo expor seus motivos, especialmente para o pai do aniversariante.

_"Mentiroso... você não engana ninguém, Saga..."_, Shaka pensou, enquanto procurava Eric com os olhos. Achou-o no segundo seguinte; o menino aparentava cansaço por estar correndo junto das crianças convidadas e Aldebaran. Sorriu longamente, percebendo que realmente havia sido uma ótima idéia que eles tivessem se mudado da Índia. O filho havia se adaptado rapidamente.

Ele só gostaria que Liz estivesse ali com eles. Ela, com certeza, adoraria o lugar.

Desviou a atenção da mãe de Eric por um segundo quando Aioria entrou no templo, acompanhado de Marin e Miro. Os três caminharam na direção do virginiano, cumprimentando-o pela festa. Iniciaram uma conversa sem muita importância, Shaka apenas agradecendo todo o trabalho que o escorpiano e Afrodite tiveram para organizar tudo em poucos dias.

O templo do Mestre estava todo decorado com bolas douradas, uma enorme mesa no canto com todos aqueles quitutes maravilhosos, típicos das festas infantis e, coroando, no centro da mesma, um bolo magnífico, em formato de escorpião, o signo do aniversariante. Nem precisavam dizer que o presente foi dado por Miro. As bebidas alcoólicas haviam sido proibidas, mesmo sob protestos de alguns cavaleiros (leia-se Máscara da Morte, Saga e Aldebaran), pelo menos até as crianças se retirarem da festa. E tudo parecia correr bem. Os cavaleiros até que estavam se comportando, à exceção de Seiya, que tentava chamar mais atenção do que o aniversariante, coisa que estava ficando impossível de se controlar naqueles dias.

– Vocês se superaram dessa vez, Miro. – Aioria disse, sentando-se em um dos sofás que haviam sido arrastados da sala de descanso até o salão.

– As idéias foram quase todas de Afrodite. Mas quem colocou tudo em prática fui eu mesmo. – Ele disse, estufando o peito, orgulhoso como um bom escorpiano.

– Eu agradeço mesmo. Só o sorriso do meu filho já é sinal de que tudo ficou perfeito. – Shaka disse, tocando o ombro do amigo com carinho. Sorrisos foram trocados.

– Que bom que gostou, Shaka. Achei que não sentiria falta das festinhas organizadas aqui no Santuário, mas estava enganado. Você sentiu falta!

– Não force a barra, Escorpião. – Shaka disse, tentando evitar um sorriso. – Comparada ao tipo de festas que vocês costumavam organizar, isso aqui parece mais uma cerimônia religiosa.

– Cerimônia religiosa ou não, eu e Afrodite formamos uma dupla espetacular. Nem precisamos daquele imprestável do Mu. – Miro comentou, desdenhando da presença do ariano, não percebendo que Shaka ficara um pouco pálido com a simples menção do nome do outro.

– Não comemoraria tão cedo, Miro. Encontrei com Mu no templo de Áries antes de vir pra cá. – Aioria disse, sem se importar muito com a implicação daquela frase.

Shaka sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Mu estava no Santuário. Ali, tão perto dele. Deveria apenas levantar-se e ir até o templo do outro e explicar-lhe o que havia acontecido no outro dia, mas sua prudência impediu-o. Era o aniversário de seu filho, o primeiro que passavam juntos na nova casa. Não podia simplesmente abandonar todos ali e cuidar de um assunto tão mundano como aquele. Mu poderia esperar. Assim ele pensava.

– Ei, Shaka! Shaka! Estamos falando com você! – Aioria disse, passando a mão na frente do rosto do virginiano, que piscou várias vezes, finalmente saindo do transe em que se encontrava.

– O que foi? – Ele perguntou, ainda um pouquinho atordoado.

– Estava perguntando se havia algum problema do Mu vir até a festa. – Aioria repetiu o que havia falado anteriormente.

– Ele é cavaleiro, então, está convidado. – Shaka disse, tentando não mostrar muita emoção, mas ansiando pelo momento em que o ariano entrasse no salão mais do que poderia imaginar.

– Então tá... – O leonino disse, notando algo de errado na voz de Shaka, mas não comentando nada.

Logo a atenção dos quatro se dispersou para a porta do templo, onde Eric, todo orgulhoso, atendia mais um convidado que chegava. E dessa vez era Afrodite, vestido informalmente com um macacão jeans claro e uma blusa azul um pouco justa por dentro. Tênis brancos completavam o visual e todos sorriram, incluindo o menino. Mas ele logo ficou sério quando o sueco estendeu a ele um buquê de pequenas rosas multicoloridas.

– Meu pai disse que suas rosas são perigosas. – Ele disse, olhando Afrodite, procurando alguma mudança na expressão dele. O pisciano apenas sorriu, afagando os cabelos loiros do menino.

– Essas são inofensivas. Há muito tempo deixei de fazer rosas malignas. Você precisa saber mais das histórias do Santuário.

– Você me conta algumas? – Os olhos de Eric brilharam e Afrodite não teve como resistir.

– Claro.

– Pode ser agora? – Ele perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

Afrodite retomou a posição original, escaneando o salão por alguns segundos. Logo notou Shaka, Miro, Aioria e Marin observando-o, com largos sorrisos nos rostos, como se nunca o tivessem visto com alguma criança. Realmente aquilo raramente acontecia, mas ele não podia deixar de gostar de Eric. Aquele garoto era realmente filho de Shaka, com o temperamento de um escorpiano. E extremamente inteligente para a idade.

Continuou olhando pelo salão; Kamus, Máscara da Morte e Shura conversavam animadamente. Lembrou-se do que havia acontecido entre ele e o italiano há alguns dias. Deixou sua mente vagar até lá, somente por tê-lo fitado por alguns instantes.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_**Afrodite foi o primeiro a descer da moto, assim que Máscara da Morte parou-a em frente aos primeiros degraus do templo de Áries. Quando tentou subi-los, foi seguro pelas firmes mãos do italiano. Por um segundo, havia se esquecido do quanto ele era rápido e forte. Não pôde deixar de sentir um leve tremor quando foi puxado para perto dele, os lábios do outro colando nos seus, procurando passagem. Por alguns segundos, ele deixou-se beijar, mas logo se afastou dele, ajeitando os cabelos.**_

– _**O que foi? Vai dizer que não gostou? – Máscara da Morte perguntou, aproximando-se de Afrodite. Este apenas deu um meio sorriso e virou-se, subindo os degraus que o levariam ao templo de Mu.**_

_**O italiano viu Afrodite se afastar lentamente, como se esperasse ser seguido e assim ele o fez, não se importando com a moto que ficara parada ali na frente nas escadarias, exposta para qualquer um ver que ele a havia tirado do 'santuário' de proteção de Aldebaran. Não que ele se importasse. Havia alguma coisa bem mais importante que ele queria resolver naquele instante.**_

_**Só alcançou-o de verdade quando estavam passando pela casa de Gêmeos. Máscara da Morte imprensou o sueco contra a parede do tempo, tentando beija-lo, mas Afrodite simplesmente esquivou-se. Em um movimento rápido, ele surpreendeu o italiano, soltando-se dele.**_

– _**Boa noite, Máscara da Morte.**_

– _**Aonde pensa que está indo? – O canceriano perguntou, com um tom de voz um tanto ameaçador, mas também curioso.**_

– _**Pro meu templo. Sozinho.**_

– _**O que quer dizer com isso?**_

– _**O que achou que iria acontecer?**_

_**Máscara da Morte sentiu-se acuado. Não esperava aquela pergunta de Afrodite. Na verdade, contava apenas com atos; afinal, as palavras às vezes eram pouco úteis, especialmente em situações como aquelas, onde ambos se desejavam tanto que poderiam cortar aquela sensação com uma faca cega facilmente.**_

– _**Eu... bem... – Ele começou gaguejando e odiou-se por aquilo.**_

_**Afrodite sorria por dentro, finalmente deixara o italiano, sempre tão seguro de si, desconcertado. Aquilo era puro deleite. Sabia que o próximo passo seria difícil, ainda mais depois de ter provado os lábios dele, que pareciam ter algum tipo de substância ilícita, proibida, e por isso mesmo, desejada.**_

– _**Eu acho melhor subir. Obrigado pela carona.**_

– _**Afrodite. Você não vai subir.**_

_**O tom na voz de Máscara da Morte era de ordem e Afrodite odiou aquilo. Parecia que o italiano realmente não mudava, sempre tentando ganhar as pessoas com sua imponência.**_

– _**Não torne tudo mais difícil. Foi uma noite agradável e eu não gostaria que você a estragasse com sua arrogância.**_

– _**E o que aconteceu aqui? Que palhaçada foi essa?**_

– _**Não me pergunte. Pergunte a você mesmo. – Afrodite voltou a subir os degraus e logo ouviu movimento atrás de si. – Por favor não me siga. **_

_**E, surpreendentemente, os passos de Máscara da Morte realmente pararam e Afrodite prosseguiu, respirando tão lentamente quanto seu caminhar, e apenas quando alcançou o templo de Shura, ele encostou-se na parede, suspirando profundamente, aliviado.**_

– _**Dessa vez eu consegui. Obrigado, minha Deusa... – Ele disse, baixinho, seguindo, então para sua casa.**_

_**(FIM DO FLASHBACK)**_

– Dite! – Eric disse, puxando o sueco pela mão, levando-o para um dos sofás do templo.

– Histórias, histórias... vamos lá! – Afrodite falou, sorrindo, passando pelos outros cavaleiros. Era melhor não pensar no que havia acontecido, pelo menos, não por enquanto.

* * *

Mu atou o final da enorme trança que havia feito nos cabelos lavanda com uma fita preta, e só então se olhou no espelho do quarto. Suspirou, não concordando muito com a imagem de si. Mas era uma questão de honra, não poderia aparecer na festa do tal Eric vestido com suas roupas simples. Aquela ocasião merecia algo... diferente. Algo arrebatador. Algo que fizesse Shaka hesitar.

– Desde quando eu penso desse jeito? O que aquele loiro fez comigo? – Ele perguntou ao seu próprio reflexo, logo desviando o olhar e saindo do quarto.

O tempo estava ameno do lado de fora do templo, corria um vento agradável, que murmurava. Se Mu parasse para reparar, parecia que ele tentava lhe dizer alguma coisa. Não preocupou-se com aquilo, subindo os degraus que levavam ao templo do Grande Mestre rapidamente. Realmente era revoltante ter o dom da telecinese e não poder teletransportar-se entre as casas. Pouparia-lhe muito trabalho.

* * *

Eric estava encantado ouvindo todas as histórias do Santuário. Afrodite de longe era o melhor narrador das histórias, superando até mesmo algumas que o pai lhe contara. O pisciano sempre exagerava as coisas, ele podia perceber, mas era divertido assim mesmo, especialmente quando ele resolvia contar o que Shaka fazia.

Eram situações divertidas, e num primeiro momento inimagináveis; na maioria das vezes o pai estava acompanhado do famoso cavaleiro de Áries. Eric sempre franzia a testa quando ouvia o nome de Mu. Passara algumas vezes pelo primeiro templo do Santuário, mas nunca entrara nele, não achava certo entrar em um lugar onde o dono não estava e também tinha o pedido do pai. Shaka havia conversado com ele sobre isso. Não lhe fizera realmente um pedido; fora mais um comentário, dizendo que era melhor que ele não entrasse no templo de Áries. Algo lhe dizia que o pai tinha problemas com aquele cavaleiro e não queria indispor-se com ele.

Pela quinta ou sexta vez naquele dia ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, que geralmente ocorria quando um cavaleiro de ouro estava se aproximando do templo. Ele confirmou isso depois que Afrodite juntou-se ao grupo de cavaleiros. Mas aquele arrepio era mais forte, mais intenso, ele não saberia explicar.

Levantou-se no meio de um dos contos de Afrodite, que estava tão empolgado, que pareceu não notar o que ele havia feito, especialmente porque as outras crianças presentes ainda lhe dispensavam atenção. Caminhou em passos largos e apressados até a entrada do templo, pronto para abrir a porta.

Não percebeu que Shaka acompanhara todos os passos do menino. Provavelmente o filho tinha o mesmo senso para notar a presença dos cavaleiros, um dom, na verdade. E, olhando a sua volta, o único cavaleiro de ouro que não estava presente era justamente aquele que ele lutava mentalmente em querer ou não a sua presença ali: Mu.

O ariano em questão achou estranho a porta do templo do Mestre estar fechada. Podia ver luzes lá dentro, assim como alguma decoração, mas mesmo assim aquilo não justificava as portas fechadas. Era mais uma coisa a reclamar. O templo sempre ficava aberto para quem quer que fosse. E agora aquele tal de Eric simplesmente aparecia e fechava as portas. Aquilo não estava certo. Se ele fosse o Mestre...

Um sorriso maligno surgiu no rosto bonito, ao mesmo tempo em que um vento um pouco mais forte quase bagunçou os fios da trança. _"É uma idéia..."_, ele pensou, pronto para bater à porta do templo, mostrando toda a educação de um bom ariano.

Antes mesmo de bater à porta, a mesma foi aberta de uma só vez, fazendo Mu empalidecer. Sentiu o ar faltar-lhe nos pulmões, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia ser transportado para infinitos anos antes, onde era um menino e fitara o cavaleiro de Virgem pela primeira vez. Os olhos daquele, porém, não eram de um azul brilhante, com os quais se acostumara, mas sim um combinado intrigante de verde água e azul, mas os cabelos eram os mesmos. Mas não podia ser...

– Você é o cavaleiro de Áries? – O garoto perguntou, já sabendo a resposta. O homem à sua frente transmitia-lhe um sentimento diferente, um que só estava acostumado a sentir quando era bem pequeno, ele recordou com dificuldade.

– E você quem é? – Mu respondeu com outra pergunta, ríspido, desviando os olhos dos do garoto por ínfimos segundos e vendo Shaka no final do salão, aproximando-se deles, com Aioria em seu encalço.

– Eric. – Ele respondeu friamente, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

Mu sentiu uma vertigem. Não, aquilo estava errado. Aquele garoto... Eric... não, era um engano. **Tinha** que ser um engano. Não queria acreditar, todo aquele tempo...

– Algum problema, filho? – Shaka perguntou, uma das mãos pousando nos ombros de Eric. Olhou para Mu no instante seguinte e pôde ver a confusão que pairava nos belos olhos verdes.

_"Filho? Mas como isso é possível?"_, Mu pensou, enquanto tentava encontrar palavras. Detestava sentir-se impotente, não saber o que falar. Era como estar em uma situação de perigo e encontrar-se mudo, ou então estar em uma discussão calorosa e ver seu "oponente" supera-lo, deixando-o sem fala.

– Acho que ele está passando mal. – O menino disse, afastando-se um pouco. Percebeu Mu acompanha-lo com o olhar.

– Está se sentindo bem, Áries? – Shaka perguntou, tentando uma aproximação, mas o ariano simplesmente esquivou-se, dando um passo incerto para trás. O loiro sentiu uma ligeira pontada no coração.

– Entre, Mu, estamos comemorando o aniversário do Eric. – Aioria disse, notando o clima pesado entre os dois.

Shaka pegou Eric por uma das mãos e tirou-o do caminho, abrindo passagem para que o ariano pudesse entrar. Assim ele o fez, olhando de relance para os dois. A semelhança era tão palpável, que ele sentia-se tonto, perdido. Logo encontrou Afrodite, ainda sentado no chão, conversando com algumas crianças. Aquela imagem acalmou-o por alguns instantes. Resolveu aproximar-se.

– Ariano, finalmente você por aqui. Resolveu cumprimentar os pobres mortais? – Afrodite perguntou, ainda de costas, apenas sentindo o cosmo do amigo aproximar-se dele.

Mu sorriu, agachando ao lado do pisciano. No mesmo instante, algumas crianças, filhos de servos e guardas do Santuário, aproximaram-se dele. Apesar de recluso em alguns momentos, o ariano sempre fora o cavaleiro, juntamente com Aioria, que mais tinha contato com os outros moradores dali. Ambos procuravam sempre visitar o vilarejo próximo ao Santuário, manter o contato mais próximo o possível, não querendo fazer com que as pessoas os vissem como santidades ou algo parecido. Adoração a Athena sim, mas nunca aos seus protetores.

– Novidades por aqui? – Ele perguntou, tentando parecer não ter ficado aquelas semanas fora do Santuário.

– Você me diz, Mu. Sumiu na noite, como uma assombração assustada. – Afrodite disse, sem olhar para o amigo. Não sabia porque estava se sentindo tão chateado; talvez fosse pelo fato de Mu ter viajado sem contar-lhe. Desde que Shaka chegara, as coisas mudaram ligeiramente.

– Afrodite, você está chateado comigo, eu posso sentir. Vamos conversar.

– Estou ocupado com as crianças, não percebeu? – O pisciano disse, pronto para continuar contando suas histórias, quando sentiu a mão de Mu em seu braço.

– Eu insisto.

Afrodite suspirou afetadamente, levantando-se. Deu uma desculpa às crianças, que pareceram não se chatear com aquilo. Logo já estavam procurando outro cavaleiro para brincar. A 'vítima', como sempre, parecia ser Aldebaran.

Mu conduziu-o até um canto afastado da música infantil e dos olhares curiosos dos outros cavaleiros. Fitou Afrodite por alguns segundos, para só então começar a falar, um pouco incerto. Podia notar no cosmo dele, que o amigo estava contrariado, ele diria até, irritado.

– Desculpe não ter dito que iria sair. Aconteceu muito rápido.

– Posso imaginar, Mu. Eu estava tão longe que não poderia ser avisado, não é mesmo? Agora as coisas vão ser assim? – Afrodite perguntou, não conseguindo esconder a mágoa.

– Assim como? – Mu estava atordoado diante daquele ataque de palavras de Afrodite. Entendia que ele poderia estar chateado, mas não a ponto de falar daquele jeito, usando ironias típicas, daquelas que ele guardava apenas para os que não o conheciam tão bem.

– Foi só o Shaka chegar e o Afrodite aqui não serve mais, não é mesmo? – Era incrível como apesar de irritado, o sueco não aumentava o tom de voz. O único indício de que ele não estava em seu estado normal, era a coloração da pele, um pouco vermelha, tão diferente da brancura habitual.

– Está sendo por demais injusto. – Mu disse, subitamente cansado. Não iria agüentar ficar mal com Afrodite depois de ter caído no erro de ter interpretado coisas erradas a respeito de Shaka. Era bem verdade que o tal bilhete ainda queimava vivo em sua mente, mas de repente, tudo poderia ser um mal entendido.

– Será que estou mesmo? – Afrodite perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

– Se você soubesse, Dite... ah, se você soubesse... – Ele disse, ainda mantendo o mesmo tom de voz, arrependido por ter, mesmo que inconscientemente, magoado o único que se mostrou realmente seu amigo desde que Shaka fora embora.

Aquela frase fez Afrodite voltar no tempo, quando ele, a caminho do vilarejo mais próximo, passou pela casa de Áries. Aquilo havia sido há quase oito anos atrás.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_**Afrodite acordara particularmente cedo. Prometera a si mesmo que iria ao vilarejo fazer compras. Não importava o quê. Arrumou-se e desceu as escadarias, cuidando sempre para não acordar nenhum cavaleiro. Todos pareciam dormir ainda, depois da festa do dia anterior, promovida por Aioria.**_

_**Todos, a exceção de um cavaleiro.**_

_**O templo de Áries estava fechado, mas Afrodite podia ouvir alguns ruídos muito semelhantes a choro. Preocupou-se, pois Mu não era de deixar suas emoções aflorarem tão publicamente. No instante seguinte sentiu-se um tolo, o cavaleiro estava em seu templo e se havia alguém ali era porque este era um intruso.**_

_**Forçou a porta de trás e a mesma abriu rapidamente. Ele esgueirou-se pelas pilastras, pensando em anunciar-se, mas achou que aquela não seria uma boa idéia.**_

_**Mu estava no centro do templo, coberto apenas por uma manta creme, os cabelos lavanda espalhados no tapete onde seu corpo descansava. Afrodite ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, só então percebendo que o choro era do cavaleiro e que ele não estava alucinando.**_

– _**Mu o que aconteceu?**_

– _**Afrodite, o que faz aqui? – O ariano perguntou, enxugando as lágrimas, tentando fazer com que o outro não percebesse nada. Porém, aquilo havia sido em vão.**_

– _**Não adianta esconder as lágrimas. Por que não me conta o que aconteceu? Brigou com Shaka de novo? – O pisciano chutou. Sabia que a única pessoa que capaz de desestabilizar o ariano era o cavaleiro de Virgem.**_

– _**Se você soubesse... ah, se você soubesse... – Mu disse, surpreendendo Afrodite, aproximando-se e colocando a cabeça em seu colo, desolado.**_

– _**Então me conte... temos todo o tempo do mundo. Sabia que ainda não são nem sete horas da manhã?**_

_**Mu sorriu pela primeira vez. Não existia tempo fechado para Afrodite. Seria bom conversar com ele. **_

_**E daquele dia em diante, no dia em que o cavaleiro de Virgem partira do Santuário, não mais existia Shaka e Mu, melhores amigos e sim Mu e Afrodite.**_

_**(FIM DO FLASHBACK)**_

– Me perdoa. Os dias não têm sido fáceis pra mim também. – O pisciano explicou, sentindo-se tolo por ter falado aquelas coisas para o amigo.

– Eu entendo, Dite... podemos conversar então? – Mu perguntou, uma das mãos no ombro do amigo.

– Como você consegue?

– Consigo o quê?

– Ser tão legal. Eu estava prestes a jogar nossa amizade ao vento e você simplesmente diz que entende.

– Até parece que você não me conhece, Dite. E tem mais: se eu brigasse com você, quem iria me ouvir, me entender?

– Humm... eu sei de uma pessoa. – Afrodite murmurou baixinho, deixando seus olhos procurar um certo loiro do outro lado do salão.

– Nem mencione-o, Dite. Não enquanto você não ouvir a história por completo.

– Credo, já vi que não vou gostar muito disso...

* * *

Shaka tentava a todo custo não olhar para o Mu, mas era inevitável. Desde o instante em que ele entrara no salão onde a festa de seu filho estava sendo realizada, não pôde deixar de acompanhar cada movimento dele.

Não era apenas a roupa que o tibetano usava. Aprendera, desde o encontro deles no hotel, que Mu havia requintado seus gostos para vestimentas. Naquele dia, optara por uma calça jeans bem escura e assentada no corpo e, contrariando qualquer comentário de exagero da parte dele, uma blusa de gola alta verde escura. Os cabelos lavanda, trançados perfeitamente até o fim, faziam sua aparência ainda mais bonita e madura. Estava impecável e Shaka notava aquilo. Mas a maneira com a qual ele se portava era o que mais chamava a atenção. Mu estava diferente, arredio e ele até arriscaria dizer, aborrecido. Só que não tinha a certeza de que aquilo era direcionado apenas a ele.

– Se você apertar esse copo com mais força, é capaz de quebrá-lo. – Eric disse, distraidamente.

Havia percebido uma certa tensão entre o pai e o cavaleiro que entrara em sua festa, e estava até curioso para saber o que aquilo significava. Mas aprendera, naquele pouco tempo em sua nova casa, que Shaka era uma espécie de mistério a ser desvendado a cada dia. Notara que havia uma aura de novidades no passado do pai, que ele descobriria aos poucos.

Shaka ouviu a voz firme do filho, porém despreocupada, e aquilo foi o que fez com que ele deixasse de pensar em Mu. Logo fitou o menino, agachando para ficar no mesmo nível que ele.

– Está gostando da festa?

– Muito, pai. Mas você não parece gostar.

– Não se importe com seu velho pai. Se está se divertindo, isso não importa.

– Mas...

– Vá brincar, Eric. – Ele levantou-se, subitamente. – Vou trocar algumas palavras com Kamus.

O tom de Shaka era taxativo e não restou a Eric outra opção que não deixar aquela conversa para uma outra hora. Logo se juntou ao grupo que brincava com Aldebaran, familiarizando-se com os cavaleiros a cada dia que passava.

O virginiano em questão decidiu procurar alguém para conversar. Ikki, sua primeira opção, ainda não havia chegado, e assim que o fizesse, provavelmente ficaria com a namorada. Kamus parecia tão deslocado, que aquilo o intrigou. Aproximou-se do francês, que observava as crianças, mas parecia não estar realmente olhando-as.

– Kamus... seria você mais um que não gosta de festas infantis?

Podia-se dizer que o francês assustou-se, o que era algo inédito. Shaka ficou ainda mais interessado naquilo.

– Bom, se me conhece, sabe que não sou adepto de nenhuma comemoração que envolva mais de duas pessoas.

– O mesmo anti-social de sempre... – Shaka comentou, sorrindo. Kamus acompanhou-o, por fim. – Mas conte-me, francês, o que aconteceu para que você estivesse com essa aparência deprimente?

– _Pardon_, Shaka. Mas minha aparência é impecável, como sempre. – Kamus disse, naquela imponência típica dos franceses, olhando-se por alguns segundos, admirando a própria beleza. Estava vestido com uma calça social em tom escuro, próxima do marrom, e blusa marfim em gola 'v'. Os cabelos estavam contidos em um rabo de cavalo firme, que caíam por seus ombros, ainda assim.

– Narcisista. Não estou falando das suas roupas de marca, estou falando do seu olhar, meu amigo. Ele diz tanto, apesar de você não admitir.

Kamus ficou estático, os olhos fugindo dos de Shaka e inconscientemente indo parar em um certo escorpiano no salão. Miro estava lindíssimo em jeans claro e camisa preta sem mangas, mas não era aquilo que fazia com que o francês quase perdesse a cabeça. Era o simples fato de ele parecer ter esquecido o que aconteceu com eles dias atrás.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_**Miro suspirou, desligando a TV. Não havia nada de bom sendo transmitido e ele estava entediado, especialmente por saber que os amigos naquele momento deveriam estar se divertindo no bar que ele tanto gostara. Olhou para o pé inchado e bufou. Não deveria ter chutado a porta do templo de Aquário. **_

_**Realmente não devia. Além de ver um amassado na estrutura, ele ainda machucara o pé, e unido à gripe que ainda persistia em persegui-lo, tornava tudo muito mais chato.**_

_**Estava a ponto de mandar a precaução de ficar em casa de repouso pra escanteio e sair do templo, quando uma batida em sua porta mudou seus planos. Caminhou lentamente, mancando até lá, ignorando a bolsa de gelo que ficara em cima do sofá.**_

– _**Kamus?**_

_**O francês estava com uma expressão indefinida e Miro perguntou-se mentalmente se aquilo de repente não seria sinal de que viria uma briga por ali. Talvez o aquariano estivesse ali para reclamar com ele. Miro nem cogitou que o outro provavelmente não sabia que ele era o responsável pelo estrago no templo.**_

_**Kamus estivera inquieto dentro de seu próprio templo. Já havia reorganizado os dvds e os livros, arrumara o enorme closet, mas nada lhe acalmava. As palavras de Saori na reunião, mais cedo, ainda o atormentavam. Faziam com que as lembranças viessem à tona, mas, acima de tudo, faziam com que ele tivesse vontade de procurar Miro.**_

_**E ali estava ele, contra sua vontade, olhando pro escorpiano em questão, percebendo logo no primeiro instante que ele estava machucado. Preocupou-se, um instinto natural desde que nutrira aquele sentimento pelo grego. Nem esperou o convite para entrar na casa e já foi adentrando, uma das mãos apoiadas no ombro de Miro.**_

– _**O que aconteceu com você?**_

– _**Eu, bem... machuquei a perna. - Miro disse, não querendo estender muito aquele assunto. Mas sabia que Kamus não aceitaria aquela resposta evasiva. Para o francês tudo deveria ficar muito explicadinho.**_

– _**Me explica isso direito. **_

– _**O que você veio fazer aqui? - Miro perguntou, antes de responder o que o francês havia lhe perguntado.**_

– _**Saber se você havia melhorado. Hoje pela manhã você ainda estava um pouco mal.**_

_**Miro sorriu. A preocupação de Kamus era uma das coisas que ele mais sentia falta. Não que depois que terminaram o francês não se preocupasse com ele, mas era que nos tempos do relacionamento deles ele demonstrava a preocupação com beijos, abraços, afagos. E agora essa possibilidade estava completamente fora de questão.**_

_**Para tristeza do grego.**_

– _**Eu vou indo, você sabe como detesto ficar gripado. Mas entra, senta aí no sofá. Estava a ponto de cortar meus pulsos de tanto tédio, foi bom você ter aparecido.**_

– _**Não mude de assunto. - Kamus começou, sentando-se no sofá preto do grego. - O que aconteceu com a sua perna?**_

– _**Bem, eu... - Miro disse, mordendo os lábios. - ...meio que chutei uma coisa.**_

– _**Devia ter sido algo grande pra machucar desse jeito.**_

– _**Foi... foi a sua porta. - Ele disse, baixinho.**_

– _**O quê? - Kamus perguntou, de sobressalto. Havia percebido a rachadura na porta de seu templo e estava querendo dar um esquife de presente pro delinqüente.**_

–

– _**Miro, eu não acredito que você fez isso. Por que, em nome de Zeus?**_

– _**Você deveria ter ficado com a sua Deusa querida, Kamus. - Ele disse, levantando-se do sofá. O braço de Kamus parou-no no meio do caminho, empurrando-o novamente para seu lado.**_

– _**Me solta.**_

– _**Você fez isso por ciúmes!**_

– _**É, só se fosse em outra encarnação, Aquário! - Miro disse, revoltado.**_

_**- Então por que você fez isso?**_

– _**Porque eu estava com vontade, isso responde a sua pergunta estúpida? Aliás, sai daqui, Kamus... eu não tô no espírito pra discutir com você.**_

– _**Discutir? Acha mesmo que eu vim até aqui pra isso? Porque, é claro, se eu soubesse que tinha sido você quem destruiu a minha porta, eu nem tinha aparecido.**_

– _**Ótimo, já que isso ficou explicado, pode ir embora! Ninguém te chamou aqui mesmo!**_

– _**Como ousa, Miro? Eu estava preocupado!**_

– _**É, com certeza! Provavelmente iria derramar em cima de mim que haviam rachado um pedaço da sua preciosa porta. Me poupe, Kamus... às vezes eu me pergunto como eu pude um dia me apaixonar por alguém como você, que está muito mais interessado em uma droga de porta. Eu poderia ter quebrado a perna, sabia? - Miro despejou toda sua raiva, atropelando as palavras, sem ao menos perceber o que havia falado.**_

_**Kamus sentiu o rosto esquentar, a garganta apertar, o coração acelerar. Sabia que Miro não havia dito aquela frase "como pude um dia me apaixonar" conscientemente, mas lhe doía ouvi-la. Especialmente quando as palavras de Saori ainda lhe pareciam tão nítidas, que ele nem precisava fazer esforço para ouvi-las novamente. Teve uma súbita vontade de magoar o grego, para que aquelas frases, aquelas palavras não mais o atormentassem. E ele o fez, sem pensar, assim como Miro.**_

– _**Pois deveria ter quebrado a perna. Da próxima vez, procure conhecer melhor seus amantes antes de se envolver com eles. Não queremos um escorpiano mal servido, não é mesmo?**_

_**E não esperou pela resposta de Miro. Virou as costas e saiu do templo, sabendo que suas palavras haviam ferido o outro muito mais do que o contrário. **_

_**Miro observou, ainda chocado, um Kamus mais frio do que nunca saindo de seu templo, sem ao menos falar nada. Também, depois daquela mini discussão, não precisavam trocar palavras por um bom tempo. Seria melhor daquele jeito.**_

_**(FIM DO FLASHBACK)**_

– Nem precisa falar nada... percebo o motivo dessa cara. – Shaka disse, não para Kamus, mas para si mesmo. A festa, que era pra ser uma comemoração agradável, estava se tornando monótona. No minuto em que pensou em acelerar o fim da mesma, Ikki entrou no salão, sozinho.

– Shaka! – O rapaz disse, caminhando em passos largos até ele. No meio do caminho foi parado quando Eric pulou em suas pernas. – Aniversariante! – Ele disse, ignorando o virginiano por um instante.

De longe, Shaka estava sorrindo. Ikki parecia realmente gostar de seu filho e aquilo o agradava. Nunca soubera que o rapaz levava aquele jeito com crianças. Deixou os dois por alguns instantes, o olhar indo pairar sobre Mu mais uma vez. Não gostou do que viu. O ariano fuzilava o cavaleiro de fênix ou seu Eric, ele ainda não chegara a uma conclusão, e mesmo assim, aquilo o irritava. Estava prestes a caminhar até ele, quando a voz de Kamus o alertou, sarcástico:

– Depois sou eu quem fica perdido em pensamentos, com uma aparência deprimente, não é mesmo?

– Kamus... faça-me um favor. – Ele disse, olhando o amigo de um jeito irritadiço. – Leve seu ar gelado para bem longe de mim.

E Shaka saiu de perto do francês, ainda ouvindo uma risada provocativa ao fundo. Alcançou Ikki e Eric rapidamente, no momento em que o amigo presenteava o menino com uma pequena caixinha.

– O que é isso?

– Seu presente, Eric. Espero que goste. – Ikki disse, todo orgulhoso, fitando Shaka assim que ele se aproximou.

O menino desfez a fita que amarrava a caixinha com cuidado, para só então abri-la. Arregalou os olhos com o conteúdo, virando-o para mostrar ao pai, que teve a mesma reação.

– Ikki...não precisava.

– Eu sei, mas eu queria assim mesmo. Gostou, Eric?

– Ela é... é linda. – Eric disse, olhando mais uma vez para a miniatura em ouro de uma ave fênix. Cada olho do bichano tinha uma pedra de coloração azul, que Shaka nem se atreveu a perguntar o que era.

– Fico feliz por ter gostado, garoto! – Ikki disse, embaraçando os cabelos de Eric com as mãos. O menino logo o abraçou, agradecido, e saiu de perto deles, deixando o pai e o cavaleiro de bronze a conversar.

– Você ainda vai mima-lo, Fênix.

– Esse é seu trabalho, Shaka. Ele é muito especial, merece todos os presentes que alguém pode dar.

– Concordo. Como meu amigo, você está saindo um ótimo padrinho para ele. Liz adoraria vê-lo assim.

– Se me permitir, eu serei esse padrinho sim. Com muito orgulho.

Shaka sorriu e abraçou Ikki carinhosamente. O rapaz de cabelos rebeldes logo sorriu, abrindo os olhos e deparando-se com o olhar de fúria de Mu em sua direção. Alargou o sorriso, apertando Shaka contra si de maneira possessiva. Adorava provocar o ariano, especialmente quando o alvo em questão era o amigo que nunca se relacionara romanticamente.

* * *

– Se eu fosse você iria até lá e resolvia logo isso tudo.

– Não é tão simples assim, Dite.

– É claro que é, Mu. Pela Deusa, vocês eram melhores amigos, deviam saber a cor da cueca um do outro. E agora simplesmente se ignoram, se anulam. Se quer a minha opinião...

– Eu não quero, meu amigo... – Mu interrompeu o pisciano, saindo de perto dele, caminhando na direção dos jardins do templo.

– Mal agradecido. – Afrodite bufou, virando-se, com a intenção de procurar alguém para conversar. Não contava ser praticamente fuzilado por um par de olhos azuis escuros, intensos, e tão conhecidos.

– Sueco.

– Italiano. –Afrodite devolveu no mesmo tom arrogante.

Ainda tentando ser o cupido?

– Essa nunca foi minha função. O que quer? –ele perguntou, ríspido.

– Estive pensando.

– Nossa, você consegue fazer isso?

– Não comece com ironias. Precisamos conversar.

– Eu acho que não, Máscara da Morte. – Afrodite disse, tentando dar por encerrada aquela conversa, mas o italiano segurou-o pelo braço, impedindo-o de sair de perto dele.

– Eu quero.

– É, querer coisas é sempre bom, mas isso não significa que você vai conseguir. E que tanto você tem pra conversar comigo?

– Aqui não. – Máscara da Morte disse, notando que alguns cavaleiros os olhavam discretamente.

– Por que eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que você não quer apenas conversar? –Afrodite perguntou displicente, pegando um docinho em cima da mesa.

– Isso seria ruim? – O italiano devolveu a pergunta, junto com um sorriso safado.

Afrodite ainda estava sério, mas por dentro sorria descontroladamente. Máscara da Morte tentando bancar o sedutor e o piadista bonzinho era tão típico quanto Kamus gostar do sol da Grécia. Mas era interessante vê-lo daquele jeito; parecia que as noites sem sua companhia estavam por fritar o pouco de cérebro que o italiano tinha.

– Inapropriado seria a palavra mais correta. – O sueco respondeu, olhando o canceriano mais uma vez, ainda assim, sem dispensar-lhe um sorriso.

– Vamos, Afrodite. Eu sei que quer conversar comigo também. – Máscara da Morte jogou sua última carta, nem sabendo mais o que estava fazendo.

A verdade é que a falta não declarada que sentia de Afrodite o estava consumindo e por mais que ele jogasse piadas e mantivesse a mesma postura condizente com sua personalidade, estava disposto a privar-se de alguma coisa para estar com aquele sueco provocador novamente.

– Vejo que está mesmo desesperado. Está até adivinhando coisas a meu respeito.

– Você vê demais, sueco. Se está mesmo com tanto medo de me encarar a sós, é só dizer.

Afrodite sorriu, então. Um sorriso de puro escárnio. Máscara da Morte estava realmente desesperado, ele podia perceber, sentir. Era tão maravilhoso ter aquele homem tão forte e seguro de si despedaçando-se aos poucos, que ele pensou em tortura-lo por mais algum tempo. Mas não podia negar a seu corpo que estava sentindo falta do toque mais quente, mais íntimo do italiano.

Seu rosto tomou uma postura mais séria antes de responder-lhe. Jogou os cabelos para trás, fazendo seu perfume de rosas espalhar-se até o homem à sua frente. Percebeu que, discretamente, Máscara da Morte inalara aquele cheiro delicioso profundamente. _"Ah, como você é meu..."_, ele pensou.

– Encontre-me no meu templo. Depois da festa.

– Afrodite... – Máscara da Morte começou a falar, mas o sueco já estava partindo.

– Sem atrasos! – Ele completou, já chegando perto do grupo de crianças que Aldebaran tentava domar.

* * *

Kamus passeou ligeiramente entre os presentes na festa de Eric. Não dispensou olhares furtivos a nenhum em especial. Percebeu que Shaka caminhava para o mesmo lugar que Mu havia ido há algum tempo e sorriu discretamente, percebendo que entre aqueles dois existia mais do que eles mesmos queriam admitir.

Pensou em conversar com Hyoga assim que o loiro entrara no templo, há muito não trocava palavras com seu aprendiz. Mas quando ele segurou a mão de Shun, beijando-a carinhosamente, pôde perceber que sobraria naquela conversa.

Todos pareciam estar se acertando e apenas ele ia ficando naquela situação, onde ninguém o suportava por tanto tempo. Depois de Miro, ninguém mais o tolerou em um relacionamento por mais de algumas poucas semanas. Ele sempre se queixava que faltava algo, quando não era paixão, era compromisso, quando não isso, era entrega. Na verdade, ele não admitiria, nem por decreto, mas nada seria igual depois de um certo escorpiano.

Simplesmente porque ninguém nunca poderia se comparar a Miro.

Olhou de relance e muito rapidamente para o citado rapaz, que dançava alguma canção infantil com algumas crianças, em uma roda improvisada. Imaginou se um dia poderia perdoa-lo, apesar de em seu coração isso já ter acontecido. A cada dia que passava, seu sentimento ia se tornando cada vez mais parecido com o de anos antes.

Mas não podia negar que já haviam passado por muitas coisas. Crises, até. A amizade deles nem estava reconstruída firmemente e ele dispensava pensamentos desconexos a respeito de um futuro do lado do escorpiano. _"É improvável, impensado, impulsivo. Nada parecido comigo. Tire isso da sua cabeça, Kamus!"_, ele conflitou consigo mesmo, dirigindo-se à mesa disposta para os aperitivos dos cavaleiros. Não percebeu que alguém vinha em seu encalce, pretendendo falar-lhe.

– Kamus.

Ele quase engasgou com o canapé que tentava engolir. Era a segunda vez naquela mesma noite que alguém o surpreendia. Anotou mentalmente que estava ficando por demais relapso, ignorando os treinamentos e por isso deixava-se ser pego daquela maneira.

Virou-se lentamente para fitar aquele que lhe chamara, os olhos azuis de Miro tão frios e parecidos com os seus que chegavam a assustar.

– Ainda está aborrecido comigo? – O grego perguntou, em tom infantil, o que fez com que Kamus tivesse a súbita vontade de pegá-lo no colo.

– Não estava aborrecido com você, Miro.

– Sua imitação de pessoa aborrecida é ótima, francês... – Ele disse, irônico e Kamus não pôde deixar de sorrir. De repente, tudo o que acontecera entre eles, a última briga, ficara em um lugar muito distante.

– Quer beber alguma coisa? – Kamus perguntou, mudando de assunto.

– Não... daqui a pouco meu organismo rejeita esse refrigerante todo. Vou esperar por algo mais interessante depois da festa.

– Incorrigível.

– Vai dizer que seu estômago francês provou do refrigerante mundano? Logo você, o grande mestre dos vinhos e dos espumantes? – Miro perguntou, sorridente, gostando daquele contato com Kamus novamente. Por mais que dissesse que a briga que tinham sempre seria a última e que eles nunca mais se falariam, sempre voltava atrás.

– Você não merece minha resposta. – O francês disse, não querendo estender-se naquele assunto.

– O que me deixa na mais absoluta certeza de que estava com a razão. – Miro completou, mostrando sinais de vitória.

– Não sei porque eu ainda te aturo... – Kamus murmurou, virando os olhos em desaprovação.

– Seria porque você não consegue viver sem esse grego aqui? Eu sei, Kamus... sou irresistível... pode admitir. – Ele disse, tentando arrancar alguma coisa que confirmasse algo, que lhe desse um fiozinho de esperança. Jurava que se o francês fizesse alguma coisa, ele pularia em seu pescoço.

"_Se você soubesse, Miro...ah se soubesse. Mas não, Kamus mau, Kamus mau! Ele é apenas seu amigo! **A M I G O** e nada mais!"_, ele pensou, desligando-se por alguns segundos, para então, olhar para ele, recobrando a consciência, por fim.

– Você é um orgulhoso megalomaníaco e egocêntrico, isso sim. – Ele resmungou.

– Ahhh... – Miro disse, pulando no pescoço do francês. Adorava desestabiliza-lo. – Também te adoro, francês!

– Ah, as meninas de cabelos azuis fizeram as pazes por fim? Já não era sem tempo! – Shura disse, aproximando-se dos dois, fazendo piada como sempre.

Kamus e Miro se soltaram, ligeiramente envergonhados. Aquilo chamou ainda mais a atenção do espanhol, que continuou rindo das expressões dos amigos. Serviu-se de um copo de refrigerante e saiu de perto deles, balançando a cabeça e resmungando algo como "_só eles dois não percebem..."_.

Olharam-se depois de alguns minutos, Miro passando as mãos pelos cabelos, para logo depois esconde-las nos bolsos da calça jeans. Kamus já olhava para outra direção, nenhum dos dois querendo se estender muito naquele assunto que não havia sido iniciado por nenhum deles.

– Bom, nos falamos então. – Kamus foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio incômodo.

– Sim, claro! – Miro logo respondeu, observando o francês sair de seu alcance.

Mais uma vez.

* * *

Se pudesse simplesmente apagar coisas da sua vida, seriam aquelas últimas semanas. Mu estava de pé, encostado em uma das pilastras do templo do Grande Mestre, contemplando o jardim bem cuidado diariamente por Afrodite. Tentava não pensar nos pequenos erros que cometera naqueles dias, mas era inevitável. Tudo sempre lhe remetia a Eric.

Shaka saiu do salão, notando que ninguém havia percebido que ele deixara a festa. Assim que viu Mu saindo para os jardins, decidiu que era o melhor momento para que conversassem sobre alguma coisa, ou coisa nenhuma, ainda não decidira.

– Muito bonito o seu filho. – Ele disse, sem olhar para Shaka.

– Como...

– Ouvi seus passos.

Shaka não disse mais nada, apenas aproximou-se mais, com passos incertos, indo de encontro a algo que queria há muito tempo. Pensou em tocar os cabelos presos naquela trança hipnotizante, mas não, seria melhor que não fizesse aquilo.

– Mu... eu queria...

– Por que não me disse que tinha um filho?

– Por que bloqueou minha tentativa de comunicação com você no outro dia? – Shaka perguntou ao mesmo tempo.

Ficaram a admirar-se por segundos, desafiando-se um ao outro para ver quem desviaria o olhar primeiro. Shaka resolveu dar-se por vencido, olhando para as flores, sem responder as perguntas do ariano.

– Por que foi embora no outro dia?

– Por que bloqueou minha comunicação com você no outro dia? – Shaka repetiu a pergunta.

– Por que? Por que? Por que? Será que nossos diálogos vão sempre se basear nas perguntas?

– Não, é claro que não. Só gostaria que você respondesse à minha pergunta.

– Depois que você responder à minha.

Shaka suspirou profundamente, tentando não perder o controle. Por que todas as coisas entre ele e Mu sempre pareciam distantes de serem resolvidas? Era como se andassem em círculos e nunca se encontrassem, por mais que aquele espaço os delimitasse.

– Você não me deu oportunidade. É uma história peculiar e particular.

– Tudo bem. – Mu entendia. Era estranho, mas ele entendia aquela explicação. _"Devo estar enlouquecendo. Ou querendo desesperadamente fazer tudo dar certo..."_, ele pensou, tentando sorrir para o virginiano, mas não conseguia.

– Pode me responder agora?

– Sim. Você não me deu outra alternativa. – Ele disse, fazendo aquilo parecer o mais óbvio.

– Do que está falando?

– Você me deixou um bilhete, Shaka, um maldito bilhete. Na cama de um hotel barato! – Ele começou a elevar o tom de voz.

– Não era um hotel barato.

– Não me interrompa. –Mu estava furioso. Agora que havia começado, não tinha como para-lo. – Depois teve o Ikki e você conversando como se eu fosse uma coisa qualquer, um pedaço de carne, como se não tivesse significado nada.

– Você ouviu minha conversa com Ikki? – Shaka perguntou, abismado.

Como não havia notado a presença de Mu naquele dia? Não era possível. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que queria encontrar respostas àquelas perguntas, notou um certo ciúme, uma certa mágoa na voz do ariano, por mais que ele tentasse camuflar. Teve vontade de perguntar se aquilo era verdade, se ele estava mesmo com ciúmes, mas poderia acarretar mais uma briga, o que ele não estava disposto a aceitar.

– Não é importante. O que importa é que você está irreconhecível, não é mais o mesmo homem que eu...

– Que você... – Shaka disse, incitou, esperando que ele completasse a frase. Quando Mu não o fez, ele sorriu ligeiramente, encurtando o espaço entre eles.

– Shaka... – Mu disse, surpreso com aquela aproximação repentina. Só então percebeu como o loiro estava bonito, vestido com uma dhoti **(1)** estilizada, de cor grafite e blusa sem mangas, de cor bordô.

Shaka não deu tempo para que ele respondesse. Não podia. Não queria. A única coisa importante naquele minuto era aquele que estava a sua frente, com aquele ar desentendido e ansioso.

Beijou-o ligeiramente nos lábios, sentindo o familiar gosto da boca de Mu, perdendo-se por um minuto, ali, as mãos do ariano subindo para seus cabelos. Quando pensou em soltar-se dele, o outro prendeu-lhe, impedindo-o. Parecia que queria mais daquele beijo e ele não teve coragem de negar-lhe.

Quando se separaram, Mu e Shaka apenas trocaram olhares compreensivos. Shaka sorriu, passando os dedos pelas pintinhas na testa do ariano, que fechou os olhos, também sorrindo.

– Quando a festa terminar, me espere em seu templo. Eu responderei todas as suas perguntas.

E Shaka voltou para o salão, deixando um Mu visivelmente ansioso no belo jardim do templo do Grande Mestre.

_Continua..._

_------------------------_

_Please, não me joguem pedras pela demora em postar o capítulo. Eu sei que não justifica, mas essa semana eu postei alguns one shots novos e ainda começaram as provas na faculdade e faculdade de Direito não se brinca. Mas vamos lá, um capítulo bem legal (segundo as minhas betas) pra vocês. Obrigada à todas as reviews e aqueles que têm lido mas não comentam._

_Recadinhos, eu não sou de ferro!_

_**Chibiusa-chan Minamino:** como você é má...estava mesmo querendo que o Shakinha se vingasse do pobre Mu? Não, por mais que a oferta fosse tentadora para o loiro, ele gosta do ariano, e isso dificulta tudo. Bom, você disse tudo...a Harley realmente não combina com o Aldebaran, mas eu precisava de alguém que não estivesse no Santuário e que pudesse "emprestar" a moto pro Máscara da Morte. Foi o Deba mesmo...por mais que não combinasse. Bem, muito obrigada pelos comentários, fico muito feliz sempre que leio seus comentários. Estou bem curiosa quanto à sua fic também. Beijinhos!_

_**Anne:** sim, esse é um capítulo transitório, assim como esse aqui também. Devo dizer que Máscara da Morte em uma calça de couro me deixa muito feliz e quanto ao Shaka, ele se arrependeu, mas não para o ariano. Explicando uma coisa...as más línguas falavam de Saga e Saori, mas em momento algum ele realmente tem interesse na_

_Deusa. Quando disse no capítulo que ele ficara ao lado de Saori, era por todo o passado, o arrependimento por ter feito o que ele fez. Beijocas, espero que goste do capítulo!_

_**Marin du Lion:** oizinho...você resumiu bem a atitude do Mu, parecia mesmo uma crise a la Hulk...mas ele é bem mais bonito que aquele brutamontes verde. Bom, temos aí um pouco da reação do Shaka, acho que você vai gostar!_

_**Calíope:** minha beta número 2, linda, maravilhosa, que me orgulha absurdamente, pare de ficar falando essas coisinhas para mim. Você sabe como eu fico. Bem, que bom que o pessoal gostou do que a Saori disse, ela não deve ser tão sacaneada nessa fic...vamos, pelo menos, manter o posto da Deusa, não é mesmo? Bem, teve Miro e _

_Kamus pra você...eu sei o que você quer, mas, bem...acho que não vai ser dessa vez que eles se ajeitam. Como você costuma mesmo dizer, os gênios deles os impedem. Te adoro, deusa - amiga...muito obrigada por tudo!_

_**Faye:** mais um capítulo pra você sorrir. Acho que a parte de Máscara da Morte e Afrodite vai te deixar feliz, apesar de ainda não ser a parte boa. Te adoro, querida e posso afirmar a mesma coisa sobre você: vai escrever bem assim no inferno!_

_**Ju:** ma petit, ignore o site que não deixa as pessoas de bem postar reviews. O importante é que você conseguiu agora...o que dizer...minhas aulas extras com Máscara da Morte e Saga têm ajudado bastante na hora de fazer algumas poucas maldades com os leitores...mas eu sempre me redimo depois. Esse capítulo é especial pra todo mundo! credo, isso ficou brega_

_**Lili:** beta number one! Nem preciso dizer que ter você como beta e amiga também é extremamente vantajoso, porque você não apenas me auxilia, corrige etc e tal...você me mostra muitas das vezes, maneiras de deixar meu texto mais bonito, mais interessante. Nem sei mais o que dizer, você lê mesmo antes e todo mundo...te amo, _

_deusa!_

_**Mo de Áries:** a Saori tem, pelo menos uma vez na vida, ser digna de Athena, não é mesmo? Beijos e obrigada pela review!_

_**Ia-chan:** pois é, Ia...segundo uma amiga ariana, eles são um pouco ansiosos e o Mu se estressou logo no início, ele já não vai com a cara do Ikki e ouvindo aquilo tudo, resolveu ir embora mesmo. Mas bem, aqui está o 'próximo capítulo', espero que goste! Beijocas!_

_**Persefone-San:** oui...Afrodite não é uma biba afetada...isso fica pro Misty...lol...ele é um Cavaleiro de Ouro, como já mencionei, tem que manter sua postura altiva e orgulhosa. Obrigada pela review...realmente dá peninha deles, mas tudo se resolve...eu acho!_

_Bom, gente...até uma semana próxima...já estou começando o capítulo novo. Espero termina-lo antes do feriado! _

_Beijos em todos, que lêem e comentam...ou não! Tudo é muito importante para mim! Obrigada mais uma vez!_


	12. After Party

**Retratação:** como sempre, Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Porém, a idéia original desse fic sim e seus personagens originais. Portanto, se você resolver usar alguma coisa daqui, eu não me importo, contanto que os créditos sejam devidamente feitos. 

**Créditos:** Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuramada, só uso os personagens pra me divertir

**Resumo: **depois de sete anos longe do Santuário, Shaka volta à Grécia, onde pretende retomar a vida, mesmo que tudo tenha mudado à sua volta. Yaoi com flashback, lemon, um pouquinho de violência. Casais: Shaka/Mu; Miro/Kamus; Máscara da Morte/Afrodite.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: After Party – já ouviram dizer que é melhor que a festa em si?**

O Santuário nunca esteve tão calmo como naquela noite. Alguns poucos cavaleiros, estavam acordados, mas não de volta das noitadas costumeiras, tentando esgueirar-se pelos templos alheios, tentando não ser vistos pelos donos dos mesmos. Eles simplesmente procuravam o melhor horário para sair. Quem escaneasse aquele pequeno pedaço da Grécia, iria notar a movimentação intensa nas casas de Peixes, Câncer, Virgem e Áries.

A festa de Eric havia acabado há muito tempo, o garoto, assim como as outras crianças, sendo levadas para suas casas. Ikki ficara responsável pelo menino, enquanto os outros cavaleiros se preocupavam em fazer uma comemoração à parte. Curiosamente, notou-se a ausência de alguns deles, um com uma desculpa pior que a do outro. Por fim, apenas os cavaleiros de bronze e Saga, Aldebaran, Miro, Kamus e Aioria ficaram por lá. Até mesmo Shaka recolheu-se, dizendo-se cansado demais para continuar comemorando.

Mu estava terminando o banho. Desde que tivera a breve conversa com Shaka nos jardins do templo do Grande Mestre, não conseguia parar de pensar naquele loiro misterioso, tão melhor e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente daquele que conhecera anos antes. Um lado seu, o infantil, inocente e sonhador, esperava encontrar o mesmo amigo prestativo de sempre. Mas algo lhe dizia, secretamente, que o Shaka de agora era bem mais interessante, selvagem, misterioso, o que ele realmente precisava. _"Não preciso de alguém misterioso e selvagem, preciso de alguém que goste de mim..."_, ele pensou, censurando-se logo em seguida.

Saiu da banheira, a água antes morna, agora já quase fria, arrepiando-o quando entrou em contato com o ambiente. Enrolou-se em uma toalha felpuda, os cabelos longos, ainda mais lisos, molhando o chão enquanto ele caminhava até o quarto, disposto a trocar de roupa. Tentava não deixar a mente vagar ao loiro que iria visitá-lo mais tarde, mas era inevitável.

Estava preste a entrar no cômodo quando ouviu um barulho estranho. Não teve tempo de virar e conferir o que causara o estrondo. A voz já dizia tudo.

— Fica bem vestido desse jeito. — Shaka comentou, entrando no templo, ainda com as mesmas roupas da festa.

Mu engoliu em seco, sentindo-se praticamente devorado pelos olhos de Shaka, aqueles azuis intensos analisando-o dos pés a cabeça, parando em seu peito desnudo. Arrepiou-se involuntariamente e odiou-se por mostrar-se tão fraco. Sentia estar corando diante daquilo e mentalmente xingou-se.

— Veio cedo. Por favor, me espere na sala, vou trocar de roupa, não me demoro. — Mu disse, solenemente, não reparando que Shaka escondia um sorriso.

— Por quê? Você está bem assim.

— Shaka, primeiro a conversa, depois... — ele censurou-se por ter começado a falar aquilo.

— Sim? — agora o virginiano realmente abrira um sorriso. Malicioso, Mu podia perceber nitidamente.

— Nada. Já volto. — ele virou-se, não dando margem para Shaka falar mais nada. Em seguida, a porta do quarto fechou-se em um estrondo.

Shaka caminhou até a sala simples, sentando-se em um dos sofás. Sorria ainda.

— Ah, Mu...meu doce Mu. Como você é adorável... — ele disse para si mesmo.

Afrodite consultara pela oitava vez em alguns minutoso relógio branco que ficava preso na parede da sala. Curiosamente, os ponteiros pareciam não quererem sair do lugar. Logo depois de terminada a festa de Eric, ele, o cavaleiro cujo templo estava mais perto do templo do Grande Mestre, questionou-se quanto tempo levaria para que Máscara da Morte aparecesse.

Ele não havia confirmado a presença, o que fazia Afrodite ansiar ainda mais por aquele momento. Não sabia como reagir. Por fora, era todo seguro de si, altivo e orgulhoso, mantendo sempre a pose de não deixar baixar a guarda por nenhum instante. Mas seu interior, aquele que era conhecido por um seleto grupo de pessoas, mostrava-se inseguro, apreensivo e acima de tudo, apaixonado.

Atou mais uma vez o nó do robe de seda preto que usava, olhando em volta da sala, verificando se nada estava fora do lugar, se não estava esquecendo de qualquer coisa. Caminhava até a sala mais uma vez quando sentiu a aproximação de Máscara da Morte. O italiano não parecia querer camuflar o cosmo como das outras vezes que aparecia no templo de Peixes.

— Estou aqui, Afrodite. — o canceriano falou logo que entrou no templo, percebendo Afrodite parado perto da escadaria que levava aos quartos, no segundo andar.

— Pude perceber. Acho que todo Santuário também o fez, já que não camuflou seu cosmo. — o pisciano parecia contrariado com aquela demonstração do outro, de não se importar com o que poderiam pensar.

— Desde quando se preocupa com o que os outros pensam, Afrodite? Será que não posso ao menos visitar um amigo?

— Amigo? — Afrodite perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas, em um gesto adorável, concluiu Máscara da Morte. — Não sabia que éramos tão amigos assim. E costuma visitar amigos a essa hora da madrugada?

Máscara da Morte se aproximou rapidamente, como um felino ao localizar sua presa, quase tocando Afrodite, mas refreou seus impulsos. Sorriu ligeiramente ao perceber que o sueco não se afastara como ocorrera algumas vezes.

— Somente aqueles que merecem minha presença numa hora dessas. — ele finalizou, a voz rouca denotando a sedução que pretendia usar durante toda a noite. Tentou beijar o rapaz, mas este foi mais rápido que ele.

— Sinto-me lisonjeado pela preferência, Câncer. — ele concluiu, caminhando lentamente até a sala de estar, sentindo-se ser observado pelo outro.

Máscara da Morte virou os olhos, não acreditando no que Afrodite acabara de dizer, de fazer. Tinha vontade de jogar toda a compostura pela janela e agarrar o outro. Ele fazia para provocar, não era possível: o robe preto, os cabelos presos, com poucos cachos por cair, cobrindo a pintinha discreta, o perfume suave, mas ao mesmo tempo tão presente.

Caminhou logo depois dele, percebendo que Afrodite já se encontrava sentado confortavelmente no sofá da sala, as longas pernas cruzadas, enrolando alguns fios de cabelo nos dedos.

— Sobre o que quer conversar? — o sueco perguntou, percebendo que o italiano ainda o fitava, como se estivesse hipnotizado.

— Sobre o que você quer conversar? — o outro devolveu a pergunta, sentando-se não muito longe de Afrodite, que sorriu longamente.

— Se tem algo a falar, fale logo. Afinal, você me procurou para falar, não o contrário.

— Por que a pressa? Tem algum compromisso?

— E se tiver?

— Com quem seria?

— Por que o interesse?

Afrodite adorava aqueles joguinhos de palavras, pois sempre arrancava algo das pessoas. Poucos sabiam levar um diálogo cheio de perguntas sem resposta. Se ele parasse para pensar, somente Mu havia rivalizado com ele. Era bem verdade que o ariano quase o esganara, mas soube levar nos primeiros dez minutos a "conversa" muito bem.

Não contava com a nova aproximação de Máscara da Morte, que se sentou ao lado dele. Tomou o tufo de cabelos azuis claríssimos que estavam nas mãos de Afrodite nas suas e cheirou-o por alguns segundos. Puxou-o por aqueles fios, até que os rostos estivessem quase colados.

— Porque isso me interessa.

Afrodite sorriu, passando uma das mãos por baixo do braço de Máscara da Morte, sentindo a pele do outro se arrepiar com o breve contato de suas unhas. Delicadamente tirou seus cabelos das mãos do outro, voltando à posição original no sofá. Fitou o italiano por alguns segundos com um sorriso no rosto bonito, esperando por alguma reação da parte dele, algo que lhe pusesse a ponto de colocar seu plano em prática.

Levou menos tempo do que Afrodite previra.

Máscara da Morte jogou-se, um tanto desajeitado, por cima de Afrodite, que se surpreendeu por um ínfimo segundo, mas logo se acostumou. Teve seus lábios beijados com tanta intensidade que pôde sentir o gosto metálico do sangue. Deixou a língua quente do italiano massagear a sua enquanto tentava ajeitar-se o mais confortável o possível no sofá. Quando conseguiu, correspondeu ao beijo, as mãos já acariciando as costas do italiano, ouvindo, por entre o encontro de lábios, os sons de contentamento do outro, sempre tão presentes. Eram naqueles pequenos instantes, que Afrodite se convencia que, apesar de não existir entre eles um comprometimento verbalizado, existia algo mais intenso, mais forte, mais poderoso, do que uma simples atração.

O italiano estava tão inebriado por aquela sensação de proximidade, da qual sentia falta mesmo sem admitir, que não notou quando era erguido, acompanhando os movimentos de Afrodite, um mero títere à mercê de seu manipulador. Somente quando estava recostado nas almofadas rubras do sofá do sueco, é que percebeu que o outro estava por cima de si.

— Vamos lá pra cima. — Afrodite disse, ofegando um pouco, sentando-se sobre as pernas do italiano, que só abriu os olhos depois que ouviu a voz do outro.

— O quê? Por quê? — Máscara da Morte perguntou, surpreso e extasiado ao mesmo tempo. Afrodite o olhava de maneira decidida, os olhos azuis lindíssimos, brilhando de maneira diferente. Diabólica até.

— Você não quis conversar. Agora é a minha vez. — ele disse, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

— O que pretende? — o italiano estava mais do que interessado, naquele momento, no que Afrodite tinha a lhe responder.

O sueco saiu de cima de Máscara da Morte, ajeitando o robe mais uma vez. Caminhou displicente até as escadas, para só então olhar para trás, vendo como o outro ficara diante de tão simples gestos.

— Fazer coisas mais interessantes. As palavras talvez não traduzam exatamente o que irá acontecer. — ele disse e começou a subir as escadas, não esperando pela reação do italiano.

A prudência, que Máscara da Morte nem sabia que ainda lhe acompanhava, fez com que ele parasse por alguns segundos para pensar e não corresse atrás do sueco, como seu corpo lhe pedia que fosse feito. O outro havia lhe dito que seria algo interessante, pelas palavras e o jeito que pronunciara, algo realmente novo e interessante. As noites com Afrodite sempre eram extraordinárias, mas um bichinho o inquietava, perseguia, intrigando-o.

Resolveu ignorar aquilo tudo, nunca fora do tipo precavido mesmo. E sempre poderia contar, em última instância, com sua força física. Levantou-se apressado, do sofá, não ouvindo quando a porta do templo de Peixes lacrou-se sozinha.

Ao entrar no último cômodo do longo corredor que levava aos aposentos de Afrodite, encontrou-o deitado na enorme cama, em meio aos lençóis brancos e travesseiros macios. Teve que admitir mentalmente que aquela cena era de tirar o fôlego.

— Tira a roupa. — Afrodite ordenou, sentando-se na cama, ainda vestido.

Máscara da Morte assim o fez, a voz autoritária do outro funcionando como gatilho para que sua excitação tomasse vida, dessa vez, com mais força do que quando estavam se beijando no andar de baixo do templo de Peixes.

Começou com a camisa, que rapidamente foi descartada e parou no chão. Agradeceu pelas semanas de treinamento com Shura e por não ter bebido na festa de Eric, a barriga lisinha mostrava os contornos delineados e perfeitos, talhados horas a finco. Percebeu que Afrodite sorrira, seduzido por aquela visão. A calça jeans foi a próxima peça a ser removida, também indo parar no mesmo lugar que a camisa. Ficou apenas de cueca, caminhando na direção da cama, quando a voz do sueco parou-o.

— Isso aí também. — ele disse, apontando para o único item de roupa que Máscara da Morte vestia.

— Não prefere tirar você mesmo? — o italiano perguntou, deliciado com a mudança na expressão do sueco.

— Tire, Máscara da Morte. — ele ordenou novamente, não se importando se iria ser ouvido ou não.

O italiano sorriu abertamente, porém, dessa vez não obedeceu àquela ordem. Continuou andando pelo quarto, até parar ao lado da cama de Afrodite. Olhando-o nos olhos, por fim, retirou aquela peça, estendendo-a para o sueco, que a segurou, uma gargalhada cristalina ecoando pelo quarto.

Afrodite sorriu para si mesmo enquanto guardava o 'presente' de Máscara da Morte em uma das gavetas da cômoda, ao lado da cama. Voltou logo em seguida, segurando um objeto atrás das costas. Fez um gesto com a mão livre, indicando que o italiano deveria deitar-se na cama.

Assim ele o fez, observando Afrodite, que se deitava ao lado dele. Fitaram-se por alguns segundos, até que o sueco se aproximou, ficando por cima dele novamente. Sorriu quando ele passou os dedos por seu rosto, afastando-lhe alguns fios de cabelo. Foi beijado com uma suavidade incrível, apenas pequenos toques em seus lábios. Fechou os olhos, perdido naquelas sensações, sentindo seus braços serem levantados aos poucos.

Quando se soltaram, Máscara da Morte percebeu que Afrodite atava o último nó de uma enorme echarpe azul, de um tom tão claro quanto o de seus cabelos. Sorriu mais uma vez, então era aquela a surpresa que o sueco tinha para si?

— Você sabe, não é mesmo, Afrodite? — ele perguntou, em um tom um pouco ameaçador.

— Do que está falando, Máscara da Morte?

— Se eu quiser, me solto com facilidade.

Afrodite então gargalhou, como fazia sempre que alguém o desafiava ou quando lhe contavam uma piada realmente interessante. Aproximou-se lentamente do italiano, sussurrando-lhe nos ouvidos, mais do que sedutor:

— Gostaria de ver você tentar.

Máscara da Morte puxou ligeiramente as mãos, surpreendendo-se quando o nó automaticamente apertou-lhe mais o pulso. Afrodite sorriu, sarcasticamente, como se estivesse esperando aquele resultado. Beijou-o novamente, impedindo-o de protestar contra alguma coisa. O beijo foi correspondido com calor, ao mesmo tempo em que ele abria seu robe, revelando não usar nada por baixo também, ficando no mesmo estado que o italiano.

Soltou-se dos lábios dele para somente beijar-lhe o pescoço, marcando-lhe firmemente com os dentes, arrancando gemidos altos do outro. Fez o caminho já conhecido, do pescoço para a junção do ombro com o mesmo, passando, então, para o peito. Sorriu, satisfeito quando ouviu o coração do italiano bater em disparado, adorando, mesmo que seu dono não assim se expressasse.

As unhas finas e um pouco crescidas do sueco deslizavam em um movimento contínuo de subida e descida pela barriga de Máscara da Morte, cada vez indo alguns milímetros mais baixo até que, por fim, encontraram o membro já ereto e pulsante do outro. Tocou-o com reverência e cuidado, delicadamente, contrastando com seus lábios, que agora estavam em uma descida vertiginosa e aflita para alcançar o que seus dedos tocavam tão gentilmente.

Máscara da Morte se sentia perdido em todas aquelas sensações. Sempre tivera o sueco como o melhor amante que havia deitado em seus lençóis, mas tinha que admitir que daquela vez, talvez pelo tempo que ficaram longe um do outro, tudo parecia ser mais intenso, cada pequeno gesto, cada pequeno toque.

Gemeu em alto e bom som quando a língua quente e tão conhecida acariciou de leve a ponta de seu membro. Se aquele toque não tivesse sido tão íntimo, ele poderia confundir até com um mero aperto de mão. Estranhou. Afrodite nunca fora controlado, não quando estavam entre quatro paredes. Ele sempre se mostrou voraz, incansável. O italiano costumava brincar que caso estivesse nu, o sueco seria capaz de perder toda a compostura e agarra-lo em qualquer lugar, em público ou não.

­­— Estava com saudades disso? — Afrodite perguntou, abruptamente, tirando a cabeça do colo de Máscara da Morte, que apenas gemeu baixinho, sentindo falta daquele contato, por mais breve que havia sido.

O italiano nada respondeu, como o sueco já havia previsto. Aquele homem era por demais orgulhoso para admitir qualquer coisa, por menor que fosse. Especialmente algo relacionado a algum sentimento.

— Estava? — Afrodite tornou a repetir a pergunta e mais uma vez recebeu o meio silêncio, entrecortado pela sonora e excitada respiração do italiano, como resposta.

Máscara da Morte nada respondeu, um italiano como ele não poderia, não deveria falar algo como aquilo, admitir que gostava daquele toque, por menor que fosse. Era não apenas uma admissão, mas também assumir verbalmente que sentia algo por aquele enlouquecedor sueco.

— Preste atenção em mim...não divague... — Afrodite falou, suavemente e quando percebeu que o homem sob si não o ouvira, ele pressionou a ponta do membro dele entre os dedos, colhendo uma gota de sêmem e colocando-a em seus lábios. Aquele gesto pareceu acordar o canceriano, que o olhou-o como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

— O que disse? — ele perguntou, o simples ato de respirar tornando-se cada vez mais difícil a cada segundo que passava.

— Me responda que tudo isso acaba. Sabe que podemos ficar aqui por horas. — Afrodite disse, divertindo-se com a mudança na fisionomia do outro.

— Não ousaria. Você não agüentaria. — Máscara da Morte disse, decidido, tentando impor alguma soberania naquele instante.

— Não sou eu quem está com os braços atados.

A voz de Afrodite soou tão comum e ao mesmo tempo ameaçadora que pela primeira vez Máscara da Morte temeu que o outro seguisse com suas promessas, que geralmente não eram levadas adiante. Engoliu em seco, olhando aquele sueco intrigante, estudando-o, tentando achar uma maneira de responder ao que ele perguntava sem entregar-se tanto

— Você sabe a resposta a essa pergunta. Não sei por que me questiona... — ele disse, por fim.

— Não sabe mesmo? –Afrodite devolveu a pergunta, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. — Porque é divertido ouvir a sua resposta. — ele finalizou, esfregando-se em cima do italiano, fazendo com que os belos olhos azuis do outro se fechassem, um tanto nublados por aquele toque gostoso.

Estava atado, literalmente. Se não o respondesse, pensou Máscara da Morte, provavelmente ficaria ali por algum tempo, até que o outro se cansasse. Como ele mesmo havia lhe dito, ele estava livre, poderia sair da cama, andar pelo templo. Mas ainda assim, não sabia se era uma boa opção assumir que sentiu falta do outro. Por fim, em uma decisão surpreendente, ele simplesmente bufou.

— Você sabe que sim.

O sorriso de triunfo de Afrodite iluminou o lugar. Pegando o italiano de surpresa, o sueco simplesmente caiu por sobre ele, beijando-o calorosamente. Era difícil conter-se diante de uma admissão daquele tipo, especialmente quando não esperava nada em troca.

Mas logo aquele beijo, correspondido tão avidamente pelo italiano foi interrompido abruptamente. De olhos fechados, ainda, ele foi empurrado de volta na cama, somente para presenciar a descida rápida de Afrodite por seu peito, retomando a posição original de antes.

Afrodite estava mais do que ansioso para continuar aquele joguinho. Por mais delicioso que ele fosse, não podia negar que torturar o italiano era torturar-se também, porque não negava que queria tê-lo ali com ele novamente, sentir os braços fortes segurando-o, o cheiro tão característico dele, que misturava-se à suas rosas, criando uma fragrância totalmente estimulante.

Decidiu acabar logo com aquilo, já tendo ouvido o que queria. Colocou de uma só vez e habilmente, o membro do italiano em sua boca, não se importando que ele quase se revirou na cama ao sentir aquele contato. Deixou que a língua passeasse pela ponta, saboreando-o lentamente, para então engoli-lo novamente, deliciado com os gemidos do italiano. Sabia que ele não iria durar por muito tempo e por isso mesmo, resolveu intensificar os movimentos, levando, ao mesmo tempo, uma das mãos aos lábios de Máscara de Morte, que tomou os dedos com paixão, imitando as ações do sueco. Aquele simples gesto parecia uma prova de sintonia entre eles e Afrodite achou-a tão importante que gemeu com o membro do outro dentro de sua boca, apaixonado.

Aquela pequena vibração, aliada a tudo que o sueco estava fazendo e havia feito previamente, foi demais para Máscara da Morte. Segurando a echarpe, mesmo com as mãos atadas, ele fechou os olhos, sentindo-se elevar da cama, um gemido ensurdecedor sendo ouvido e finalmente seu prazer vindo à tona. Na mesma hora sentiu-se cansado, mas não teve paz mesmo assim.

Afrodite veio subindo por sua barriga, os lábios vermelhos, tendo aquela cor ainda mais intensificada e brilhante por conta de seu sêmem, que o outro não fingia estar engolindo, com um sorriso maroto e satisfeito. Beijos eram distribuídos por todo o caminho e ele viu-s tentado a corresponder desesperadamente cada um daqueles gestos.

— Você ainda continua gostoso. — o sueco disse, beijando a bochecha do italiano, vendo-o estufar o peito, como se gostasse do elogio.

— Não quer me soltar agora? Para que eu possa retribuir o que fez? — Máscara da Morte perguntou, sentindo a ereção latente de Afrodite roçar sensualmente na sua, agora, satisfeita.

Afrodite sorriu tão abertamente que o canceriano pensou por um momento ter dito algo engraçado. Mas o que ele não suspeitava era que aquela frase parecia ser algo que o sueco esperava ouvir durante toda a noite.

— Querido, não preciso te soltar para me satisfazer. E você vai saber disso em um minuto...

Máscara da Morte percebeu naquele instante o que estava para acontecer. Para bom entendedor, meia palavra bastava, como Shura sempre costumava lhe dizer. Era a primeira vez que não sabia o que fazer e aquilo o assustava. Afrodite estava sobre ele, tentando distrai-lo, esfregando-se sensualmente em seu corpo, como um felino em busca de carinho, abrindo suas pernas, um pouco desajeitado.

— Acredite...vai ser bom. — o sueco murmurou, afastando algumas mechas do cabelo do italiano, que caíam sobre seus olhos.

O canceriano calou-se. Falar algo naquele momento seria morte súbita, seria para pedir que o outro não fizesse aquilo. Mas não podia. Pareceria fraco demais. A impotência do momento o cegava de raiva.

Afrodite, percebendo o conflito interno do homem sob si, penalizou-se por alguns segundos, mas logo resolveu que aquilo não importava. Sabia que seria uma prova de fogo, submeter o italiano a tudo o que estava planejando, mas, por fim, se parasse para analisar, era apenas ele e Máscara da Morte em uma cama. E não havia nada de extraordinário naquilo.

— Você vai gostar... eu serei gentil. — Afrodite disse, as mãos viajando para as pernas bronzeadas de Máscara da Morte, tentando levantá-las.

— Não ouse, Peixes. Isso já foi longe demais. — ele grunhiu, forçando-se para cima, querendo levantar-se.

— Chegou a minha hora de brincar com você, Câncer. Não pode me negar isso. — o outro replicou, tornando a repetir suas ações.

E então Máscara da Morte entendeu. Aquilo era uma espécie de vingança contra tudo que haviam feito naqueles anos, culminando com a noite em que ele tentara agarrar o sueco à força. A realidade, juntamente com aquela constatação, funcionava não somente como uma punição que ele aceitava de bom grado, assim como uma maneira, estranha sim, desculpar-se pelo ocorrido. Bizarramente, aquilo o confortou.

— Me solte. — ele pediu timidamente.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos, surpreso com aquele pedido. Esperava elevação do cosmo, xingamentos, brigas, mas nunca aquele pedido desprovido de qualquer ordem, em tom embargado e baixo por parte do italiano.

— Isso não está passível de discussão. — ele respondeu, mantendo a firmeza na voz, mas visivelmente movido com aquela declaração.

— Me solte. E eu... — Máscara da Morte hesitou, suspirando, convencido, por fim. —...e eu sou seu.

Afrodite não podia surpreender-se mais, era impossível. Máscara da Morte, com aquelas simples quatro palavras, conseguira desarmá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que o enchia de esperanças.

Sentiu a determinação deixar seu corpo, quando levou as mãos aos nós que prendiam os pulsos do italiano. Passou os dedos lentamente por eles, que rapidamente foram soltos, caindo, involuntariamente na cama, descansados. Fitou o canceriano, esperando qualquer reação dele, que, agora solto, poderia simplesmente levantar-se da cama.

Máscara da Morte tinha vontade de sorrir, ver Afrodite soltando-o com apenas um pedido seu era mais do que uma simples vitória. Era um sinal de confiança, confiança essa que ele não pretendia perder jamais. Acariciou os cabelos do sueco, que saiu do transe que se encontrava, para somente focalizá-lo. Era como se ele o olhasse, mas não o enxergasse.

O italiano, ainda receoso, tocou de leve os quadris de Afrodite com as mãos, levantando-o ligeiramente e colocando-o sentado ao seu lado. Percebeu que o pisciano pretendia reclamar, mas ele calou qualquer pretensão, virando-se de costas para ele, segurando nas grades desenhadas do encosto da cama do sueco. Só então o rapaz percebeu o que Máscara da Morte estava querendo dizer com aquilo tudo. Sorriu.

— Vire-se. Quero ver seus olhos, Máscara da Morte. — ele disse, suavemente.

— Mas eu...

— Por favor. Eu disse que não lhe machucaria.

Máscara da Morte calou-se, virando-se para ter seus lábios beijados com suavidade e cadência, a língua de Afrodite movimentando-se dentro de sua boca com quentura nunca antes por ele sentida. Sentiu-se ser deitado novamente e o sueco por cima de si.

Afrodite sorriu ao deixar os lábios de Máscara da Morte, percebendo que ele permanecera com os olhos fechados. Abriu a gaveta de onde tirara a echarpe e tirou um vidrinho ali de dentro, algo bem conhecido para ambos. Respirou profundamente, descendo o corpo um pouco, alinhando-se com a barriga do italiano. Permaneceu ali por alguns instantes, reparando em como a respiração do outro se alterava a cada segundo.

Ajoelhou-se, então no meio das pernas de Máscara da Morte, agora abertas, voluntariamente, para seu deleite. Abriu o vidro, espalhando seu conteúdo por seu membro, enquanto observava atentamente cada reação do italiano. Ele o fitava assombrado, como se nunca o tivesse visto. Mas além daquela reação, Afrodite podia perceber que havia um certo desejo queimando nos olhos do outro, como se aquilo o excitasse ainda mais. Sua suspeita estava correta, ainda mais quando as mãos fortes dele vieram em seu auxílio, tocando-o familiarmente.

— Quer ajuda? — ele perguntou, em tom safado.

— Não. Ou não sairemos daqui hoje. — Afrodite respondeu na mesma moeda, gargalhando, aquilo servindo para quebrar um pouco da tensão entre eles.

Máscara da Morte então se deitou novamente, deliciado com aquela visão de Afrodite se tocando bem à sua frente. Mas toda sua calma esvaiu-se no instante em que o pisciano, com a mão besuntada naquele óleo aproximou-se de sua entrada. Ele contraiu-se involuntariamente, não querendo que um dos dedos do sueco se aproximasse mais.

Afrodite entendia perfeitamente aquelas reações, o mesmo acontecendo com ele há tanto tempo atrás. Esperava não ter que fazer o italiano passar pelo mesmo que ele, quando um amante desajeitado simplesmente não preparou-o. Ele queria que tudo saísse de maneira senão perfeita, pelo menos proveitosa para ambos. Tentou mais uma vez e desta, não teve resistência, ambos pareciam entender-se apenas por gestos, nunca por palavras.

Máscara da Morte fechou os olhos, apertando-os, tentando pensar em qualquer coisa que não a invasão que sofria, por menor que estivesse sendo. Na verdade, aquilo não doía, Afrodite parecia ter experiência o suficiente para ser cuidadoso, mas era incômodo, ele teria que admitir, especialmente por nunca ter estado naquela posição. Quando o primeiro dos dedos do sueco estava dentro de si, ele relaxou por alguns segundos para só então perceber que o outro movimentava-se, lentamente. Seu mundo parou de girar por um segundo quando Afrodite tocou-lhe em um ponto especial, causando-lhe um tremor involuntário, seguido por um gemido alto. No instante seguinte, fitou o rapaz, que ainda lhe sorria. _"Esse desgraçado deve estar se divertindo com a minha cara..."_, ele pensou por um segundo.

Afrodite estava satisfeito em ver que o outro parecia estar se acostumando com aquela nova realidade que os assolava. Retirou-se de dentro dele, para recolocar-se, seguindo de mais um dedo. Dessa vez, a penetração não foi tão fácil, Máscara da Morte mordendo os lábios para provavelmente não gritar e ele penalizou-se, mas prosseguiu. Sabia que quanto mais relaxado o outro estivesse, mais as coisas poderiam ser facilitadas. Repetiu os movimentos anteriores, dessa vez os dois dedos alargando o italiano em seu máximo. O ponto alto foi o grito desferido pelo canceriano, um grito rouco, porém deliciado, parecido com a primeira reação que ele tivera.

— Termine logo com isso, Afrodite! — Máscara da Morte gritou mais uma vez, não agüentando ser manipulado daquela maneira íntima e enlouquecedora.

— Está com pressa? — o sueco perguntou, remexendo-se novamente dentro do italiano, que fechou os olhos, evitando falar mais alguma coisa.

— Droga... Afrodite...

— Apressado. Se eu soubesse...bom, deixa pra lá... –Afrodite começou a falar, mas refreou seus impulsos.

Máscara da Morte fez menção de perguntar sobre aquilo, mas calou-se quando Afrodite retirou-se de vez de dentro dele, aproximando o membro de sua entrada. No momento em que ele estava a ponto de unir-se finalmente, ele colocou a mão por sobre a do sueco. Olharam-se por alguns instantes, o pisciano então fazendo algo impensado: não deixou que a mão do italiano se soltasse da dele, ajudando-o a penetra-lo, em seu próprio ritmo, não se importando se aquilo pudesse demorar uma eternidade.

Estavam absortos, respirando a respiração do outro, analisando as atitudes e expressões que cada um tinha, que quando deram por si, Afrodite já havia encurtado a pequena distância entre ele e o italiano, estando, então, dentro dele por completo. Máscara da Morte sentia-se estranho, os braços delicados do pisciano lhe envolviam com uma força tremenda, os lábios procuravam os seus para um beijo urgente e decidido.

Afrodite, claro, foi o primeiro a fazer alguma coisa. Não estava mais agüentando ficar dentro do italiano sem movimentar-se. Aquela sensação era por demais devastadora e nova, especialmente por ser com o homem que amava e que parecia ter confiado nele para que deixasse ser possuído daquela maneira. Movimentou-se com calma, mesmo contra sua própria libido, que exigia dele mais impulsividade. O italiano remexia-se, tentando se acostumar com aquilo, não o ajudando em nada, apenas testando seu autocontrole.

Máscara da Morte estava transtornado pela calma de Afrodite. Se fosse o oposto e ele estivesse na situação do sueco, não estaria esperando-o por tanto tempo, já havia terminado tudo muito antes. E era isso que os diferenciava, Afrodite saboreava cada coisa como se estivesse degustando um prato de iguarias raras enquanto ele não importava em perder aqueles preciosos minutos. Era impetuoso e gostava daquilo. Quanto mais cedo terminassem, mais vezes poderiam repetir a dose, era esse o seu pensamento. Puxou o pisciano para um beijo sôfrego quando sentiu-se ser tocado no mesmo ponto de antes, querendo logo chegar ao ápice daquela noite.

— Vamos lá, Peixinho... — ele murmurou, incoerente, aos ouvidos do sueco, que se arrepiou com aquele apelido carinhoso.

Eu quero ir com calma... –resmungou, olhando-o.

— Dane-se a calma... como você ainda não explodiu? — ele disse, perdendo o controle, percebendo que sua ereção já tomara vida novamente e estava apertada, entre os corpos de ambos, incomodando-o.

Afrodite deu uma gargalhada cristalina, não conseguindo evitar. Máscara da Morte era adorável às vezes, especialmente com ele, o que era raro. Precisava aproveitar aqueles momentos, e a melhor coisa que tinha a fazer era realmente seguir o que o outro lhe pedira. Afastou-se do corpo do outro e levantou as pernas do italiano, colocando-as por sobre seus ombros.

— Não me olhe com essa cara. Não sou uma bonequinha de porcelana. Agüento muito bem o seu peso... — Afrodite disse, lendo nos olhos de Máscara da Morte toda a confusão que aqueles belos olhos azuis ficaram quando ele o segurou tão firmemente.

Calou-se, deixando que as sensações de ser possuído por Afrodite o consumissem de vez. Não agüentaria mesmo por muito tempo, cada vez que o sueco o estocava aproximava-se do orgasmo que não explodia, mesmo que ele já estivesse com a mão em seu membro, estimulando-o no mesmo ritmo que os movimentos do pisciano.

Com os olhos fechados, não percebeu quando Afrodite tocou sua mão, querendo ajudá-lo com os toques, cada vez mais rápidos. O sueco também estava a ponto de perder qualquer resquício de sanidade que tinha, sentindo as paredes internas do italiano se fecharem cada vez mais, querendo que ele gozasse naquele instante.

E assim aconteceu, surpreendendo a ambos. Ao mesmo tempo, gritaram o nome um do outro, o orgasmo atingindo-lhes fenomenalmente, como se tivessem planejado aquilo. Afrodite caiu por cima de Máscara da Morte, não se importando em sujar-se com o sêmen do outro, que lhe molhava-lhe a barriga. Beijou o pescoço dele, inspirando o perfume do italiano, que, misturado ao suor de ambos, o excitava novamente. Retirou-se de dentro dele, não se responsabilizando caso continuasse ali.

Máscara da Morte estava sem palavras. Os olhos semicerrados eram apenas um pequeno resquício e indício do que havia acontecido ali. Não queria olhar para o sueco e encontrar aquelas belas pedras azuis, cheias de sentimento. Deveria levantar-se. Colocar a roupa e voltar para seu templo, como sempre acontecia.

Mas aquela noite era uma noite atípica. Ele pegou-se alcançando a manta branca e fofa que Afrodite costumava usar como coberta e jogou por cima dos dois. No mesmo instante, o sueco olhou-o, surpreso. Trocaram breves olhares e o pisciano foi o primeiro a desviar daquela visão. Aconchegou-se embaixo da coberta, encostando no italiano, que estava com os braços abertos, esperando aquele contato. Em silêncio, ele o fez, não demorando a cochilar, forçando-se a não pensar no que havia acabado de acontecer.

— Boa noite pra você também, Dite... — Máscara da Morte murmurou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos do pisciano, só então relaxando e tentando dormir também.

* * *

Petra estava sentada em um dos sofás do templo de Virgem, com a cabeça de Ikki em seu colo. Havia perdido a festa de Eric e quando chegara ao templo do Grande Mestre, o namorado pediu-lhe para acompanha-lo até a casa de Shaka para que tomasse conta do menino enquanto ele não dormia. 

Algum tempo, depois de uma conversa divertida, onde ele lhes contou um pouco sobre o pouco que sabia sobre sua mãe, Eric dormia tranqüilamente em seu quarto e o casal conversava sobre algo que incomodava a garota desde que começaram a se relacionar.

— Ikki, uma coisa me intriga. Fico pensando se você e o Shaka...

— O qu**ê**? Pergunte. — ele disse, se levantando do sofá.

— Você e ele são tão próximos. E esse Santuário...

— Resumindo... — Ikki constatou, já não conseguindo esconder o sorriso. — Você quer saber se eu sinto algo a mais do que amizade pelo Shaka, já que o Santuário está cheio de casais não convencionais.

Petra enrubesceu, baixando a cabeça. Ikki havia colocado exatamente o que ela queria ter dito, mas estava envergonhada demais para questionar aquela hipótese. As mãos fortes do namorado alcançaram seu queixo, levantando-o. Ele estava sorrindo e aquilo era uma boa coisa.

— A resposta é não. É verdade que Shaka é um homem maravilhoso, a beleza dele é inigualável e o fato de sermos tão amigos é algo que agradeço todos os dias. Já estivemos em lados opostos e quase morremos por isso. Mas não. Não vejo Shaka como um amante, só como um amigo estupendo. Você não precisa se preocupar.

— É que nós...nós somos tão parecidos.

— Verdade. Como se você não soubesse que tenho queda por _meninas_ loiras. — ele disse, enfatizando o 'meninas'. — June era loira. Acredite, não tem nada a ver com o Shaka!

— Tudo bem, eu acredito... é que esse lugar é cheio de homens lindos.

— Ei! Eu sou ciumento, hein? E outra coisa...por mais que eu gostasse do Shaka, seria impossível que ficássemos juntos. Ele ama outro homem. São destinados, nunca me meteria nisso.

— Mas ele tem um filho...e quem é esse homem?

— Mu. — Ikki disse, em tom baixo, porém, sem fazer rodeios.

Petra calou-se, ouvindo aquela resposta. Seria melhor que não aprofundassem mais naquele assunto. Shaka tinha um filho com uma mulher e era apaixonado por outro homem. É, aquele Santuário, a cada dia que passava se mostrava cada vez mais cheio de surpresas.

* * *

Shaka folheava uma revista que estava em cima da mesa de centro da sala do templo de Áries quando foi surpreso pela voz de Mu, que o chamou por sua constelação. Ele levantou a cabeça encontrando os olhos verdes cheios de uma expressão que ele não conseguia definir. Não era desejo, nem raiva... era algo realmente indefinido. E aquilo o intrigou. 

— Você disse que responderia às minhas perguntas. Por que não disse que tinha um filho? — Mu perguntou, sentando-se à frente do virginiano, que colocou a revista no lugar original e suspirou profundamente, antes de respondê-lo.

— Porque você não perguntou.

— Como assim? Como poderia adivinhar?

— Estava escondido ouvindo minha conversa com o Ikki, por que simplesmente não me perguntou?

Mu desviou o olhar, não sabendo o que responder por um segundo. Tinha ficado tão irritado que nem ao menos pensou que Eric poderia ser alguém além de um mero amante de Shaka. Mas ele nunca iria admitir aquilo ao outro.

— Bom...

— Não precisa dizer. Isso não é importante. — Shaka respondeu, com um meio sorriso, como se pudesse ter lido os pensamentos do ariano. — Mais alguma pergunta?

— Onde está a mãe do Eric?

— Por que isso é importante? — Shaka devolveu a pergunta, se armando. Liz não era assunto para ser tratado entre eles.

— Porque você disse que responderia às minhas perguntas e eu quero saber. — Mu replicou, num tom desafiador.

— Não quero conversar sobre isso. — Shaka disse, seco.

— Por que não?

— Porque não, Mu. — Shaka estava ficando impaciente.

— Que droga, Shaka! — Mu disse, sentindo-se derrotado. — Uma única coisa que eu quero saber e você não quer me contar. Por quê?

Shaka então explodiu e nem sabia o porquê. Talvez pela confusão de ouvir Mu querendo saber sobre Liz, um assunto que ele discutia com poucos, talvez pelos dois, junto com Eric serem as coisas mais preciosas em sua vida. Algo funcionou de maneira errada dentro de si para que ele apenas perdesse o controle.

— Porque isso não é da sua conta! — ele respondeu, gritando, levantando-se do sofá, encarando o ariano.

Mu balançou a cabeleira lavanda, ainda molhada, uma expressão assustada no rosto. Tinha um motivo bem plausível para querer saber sobre aquela mulher e o fato de Shaka não querer contar-lhe, o intrigava ainda mais, fazia o sentimento de posse dentro de si aflorar e ele odiava aquilo.

Shaka, por outro lado, estava visivelmente arrependido por ter perdido o controle. As coisas deveriam ser acertadas ali naquele encontro e ele não conseguira se conter. Era um idiota, por deixar-se levar por qualquer coisa que Mu lhe dizia, lutava contra si mesmo, um lado deu queria deixar-se mostrar para o ariano, enquanto outro, mais precavido, o dizia que deveria analisar metodicamente aquele terreno antes de explorá-lo.

— Viu o que me faz fazer? Me faz perder o controle, Mu. Entenda, eu não quero falar sobre isso. Não agora. Por que você faz isso parecer tão importante? Por que isso é tão importante pra você?

Mu levantou-se do sofá onde estava, sentindo o cosmo de Shaka ressentido por sua pergunta. Imediatamente, sentiu-se um tolo por forçar aquele assunto, talvez a mãe de Eric estivesse morta e o virginiano não queria tocar naquele assunto. Era inútil e ele resolveu simplesmente ignorá-lo.

Sentou-se ao lado dele, tomando uma das mãos de Shaka para si. Só então o olhou nos profundos olhos azuis, que analisavam, como sempre, cada um de seus movimentos.

— Bem, porque essa mulher sabe mais da sua vida do que eu. Eu sinto isso. E isso me incomoda.

Shaka arrepiou-se com aquela admissão. Mu estava sendo... possessivo? Aquilo era realmente interessante e ele viu-se ignorando qualquer explicação que poderia querer dar ao outro. Passou a mão por cima da mão que segurava a sua, acariciando cada um dos dedos, como se nunca os tivesse visto. Levou-os até seus lábios e os beijou carinhosamente. Pôde ouvir um ronronado do ariano e ele sorriu, contente por não ter sido repelido.

Mu jogou qualquer questionamento para bem longe quando Shaka beijou sua mão. Não podia negar que queria aquele homem do seu lado, não mais. Puxou a mão para baixo, encurtando a distância deles no sofá e beijou o virginiano, que, mesmo surpreso, cedeu àquele beijo, um capricho dos deuses oferecido a ele.

Shaka sorria, mesmo quando os avanços do ariano para cima de si tentavam impedi-lo. Já era esperado que ele fizesse aquilo, passar as mãos pelos cabelos do outro, sentindo o perfume gostoso, embaraçando os fios, cobrindo-os com eles. Não deixou que o outro tivesse o comando por muito tempo, forçando-se para cima de Mu, quase deitando-o no sofá. Beijou-o com mais intensidade, a vontade de comandar funcionando como um ingrediente a mais para ele.

Mu afastou-se de Shaka assim que suas costas se apoiaram nas almofadas. Não queria fazer as coisas ali, no sofá. Shaka parecia ter uma estranha obsessão por lugares inusitados para começar o ato sexual. E aquilo não estava certo em sua cabeça. Parou de pensar naquelas besteiras quando o loiro mordeu seu pescoço, revelado através da blusa de mangas compridas caramelo que ele usava.

— Seu quarto ainda fica no mesmo lugar, não é mesmo? — Shaka perguntou, olhando Mu, que parecia perdido em algum pensamento.

— O quê?

Shaka sorriu, decidido a não prolongar mais os diálogos. Levantou-se do sofá e estendeu a mão para Mu. Assim que o ariano segurou-a, ele puxou-o para cima, pegando-o no colo. Surpreendeu-se, o rapaz era leve como uma pluma e ele teve vontade de estar com o outro daquele jeito por mais tempo. Beijou-o suavemente, caminhando pela sala, na direção do quarto do ariano.

A arrumação do quarto de Mu era tão simples quanto ele próprio. Além da cama em madeira rústica, apenas uma cômoda com oito gavetas, duas prateleiras do mesmo material da cama, com muitos livros, e um enorme espelho que refletia toda uma pessoa que se postasse na frente dele, completavam a decoração. Shaka sorriu, reconhecendo que as coisas não haviam mudado tanto.

Colocou Mu deitado delicadamente na cama, sentindo-a ceder com o peso dele, aliado ao seu, já que ele apoiava-se com os joelhos. O ariano não parecia estar disposto a conversar, pois mal havia sido depositado ali, puxara o loiro para um beijo, correspondido avidamente por ele. Beijaram-se por alguns segundos, até que o ariano separou-os, olhando para Shaka, que também o observava.

— Sua cama está tão confortável quanto da última vez que me deitei aqui. Algumas coisas nunca mudam realmente.

— Contrastando com você, que mudou muito. — Mu devolveu, no mesmo instante.

— Isso te incomoda? — o loiro questionou, sentando-se na cama.

— Não disse isso. Não mesmo.

Mu parecia resoluto quando empurrou Shaka de volta no colchão fofo. O loiro sorriu ao ter o peso do ariano sobre si novamente, as mãos dele subindo por sua cintura, tentando levantar sua blusa, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava sua pele com os dedos finos. Tentou ajudar o rapaz, levantando o corpo da cama, mas o outro o empurrou novamente.

Adorou quando Mu alcançou a amarra central de sua _dhoti_ e tentou soltá-la, falhando maravilhosamente. Shaka sorriu, procurando o zíper escondido, que ajudaria consideravelmente o ariano. Gargalhou quando este torceu o nariz, visivelmente incomodado com a modernidade em uma vestimenta tão tradicional.

O loiro teve a calça aberta, então, por um único puxão forte, revelando a barriga alva, com alguns pelinhos loiros, que se arrepiaram com o brusco contato com a temperatura ambiente. Mu no mesmo instante colou os lábios naquela região, um pouco acima do umbigo de Shaka, reverenciando-a com seus breves toques. O virginiano arqueou as costas, aquelas carícias sendo por demais bem-vindas e necessárias para ele naquele momento. Teve vontade de puxar aquela cabeleira lavanda e jogá-lo de volta na cama, encurtando o momento, e possuindo-o de uma só vez, mas não tinha forças. Não quando Mu lambeu seu umbigo, enquanto usava a mão livre para baixar mais suas calças.

"_Modernidades"_, ele ouviu o ariano murmurar entre suspiros ao reparar que apenas um mero zíper prendera todo aquele tecido negro, que já era descartado de uma vez, e jogado num canto da cama. Shaka teve vontade de indicar ao ariano o que gostaria que ele fizesse, mas ficou momentaneamente petrificado por este, que tirou a blusa que usava, aquele gesto sendo tão displicente como um mero aperto de mão ou cumprimento. De peito desnudo, ele voltou a beijar o virginiano nos lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava o membro já excitado sem ao menos ter sido tocado previamente.

Shaka cerrou os olhos, deleitado com o que Mu estava lhe fazendo, que nem percebeu quando este retirava a própria bermuda de linho cru com uma das mãos livres. Totalmente nu, o ariano desgrudou-se do corpo dele, esperando que seu companheiro saísse do transe que ele mesmo lhe impusera.

Não demorou muito para que Shaka fitasse com uma expressão curiosa o ariano que fazia o mesmo. Ajeitou-se na cama confortavelmente, esperando qualquer coisa que o outro pudesse lhe fazer. E essa qualquer coisa o surpreendeu da maneira mais positiva que poderia imaginar.

Mu postou-se acima dele, beijando-lhe os lábios, pela centésima vez naquela noite. Esperou que ambos estivessem perdidos naquelas carícias para subir a blusa brodô que o loiro usava. Descartada a peça, ele desceu mais uma vez pelo peito, agora nu, despejando ali lambidas e beijos displicentes. Shaka estava com os braços para trás da cabeça, apenas deixando-se ser devorado pelo outro.

Ao deparar-se com o membro de Shaka, Mu não lhe tocou a princípio. Virou-se na cama, ainda fitando-o, mas com as costas para o rosto do virginiano, só então entendendo o que o outro pretendia. Viu, extasiado, quando ele ajeitava-se, cada uma das pernas parando ao lado de sua própria cabeça, o membro dele, aproximando-se tentadoramente de seus lábios.

— Por Buda, Mu... — Shaka murmurou, ao sentir os lábios aveludados engolirem seu membro de uma só vez, não o deixando fazer mais nada a não ser imitar as ações do ariano.

O ariano em questão já estava perdido em um mundo particular, onde tudo se resumia em Shaka. Ele acariciava o membro do virginiano com sua língua, tentando provar o máximo que podia, querendo gravar aquele sabor em sua mente com todas as forças, com receio de não mais prova-lo um dia. Parou com os movimentos por uma fração de segundo, arrepiando-se quando Shaka engoliu-o também, até a base de seu membro. _"Ele é bom nisso..."_, foi o único pensamento que veio à sua mente, já nublada pelo desejo àquelas alturas.

Shaka parecia estar na mesma situação de Mu. Dar e receber prazer ao mesmo tempo, fazendo a mesma coisa, parecia estar minando suas forças, especialmente por aquela vontade ter partido do ariano, que lhe sorvia com tanta impetuosidade que ele pensou em pedir que ele se acalmasse um pouco. Tentou acompanhar o ritmo dele, mas não conseguiu, mantendo o seu próprio e procurando algo para deixar aquela experiência ainda mais excitante.

Com o membro de Mu ainda em sua boca, ele subiu as mãos lentamente pelas nádegas do outro, tateando-as, massageando-as. Percebeu que Mu diminuíra o ritmo de suas ações, mas não parara por completo. Encontrou o que estava procurando e, lentamente introduziu um de seus dedos na entrada do ariano, que gemeu com aquele contato repentino.

— Zeus... Shaka... — ele murmurou, deixando o membro de Shaka sem suas carícias por alguns segundos, suas mãos fazendo o trabalho de seus lábios.

Shaka ignorou o que ele falara e continuou a tocar o ariano com seus dedos, a língua enquanto isso circulando-o em busca de proporcionar um prazer ainda maior. Quando percebeu que apenas um de seus dedos não satisfazia o outro, introduziu um segundo, em movimentos ainda mais intensos.

Mu resolveu não ficar para trás, deixando Shaka comandá-lo. Mas estava sendo difícil, toda vez que o outro o estimulava, ora com os dedos, ora com a língua, era uma parte de sua sanidade que ia se esvaindo. Ritmado pelo virginiano, ele continuou a sugar o outro, alternando momentos de rapidez e lentidão, gostando quando a cada mudança de velocidade, a pele do loiro se arrepiava.

Para ambos, era uma disputa em silêncio, para saber quem conseguiria resistir por mais tempo, quem conseguiria levar o outro ao êxtase em menos tempo. Parecia que eles estavam falhando a cada segundo que passava, pois nem mesmo o que Shaka fazia nem o que Mu executava era suficiente para que um tivesse vantagem sobre o outro. E a prova daquilo foi a explosão, quase ao mesmo tempo, dos orgasmos de ambos. Fora tudo rápido demais, uma simples vibração dos lábios de Mu e um toque mais profundo de Shaka e ambos viam-se igualmente com o resultado de todo aquele estímulo em seus lábios.

Mu foi o primeiro a mexer-se, voltando a uma posição mais confortável, deitando ao lado de Shaka, que permanecia no final da cama, de olhos fechados, as pernas abertas, o peito subindo e descendo fora de compasso, tentando acalmar a respiração. O ariano encostou, um pouco desconfortável e arisco, no ombro do virginiano, esperando que este o acolhesse. O que foi feito, Shaka tateando a cabeça de Mu, encontrando os cabelos lavanda ainda úmidos, e puxando-o para cima de seu peito.

Ficaram naquela posição por um tempo, em silêncio, apenas aquietando os cosmos, sentindo a familiaridade de qualquer toque que era trocado entre eles. Mu sentia-se tolo, forçando-se a não dormir, receoso do que poderia acontecer na manhã seguinte. Continuou com aquele pensamento mesmo quando olhou para Shaka, que tinha os olhos azuis quase fechados, visivelmente cansado por tudo o que acontecera naquele dia.

— Posso te perguntar mais uma coisa? — Mu disse, encostando a cabeça novamente no peito de Shaka, não querendo olhá-lo.

— Mu... — o tom de Shaka era repreensivo.

— Prometo que não é nada sobre seu filho ou a mãe dele. — ele murmurou baixinho, circulando o espaço entre os mamilos de Shaka com a ponta dos dedos.

Shaka suspirou com aquele toque e também, aliviado por não ser questionado mais uma vez sobre Liz ou Eric. _"Alguém consegue negar algo a esse ariano?"_, ele questionou-se mentalmente.

— Pergunte.

— Por que foi embora naquele dia, no hotel?

Shaka sentiu que podia responder mil perguntas sobre Liz ao invés de responder aquela. Ficou em silêncio, talvez Mu desse a questão por encerrada.

— Shaka, me responda.

— Eu... — ele pareceu querer escolher as palavras, mas não havia como responder aquilo sem ser, no mínimo, verdadeiro. — ... eu queria te magoar.

Mu poderia esperar qualquer resposta, menos aquela. Algo dentro de si quebrou em vários pedaços e ele questionou-se se um dia poderia recuper**á**-los. Abruptamente sentou-se na cama, fitando Shaka, que já parecia esperar aquela reação.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Queria que você soubesse que poderíamos ser bons juntos. — Shaka respondeu, tentando responder a tudo com o máximo de sinceridade.

— Nós somos. Não precisava ter feito aquilo. — Mu ainda estava magoado. Nada parecia lhe convencer.

— Você me rejeitou. — Shaka disse, aquela frase soando extremamente infantil e nada condizente com a personalidade forte que ele apresentava desde que chegara no Santuário.

— Sim, há sete anos! Qual o seu problema? —Mu perguntou, visivelmente irritado.

Quando Shaka não respondeu nada, ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Estava a ponto de levantar-se da cama quando a mão do virginiano segurou-o pelo pulso, impedindo-o de prosseguir.

— Só agora percebi que o tempo não importa. Nunca importou. — ele disse, suavemente.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — a pergunta, idêntica à outra, demonstrava quão confuso Mu estava com tudo aquilo.

— Nada. Só que tudo sempre depende de você, a decisão está sempre nas suas mãos. Então, Mu, o que vai ser?

A pergunta ficou no ar, ecoando por alguns preciosos segundos e Shaka teve os lábios beijados por Mu. Não quis pensar em como sua pergunta, decisiva para ele, não havia sido respondida. _"Será que ele fugiu de mim? Mais uma vez?"_, ele pensou, correspondendo ao beijo, por fim.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Hey, pessoal, como estão? Um capítulo bem **quente**, em homenagem a todos que estão lendo, aguardando essa escritora atolada e relapsa às vezes. Muito obrigada mesmo por não esquecerem desse bebê aqui._

_Parece que está acontecendo algo, mais fics deletadas pelo site por conta de partes de músicas ou comentários demais depois dos capítulos. De qualquer maneira, agradeço mesmo à todas as reviews e aos que lêem e não comentam, mas o fazem via MSN ou email. Um beijo especial às queridíssimas **Elfa Ju Bloom, Calíope **(obrigada pela betagem, amiga! Te adoro!)**, Pipe **(sim, queria, eu sei que você está lendo tudo, apesar de não comentar, isso é o que vale!),** Dark Faye, Ia-Chan, Chibiusa-chan, Lili **(no comments pra você...te amo, mana!)**, Perséfone-san, Anne**. Sem o apoio de muitas de vocês, já teria desistido._

_Até o próximo capítulo! _


	13. Felicidade e Decepção

**Retratação:** como sempre, Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Porém, a idéia original desse fic sim e seus personagens originais. Portanto, se você resolver usar alguma coisa daqui, eu não me importo, contanto que os créditos sejam devidamente feitos.

**Créditos:** Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuramada, só uso os personagens pra me divertir

**Resumo:** depois de sete anos longe do Santuário, Shaka volta à Grécia, onde pretende retomar a vida, mesmo que tudo tenha mudado à sua volta. Yaoi com flashback, lemon, um pouquinho de violência. Casais: Shaka/Mu; Miro/Kamus; Máscara da Morte/Afrodite

**Aviso:** esse fic vai ter cenas de flashback e sempre que uma ocorrer, o texto estará em itálico e negrito, só pra situar todo mundo.

* * *

**12.Felicidade para uns, Decepção para outros**

Kamus subia as escadas do Santuário auxiliado por uma serva, que carregava tantas sacolas de papel quanto ele. Ainda era oito horas da manhã quando entraram na passagem alternativa a caminho de um dos templos.

Pararam à frente da oitava casa. Ofrancês dispensou a serva, deixando que ela subisse até à casa de Aquário, levando apenas duas sacolas. Tentou abrir a porta do templo, mas a mesma continuava trancada. Murmurou algo em francês, tirou um chaveiro de ouro branco no formato de uma estrela de cinco pontas do bolso da bermuda de linho creme que usava e abriu a casa de Miro.

Tudo parecia estar no mesmo estado que ele deixara na noite anterior, o que era a indicação de que Miro permanecia dormindo. Foi direto para a cozinha, deixando as sacolas de papel em cima da pia, no pouco espaço que encontrou. Franziu o cenho em visível desaprovação ao notar uma infinidade de pratos e copos sujos espalhados por todo o lugar. _"Mon Dieu, Miro, como consegue?"_, ele pensou, prendendo os cabelos e tirando o suéter da mesma cor da bermuda, pondo-se a arrumar tudo.

Oito e meia era a hora que o relógio da cozinha marcava, e Kamus deu um sorriso. O lugar estava arrumado, os pratos, copos, talheres dispostos perfeitamente em seus lugares, a bancada aonde costumava-se fazer as refeições, sem nenhuma revista, ou qualquer coisa suja. Limpou as mãos em uma toalha e começou, por fim, a preparar o café da manhã que havia prometido ao grego.

Assou os pães, fritou ovos, preparou croissants, arrumou tigelas com geléias e queijo cremoso, enquanto o café ficava pronto e o suco de laranja era feito na hora. Qualquer pessoa que o visse daquele jeito surpreenderia-se, mas Kamus era um dos poucos cavaleiros que sabia preparar refeições rápidas e apetitosas. Sua curiosidade e educação, digna dos _chefs d' cuisine_, o colocavam em um patamar especial e digno dele. Tudo o que fazia era apreciado pelos outros com admiração e uma certa inveja.

Os croissants de queijo roquefort estavam terminando de assar quando ele decidiu arrumar a mesa. Saiu por alguns minutos do templo, contemplando um jardim nos fundos do templo de Escorpião, projetado por Afrodite, como sempre, que sempre fora seu lugar preferido ali. As flores estavam mal cuidadas, mas ainda assim era um lugar agradável. Arrastou a mesa branca de ferro para o centro do jardim, as cadeiras sendo as próximas a serem levadas até lá. Cobriu a mesa com uma toalha branca e voltou à cozinha.

Oficialmente o desjejum estava pronto. Deixou tudo disposto em cima da bancada da cozinha enquanto ia fazer a coisa mais difícil do dia: acordar um escorpião mal-humorado.

A porta do quarto de Miro estava encostada, e Kamus entrou de mansinho, sabendo como eram os hábitos do grego. Sorriu abertamente ao reparar no rapaz, deitado no centro da cama, uma das mãos sobre o peito descoberto, respirando com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Um ronco baixinho podia ser ouvido e aquilo lembrou o francês de como costumava comparar aquele som a um gato ronronando.

Aproximou-se lentamente, sentando-se ao lado de Miro na cama. Fitou-o por alguns segundos e antes que seus pensamentos lhe traíssem, levando-o para algum lugar que não gostaria de estar (aqueles onde ele sempre se pegava lembrando dos momentos com o grego), tocou o braço do outro levemente, tentando acordá-lo. Como sempre, não obteve sucesso e para tal, sacudiu-o um pouco mais forte. No mesmo instante, Miro resmungou, ainda de olhos fechados:

— Antares... — e virou-se de costas para Kamus, voltando a dormir.

O francês riu baixinho, achando uma graça tremenda na tentativa de golpe de Miro. Continuou a sacudi-lo, dessa vez, usando as palavras para ver se tinha um maior sucesso.

— Vamos, Miro. Acorde. O café já está pronto.

Miro resmungou novamente, algo como _"me deixe em paz..."_, mas o francês insistiu, dessa vez usando o último recurso que tinha: fez cócegas no rapaz, que rapidamente abriu os olhos, querendo matar quem o estava perturbando.

— Por todos os espectros de Hades, que diabos você quer?

— Bom dia. Vamos tomar café. Acho que vai precisar depois de ontem à noite. — Kamus disse, fazendo força para não rir da expressão de Miro, que parecia tentar se asfixiar com o travesseiro.

— Que café que nada, francês...me deixa dormir. — ele disse, contrariado.

— Nada disso. Está um sol deprimente lá fora e eu perdi duas horas de sono pra preparar o café. Vamos logo. — Kamus comentou, prático, abrindo as cortinas, deixando o sol entrar no quarto.

Miro puxou o lençol para cima, cobrindo a cabeça, enquanto continuava a falar baixinho, cada palavra seguida de um "elogio" a todos os ancestrais de Kamus, que apenas ria com aquilo tudo.

— Vai me obrigar a puxar os lençóis?

— Que saco, Kamus! — ele gritou, ainda debaixo das cobertas.

— Cinco minutos, _mon ami_. Ou começarei a comer os croissants de roquefort sem você.

Kamus saiu do quarto batendo a porta, sabendo que Miro não demoraria muito a segui-lo. Além de seus dotes culinários serem apurados, o grego nunca resistiu ao croissant que ele fazia.

Debaixo das cobertas, um Miro furioso se espreguiçava. Questionava-se aonde Kamus havia aprendido a fazer chantagens daquele jeito. O francês sabia que ele não resistiria quando o assunto fosse relacionado à comida, especialmente preparada por ele. Ficou com água na boca só de pensar em tudo o que o exagerado cavaleiro de Aquário havia preparado.

Levantou-se rapidamente, sentindo o chão lhe faltar e ele cair novamente na cama. Começou a rir, olhando para o teto que girava descontroladamente, do estado lastimável que se encontrava e prometera nunca mais beber como fizera na noite anterior.

— Francês insuportável, onde você está? — Miro gritou, quando, enfim, conseguiu sair do quarto sem que caísse pelo caminho.

— Aqui fora, resmungão! — a voz de Kamus foi ouvida e Miro seguiu-a, sabendo que ele deveria estar no jardim.

Chegou até o lugar, reparando a mesa colocada para duas pessoas, o aroma do que Kamus havia preparado chegando até ele, seu estômago protestando furiosamente por um pouco de tudo aquilo. Caminhou lentamente, só então reparando em como o francês estava bem vestido, aquela imagem despojada de Kamus, em bermuda creme e camisa pólo azul bebê, os pés descalços, combinando perfeitamente com uma visão paradisíaca que ele tinha de um futuro feliz. Resolveu não pensar muito naquilo, mantendo a expressão de revolta por ter sido acordado tão cedo e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, que ele puxou lentamente, fazendo com que o ferro riscasse o chão de mármore branco.

— Você é tão agradável, Miro... — Kamus disse, sarcasticamente, sentando-se também, de frente para o grego, debaixo de um guarda-sol que só cobria o lugar onde ele estava.

— Se queria que eu fosse legal, deveria ter me deixado dormir até às três da tarde. Isso aqui está bom, hein? — Miro comentou, já provando um dos croissants.

— Impossível. Reunião com a deusa hoje, caso não se lembre. Como está se sentindo depois do papelão de ontem à noite?

— Por favor, francês. Nem foi tanto assim. — ele disse, não querendo corar por ter sido repreendido por Kamus.

— Que o digam as duas garrafas de vinho, não é mesmo. Às vezes me pergunto por que você faz isso.

— Simples. — ele começou, servindo-se de uma xícara de café. Provou um pouco e quase pulou no pescoço do francês por conta do líquido estar, além de quente, forte demais. — Qual a graça de ir a uma festa e não beber? E mais, não tinha nada de melhor pra fazer mesmo... então não me culpe.

— É, e depois as coisas caem sempre no colo dos outros.

— Humm... não entendi.

— Você realmente não lembra do que aconteceu? De ter caído em cima de mim?

— Eu caí em cima de você?

— Sim. E eu devo dizer que você precisa de um regime...tá pesado, hein? –Kamus disse, de propósito, sabendo que aquilo iria irritar o grego.

— Vai pro inferno, francês! Eu não sou gordo, sou gostoso!

Kamus riu diante da espontaneidade de Miro. Era tão fácil estar com ele, aquele homem que não escondia os sentimentos, que falava tudo o que lhe vinha à mente, sem medo de agredir, agradar, emocionar, irritar. Miro era assim, diversão, simplicidade e perdição combinadas em um só cavaleiro.

— Se você diz... — Kamus comentou, servindo-se de suco de laranja. — Bem, tenho algo para você.

— Mesmo? O grande Mestre do Gelo está cheio de surpresas hoje! — Miro desdenhou, os olhos brilhando quando Kamus voltou para dentro do templo. Discretamente ,olhou para o próprio corpo, coberto apenas por uma calça de pijama azul. Procurou alguma gordurinha sobressalente na barriga, beliscando-se de leve. Quando deu por conta do que estava fazendo, balançou a cabeça. _"Ah, Miro, deixa de paranóia!"_, ele pensou, servindo-se de uma fatia generosa de melão.

Kamus voltou para o jardim carregando algo em uma das mãos, escondida atrás das costas. A curiosidade do escorpiano foi aguçada e ele lutou para não pular no pescoço do francês, de tão ansioso que ficara.

— Anda logo, Kamus. O que é isso?

O francês em questão sorriu, as mãos agora à mostra segurando um ramalhete de singelas flores,roxas com os miolos amarelo clarinho**_(1)_**. Costumavam ser chamadas de _Miro _pelos outros cavaleiros, porque sua tonalidade arroxeada se aproximava da cor dos cabelos dele. Miro abriu um sorriso encantador, levantando-se da cadeira e caminhando até o aquariano.

— Kamus, são...

— Sim, Miro. Narcisosroxos e dourados. São suas flores prediletas ou eu me enganei?

— Acertou na mosca! — o grego disse, tocando as flores com afeto, sentindo o cheiro agradável delas. — Como conseguiu? Aioria procurou por todos os lados e nunca mais as encontrou.

— Digamos que eu tenho meus contatos. — o francês comentou, estufando o peito ligeiramente, orgulhoso de seu feito.

— Obrigado, Kamus. Por tudo. — o grego falou baixinho, querendo dizer muito mais do que aquelas simples palavras de agradecimento.

— Não foi nada, sua casa está mesmo precisando de um colorido. Agora, não se atrase para a reunião com a Deusa.

— Argh, tem certeza de que tem mesmo reunião? — ele perguntou, baixando a cabeça, desconsolado. Havia tentado ignorar que o francês já havia mencionado aquilo, mas ele não deixara escapar.

— Sim, temos. Não se atrase, Escorpião. — Kamus disse, tocando o ombro de Miro e logo se dirigindo para a passagem do jardim que o levava à saída do templo.

— Kamus, por que está fazendo isso tudo? — Miro perguntou, por fim, aquela indagação lhe martelava a cabeça durante todo o desjejum.

— Desde que fomos ressuscitados, prometi que iria cuidar de você. Não poderia quebrar essa promessa, _mon ami_.

— Mas... — Miro pretendia falar alguma coisa, aquela frase de Kamus tocando-o profundamente. Porém, o francês o interrompeu, sorrindo ligeiramente.

— Não se atrase e cuide bem das flores.

Miro ficou observando o francês sair de seu campo de visão, deixando-o sozinho. Era difícil não pensar no que o outro lhe dissera. Todo o cuidado que Kamus tivera consigo funcionava como uma poderosa arma para que não desistisse do francês, sendo ele seu amigo ou amante.

Tocou as flores com cuidado, lembrando curiosamente de uma frase constante, na época em que ele e Kamus ainda não haviam se descoberto apaixonados. _"Doces flores sozinhas podem dizer o que a paixão tem medo de revelar".**(2)**_

Assim ele esperava.

* * *

Afrodite esperou que o relógio mostrasse nove horas completas para que pudesse se levantar. Não que tivesse dormido, na verdade, isso esteve longe de acontecer. Ficou aconchegado no peito de Máscara da Morte até ter a certeza de que o italiano adormecera e só então se permitiu sair da cama. 

Sentou-se sob a luz da lua, na poltrona branca que ficava a frente da cama e pôs-se a analisar, mesmo contra sua vontade, o que havia acontecido ali. Observava Máscara da Morte dormindo o sono dos justos, parecendo estranhamente satisfeito pelo que acontecera naquele quarto. Mesmo que ele também se sentisse assim, não podia deixar de pensar em cada ato, cada gesto, cada palavra. O italiano nunca foi de assumir nada, de se comprometer, de se deixar levar e tudo isso acontecera ali. O sueco o possuíra, o amarrara, demandara por respostas, e o canceriano, como um bonequinho, simplesmente o obedeceu.

Aquilo estava fora da ordem natural das coisas. E o incomodava.

Inicialmente, a luxúria da noite anterior o deleitou plenamente, mas agora se sentia sufocado, estranho, perdido. Era como se o homem que dormira consigo em nada se parecesse, em suas atitudes, com aquele que ele estava acostumado. Todos os questionamentos, pequenos para quem estava olhando de fora, tomavam uma proporção astronômica, e a ele só restava uma alternativa: procurar o único que o ouviria, que poderia ajudá-lo.

Mu.

Manteve-se acordado durante o restante da noite, admirando o italiano deitado em sua cama, tentado a voltar para lá, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Achou que seus sentimentos o trairiam caso ele assim o fizesse, especialmente quando Máscara da Morte agia tão atipicamente, dormindo em seu templo pela terceira vez desde que começaram o que ele chamava de 'relacionamento' e o canceriano de 'isso aí'.

E o dia veio, o sol despontando forte logo pela manhã, obrigando-o a fechar as cortinas. Não queria que Máscara da Morte acordasse, não antes que ele saísse e conversasse com Mu. Trocou de roupa, não pensando muito no fato de ainda estar com o cheiro do italiano impregnando seu corpo.

Fechou a porta com cuidado, percebendo que o outro nem se movimentara, e saiu do templo. Descendo as escadarias encontrou com Kamus à frente do templo de Shura. O francês estava com uma aparência cansada, mas, ainda assim, contente e por um segundo ele teve vontade de perguntar o que havia acontecido. Mas achou melhor não, do jeito rápido que Kamus cruzou com ele, não deveria estar querendo falar com ninguém.

* * *

O templo de Áries estava silencioso. Mu abriu um dos olhos, deixando que a claridade entrasse pelas frestas das cortinas claras do quarto. Virou-se na cama, deparando-se com o peito desnudo de Shaka. Sorriu, contente. O virginiano havia se entregado, havia ficado a noite toda. Não pôde deixar de relembrar cada pequena coisa que acontecera, que parecia tanto com o que ele imaginara inicialmente com a primeira noite entre eles: seria cálido, passional, tranqüilo, vigoroso. 

E havia sido, em cada sentido de cada uma daquelas palavras.

Passou os dedos de leve pelos longos fios loiros que emolduravam seus travesseiros, o perfume deles agora misturado aos seus, combinando-se perfeitamente. O fato do outro não ter acordado o deixava ainda mais satisfeito. _"Se ele pensava que seria moleza me agüentar..."_, ele pensou, sentindo-se livre pela primeira vez.

O estômago que roncou, contra sua vontade, foi a deixa para que ele saísse da cama. Cobriu o corpo nu de Shaka, que nem se mexeu, e saiu do quarto. Quando se preparava para fechar a porta, lembrou-se de algo e voltou correndo para corrigir seu erro.

Caminhou até a cozinha, disposto a fazer o café da manhã para ambos, quando sentiu um cosmo familiar e atormentado se aproximar. Mudou a direção e foi até a sala, esperando pela visita.

— Bom dia, Afrodite! — Mu disse assim que o pisciano colocou um dos pés dentro do templo.

Pela aparência assustada dele, o ariano podia adivinhar que o havia surpreendido. Era curioso e engraçado ver Afrodite ser pego de surpresa daquele jeito. Alguma coisa deveria estar muito errada.

— Pela minha deusa Athena! Por que você faz isso?

— Primeiro porque é engraçado ver você assustado, não é comum isso acontecer. Qual é a bomba dessa vez?

Afrodite, antes de responder, observou o amigo ariano cuidadosamente. Àquela hora da manhã, Mu estava sorridente, despojado, despreocupado, contando piadas. Aquilo não era típico do amigo certinho que tinha, especialmente depois que Shaka havia voltado para o Santuário. Mu sempre aparentava estar receoso, nervoso, ele poderia até arriscar descontrolado.

— O que está acontecendo com você? — Afrodite perguntou, olhando para Mu, que fugiu de seu olhar inquisidor.

— Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Eu é que deveria estar falando isso.

— Mu, não fuja do assunto. Me responda, você está feliz demais.

— Depois conversamos sobre isso, agora me fale você. Qual o propósito da sua visita?

Foi a vez de Afrodite ficar sem saber como começar aquele assunto. Subitamente, sentiu-se envergonhado de contar sobre suas dúvidas, especialmente se mencionar o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Mentalmente criticou-se, Mu era o único ali que sabia de tudo sobre ele e obviamente não iria julga-lo.

— Dormi com Máscara da Morte ontem.

— E qual é a novidade nisso? Não vou te criticar depois de tudo o que aquele covarde fez, porque você já ouviu demais, mas não faz o que eu digo mesmo.

— Foi... diferente, Mu.

— Não consigo imaginar, mas tudo bem. Diferente como?

— Ele... bem... eu... nós...

— Afrodite...

Um suspiro por parte do sueco.

— Ele me deixou comandar.

Mu arregalou os olhos verdes, aquela revelação sendo muito intrigante, inesperada para ele. Sorriu, sabendo, então, o porquê de toda aquela insegurança de Afrodite. Estava a ponto de dar sua opinião quando o sueco resolveu o interrompeu.

— Não que nunca tenha pensado que isso poderia acontecer. Mas é que foi estranho, Mu. Não parecia ser ele, foi...

— Bom demais pra ser verdade? — Mu perguntou, vendo que o amigo abaixara a cabeça, não querendo dizer que ele estava certo. O ariano levantou-o pelo queixo, sorrindo. — Oras, meu querido. Por mais que deteste dizer isso, quem sabe ele não está mudando?

— Homens como ele não mudam, Mu, por mais esperançoso que eu esteja, não acredito que isso seja um bom sinal.

— Não entendi.

— Eu acho... — mais um suspiro. Afrodite parecia estar descontente com aquilo tudo. —...que ele deixou isso acontecer para se redimir pelo que quase fez.

— Agora, essa é uma atitude que não combina com aquele italiano, Dite. Mas se é isso o que você pensa, nada melhor do que uma boa conversa.

— É, talvez adiante... — e ele passou a mão pelos olhos em um movimento vigoroso, como se tentasse enxugar lágrimas que queriam cair. Rapidamente sorriu, discreto, lembrando-se de outra coisa. — Mas Mu, me conte... você está com uma carinha muito boa, muito animada. O que aconteceu, hein? Faz tempo que não te vejo assim.

— Não aconteceu nada, Dite. — o ariano respondeu rapidamente, não querendo prolongar-se naquele assunto. Será que estava tão óbvio que ele estava contente?

— Vamos lá, carneirinho... você está com cara de menino que fez arte. E uma arte bem gostosa, se você me entende...

— Diabólico... –Mu comentou, virando os olhos, mas sorrindo logo em seguida. Afrodite sempre conseguia o que queria, era verdade o que todos diziam.

Estava a ponto de começar a contar de sua noite com Shaka quando um grito ecoou em seu quarto. Mu imediatamente levantou-se do sofá enquanto Afrodite o acompanhava com os olhos, se segurando para não rir.

— Essa voz não é do...

— É. E ele parece irritado...é melhor que você vá embora... — Mu disse, puxando Afrodite pelo braço, fazendo com que ele levantasse do sofá.

E então o sueco riu. Teve uma crise histérica, contorcendo-se em meio às almofadas do sofá de Mu. Mesmo que o amigo tentasse levantá-lo, ele não conseguia.

— Mu de Áries, se você não me soltar em cinco segundos, vai se ver comigo! — Shaka gritou mais uma vez e Afrodite teve mais uma crise de risos.

— Afrodite, vá embora! — Mu disse, sem muita convicção, querendo rir também.

— Então é isso que você andou fazendo aqui no templo? Seu mundano! E depois reclama de mim! Mu de Áries, quem diria! — o pisciano levantou-se do sofá, ajeitando as roupas.

— Não comece, tudo bem. A culpa é sua se ele está lá.

— Minha? — o sueco levantou uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiado.

— Sim, usei aquela echarpe maluca que não solta ninguém.

— Ah...e depois eu sou o diabólico! Você não me engana, ariano. — Afrodite puxou o amigo para mais perto, os narizes tocando-se ligeiramente. — Depois quero todos os detalhes! — ele disse, beijando os lábios de Mu carinhosamente.

— Sai daqui, seu fofoqueiro! — o ariano comentou, sorrindo abertamente agora, jogando uma almofada na direção da porta.

Assim que a porta do templo foi fechada, Mu suspirou aliviado. Caminhou em passos incertos até o quarto, abrindo a porta bem devagar. Nem queria imaginar a cena que o virginiano lá dentro ia aprontar.

— Bom dia, Virgem...

* * *

Máscara da Morte abriu os olhos assim que sentiu o cosmo de Afrodite se afastar do templo. Suspirou profundamente, sabendo que não conseguiria fitar o sueco logo pela manhã. Estava uma atmosfera estranha ali e era algo que ele não estava preparado para encarar assim, sem preparação. E pela saída inesperada do pisciano, ele não era o único. 

Sentou-se na cama, um filme passando por sua cabeça. Cada um dos pequenos gestos, das pequenas coisas que ele e Afrodite fizeram, tudo parecia aparecer com uma disposição esquisita para lhe lembrar de como havia sido bom, de como ele não poderia fugir.

Mas ainda assim, não se sentia preparado para simplesmente abdicar de tudo o que construíra, sua imagem de homem, heterossexual, galinha. Mesmo que fosse para deixar tudo por Afrodite, a quem ele tinha mais do que certeza de que valeria a pena.

Vestiu as roupas que estavam amassadas no chão, no mesmo lugar da noite anterior e chegou a conclusão de que precisava conversar com alguém. O pisciano, ele sabia, podia contar com aquele ariano metido a valentão para qualquer coisa, mas ele... a quem poderia recorrer sem ser julgado?

Uma idéia passou em sua cabeça e ele saiu do quarto, disposto, finalmente a resolver aquela situação esquisita. De uma vez por todas.

— Tá sozinho aí? — ele chegou, abrindo a porta do templo, sem ao menos bater.

— Cacete, Máscara da Morte! Não costuma bater?

— Sempre, mas hoje está meio cedo para o treino não acha, Shura?

O espanhol murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível e voltou a sentar-se em uma das cadeiras da sala de jantar. Havia uma mesa muito bem posta, com inúmeras frutas e pães para o café da manhã, que ele parecia estar tomando sozinho.

— Veio de cima ou lá de baixo? — o espanhol perguntou, despreocupado.

— Por que isso é importante? — o italiano devolveu a pergunta, defendendo-se. Por um momento achou que o amigo poderia saber de alguma coisa.

— Tão arredio. Por nada, criatura. Não quer falar, não fala!

— Estou vindo do meu templo. — ele mentiu, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras. Pegou uma maçã e mordeu-a.

— Dormiu no chão de novo? Ta com uma cara péssima. E hoje tem reunião, espero que não apareça lá vestido assim.

— Ah, pára de querer parecer o bom moço, Shura. Você é o meu companheiro de bebedeira, o grande ganhador de mulheres, assim como eu.

Shura na mesma hora largou o pãozinho que estava comendo em cima do prato e cruzou os braços. Ele era um dos poucos que conhecia Máscara da Morte tão bem, pelo simples fato de ser o único que conseguia aturá-lo diante de tantas patadas e frases de duplo sentido. Percebeu que o amigo estava com algum problema porque sempre que ele começava a falar sobre como eles dois eram _"os grandes conquistadores do Santuário"_, algo estava muito errado.

— Vamos lá. Qual é o problema dessa vez?

— Eu não tenho problema algum. Passa o pão?

— Máscara da Morte! Fala logo. — Shura disse, colocando a travessa com os pães para mais longe. Percebeu que o canceriano suspirara profundamente.

— Bem...eu dormi com uma pessoa.

— E qual a grande novidade?

— O gênero dela, pra começar.

Shura, que voltara a comer o pedaço de pão, parou no meio da ação. Fitou o amigo, como se pedisse que ele continuasse.

— Era um homem.

— Meu amigo italiano, eu espero sinceramente que tenha sido o Afrodite. Ele vai ficar tão desapontado se ficar sabendo que não foi ele o seu primeiro... — o espanhol disse, divertido.

Máscara da Morte imediatamente olhou para Shura, como se o que ele tivesse dito fosse a notícia mais importante dos últimos tempos.

— Do que você está falando? Como assim? O que o Afrodite tem a ver com isso?

— Por Athena, me poupe. Vai dizer que nunca desconfiou que aquele peixinho sempre quis nadar na sua praia?

— Shura, esse comentário foi altamente brega.

— Não posso evitar, são as raízes latinas...

— De qualquer maneira, foi o Afrodite.

— Graças ao meu bom Zeus. E foi bom?

— Shura! Ainda está pra nascer alguém que consiga me fazer falar das minhas intimidades amorosas.

— Quer dizer que foi um ato de amor então?

— Você está impossível, espanhol. E estamos fugindo do foco.

— Não, nós estamos no foco, quer dizer, você está no foco. Você e a sua noite de amor com o Afrodite. Conta mais.

— Às vezes eu acho que morar perto dele faz com que você pegue esse péssimo hábito de fofocar da vida alheia. Mas bem, eu não sei o que fazer.

— Como assim? Vai dizer que abandonou o Dite lá no templo?

— Não, é claro que não. Ele saiu primeiro.

Shura começou a rir. Máscara da Morte inseguro era algo novo, especialmente por ele estar inseguro com relação a outro homem. Por um segundo pensou se não se encontrava em uma dimensão paralela.

Seu silêncio por alguns segundos pareceu ser a deixa para que o italiano desandasse a falar mais e mais sobre a noite. Percebeu que ele às vezes parecia conter-se para não falar demais, o que o intrigou. Será que seus amigos já estavam naquele envolvimento há mais tempo e ele nunca desconfiara? _"Impossível..."_, ele pensou.

— Olha, meu amigo. Eu acho que isso tudo que você falou só vai ter uma solução se vocês conversarem. É o único e certo conselho que posso dar a você numa hora dessas.

— Adiantou bastante. Aliás só você ter ouvido já foi de grande ajuda. Bom... — ele disse, levantando-se da cadeira. —...eu vou pro meu templo agora.

— Vai nada! Vai é se atrasar pra reunião com a Deusa. Vai tomar um banho que eu te empresto algumas das minhas roupas.

Máscara da Morte sorriu, pela primeira vez naquele dia. Realmente, contar com a opinião de Shura havia sido uma ótima idéia. Agora ele finalmente tinha alguém para compartilhar aquela loucura toda.

— Ah, Shura... você é impossível...

* * *

As reuniões do Santuário sempre eram incrivelmente monótonas e nada produtivas, como os cavaleiros costumavam reportar. E aquela parecia não ser diferente, a não ser no tocante dos próprios membros da mesma. Cada um dos cavaleiros parecia estranhamente perturbado ou distante. 

Miro olhava para os _slides_ que Kamus mostrava e que eram descritos por Saori, mas volta e meia pegava-se fitando o francês, que raramente retribuía o olhar, de tão compenetrado no trabalho que estava.

Máscara da Morte, acompanhado de Shura, escrevia em um bloco alguns pensamentos a respeito de um certo pisciano, que a toda hora eram respondidos pelo espanhol. Afrodite, por sua vez, procurava não prestar atenção na interação entre os dos amigos, mas falhava sempre, geralmente pela falta de opções: tinha de escolher entre os _"benefícios da nova sede da Fundação Kido em Paris"_ ou os chamegos por baixo da mesa entre Shaka e Mu, que estavam sentados ao seu lado. Chegou a conclusão, por fim, de que a bela visão do italiano e do espanhol à sua frente era muito mais agradável.

— Portanto, meus cavaleiros, eu preciso que em três dias, um de vocês se prontifique para ir à França supervisionar o final das obras.

— Senhorita, se me permite. — Aioria começou, levando todos os olhares dos cavaleiros e da deusa. Quando ela assentiu, ele prosseguiu. —Viagem à França. Por que a senhorita não designa o Kamus? Quem melhor do que um legítimo francês naquele país?

— Kamus tem sido muito útil para mim aqui no Santuário, por isso não o recrutei para essa tarefa. Mas se ele se prontificar, não tenho como me impor. — Saori sorriu, fitando o cavaleiro de Aquário. Kamus permanecia impassível, naquela postura tão típica dele. Ele parecia não se importar se alguém o colocava na fogueira, simplesmente nada o abalava.

— Tudo bem então... três dias é o prazo, certo? — Aldebaran perguntou, recebendo a confirmação da Deusa.

— França... parece interessante. O que acha? — Shaka perguntou, apertando a coxa de Mu, que deu um pequeno salto. Afrodite, que estava ao lado do amigo, simplesmente virou os olhos em desaprovação.

— Estão dispensados, então. Se alguém tiver uma resposta, não se acanhe em me procurar a qualquer hora.

E Athena saiu, deixando os cavaleiros dispersando a sala de reuniões calmamente. Todos estavam prestes a sair, menos um, que, de óculos escuros, parecia não se mexer.

— Ô SAGA! –Miro gritou aos ouvidos do geminiano, que por pouco não caiu da cadeira. — A reunião já acabou! Pode acordar!

— Droga, Miro...não dava pra ser mais discreto? Tô morrendo de sono...

— Problema seu. Agora, quem sabe você pode se candidatar para ir à França pra limpar a sua barra? Porque eu, com certeza, não me meto nessa furada!

— França? Do que está falando?

Miro gargalhou, abraçando o amigo.

— Que coisa feia. Um cavaleiro de ouro dormindo nas reuniões... e você acha que pode ser Mestre? Muito feio, Saga de Gêmeos. Muito feio mesmo.

— Vai pro inferno, Escorpião... — ele rosnou, empurrando Miro para longe, que saiu gargalhando novamente.

Estavam todos reunidos ao pé da escadaria, entre o templo de Peixes e o do Grande Mestre, em grupinhos, conversando. Miro dirigiu-se rapidamente ao grupo onde Afrodite conversava animadamente com Mu e Kamus.

— O que vamos fazer hoje, qual é o programa? — ele perguntou, abraçando Afrodite, que sorriu.

— Estávamos conversando sobre isso. Mu já tem planos. — Afrodite respondeu, olhando para o ariano, que o fuzilou.

— Não são planos, é apenas um pensamento.

— Tá, a conversinha paralela já ficou chata, podem me dizer quais os planos?

— O Mu quer levar o... — Afrodite começou a falar, mas recebeu um sonoro tapa na boca, do ariano, que o fez calar-se imediatamente.

— Já vi que você vai aprontar, carneirinho. Vamos, Kamus...você é um homem sério, não pode se contaminar com esses cavaleiros tarados e seus pensamentos e idéias impuras... — o escorpiano estava muito animado e pegou o francês pelo braço, levando-o até o outro grupinho.

A conversa ali parecia render, mas Shaka não era visto em nenhum lugar. Mu desculpou-se com Afrodite e disse que iria procurar o virginiano. O pisciano apenas sorriu marotamente, desconfiando do que poderia acontecer entre os dois amigos.

Mu desceu as escadarias rapidamente, tentando sentir o cosmo de Virgem. Sentiu-o no templo do loiro, logo quando estava aproximando-se da casa de Libra. Passou rapidamente por lá, entrando no templo de Shaka sem pedir licença.

Sorriu, encontrando o loiro sentado no tapete junto com o filho, ambos brincando com alguma coisa que ele ainda não identificara. Observou os dois por alguns minutos, deliciado em como os dois se pareciam, até mesmo nos gestos. Era bem verdade que Eric era um pouco mais esperto que o pai naquela mesma idade, mas isso não minimizava a semelhança entre eles, o que lhe fazia pensar mais uma vez na mãe do menino. Como aquela mulher deveria ser? E por que não estava ali com o filho e o marido? Arrepiou-se involuntariamente ao pensar naquela palavra.

— Vai fazer um buraco no chão de tanto passar o pé de um lado para o outro, Áries.

Mu piscou inúmeras vezes para só então conseguir focalizar o dono daquelas palavras. Surpreendentemente, elas haviam partido de Eric, que o analisava veementemente. Ao ariano restou sorrir, tentando ganhar aquele mini mistério aos poucos.

Shaka observava a cena de longe. Havia tentado conversar com Eric a respeito de Mu, mas simplesmente não sabia por onde começar. Teve uma idéia, que a princípio parecia perfeita. Era só convencer Mu.

— Estive pensando, Mu. — Shaka disse, aproximando-se dos dois.

— Será que é uma coisa boa? — o ariano devolveu a pergunta, sorrindo.

— O que acha de sairmos pra jantar hoje?

Mu na mesma hora travou, olhando rapidamente para Eric. O menino estava com uma expressão enigmática no rosto e ele não sabia se aquilo era positivo ou negativo. Fitou então Shaka, que sorria, esperando uma resposta positiva da parte dele.

— Só nós três. Acha uma boa idéia, Eric?

— Se ele for, tudo bem. — o menino respondeu, sem olhar para o ariano.

Shaka sorriu abertamente e Mu não teve outra opção a não ser aceitar aquele convite estranho, mas não menos interessante. Sair com Shaka e com Eric prometia ser um teste e se ele queria estar ao lado do loiro (e era óbvio que ele assim desejava), teria que passar por ele perfeitamente.

* * *

— E você acredita mesmo, depois do que me contou, que eles vão simplesmente aparecer aqui? Conta outra, Dite! — Miro comentou, tomando mais um gole de cerveja. 

— Nem comenta que eu comentei com você isso, Miro... o Mu me tranca em uma Crystal Wall.

Miro gargalhou, observando Afrodite, que afetadamente dava três batidinhas na mesa do bar. Correu os olhos pelo lugar, quando uma cabeleira conhecida entrou em seu campo de visão. Cutucou o sueco, que rapidamente olhou para o lugar onde ele apontava.

— Eu disse que eles vinham.

Shaka andava no meio das pessoas, que abriam passagem para ele, segurando uma das mãos de Mu. Alguns os olhavam surpresos, provavelmente por raramente encontrarem aquele tipo de beleza no bar. Ambos vestidos absolutamente de preto, destoavam apenas nos tons de olhos e cabelos; Shaka usava os seus fios loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo, enquanto Mu os seus lavanda soltos, e como sempre, exalando um cheiro maravilhoso.

Logo encontraram os cavaleiros, no segundo andar do bar badalado da cidade e juntaram-se a eles. Mu foi o primeiro a sentar-se, enquanto Shaka corria até o bar, onde Máscara da Morte e Shura já pediam bebidas.

— Como foi o jantar? — Afrodite perguntou, recebendo um sorriso iluminado por parte do ariano, como resposta. **–** Nossa, nem preciso de mais nada. Você ganhou o moleque.

Mu nada respondeu, mas sua cabeça o levou até a deliciosa refeição que tivera ao lado de Shaka e Eric. Se o meninoestava de alguma maneira tentando testá-lo, não demonstrou, muito pelo contrário; o filho do virginiando estivera por demais interessado em saber histórias do Santuário e sobre o próprio pai, só que descritas por ele, a quem se referiu como _'conhecedor do cavaleiro de Virgem, segundo o tio Dite'_.

A refeição dividida por eles em um restaurante moderninho da cidade havia sido agradável, mas Mu desejava não precisar conter-se diante de Eric. Não quando Shaka estava a sua frente, com uma das pernas discretamente entre as suas, acariciando-o. E além daquilo, tinha vontade de finalmente proferir seus sentimentos em voz alta, mas ainda assim acreditava que o momento não deveria ser aquele.

— No que está pensando? — Afrodite perguntou, passando a mão pelos olhos do ariano, que piscou algumas vezes.

— Em nada que você deva saber, pisciano metido. — ele respondeu, sorrindo. — E quanto a você? Como andam as coisas?

Afrodite suspirou, procurando Máscara da Morte no bar. O italiano conversava animadamente com Shaka e Shura, e o sueco sorriu por um segundo. Aquela pergunta não era justa, simplesmente porque ele não tinha uma resposta concreta para dar ao amigo. Desde a reunião da manhã, parecia que o canceriano o estava evitando e ele ainda queria arrumar uma maneira de estar frente a frente com ele, para que pudessem conversar, esclarecer coisas, o que quer que fosse.

— Tudo está na mesma, Mu, você sabe como.

Mu virou os olhos em desaprovação, mas resolveu não opinar a respeito daquilo, apenas porque Afrodite nunca o ouviria. Já estava cansado de dizer que o cavaleiro era demais para o outro pelo qual ele seria capaz de revirar o mundo e nada adiantava.

— Vamos dançar, ande... — Shaka disse, materializando-se na frente de Mu e Afrodite, segurando dois copos, que ele logo colocou em cima da mesa.

— Nada disso, eu não danço. — Mu respondeu, enquanto Afrodite sorria, os olhos ligeiramente fitando Máscara da Morte, que também havia aparecido com Shura.

— Agora você dança! –o loiro respondeu, já puxando Mu pela mão e levando-o até a pista de dança.

— E você, não vai dançar não? — Máscara da Morte perguntou, fitando Afrodite por alguns segundos. Só então reparou em como o sueco estava bonito, com os cabelos azuis presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, o rosto perfeito emoldurado por alguns cachos que caíam displicentes.

— Isso é um convite? — o pisciano devolveu a pergunta e não percebeu quando Shura virou os olhos em evidente descontentamento.

Máscara da Morte, para surpresa de Afrodite, simplesmente segurou-o pela mão, imitando as ações de Shaka e também caminhou com o sueco para a pista de dança. O que ele não reparou era que o outro tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, aquele mero gesto funcionando como uma amostra pública de algum tipo de sentimento.

— Eu não sei como você sabe fazer isso.

— Me poupe, Mu, é só colocar um pé na frente do outro e se balançar. –Shaka respondeu, aproximando-se do ariano, passando uma das mãos pela cintura dele. Juntou os dois corpos, tentando movimentá-los, não conseguindo a princípio. — Vamos lá, ariano... você já me deu mostras que se balança bem.

— Tarado... — Mu respondeu, não conseguindo prender o riso. Resolveu seguir os conselhos de Shaka e rapidamente estavam em um bailado cadenciado e único, para a alegria do virginiano.

Máscara da Morte e Afrodite estavam em um lugar mais afastado dos outros casais, mas os imitavam na dança. Não trocavam palavras, mas os olhares de pura luxúria explicavam bem o que ambos sentiam. Palavras, aliás, nunca foram necessárias entre eles.

Mas para Afrodite aquilo não parecia correto. Ele precisava falar, explicar, ouvir, era um hábito que contraíra e não conseguia mudar, por mais que se policiasse veementemente.

— Então...quando voltei não te encontrei no templo.

— Quando acordei você não estava lá também.

— Resolvi conversar com Mu.

— Resolvi conversar com Shura.

Afrodite parou de dançar por um segundo. Máscara da Morte havia dito Shura? Ele havia contado sobre eles a um outro cavaleiro? Aquilo não poderia ser verdade.

— Parece surpreso. — o italiano disse, contido, não querendo mostrar que era aquela a reação que esperava do sueco.

— Chocado, diga-se de passagem.

— Por quê, Peixinho? Você fofoca com o Mu, por que não posso falar com Shura?

— Não é isso. É que imaginar você contando sobre o nosso namoro pro Shura nunca me passou pela cabeça.

E Máscara da Morte travou. Ouvir a palavra _namoro_ era um indício de que as coisas estavam indo longe demais. Parou de dançar também e os dois cavaleiros ficaram apenas se olhando por alguns segundos. Afrodite foi o primeiro a sorrir, querendo quebrar aquele clima.

— Oops, palavra proibida, me desculpe. Não pare de dançar por conta disso. — ele disse, mesmo que no fundo, aquilo soasse como uma pequena derrota.

Máscara da Morte sorriu junto com ele, pelo simples fato de não resistir à mudança de humor de Afrodite. Ele era realmente impossível. Por que então não conseguia ignorar tudo o que lhe dizia que aquilo não daria certo?

— Se quer saber... — o italiano começou, sentindo a necessidade de falar algo, de dar a última palavra.

— Humm... –Afrodite respondeu, os olhos já brilhando de curiosidade.

— A noite de ontem foi muito interessante. — ele terminou, com um sorriso e arrancando uma gargalhada satisfeita do sueco, que pulou em seu pescoço.

Realmente era muito fácil agradar Afrodite. Bastava que tentassem.

* * *

Miro encontrou Kamus debruçado em uma das grades do segundo andar. Ele parecia curiosamente interessado em algo na pista de dança. Aproximou-se lentamente, estendendo uma taça de vinho a ele, que não recusou. 

— Vamos dançar? — Miro convidou, observando Shaka e Mu de um lado do salão, enquanto Shura dançava com uma loira e Saga com uma ruiva, ambos próximos um do outro.

— Fica para uma próxima, _mon ami_, minha companhia acabou de chegar. — o francês respondeu, displicente, reparando em um loiro que cruzara olhares com o aquariano.

— Mas... — ele disse, atônito.

— Prometo que na próxima, dançamos a noite toda, Miro! –ele comentou, já descendo as escadas.

Miro observou, revoltado, Kamus enlaçar possessivamente o loiro desconhecido e começar uma dança pra lá de sensual. Sentiu o sangue ferver, seu sangue escorpiano, cheio de ódio e angústia, envenenado de sonhos destroçados pelas palavras duras e frias de Kamus.

Pensou em atacar o francês, mas logo desistiu. Algo deveria ser feito. Ele não podia ficar ali, parecendo um idiota, esperando as migalhas atiradas a esmo por Kamus quando ele bem entendesse. Mas o que poderia fazer?

— Está sozinho aqui? — um ruivo perguntou, aproximando-se de Miro e ele reconheceu-o no mesmo instante. Um brilho maligno apareceu em seus olhos e ele sorriu.

— Não estou mais.

* * *

— Quero fazer uma coisa... — Mu disse, murmurando no pescoço de Shaka. Estavam dançando há mais de uma hora e agora que havia pego o jeito da coisa, não queria parar. Aprendera, naquele curto espaço de tempo, que a dança era uma maneira bem interessante de provocar o virginiano. 

— Faça o que quiser. — o loiro respondeu, beijando o topo da cabeça do ariano.

Mu sorriu, as mãos subindo pelas costas de Shaka, por cima da camiseta preta que ele usava, parando nos cabelos. Tateou-os por alguns segundos até ouvir um gemido baixo do virginiano. Soltou, então os fios dourados de sua prisão, que caíram como uma cascata de ouro por sobre os ombros alvos do amante.

— Bem melhor assim... mais selvagem.

— Você é impossível, Mu...e é exatamente assim que eu te quero. Sempre impossível.

Aproximavam-se para um beijo quando Mu foi empurrado de encontro a Shaka, antecipando o toque, que não aconteceu, pela surpresa do ato. Logo o ariano virou-se para ver quem havia sido o responsável por aquilo e qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu Kamus partir para a saída do bar. Rapidamente, eles decidiram seguir o francês.

Kamus estava com a mão na porta para empurrá-la quando foi seguro por Shaka. Ao fitar o aquariano, o loiro percebeu que havia algo muito errado.

— Kamus, o que aconteceu?

— Shura disse que Miro saiu com um homem daqui, resmungando algo sobre _"fazer valer a fama que ele sempre teve"_. Isso não está me cheirando bem.

— Miro é adulto pra fazer o que ele bem entende, você não deveria se meter nisso. —Mu comentou, cruzando os braços.

— Você não entenderia, Mu. Agora, me dê licença. — ele respondeu, educado, puxando o braço e saindo do lugar, ainda sob os olhares atentos do casal.

— Acha que devemos ir com ele?

– Não. Kamus tem que aprender sozinho que o fato de ele ter terminado com Miro implica em liberá-lo potencialmente para qualquer tipo de relacionamento.

— Falou o doutor em casos amorosos, Mu de Áries! –Shaka comentou, abraçando o ariano e levando-o para a pista de dança novamente.

* * *

Miro havia acabado de apresentar seu templo para o estranho e agora estava despindo-o lentamente, na sala principal mesmo. Pouco importava se alguém poderia vê-los, e o rapaz não parecia interessado em conhecer seu quarto. Na verdade, a sedução escorpiana, tão característica sua, havia funcionado rapidamente. 

Jogou o rapaz seminu em cima do sofá e beijou-o logo em seguida. Embora seus toques parecessem cheios de desejo, Miro via-se a cada segundo que passava, se questionando a respeito do real motivo de estar ali, com um completo desconhecido, para fazer algo que claramente ele não estava com vontade. _"Por quê? Para atingir Kamus? Ele nem está aqui... nem sabe ou não se importa"_, ele pensou e quando pretendia dizer para o rapaz que aquilo havia sido um erro, sentiu um cosmo mais do que familiar adentrar em seu templo.

Sentou-se no sofá, ao lado do rapaz despido, que olhava para a figura altiva, molhada da chuva que começara a cair impiedosamente há pouquíssimo tempo. Kamus os observava, superior, mas por dentro, tinha vontade de arrancar a cabeça daquele homem que ousava aproximar-se de Miro. E Miro... o escorpiano merecia ser surrado por simplesmente agir daquele jeito.

— O que diabos está fazendo aqui? — Miro perguntou, recobrando a postura séria.

O francês não respondeu, apenas aproximou-se do sofá, perigosamente. Segurou o homem pelo braço, levantando-o daquele lugar. Miro pensou em protestar, mas o olhar de Kamus o silenciou por alguns segundos. Ele reparou em como o ex-namorado jogou o outro para fora do templo, com as peças de roupa nas mãos.

— E nunca mais volte aqui! — ele gritou, batendo a porta do templo. Virou-se para Miro em seguida e caminhou até ele, que já havia levantado do sofá.

— Quem você pensa que é pra entrar aqui desse jeito?

— Quem _você _pensa que é pra quebrar as regras do Santuário e trazer aquele homem até aqui?

— Se o queria tanto, Kamus, era só dizer, não precisava fazer essa cena.

O francês sentiu o sangue ferver, como somente Miro conseguia. Será que o outro estava pensando que ele tinha algum interesse naquele homem que saíra dali? Como Miro podia ser tão burro?

— Você perdeu toda a sua compostura, Miro, trazendo esses homens pra cá.

— E você não pode falar em compostura quando anda por aí se agarrando com vários deles! Sa**í**a do meu templo, Kamus!

— Aonde está o Miro que eu conheci há tanto tempo atrás, hein? Por que você precisa fazer essas coisas?

— Aquele Miro estúpido morreu, Kamus! Qual é o seu problema? Acha que só você pode dormir com outros homens? E quanto a mim?

Kamus estava extremamente irritado. Nada do que Miro falava fazia sentido. Ele não estava tão irritado porque o grego queria dormir com outros homens. Era apenas o fato de levá-los ao Santuário. Era aquilo, somente aquilo.

— Tanto me importa o que você vai fazer da sua vida, Miro!

— Então não se meta! Pelos Deuses! –Miro explodiu e acabou caindo na gargalhada. Não conseguia entender aquela discussão idiota por parte de Kamus. O que ele havia feito era errado, tudo bem, mas não era pra todo aquele estresse. — Acho que seu problema é ciúme.

— Ciúme? Você enlouqueceu?

— Ciúmes, sim. Ciúmes porque achou que eu ia ficar que nem uma viúva em casa desde que você me chutou, não é isso, Kamus? Admita! — Miro gritou, ponderando cada palavra com o dedo em riste.

Cada frase de Miro soava mil vezes mais séria do que ele estava disposto a aceitar e talvez por isso sua resposta tenha sido a mais impensada, improvável e inexplicável de todas. E definitivamente, não combinava com sua personalidade.

— Acha mesmo que eu teria ciúmes das suas vadiagens por aí, Miro? Você melhor do que ninguém deveria saber que esses casos não valem de nada, mas provavelmente essa seja a sua natureza, não é mesmo? Não ser nada, não ter nada de valioso. Viver essa vida ordinária, apenas aproveitando-se...

E Kamus não pôde terminar a frase porque um tapa foi desferido em sua face esquerda, calando-o por alguns segundos. Os olhos de Miro estavam tão frios que ele lembrou-se de uma única vez que pôde contempla-los daquela maneira: quando lutaram em lados opostos, a princípio, na batalha de Hades. Viu quando o grego passou por ele, abrindo a porta do templo sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Resolveu segui-lo.

A chuva que caía não era como as outras; os pingos eram grossos, machucavam a pele, causavam buracos fundos na terra, mas Miro não sentiu nada daquilo enquanto subia as escadarias do Santuário com um único pensamento em mente. As palavras de Kamus lhe feriram da pior maneira possível, mexeram com a sua essência, com quem ele realmente era, com a maneira como se mostrava para o mundo. E pelo jeito, era uma visão podre que os outros tinham dele. Mas ele estava disposto a mudar aquilo de alguma maneira.

O templo do Grande Mestre estava escuro àquela hora, a não ser por um dos cômodos no segundo andar, que permanecia aceso. Adentrou o lugar e já se precipitava pelas escadas, quando uma voz o interrompeu.

— Miro, senti seu cosmo um pouco perturbado. O que deseja?

Saori nunca parecera a Miro tão divina, tão Athena. Ele fez uma reverência corriqueira e ela logo se aproximou dele, tocando-o de leve no braço. No mesmo instante, ele não conseguiu segurar-se, desabou nos braços da Deusa, as lágrimas correndo tão fortes quanto a chuva que caía do lado de fora. O cosmo dela o reconfortou e depois de minutos, ele olhou-a, um simples sorriso, em agradecimento, nos lábios.

— Não vou lhe perguntar o que aconteceu, Miro...

— Por favor, não o faça. Gostaria de lhe pedir uma coisa.

Conversaram por alguns minutos e uma hora depois, Miro saía do Santuário, ainda no meio da madrugada, com uma sacola de viagem, sem despedir-se de ninguém. Ele havia se prontificado a ser o cavaleiro a supervisionar a obra da Fundação Kido na França.

_Continua..._

_**Notas da autora:**_

_Como o site não está permitindo que os autores se prolonguem muito nos comentários, apenas cito as pessoas maravilhosas que deixaram reviews no capítulo anterior. Para os meus recadinhos, tanto dessa fic como em Inferno, por favor, visitem meu blog: celly (ponto) still (traço) angels (ponto) com._

_**Ju, Calíope, Ia-chan, Chibiusa-chan, Anne, Faye, Litha-chan, Shinomu, Lili e Perséfone-san**. Muito obrigada mais uma vez. Um agradecimento também a quem lêmas não comenta e em especial à minha **escondidinha **preferida, que sabe muito bem quem é!_

_**(1) **tia Celly não é entendedora de flores, por isso não sei se existem narcisos roxos e amarelos. Mas achei que seriam mais bonitos assim, uma combinação bem Miro. Liberdade de criação!_

_**(2)** a frase do Miro é do escritor Thomas Hood, e foi tirada do poema **"A Linguagem das Flores"**._

_No capítulo **11**, deixei de explicar a calça que o Shaka estava usando. Estou me redimindo com demoras, mas aqui vai: **dhoti** é um tipo de calça indiana, sem fechos. Ela é presa somente por amarras e nós firmes. A mode agora estilizou a calça, colocando zíperes e velcros na mesma, para facilitar o uso. Era exatamente uma nesse estilo que o virginiano estava usando!_

_Boa leitura e até o próximo capítulo!_


	14. As Rainhas do Santuário

**Retratação:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, claro...todo mundo conhece esse bla bla bla.

**Créditos e Agradecimentos:** primeiramente, um beijo especial à **Calíope**, que betou esse capítulo, mesmo estando no trabalho, com seus três chefes carrascos; **Sukhi** é uma personagem original criada pela **Dark Faye**, portanto, os créditos são todos pra ela.

* * *

**13. As Rainhas do Santuário**

A manhã que sucedeu à partida de Miro para a França havia sido estranha. A notícia correu como rastilho de pólvora, pegando os que não estavam no Santuário na hora de sua partida de surpresa, causando até mesmo revolta em alguns.

Máscara da Morte tomava café da manhã no templo de Peixes. Havia dormido em seu próprio templo, conseguindo fugir das investidas de um sueco impossível durante toda a madrugada. Afrodite o provocara ininterruptamente no bar, tentando-o a ser mais ousado do que já fora naquele dia.

— É por isso que eu detesto a palavra 'R'. — o italiano disse, servindo-se de suco de laranja.

— Roupas? — Afrodite perguntou, sorrindo, voltando da cozinha com uma travessa de pãezinhos.

— Não, Dite. — ele comentou, não conseguindo não sorrir. — Relacionamentos. —completou, não entendendo como o pisciano conseguia ser engraçado em um momento como aquele. Até ele, que não tinha muito interesse nos assuntos de Miro e Kamus havia ficado surpreso com o que acontecera.

Afrodite o olhou por algum tempo, como se o analisasse. Máscara da Morte às vezes conseguia surpreendê-lo. Nunca o entenderia por completo, por mais que se esforçasse. As palavras duras saídas da boca do italiano surgiam como uma espécie de barreira diante da preocupação que ele estava querendo demonstrar.

— Bom, Kamus deveria parar com esses joguinhos ridículos. Todos sabem que ele gosta do Miro. Se ele fosse homem o suficiente, assumiria de vez isso e não sairia por aí fingindo ter uma mera preocupação de amigo, quando na verdade o que mais sente é ciúme.

Máscara da Morte observou aquela declaração de Afrodite. Procurou em seu rosto qualquer coisa que indicasse que aquilo era uma indireta para o que eles tinham, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Teve a pretensão de falar alguma coisa, mas o sueco parecia perdido em pensamentos, e continuou a divagar sobre eles.

— Kamus só vai sentir a verdadeira falta de Miro quando ele o perder, seja para um novo amor ou para algo pior.

— Você me assusta às vezes. Está sabendo se alguma coisa que eu não sei? — Máscara da Morte perguntou, curioso pelo tom misterioso do homem à sua frente.

Afrodite sorriu, focalizando-se nos olhos de Máscara da Morte novamente. Gostava de vê-lo daquela maneira, intencionado em saber algo que somente ele tinha noção do que poderia ser.

— Não, meu querido. Mas não somos imortais, todos teremos um fim, um dia. Uns mais cedo que os outros. Por isso não devemos simplesmente abusar da sorte.

— Mesmo assim, não gosto quando você fala assim. Eu vou treinar. — o italiano comentou, levantando-se da mesa, num impulso. Afrodite apenas observou-o se afastar e balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Aquele homem não tinha jeito mesmo, sempre se esquivando.

* * *

— Bom dia, meu querido. — Shaka disse, colocando a bandeja cheia de frutas, sucos e pães em cima da cama.

— Hummm...bom dia. Que horas tem?

— Quase nove. Coma tudo que hoje temos um programa agradável.

— O quê?

— Vamos passear pelas ruínas, depois andar na praia e por fim, um belo jantar. O que acha?

— Acho maravilhoso, papai. Vamos somente nós dois?

Shaka fitou o filho por alguns segundos, tentando descobrir algo encoberto por trás da pergunta que ele lhe fizera. Desde a noite anterior, quando o deixara em seu templo, sob os cuidados de Marin e Aioria, e voltara para a noitada com Mu, Eric o olhava de maneira diferente, como se quisesse lhe perguntar algo, mas tivesse algum tipo de receio.

— Por quê? Gostaria que alguém fosse conosco?

O menino sorriu, graciosamente, pegando um morango no cesto de frutas e mordendo-o. Shaka continuou observando-o, esperando uma resposta. Às vezes ele era tão parecido com Liz que o assustava.

— Não é justo. Eu perguntei primeiro. — Eric finalmente respondeu.

— Bom, vamos apenas nós dois. Mas se você quiser chamar alguém.

— Não, está ótimo só nós dois. Vou adorar.

Diante daquela resposta, Shaka calou-se, apenas observando o filho devorar todo o conteúdo da bandeja. Felizmente as coisas pareciam estar se acertando, pelo menos para os dois. Ele e Mu mantinham um relacionamento, ou o que quer que aquilo que tinham fosse, e pareciam confortáveis. Era bem verdade que em pouquíssimos dias não era possível dizer que não haveria brigas, até porque não haviam conversado sobre eles, mas tudo parecia caminhar para a normalidade. Também não podia negar que Eric havia se adaptado rapidamente à rotina do Santuário e aceitava o ariano, pelo menos como seu amigo, o que lhe facilitava as coisas.

— No que está pensando?

— O quê, filho?

— Você. Está sorridente. Estava pensando em algo bom?

— Não é importante. Vamos, tome seu café, vou resolver um probleminha mas na volta, quero encontrá-lo pronto para sairmos, tudo bem?

Eric assentiu e Shaka sorriu para o menino, levantando-se da cama logo em seguida. Saiu do templo rapidamente, um pensamento insano em sua cabeça. Já estava arrependendo-se antecipadamente, mas mesmo assim, tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Subiu as escadarias do Santuário, em direção ao templo de Aquário.

* * *

Máscara da Morte e Shura treinavam displicentemente na arena. O italiano para fugir de um certo sueco e o espanhol para manter a forma. Algumas amazonas os observavam com discreto interesse, enquanto esperavam por sua vez com dois dos cavaleiros de ouro mais charmosos.

— Então você não falou com ele? Nem ao menos tocaram no assunto?

— O que eu vou falar, Shura? É melhor deixar as coisas como estão.

O espanhol parou um ataque pela metade para fitar o amigo. Não conseguia entender como ele simplesmente não parava com a infantilidade de ainda manter-se como o machão do Santuário e não revelar de uma vez o que sentia pelo pisciano. Pelo que pudera notar na noite anterior, o italiano estava mais do que perdido em relação ao sueco, uma vez que nem hesitara em chamá-lo para dançar, ficara ao lado dele o tempo todo, uma clara vontade de aniquilar toda e qualquer possibilidade de aproximação de outra pessoa para perto de Afrodite.

— Você vai acabar se transformando em outro Kamus, Máscara da Morte. Qualquer dia desses, ele some e eu quero ver como você vai ficar...

Máscara da Morte imitou os gestos do espanhol e ambos fitaram-se por alguns segundos. O que o outro havia dito realmente fazia sentido. Se não se cuidasse, perderia Afrodite. Mas ainda o intrigava, instigava a vontade de manter tudo às escuras, não havia maneira de ele simplesmente cair aos pés do sueco e pedir para ficar ao lado dele para sempre.

— Sabe de alguma coisa sobre ele? — Máscara da Morte perguntou, mudando subitamente de assunto.

— Não, nada. O templo de Aquário ontem estava congelado demais para qualquer alma quente que tentasse se aproximar.

— Então as coisas realmente foram sérias.

— Ele semeou o que plantou, assim como você vai colher um dia. Vamos pro revezamento, então. — Shura disse, indicando ao italiano o que eles deveriam fazer.

Máscara da Morte ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e logo desistiu de discutir com o espanhol, resolvendo chamar uma das amazonas que os observava, aguardando sua vez. A nova lei, que não obrigava as amazonas a usarem máscaras havia sido recebida com grande entusiasmo pelos cavaleiros e aprendizes do sexo masculino e com desconfiança pelas amazonas.

— Você, é a sua vez, pode se aproximar! — Máscara da Morte gritou para uma garota de cabelos pretos, em um rabo de cavalo alto, que o observava com uma expressão séria.

Ela se aproximou no mesmo instante e fez uma reverência rápida, demonstrando respeito. Observaram-se por alguns instantes, Máscara da Morte interessado subitamente na beleza da garota e ela não sabendo o que fazer, talvez receosa para não desrespeitar um cavaleiro de ouro.

— Estamos treinando sem usar nossos cosmos. É um treino físico, não se esqueça, amazona.

Ela assentiu e colocou-se em posição de luta, assim como o italiano, que, sorrindo, preparou-se para atacá-la. A voz de Shura interrompeu-os, quando a garota partia para o primeiro golpe.

— Deixe essa comigo, Máscara da Morte.

— Por que deveria? — o italiano perguntou, mal escondendo um sorriso.

— Porque eu estou dizendo. Aquele rapaz ali. — Shura apontou para um garoto alto, de longos cabelos negros. — Pediu para que você o treinasse. Aparentemente, ele é seu fã.

— Sei sei...te cuida, espanhol. — Máscara da Morte comentou, saindo de perto do amigo e da amazona, sorrindo displicentemente.

Shura esperou o amigo caminhar até o outro lado da arena para fitar a amazona à sua frente. Sorriu em sua direção, mas ela não retribuiu o gesto.

— O treino hoje é...

— Físico, já sei. O cavaleiro de Câncer já me comunicou, cavaleiro de Capricórnio. –ela respondeu, secamente, interrompendo-o.

— Shura, pode me chamar pelo meu nome. E você seria...

— Sukhi.**_(1)_**

— Muito bem, Sukhi. Algo me diz que teremos um treino muito agradável hoje... –ele disse, sorrindo e ela não pôde deixar de retribuir.

* * *

As horas haviam passado lentas demais para Kamus. Ainda sentado no suntuoso sofá cor de vinho da sala, fitava a parede a sua frente, observando os ponteiros do relógio de vidro transparente fazerem seu caminho natural.

Embora contido superficialmente, o francês estava em ebulição no seu interior. Conflitantes imagens da discussão da noite anterior o atormentavam e o ápice era sempre o mesmo: o momento em que Miro desferiu um tapa em sua face. Aquele pequeno gesto não representara um ato de força, mas uma constatação de que estavam no fim, que não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer para corrigir aquela situação. Sim, doera, não podia negar. Mas a dor era sentida em sua cabeça, por não conter seu cérebro antes que processasse as palavras; e em seu coração, por ter agido tão levianamente.

Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, inclinando-se para frente. Os cabelos esmeralda caíam sobre seu rosto como um véu, escondendo-lhe, protegendo-lhe da vergonha que sentia. Não era digno de arrepender-se, não era digno de qualquer sentimento da parte de Miro. Não era sequer digno de pensar no grego, ele chegara a essa conclusão.

As palavras...elas sempre o perseguiriam, por mais que ele tentasse esquecer.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

— **_Não faz idéia de como me sinto. _**— **_Miro murmurou, levantando-se da cama, ainda nu, caminhando alguns passos e sentando-se em uma poltrona à frente da cama de Kamus. _**

_**O francês encostou-se nos travesseiros, cruzando os braços. Aquelas eram as primeiras palavras que trocavam, excetuando-se os gemidos e clamores pelo nome um do outro. **_

_**Haviam feito, consumado o ato, como os outros costumavam se referir. E havia sido perfeito para ambos. O templo de Aquário nunca esteve tão movimentado e quente e tudo se devia ao escorpiano que agora parecia um menino preste a revelar um segredo.**_

— **_Diga, Miro. _**— **_Kamus murmurou, sentindo dificuldade em pronunciar as palavras. Serviu-se de um pouco de água, da jarra de vidro na mesinha de cabeceira da cama._**

— **_Eu me sinto... _**— **_ele parecia estar escolhendo as palavras. — Querido._**

_**Kamus sorriu, subitamente desejoso de abraçar o grego à sua frente. Refreou seus impulsos, ainda conflitava-lhe a demonstração gratuita de carinhos e sentimento, então ele apenas ateve-se às quatro palavras que o outro acabara de proferir.**_

— **_Você é, Miro. Deveria saber disso. _**— **_o francês comentou, displicente, como se constatasse o óbvio. Como Miro podia pensar que não era querido? Aquela era o tipo de frase que nunca deveria ser dita pelo grego._**

— **_Não, Kamus. Eu sinto que sou desejado. _**— **_e baixou a cabeça, corando. Não entendia como conseguia corar diante de Kamus. Aquele era Kamus! O resmungão do Santuário, o que sabia de tudo e mais um pouco. "E o homem que eu sempre fui apaixonado", ele pensou logo a seguir. — E também usado._**

— **_O que quer dizer com isso? _**—**_ele agora estava sentado, na ponta da cama, fitando Miro mais de perto. Conseguiu reparar em cada detalhe do rosto dele, em cada pequena expressão bonita que o outro tinha. "Lindo...", ele pensou._**

— **_Acho que funciono como um prêmio para os outros, Kamus. Sempre conquistei muitos, mas nenhum deles me fez sentir assim... _**— **_o grego concluiu, apontando para o francês e logo em seguida para ele. — Geralmente não me sinto tão amado, francês. _**— **_ele sorriu timidamente._**

_**Kamus sorriu abertamente. Não adiantava fingir para o mundo como se sentia, quando Miro o lia tão bem. Aliás, não precisava ao menos verbalizar, não quando o outro falava tudo ali, sem esconder nada, sem medo.**_

— _**Mon cher... se tem a certeza do que sinto e do que sente, por que toda esse conflito que estou vendo nos seus olhos?**_

— _**Tenho medo, Kamus. Medo de que você me veja um dia como um qualquer, como alguém que só sabe se divertir, que não quer...**_

_**Miro divagava tanto que não percebera que Kamus já havia se aproximado. Precisou do toque dos dedos do francês em seus lábios para que pudesse parar de falar.**_

— _**Nunca, Miro. Eu nunca poderia pensar isso de você, porque sei exatamente como você é. E essa é a única verdade. A única que me importa.**_

_**(FIM DO FLASHBACK)**_

— Kamus?

O francês piscou algumas vezes, finalmente saindo de seus pensamentos, para somente encontrar Shaka fitando-o, curiosamente.

— Shaka? Está aqui há muito tempo?

— Algum. Queria saber como está depois do que aconteceu ontem.

Kamus enrijeceu. Não tinha que dar explicações a ninguém sobre o que acontecera e Shaka definitivamente não tinha o direito de lhe perguntar nada. Desviou os olhos do virginiano e fitou novamente o relógio preso à parede.

— Devia desconfiar que você não falaria nada. Por Buda, Kamus, o que disse para Miro sair do Santuário daquele jeito?

— Não acredito que isso lhe diga respeito, Shaka.

— Diz mais do que você pode imaginar. Miro é meu amigo, me importo com ele. Por que faz isso? Ele te ama e você o trata como um nada. É essa a sua maneira de demonstrar que sente o mesmo?

— Eu não o amo! E sai daqui, Shaka! Quem é você pra vir até meu templo me dar lições de moral? Logo você, que abandonou o homem que supostamente amava e sumiu por anos. Agora volta acreditando ser o conhecedor de todas as verdades do Santuário, achando que pode simplesmente passar por cima de tudo! — Kamus explodiu, levantando-se do sofá, ficando frente a frente com Shaka.

— Não estamos falando de mim, estamos falando de você e da burrada que você fez!

— Se não se importa, gostaria que saísse daqui. Não tenho motivos para falar com você sobre a minha vida ou meus assuntos particulares, Virgem. — Kamus disse, friamente, passando pelo loiro e caminhando pelo corredor que levava aos quartos do templo.

— Ainda vai terminar sozinho, Kamus. E não faz idéia de como isso é triste. — Shaka comentou, secando uma lágrima que ameaçava cair.

Saiu do templo de Aquário mais frustrado do que antes de entrar, porém, constatou que realmente o que quer que Kamus tivesse dito a Miro, não afetara somente o grego. O francês parecia transtornado e perdido. Infelizmente não podia fazer nada, conhecia suficientemente bem o outro e sabia que ele não falaria nada a respeito.

Resolveu não se preocupar com aquilo naquele momento. Tinha planos com o filho para aquele dia e um amante à sua espera. Não iria decepcionar ambos, não iria tornar-se Kamus, ele prometeu-se.

* * *

Mu estava limpando a armadura de Áries, agora depois das batalhas, sem função especial, a não ser decorativa, quando um foguete loiro passou correndo pela sala. Correu, apressado, atrás da manchinha, que agora saía do templo.

— Desculpa, ele está um pouco hiperativo hoje. — Shaka disse, vindo do templo pela entrada de trás.

Mu sorriu abertamente, abraçando Shaka. Percebeu que não foi correspondido com o mesmo calor, então logo se afastou. Quando olhou para o loiro, percebeu que este sorria, apesar de tudo. Sentiu-se aliviado.

— Não contei nada a ele ainda, Mu.

— Não há pressa. — o ariano disse, verdadeiramente. Tinha a ligeira impressão de que não seria uma conversa muito fácil com o menino. — Aonde ele vai com tanta pressa?

— Prometi um passeio pelo Parthenon e outros pontos turísticos. Ele conheceu alguns lugares com Shun, mas agora é um programa familiar. — ele respondeu, sorrindo.

Mu correspondeu o gesto, mas não tinha a mesma alegria. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao ouvir a palavra _"familiar"_. Imaginou se um dia estaria ao lado de Shaka e Eric como um membro da família.

— Não vamos demorar. E não fique com esse olhar perdido, Mu. Vem cá... — Shaka chamou o ariano e quando percebeu que ninguém poderia aparecer, os gritos de Eric eram ouvidos um pouco ao longe, encostou-o em uma das pilastras e beijou-o suavemente.

— Por que fez isso? — Mu perguntou, tocando os lábios de leve com os dedos, logo após que Shaka soltou-o.

— Esqueceu que te conheço? — o virginiano devolveu a pergunta.

Mu nada respondeu e Shaka sabia que estava certo. Passou pelo ariano, tocando de leve em sua cintura e percebeu quando ele se arrepiou.

— Nos falamos mais tarde. — ele disse, saindo do templo.

Somente quando as vozes de Shaka e Eric estavam ao longe, Mu permitiu-se sorrir com vontade. Passou a mão nos lábios, como se pudesse sentir o toque macio dos lábios do virginiano. _"Estou perdendo o controle..."_, ele pensou, gargalhando logo em seguida.

* * *

Kamus estava com uma garrafa de vinho tinto aberta sobre um dos tapetes da sala do templo de Aquário. Uma bandeja de frios o acompanhava e ele, despreocupadamente, bebericava murmurando a letra de uma suave música em francês**_ (2)_** que saía do caro aparelho de som prateado.

Sentiu um cosmo adentrar o templo de Aquário e por um segundo refletiu se não deveria tê-lo congelado por completo. Desde que Shaka saíra, há duas horas, resolvera voltar ao seu _paraíso silencioso e congelado_, como ele mesmo gostava de descrever.

Até ser interrompido novamente.

— Não esperava sua visita. Ou talvez esperasse, mas não acreditava que viria.

— Não vim aqui lhe repreender...

— Isso é um alívio.

— ...nem encorajá-lo.

Kamus bufou, contrariado. Levantou-se do chão, ajeitando a calça preta e finalmente olhou para a pessoa que o visitava. Fez uma reverência, convidando-a logo em seguida para que lhe acompanhasse, sentando-se em um dos sofás.

— Senhorita, a que devo a honra de sua presença?

— Kamus, não apareceu para o trabalho hoje. Eu e Saga ficamos preocupados.

— Saga provavelmente sabe o motivo.

— E eu também. — Saori comentou, com um meio sorriso.

— Então? — o francês perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

— O que pretende fazer, Kamus?

— Por que todos necessitam saber o que eu pretendo fazer? Isso já está tomando proporções astronômicas. — ele disse, sem mostrar nenhuma emoção.

Saori levantou-se da poltrona de dois lugares e sentou-se ao lado de Kamus, no sofá onde ele estava. Segurou uma de suas mãos amigavelmente, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Podia sentir toda a angústia e arrependimento do francês e tinha vontade de ajuda-lo, mas não faria, a não ser que ele lhe permitisse.

— Eu pretendo ir à Sibéria. — ele disse, minutos depois do silêncio confortável que se instaurara.

— Como? — Saori perguntou, visivelmente surpresa com a revelação.

— Ainda é minha casa, de uma certa maneira.

— Sua casa é aqui. E fugir não vai fazer nada do que aconteceu ser esquecido.

— Pelo menos não estaria sob os olhares curiosos de meio Santuário, nem ouviria as lamúrias de cada um deles, _c'est pathétique_. –ele murmurou, as palavras em francês saindo baixinho.

Saori sorriu, apertando a mão bem delineada de Kamus por entre as suas. Não podia negar que era uma enorme admiradora das vezes em que seus cavaleiros falavam em seu idioma original. A reação era sempre a mesma quando Afrodite falava algo em sueco, Máscara da Morte em italiano e Shura em espanhol. E Kamus falando francês não era diferente.

— É patético sim, mas não pode impedir que eles se preocupem com o amigo.

— Pois eles que liguem para Miro na França e não venham aqui a cada cinco minutos.

— Eu estava me referindo a você, Kamus. — ela disse, percebendo que ele sorria ligeiramente.

— Não importa. Já tomei minha decisão. Mais tarde irei à minha sala e resolverei todos os assuntos pendentes. Pretendo viajar amanhã pela manhã.

— Não tem minha permissão, Kamus. –Saori disse, autoritária, pela primeira vez.

— O que quer dizer com isso, Senhorita?

Ela levantou-se do sofá, enquanto verificava as horas em seu relógio de pulso. Kamus a observava atentamente, esperando por uma resposta plausível por parte da Deusa.

— Não tem minha permissão para viajar para a Sibéria. Preciso de você aqui. — ela disse, caminhando até a saída.

— Mas...

— Se quer minha permissão, só a terá para um lugar.

Kamus fechou os olhos, em visível derrota. Sabia o que aquilo queria dizer e não precisava de nenhuma outra explicação por parte da Deusa ou de qualquer outro cavaleiro. Era um complô e ele não teria como escapar.

— Pense bem a respeito. E qualquer coisa, sabe onde me procurar.

* * *

Shaka e Eric estavam misturados às centenas de turistas que visitavam o Parthenon diariamente. O menino, deliciando-se com um enorme sorvete de três bolas, atentamente ouvia cada explicação de Shaka sobre a construção do lugar, descrita detalhadamente pelo pai.

— ...ainda ensinam sobre a maneira com a qual o Parthenon foi construído. Não existe uma linha reta sequer em toda a estrutura, Iktinos e Kallikrates, os arquitetos planejaram curvaturas sutis para que o olho humano pudesse observar a tudo sem nenhum problema de adaptação.

— Como isso foi feito?

— Mais uma das maravilhas gregas, inexplicáveis, mas ainda assim, apreciáveis.

Caminharam lentamente pelas ruínas, que foram restauradas com mais rapidez para os Jogos Olímpicos do ano anterior, até aproximarem-se de um grupo barulhento de turistas, que observava, filmava e fotografava uma árvore de aparência frágil, apesar do tronco firme.

— Uma árvore? Aqui? Eu não... –Eric começou, mas logo se calou ao ver que o pai sorria, como se esperasse por aquela reação.

— Não viu muitas árvores como essa aqui na Acrópole, certo? Vamos a um pouco mais de História? –Shaka perguntou, gargalhando ao ver que o filho não gostara muito daquela idéia.

— Tudo bem... mas eu quero um sorvete enorme depois.

Shaka assentiu e chamou o filho para sentarem no chão, sobre algumas pedras. Fitaram a árvore por alguns segundos, sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Subitamente, o virginiano pôs-se a falar.

— Estamos olhando para o Templo de Erechtheion **_(3)_**, que foi construído com o propósito de abrigar cultos religiosos que o antigo templo abrigava. Diz-se que essa oliveira que observamos nasceu após Athena ter tocado o solo com sua lança durante sua batalha com Poseidon. Vamos até lá. — Shaka disse, notando que o grupo de turistas havia dispersado.

Aproximaram-se da árvore e Eric tocou em suas folhas cuidadosamente. De perto, podia reparar que apesar da aparência frágil, uma força diferente emanava dela. Não sabia se aquilo ocorria apenas com ele, mas era um tanto _sagrado_ estar ali.

— Sim, filho. É sagrado estar aqui. Uma obra de Athena.

— Como sabe que isso é verdade?

— O quê? A existência dessa árvore? —Shaka perguntou, recebendo um sinal de positivo do menino. — A idade dela é de mais de 3000 anos e se você perceber, ela ainda dá frutos, até os dias de hoje.

— Mas isso não é...

— Possível? –Shaka sorriu. —Então me diga se não é mais interessante acreditar na versão divina do nascimento dessa oliveira. Agora vamos, ainda temos muitos lugares para visitar.

Saíram da Acrópole em direção a cidade. Shaka reparou que Eric ficara observando atentamente o lugar e aquilo o deixou contente. Mesmo que o menino não entendesse muitas das coisas que ele lhe explicara, tudo faria sentido quando ele fosse mais velho. Afinal, ele era o herdeiro de um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

* * *

Já passava das três da tarde e Máscara da Morte e Shura subiam as escadarias para seus respectivos templos, depois de um almoço nada saudável no templo de Touro. O espanhol teve que ouvir pela milésima vez as piadas do italiano sobre seu treinamento com as amazonas e os outros aprendizes.

— Mas então, Shura, agora que estamos aqui e somos amigos, pode me dizer.

— Dizer o quê, Máscara da Morte?

— Conta pra mim. Convidou ou não a tal amazona pra sair? –o italiano indagou, sorrindo.

— Zeus, você não desiste?

Máscara da Morte respondeu-o com uma risada, mas logo depois ficou em silêncio. Iria arrancar aquela resposta do amigo, especialmente por não considerar justo que ele lhe mantivesse afastado de seus assuntos pessoais. Não quando ele mesmo já o havia confidenciado alguns de seus.

— Amanhã, Máscara da Morte. Satisfeito?

— Eu sabia que você não ia deixar aquela beleza escapar!

— Mais respeito. –Shura disse, sua expressão ficando séria repentinamente.

Máscara da Morte estava começando uma nova onda de comentários picantes sobre o espanhol com a amazona quando alguns soldados responsáveis pela segurança externa do Santuário, passaram por eles, apressadamente. O italiano chamou um deles pelo nome.

— O que está acontecendo?

— O dia inteiro os alarmes estão disparando em pontos distintos do Santuário. Estamos reforçando a segurança.

— Encontraram alguma coisa?

— Nada ainda, mas deve ser algum curioso. Os manteremos avisados, nos dê licença. –o guarda disse, mecanicamente, e saindo juntamente com os outros.

— Acha que devemos nos preocupar? –Shura perguntou.

— Não. Não senti nenhum cosmo estranho e quanto à você?

— Também não. Mas de qualquer forma, vamos falar com Mu ou com Shaka mais tarde, um dos dois provavelmente pode sentir manifestações mais sutis do que nós dois.

Máscara da Morte assentiu e eles continuaram a subir as escadarias. O italiano novamente engrenou em uma conversa quase que unilateral com o espanhol a respeito da amazona e do encontro deles dois. Podia-se perceber que ele estava mais do que feliz pelo amigo ter conseguido uma possível namorada.

* * *

O cheiro inigualável de terra molhada anunciava o final da tarde e a chegada da chuva. Shaka e Eric subiam as escadarias do Santuário, com algumas sacolas nas mãos. O menino conversava animadamente com o pai, que apresentava sinais evidentes de cansaço.

— Gostei muito do dia de hoje, pai. Vou guardar as fotos com muito carinho.

— Ainda não entendi o porquê de tantas fotos. Você havia me dito que tirou fotos com Shun no outro dia.

— Essas são para quando a mamãe chegar.

Shaka parou de andar por alguns segundos. Olhou para o filho; não era a primeira vez naqueles dias que Eric falava com tanta convicção sobre Liz. Não sabia como dizer ao menino, mas a cada dia que ficavam ali no Santuário, em meio aos amigos e a nova realidade que estavam vivendo, sentia afastar-se mais de qualquer esperança de reencontrar a mãe dele.

— Eric...

— Papai, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? — o menino disse, interrompendo-o.

— Sim, claro. O que foi?

— Você gosta do cavaleiro de Áries?

— Mu? — Shaka perguntou, surpreso. Será que havia sido tão descuidado que o filho percebera alguma coisa? — Ele é meu amigo. — respondeu, cuidadoso.

— Mas você gosta dele?

— Claro...

— Ótimo, eu também gosto dele então. — o menino disse, sorridente.

Alcançaram o templo de Leão, onde Aioria e Marin conversavam animadamente com Mu, Afrodite, Aldebaran e Ikki. Eric rapidamente correu para os braços da amazona, enquanto Shaka sorria diante da facilidade com a qual o filho havia se apegado à mulher, que era carinhosa aos extremos com ele.

— Depois você me diz que não estão preparados para os filhos... —Afrodite comentou com Aioria, sorrindo ao ver Eric sentando-se no chão, levando Marin consigo, pondo-se a contar tudo o que havia feito.

— Bom, ela está preparada, mas eu... — o leonino defendeu-se.

— Medo de ser mais infantil que a criança? —Mu perguntou, arrancando uma risada de Shaka, que se juntou a eles na conversa.

— Foram aonde? — Ikki perguntou, antes de fazer mais uma jogada no tabuleiro de xadrez, na partida que disputava com Aldebaran.

— Passeio turístico, sabe como é.

— Espero que não tenha enchido a cabeça do menino com as histórias sobre o Parthenon.— o cavaleiro de bronze murmurou e quando Shaka deu de ombros, ele sabia que o virginiano havia feito exatamente aquilo.

Mu observava com singular curiosidade a interação entre Shaka e Ikki. Sentiu ciúmes; não apenas pelo fato de o loiro estar dedicando seu tempo a outro que não ele, assim como da amizade que eles tinham. As piadas entre eles fluíam caprichosa e facilmente, como ele próprio e o loiro costumavam fazer antes que este fosse embora do Santuário.

Foi interrompido de seus devaneios quando Eric segurou a manga da camisa pólo que usava, deslocando-a um pouco. Fitou o menino com uma visível surpresa quando este lhe ofereceu um embrulho.

— Pra mim? — o ariano perguntou, antes de aceitar o presente.

— Sim. Eu e meu pai que escolhemos.

Mu abriu a pequena embalagem retangular sem muito estardalhaço, percebendo que os outros cavaleiros não haviam reparado no que ele estava fazendo. Deparou-se com uma segunda caixa, de madeira, abrindo-a logo em seguida. Sorriu, diante do que vira.

Era uma miniatura em cristal de um carneiro, muito bem talhado. Havia um apoio para que o animal não caísse, também no mesmo material e podia-se ler, gravado em letras douradas e miúdas, _Para Alguém Especial_. Mu sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas e puxou Eric para um abraço.

Um pouquinho longe dali, Shaka observava a tudo atentamente. Sorriu para si mesmo quando viu o homem que amava abraçar seu filho. _Realmente_, ele pensou, _as coisas estão indo muito bem._

* * *

— Sigam-me, está ali! — um guarda gritou, enquanto dois outros saíam de trás de algumas pedras segurando uma pessoa.

— Finalmente pegamos! Aqui o nosso invasor!

— Me soltem, seus trastes! — a mulher se debatia, enquanto os dois soldados continuavam a segura-la por cada um de seus braços.

Ela tentava se soltar, forçando o tronco para baixo, fincando os pés no chão de terra batido, mas eles eram muito mais espertos, fortes e bem treinados para qualquer tipo de resistência por parte de qualquer pessoa, especialmente invasores.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? Fui informado de problemas na entrada.

— Senhor, essa mulher estava tentando passar... — um dos guardas falou.

— Estava mesmo, me soltem agora! Eu vou passar! — ela disse, desafiadora, repetindo os movimentos anteriores, tentando se soltar.

— Devemos levar o invasor conosco, senhor. Vamos mantê-lo preso. — o outro guarda, bem mais velho e que parecia estar no comando, falou.

— Isso é coisa do passado. Sabem muito bem que não fazemos mais isso. Podem soltá-la.

— Mas senhor... — todos protestaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Vão desobedecer a ordens minhas? — ele disse, a voz autoritária transparecendo mais uma vez. Imediatamente os guardas soltaram a mulher, fazendo uma reverência ao homem e retirando-se.

O homem e a mulher fitaram-se por longos minutos, ele avaliando-a minuciosamente, longos cabelos castanho-aloirados, com fartos cachos nas pontas, emoldurando um rosto delicado, porém firme. Precipitou-se na direção dela, quando ela fez menção de passar por ele.

— Não posso deixar você passar. — ele disse, quase segurando-na pelo braço. Imediatamente, ela puxou-o de volta, dando um passo para trás.

— Ai, que saco. Mais um... agora um mais chato que os outros dois.

— Você pode me dizer por que quer passar por aqui? — ele perguntou, ignorando o comentário anterior dela.

— Não, não posso. — ela respondeu, simplesmente.

— Deveria mostrar mais respeito. Eu salvei a sua vida. Eles iriam te matar ou talvez se aproveitar de você e depois sim, te matar. — o homem disse, contrariado, especialmente quando ela soltou uma risada.

— Eu deveria então me ajoelhar aos seus pés e agradecer por você ter poupado a minha vida? — ela perguntou, ironicamente.

— Qual o seu nome? — ele, ainda irritado, resolveu mudar de tática.

— Por que quer saber? –ela devolveu a pergunta.

Ele virou os olhos, quase decidido a desistir de qualquer contato com a estranha. Pensou se não seria melhor chamar os guardas novamente.

— Você é sempre assim tão irascível?

— Hmmm...deixe-me pensar...sim!

— Insuportável.

— Arrogante. — ela respondeu, sorrindo.

— O que você quer, hein? — sua paciência estava próxima do fim.

— Passar, não é óbvio?

— Não sabe o que tem lá em cima.

— Claro que sei, seu idiota. É o Santuário dos Cavaleiros de Athena. E eu preciso passar. É importante. —a voz dela pareceu séria e o homem, pela primeira vez acompanhou sua preocupação.

— Diga-me, o que veio fazer aqui? — ele perguntou, mostrando-se solícito.

— Vim procurar um cavaleiro. Satisfeito? Agora vai me deixar passar?

— Não estou convencido.

— Que droga! Por que diabos eu dou ouvido a você? Aliás, quem é você? — ela perguntou, aquilo parecendo ser a coisa mais apropriada.

— Sou um cavaleiro.

— Ótimo, seu imprestável, pode me levar lá em cima agora.

— Quem é o cavaleiro que você está procurando?

— Não é da sua conta.

— Lá vamos nós de novo... — ele murmurou, virando os olhos.

— O cavaleiro de Virgem. Tenho um recado para dar-lhe. Respondi sua pergunta?

— Vamos. — ele disse, finalmente saindo da entrada da estrada que levava até o Santuário e a mulher sorriu.

Começaram a subir a estrada, em silêncio. O cavaleiro desviava alguns olhares para ela, tentando descobrir daquela maneira, o que ela poderia querer com Shaka. Ela, por sua vez, não olhava para os lados, parecia compenetrada naquela caminhada, como se nada pudesse abalar sua meta.

— Você não disse o seu nome. — o cavaleiro falou, recebendo em troca o olhar dela.

— Não, não disse mesmo. — ela respondeu, voltando a concentrar-se na estrada.

— Então...

— Então o quê?

— Qual é o seu nome? — ele perguntou, sorrindo brevemente.

— Por que quer saber? — ela perguntou de volta, dando de ombros.

— Qual o seu problema? Não sabe responder nada sem perguntar alguma coisa?

A mulher sorriu, admitindo para si que adorava aquele pequeno defeito que tinha. Tirava todos do sério.

— Diana.**_(4)_**

— Humm... nome de princesa. — ele disse, desdenhando.

— É, pode fazer uma reverência, não vou me incomodar. — ela respondeu, irônica.

— A mesma arrogância, mas tudo bem. Meu nome é Saga. Saga de Gêmeos.

Ela não respondeu nada de volta e finalmente depois de alguns minutos, eles chegaram ao primeiro templo, o de Áries. Saga percebeu que ela havia se espantado com a imponência do lugar, provavelmente por nunca ter imaginado que poderia encontrar aquilo ali em cima.

Passaram pelas três primeiras casas e quando chegavam ao templo de Câncer, ouviram os comentários de Máscara da Morte e Shura, que conversavam ali, displicentes.

— Um pouco cedo pra isso, não acha, Saga? — Máscara da Morte disse, arrancando uma risada de Shura.

— Ela é bem mais bonita que a da semana passada, Gêmeos.

— Para onde será que ele a está levando?

— Aposto que para o templo do Grande Mestre, sempre soube que ele era um pervertido...

As risadas ecoaram, mas Diana nem ao menos dispensou um olhar para os cavaleiros. Saga, por sua vez, os havia ameaçado mentalmente, o que fez com que eles rissem com mais gosto.

— Sua fama é... como é mesmo seu nome? –ela perguntou, sem olhá-lo.

— Saga. E ignore-os.

Aproximaram-se dos últimos degraus que levavam ao templo de Leão. Saga foi o primeiro a notar que havia algo como uma reunião ali, os cavaleiros sentados e conversando anunciavam que ele teria problemas, especialmente com Aioria e Aldebaran.

O primeiro a vê-los foi exatamente o dono do templo em questão, que abriu um enorme sorriso e estava a ponto de comentar algo a respeito da companhia do geminiano, se não fosse, novamente, por um borrão loiro que passou por ele, quase derrubando-o no chão.

— Eric, aonde vai? — Shaka gritou, vendo o filho descer as escadarias, correndo.

O menino parecia não ouvir, ele continuou descendo os degraus e foi uma simples frase que fez com que Shaka entendesse o motivo daquilo tudo.

— Mamãe, você veio!

_Continua..._

* * *

_Bem que eu queria me estender nos comentários, mas realmente por aqui, não tem como. Muito obrigada às reviews e elas estarão devidamente respondidas no meu blog, **still(traço)angels(ponto)com(barra)fiction**_

_**Chibiusa, Bela Youkai, Faye, Anne, Litha, Ju, Calíope, Ia-chan, Akai Tenshi e Pisces Amanda**, obrigada mesmo pelos comentários, passem no blog que eu respondo a tudo com mais calma!_

_**1-**Sukhi é personagem original da **Dark Faye**. Para mais detalhes, leiam as fics dela, todas recomendadas._

_**2-**Homenagem sutil à **Quebrando o Gelo**, da **Calíope**; Kamus cantarolando e tomando vinho? Só poderia ser ao som de Piaf!_

_**3-**Mais informações no meu blog, senão, escreverei demais! LOL_

_**4-**Não, eu não enlouqueci. Ela tem um nome composto, Elizabeth Diana._


	15. Aniversário e confrontos, parte 1

**Retratação:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Mas a **Liz **e o** Luc** sim. **Sukhi** é personagem criada pela **Dark Faye** e a estou usando em forma de homenagem com o consentimento de sua criadora.

**Recadinhos:** pedidos de desculpas pela demora, mas estava atribulada com outras fics, provas na faculdade e estágio. E sim, sem contar com um leve bloqueio e formatação do computador. Espero sinceramente que me entendam e não tenham desistido dessa fic. Um beijo especial à **MilaShunLover**, **Kitsuna Lina**, **Shakinha**, **Ia-chan**, **Faye**, **Anne**, **Bela Youkai**, **Lili**, **Calíope**, **Chibiusa** e **Litha-chan** pelas reviews e **Arsínoe**, **Faye**, **Pipe**, **Mila** e **Juzinha **pelo interesse e elogios via MSN. **Vocês** são demais mesmo!

**Resumo:** depois de sete anos longe do Santuário, Shaka volta à Grécia, onde pretende retomar a vida, mesmo que tudo tenha mudado à sua volta. Yaoi com flashback, lemon, um pouquinho de violência. Casais: Shaka/Mu; Miro/Kamus; Máscara da Morte/Afrodite

**Um Aniversário, Alguns Confrontos e Muitas Rosas Despedaçadas – Parte 1**

_**Nove dias depois...**_

_**Paris, França**_

Miro levantou-se, sorridente. Apesar de serem apenas sete da manhã, ele encontrava-se bem disposto. Espreguiçou-se por um instante, lembrando-se de tudo o que tinha a fazer naquele dia.

A rotina de sua "missão" na França não era complicada, apenas verificar se todos trabalhavam, se as obras estavam dentro de seu cronograma original, supervisionar os gerentes de projeto e supervisores. Entediante, mas que lhe davam a oportunidade de conhecer a cidade que o hospedara tão bem, mesmo que ele não a aceitasse a princípio.

Sorriu, maliciosamente, recordando-se de como sua opinião mudou a respeito de Paris, sabendo exatamente quando algo bem à sua frente lhe deu uma nova perspectiva, como um raiozinho de sol em um dia nublado.

Algo não, _alguém._

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_**Miro estava em seu terceiro dia de trabalho em Paris. Era entediante, enfadonho e tudo lhe lembrava Kamus. As ruas, a comida, a iluminação das árvores no Champs Elysees, o maldito quarto de hotel no Ritz, qualquer coisa era motivo para que deixasse derrubar algumas lágrimas. **_

_**Não conseguia achar justiça em nada do que lhe acontecia, nunca havia sido uma má pessoa, nunca matara por prazer, nunca traíra deliberadamente, então não sabia o que havia feito para merecer o castigo dos deuses, de ter sido privado do único homem que sempre amara, de ter de suportar as palavras duras dele, que o feriam mais do que qualquer golpe de um inimigo.**_

_**E foi naquele dia, quando se lamentava mais uma vez de tudo o que lhe acontecia, que conhecera a pessoa mais improvável que pudera imaginar. **_

— _**Não sabia que os gregos eram rudes. **_

_**Miro, distraído, não ouviu uma palavra do que a pessoa que bloqueava o pouco sol havia falado.**_

— _**O quê disse? –perguntou, fitando-o pela primeira vez.**_

"_**Cerejas frescas...", foi o primeiro pensamento de Miro. Eram exatamente naquela cor os olhos e cabelos do homem à sua frente. Corou, involuntariamente, não querendo admitir que o rapaz era interessante. Quando o outro lhe sorriu, soube que provavelmente deveria estar fitando-o intensamente. **_

— _**Isso sempre coube a nós. Sempre tivemos nossa educação extrema confundida com rudeza. **_

— _**Não sou rude. –respondeu, desviando a atenção para o relatório que estava escrevendo.**_

— _**Então tem fingido muito bem nesses últimos dias. **_

_**Miro estreitou os olhos, não acreditando no que aquele homem, verdadeiramente interessante, porém, extremamente intrometido, estava lhe falando. Teve vontade de partir para a briga, mas controlou-se, especialmente ao lembrar-se das palavras de Saori, que disse confiar plenamente nele para aquela missão. "Não posso decepcionar a Deusa...", ele pensou.**_

— _**O quê quer? –ele perguntou, por fim, colocando a caneta em cima da mesa e fitando o homem. **_

— _**Vamos tomar um café. Algo me diz que você tem uma certa impressão errada da França.**_

_**Miro balançou a cabeça, desaprovando a audácia daquele homem. E não era verdade, não tinha uma má impressão da França. Eram as pessoas que vinham de lá que o deixavam irritado. Como aquele homem...e Kamus.**_

— _**Não socializo com os trabalhadores. Tenho um objetivo aqui. **_

_**A risada do homem o fez levantar-se da cadeira, visivelmente contrariado com aquilo tudo. Miro não conseguia entender qual era o propósito de alguém aproximar-se dele para simplesmente rir dele.**_

_**Aquele homem não conhecia um escorpião enfezado.**_

— _**Calma, senhor. Não estou aqui para irritá-lo. E não sou um trabalhador. Sou o arquiteto responsável pelo projeto.**_

_**Miro sentou-se. Havia lido o nome do homem diversas vezes. Sentiu-se um tolo por parecer tão irritado. Mas ele deveria ter apresentado-se primeiro, evitariam aquele constrangimento desnecessário.**_

— _**Você é...**_

— _**Luc Gasquet. –ele fingiu fazer uma reverência, sorrindo. — Permita-me apresentar-te Paris. Se não gostar da cidade, pode voltar a fingir que é rude. Passo meu título a você.**_

_**(FIM DO FLASHBACK)**_

Jogou os pensamentos nada produtivos àquela hora da manhã para o lado e trocou de roupa, logo após um banho quente. Escolheu roupas quentes já que o outono francês cada vez mais se assemelhava com o inverno. A blusa de gola alta creme e a calça de alfaiataria preta faziam par perfeito com o casaco sete oitavos de cor grafite que ele usava. Os cabelos, presos em um rabo de cavalo davam-no uma aparência mais séria e ele sabia daquilo. Desde que havia ido para a França, havia aproveitado aquela oportunidade para manter-se mais focado em si do que nos outros. Era terrivelmente difícil, mas com a ajuda de Luc ele até que estava conseguindo.

Desceu até a recepção, onde as já conhecidas e simpáticas funcionárias do hotel lhe deram bom dia de um jeito mais charmoso do que faziam com os outros hóspedes. Miro sorriu, se havia poucas coisas no mundo que ele adorava, era ser cortejado e admirado.

— Senhor Miro, muitos recados hoje. Tem um dia agitado, espero.

O grego sorriu fervorosamente, fazendo com que a moça que havia lhe falado, corasse até a última raiz dos cabelos.

— Sim, também espero, Claudia. –respondeu, recebendo cada um dos seis recados anotados pelas recepcionistas. Não esperava menos do que aquilo, não naquele dia.

Estavam no dia nove de novembro e Miro completava mais um aniversário. Tinha vontade de estar próximo aos amigos, mas naquele momento, o último lugar que desejava estar era no Santuário. Curiosamente, o dono do motivo de seu afastamento era um nativo daquele país que ele aprendera a gostar.

_Aioria, Shaka, Afrodite, Saori, Aldebaram e Luc._ Os cinco primeiros recados foram passados com uma breve olhadela, mas o último chamou a atenção de Miro. Continha apenas um endereço e o nome de Luc logo a seguir. Ávido por mistérios, o grego embarcou em um táxi na frente do hotel, sabendo que só iria à construção da Fundação quando descobrisse do que se tratava aquela mensagem.

O endereço levava a um outro hotel, não muito distante dali. Aliás, era tão ridiculamente perto, que se Miro conhecesse bem a cidade, conseguiria encontrá-lo a poucos quarteirões do Ritz, onde estava hospedado.

Mas aquele parecia ser um dos joguinhos de Luc. Ele fizera Miro conhecer a _França pelos franceses_ e não aos olhos de um turista. Os pontos ditos 'visitáveis', como Louvre, Torre Eiffel, Arco do Triunfo, todos foram deixados para os meros turistas. Miro conhecera galerias de artes mais contemporâneas, cafés em praças menos movimentadas, fazia compras em maisons tradicionais, mas não menos badaladas. Tudo às custas da classe, gentileza e amizade de Luc. O francês dos belos cabelos ruivos e olhos cereja havia conseguido conquistar o grego e faze-lo se apaixonar pela cidade que ele só acreditava que iria lhe trazer problemas ou más recordações.

E Miro sentia-se contente ao lado do novo amigo. Luc não o pressionava para saber de seus problemas, mas ele sentiu-se tão à vontade ao lado dele, que não importou-se em contar sobre seu relacionamento com Kamus. Ao final de uma longa e reveladora conversa, o ruivo já sabia tudo sobre quem ele gostava de chamar de _rival._

— Devaneando novamente, belo grego? –Luc perguntou, descendo dois pequenos degraus que o separavam da calçada. Miro sorriu, recebendo o amigo com um abraço.

— Estava pensando em você. –ele replicou, sem pudores de que o interpretassem mal.

— Então eram pensamentos maravilhosos. Mas não deveria tê-los ou minha pequena Odille não irá gostar.

— Eu sei e sinto muito. Sinto por você não ter me conhecido antes de enlaçar aquela bela francesa assanhada.

Gargalharam com gosto das piadas e flertes trocados, mas por fim entraram no citado hotel. A decoração era tipicamente francesa, mantendo o bom gosto e elegância nas tapeçarias verdes e marfins, mas nada ostensivo. O máximo que tinha ali era um enorme lustre dourado com cristais, que pendia de uma longa corrente no mesmo material, bem no centro do saguão.

— Pode me dizer por quê me chamou aqui? –Miro perguntou, já entrando no restaurante do hotel.

Luc não precisou responder porque o olhar azulado de Miro brilhou mais intensamente ao fitar o que estava à sua frente. Uma bela mesa retangular coberta por uma toalha de linho marfim estava repleta de pratos, em uma verdadeira profusão de cores que os franceses se gabavam de conseguir fazer.

— Café da manhã, aniversariante. –Luc murmurou, fazendo um sinal para que o maitre que estava no restaurante os deixasse a sós.

— Não sei como consegue fazer isso. –Miro disse, pegando um morango no meio de uma das travessas prateadas em um dos cantos.

— Você é especial, Miro. Deve ter noção disso. E hoje é seu aniversário. E não vejo motivos para não cobrar certos favores de alguns clientes meus. Espero que essas justificativas lhe bastem. –Luc respondeu, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras de mogno polido.

Miro sorriu, gostando imensamente de ser elogiado por aquele homem tão bonito e educado. Era verdade que ele lembrava Kamus, não apenas na maneira de se vestir, de falar, de se portar, mas também na inteligência e claro, nos elogios. Especialmente aqueles feitos à sua pessoa. Tudo lhe remetia ao francês que agora morava na Grécia e ele sempre se punia quando pensava naquilo.

— Não pense nele, pelo menos hoje. Tome seu café, transforme-se em um hipopótamo e vá trabalhar.

Miro balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

— Nos seus sonhos que eu vou engordar. Eu sou gostoso, por mais que você me tente com toda essa comida. Mas me diga, qual a programação de hoje?

Luc ficou sério por um segundo. Sabia que o que vinha a seguir iria chatear Miro, mas não estava disposto a desistir. Serviu-se de uma xícara de chá e antes de prosseguir, tomou mais um gole.

— Vamos fazer um passeio turístico hoje, para comemorar seu aniversário.

— Bem, eu diria que esse passeio é bem aquém do que o seu senso francês pode fazer. Mas aonde vamos? Louvre? –Miro perguntou, sorrindo.

— Eiffel. –Luc respondeu, contido.

Os olhos de Miro escureceram. Ele não queria visitar a Torre mais famosa do mundo. A negação fazia parte de um trato que havia feito com Kamus anos antes, quando prometeram trocar um beijo nos jardins à frente da Torre, depois de subir até o último ponto de observação. E Luc queria leva-lo até lá, no dia do seu aniversário. Aquilo não era justo.

— Luc, você sabe...

— Sim, eu sei, _mon ami_. Mas também sei de uma coisa. Deve parar de pensar nele e no que não aconteceu. Crie novas memórias, Miro. Viva a sua vida. Esqueça Kamus por um tempo. Aquele homem ainda envergonha os franceses. –disse aquela última frase com um sorriso enigmático.

— O quê quer dizer com isso?

— Miro, _s'il vous plaît_, o que nós, franceses, mais apreciamos? –quando o grego não respondeu prontamente, Luc balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. — A beleza, Miro, nós apreciamos a beleza.

— E o quê eu tenho a ver com isso exatamente?

— Com declarações desse tipo, eu realmente acho que no seu Santuário são formados soldadinhos sem cérebro, Miro. Nós apreciamos a beleza e você é belo, meu amigo. E se esse tal Kamus não consegue enxergar isso, ele é um total _imbécile_.

Miro suprimiu um sorriso e concordou com Luc. Criar novas memórias. Não parecia ser difícil. E quem sabe fazendo aquilo, ele não conseguia voltar a ser o Miro de antes?

— Eiffel, aqui vou eu. –ele disse, sorrindo, por fim, servindo-se de seu primeiro presente de aniversário.

**X X X X X X X X**

_**Santuário, Grécia**_

Mu já estava cansado de subir as escadarias do Santuário e voltar no meio do caminho ou simplesmente passar direto de seu objetivo. A casa de Virgem, nos últimos nove dias, havia se tornado um lugar distante, onde ele sempre parecia não ser bem vindo.

Desde que Liz havia chegado, ele não se sentia à vontade para interromper a paz formada pela reunião da família de Shaka. Eric mal era visto pelo Santuário e ele pouco cruzara com a mulher, mas sentia falta do loiro. Não que não se importasse com o menino, podia dizer que tinha um carinho mais que especial por ele, mas com Shaka era diferente.

Sempre fora.

Ele sentia falta dos braços esguios e do corpo do indiano. O amava e não queria, depois de tê-lo por um tempo maravilhoso, perdê-lo daquela maneira. Mas não podia lutar contra a força da família. Mesmo não sabendo a verdadeira história por trás do desaparecimento de Liz, ele não podia simplesmente invadir o templo e seqüestrar Shaka para si.

Se bem que aquela possibilidade tentadora passara durante alguns dias por sua cabeça.

Aproximou-se lentamente da entrada do templo de Virgem, camuflando o cosmo. Presenciou uma cena que estava se tornando costumeira naqueles últimos dias: Shaka sentado no tapete da sala, em meio às almofadas, com Liz ao seu lado e Eric à frente dos dois, conversando.

Uma típica família.

— Espiar é feio. –a voz firme de Aldebaran surgiu por detrás de Mu, assustando-o.

Rapidamente o ariano tirou a cabeça da frente da pilastra que o escondia e olhou para o taurino, que, com os braços cruzados, o olhava de maneira curiosa, sorrindo levemente.

— E assustar os que espiam também. O quê faz aqui? –perguntou, fechando o casaco branco de linha que usava, de maneira protetora.

— Shaka me chamou para cuidar de Eric por algumas horas. Aparentemente, ele quer fazer algo com a Liz. –Aldebaran respondeu, prático, mas logo percebeu o tom que havia usado naquela explicação. — Mu, isso não quer dizer que eles, você sabe...

Mas Mu não estava mais ouvindo as justificativas do amigo brasileiro. Sorriu, tristonho para ele e seguiu para as casas mais altas do Santuário. Aldebaran ficou observando e logo a seguir entrou no templo de Virgem.

— Não deveria ter dito aquilo...

­— Falando sozinho, tio Deba? –Eric perguntou, vendo a sombra do cavaleiro encobrir a entrada do templo. Assim que o viu, Shaka levantou-se e caminhou na direção do amigo.

— Fico feliz que tenha vindo, Aldebaran. Eu e Liz vamos a algumas escolas hoje.

— Sim, não me custa nada. Mas antes, posso falar uma coisa?

— Claro, o quê aconteceu?

Aldebaran desviou o olhar de Shaka e viu que Liz prestava a atenção na conversa deles. Ele suspirou, puxando o virginiano para a entrada do templo.

— Fale com Mu, Shaka. Ele está... estranho. Especialmente depois que a sua mulher chegou.

O loiro enrijeceu ao ouvir aquele pedido. Havia percebido um certo afastamento por parte do ariano, mas julgara que ele também havia se afastado com a chegada de Liz, mas nada que fosse tão sério. E que história era aquela de Liz ser sua mulher?

— Ela não é minha mulher, Deba. É apenas a mãe do meu filho. E Mu...bem, ele se afastou. –respondeu, prático.

— Se ela não é sua mulher, então por quê você age como se ela fosse? Mu está magoado, eu posso sentir.

— Mu tem me saído um ótimo sensível, isso sim. Mas eu conversarei mais tarde com ele. Pode mesmo cuidar do Eric?

— Claro, Virgem. Sabe que eu gosto daquele baixotinho. –Aldebaran disse, sorrindo.

— Quem é baixotinho aqui, seu gigante? –Eric perguntou, chutando a canela do taurino.

Aldebaran gargalhou, mas não respondeu. Estava com o olhar fixado em Liz, que acabara de se aproximar. Era realmente uma bela mulher e Shaka nunca poderia ser taxado de culpado por ter se rendido à ela. Os olhos verdes passavam uma certa tranqüilidade pela maneira como esquadrinhavam as pessoas que não conhecia, procurando detalhes, querendo inteirar-se de todos os assuntos.

— Bom dia, Aldebaran. –ela disse, com suavidade e o taurino sorriu.

— Liz.

— Bem, querido. –ela disse, virando-se para Eric. — Eu e seu pai vamos procurar uma escola para você. Espero que fique aqui e se comporte com Aldebaran.

— Não me trate como se tivesse dois anos de idade, mamãe. Vou me comportar, mas não se porquê preciso à escola.

— Acho que já conversamos sobre isso. –Shaka respondeu, ajoelhando-se ao lado do filho. — Você vai para uma escola para poder ser alguém.

— Eu vou ser alguém. E não preciso se escola para isso. –ele respondeu, decidido.

— É mesmo, mocinho? E o quê você vai ser? –Liz perguntou, sorridente.

— Um cavaleiro, é claro. –ele respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Liz e Shaka se entreolharam por um momento e coube a mulher simplesmente passar a mão pelos cabelos lisos do menino, dando aquele assunto por encerrado. Ela saiu do templo e ficou esperando que Shaka o acompanhasse. O virginiano assim o fez, alguns minutos depois, assim que trocou mais palavras com Aldebaran e com o filho.

Desceram as escadarias sem trocar palavras. Shaka parecia pensativo a respeito do que Eric havia lhe falado, enquanto Liz olhava a sua volta, ainda não se acostumando àquela nova realidade.

**X X X X X X X X X X **

— Olha quem resolveu aparecer! –Saga disse, abrindo um largo sorriso, assim que Mu entrou no Templo do Grande Mestre.

O ariano havia decidido ir até o Templo para conversar com Kamus. Afrodite estava com Máscara da Morte em casa quando ele passara por lá e ele decidiu não interromper o que parecia ser um típico dia de um casal. Estava até feliz, o amigo pisciano merecia se acertar de uma vez com o canceriano cabeça-dura.

Mas Mu não esperava encontrar Saga ali. O geminiano sempre cruzara seu caminho com alguma gracinha, mas nos últimos dias, em particular, ele havia decidido ser o grande defensor de Liz, o que o irritava profundamente. Não que a mulher permitisse ou quisesse aquele tipo de abordagem da parte do cavaleiro, mas Saga parecia interessado em fazer aquilo gratuitamente.

— Kamus não está por aqui? –Mu perguntou, ignorando o comentário inicial de Saga.

— O francês nem apareceu aqui hoje. Quem sabe ele não planeja visitar o Miro? Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Ele é o Mestre do Gelo, não é capaz de ser agradável com ninguém.

Mu fechou os olhos diante das palavras venenosas de Saga. Às vezes não conseguia compreender muito bem o geminiano. E aquilo provavelmente deveria se dar aquele fato exatamente; nunca sabia com quem estava falando. Naquele momento, então deveria ser o _'gênio mau'_ do cavaleiro que estava desferindo aquelas palavras.

— Sabe, Saga. Você deveria arrumar uma namorada. Só assim parava de destruir a vida dos outros ou ser tão amargo.

Saga sorriu, não querendo admitir que aquelas palavras mais machucavam do que lhe provocavam graça. Levantou-se da cadeira na sala de reuniões e tocou o ombro de Mu, aproximando-se mais do que deveria.

— E eu acho que você deveria procurar o Shaka antes que ele perceba que deve ficar com a Liz. Um bom dia pra você, Áries. –ele disse, saindo do templo com o mesmo sorriso, e sem olhar para trás.

— Hoje realmente não é o meu dia. –Mu murmurou, resolvendo sair dali, pensando se não deveria ter ficado em seu templo e então poupar-se de ver ou ouvir coisas que não queria.

— Retirando-se tão cedo? –a voz calma de Saori perguntou, entrando na sala de reuniões e vendo seu cavaleiro murmurar para si mesmo, com uma expressão inconformada.

Mu surpreendeu-se com a aparição da Deusa, não sabendo o quanto ela havia ouvido de sua breve conversa com Saga. Ajoelhou-se em sinal de respeito e ela logo aproximou-se, tocando de leve nos fios lavanda que se soltavam do rabo de cavalo frouxo tão presente no ariano.

— Estava procurando Kamus para uma conversa. –ele disse, timidamente.

— Sua Deusa não pode ajudar? –ela perguntou, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras.

— Bem, senhorita. Não quero importuná-la com meus problemas, mas obrigado por perguntar.

— Por quê não me fala sobre o que está acontecendo entre você e Shaka, Mu? Não gosto de ver dois dos meus cavaleiros mais serenos e sábios tão distantes, especialmente sabendo da proximidade que tinham.

— Senhorita, como... –ele ia perguntar como ela sabia sobre aquilo, mas foi logo interrompido.

— Eu não seria Athena à toa, certo, Mu? Agora me conte.

E, surpreendendo até a si mesmo, Mu contou para sua Deusa tudo o que estava lhe incomodando, desde a chegada de Shaka, passando pelas noites que dormiram juntos e terminando com a chegada de Liz. Para o ariano, chegava a ser engraçado como conseguira se abrir daquela maneira com a Deusa, já que sempre tiveram seus atritos, especialmente quando ela resolvia convencê-lo a aceitar o cargo de Mestre. Mas daquela vez foi diferente e ele acabou por concluir que tinha uma aliada a seu lado e não uma inimiga.

**X X X X X X X X X X **

Afrodite trocava beijos carinhosos com Máscara da Morte no sofá da sala. Sentira o cosmo de Mu aproximando-se de seu templo, mas os lábios exigentes do canceriano acima de si impediram-no de tentar qualquer movimento para sair da posição em que se encontrava.

Desde o último encontro dos dois, na boate, Máscara da Morte estava mais entregue a Afrodite, como se finalmente o sueco tivesse conseguido convencê-lo de que deveriam ficar juntos. Ainda não havia nenhum tipo de compromisso verbal, mas ele não mais se importava de tocar o pisciano em público e não rebatia as piadinhas de duplo sentido que ele lançava. Isso sem contar com o fato de que praticamente morava no templo de Peixes.

— Sabe, eu estava pensando... –Afrodite disse, acariciando o peito de Máscara da Morte com a ponta dos dedos, quando ele deixou-o respirar por alguns segundos.

— Humm...por quê eu acho que não vou gostar disso? –Máscara da Morte replicou, rapidamente, querendo não ouvir as palavras do sueco, mas os bem vindos toques.

— Bobo. Eu estava pensando que poderíamos... –ele começou a falar, mas o celular do italiano tocou, impedindo-o de prosseguir.

Máscara da Morte bufou, saindo de cima de Afrodite e atendendo à chamada. Logo reconheceu o número. Não conseguia entender porquê Shura gostava de ligar para ele, já que estavam no mesmo lugar, a poucos degraus de distância. A cada dia que passava, mais ele se conscientizava que o capricorniano ficava mais folgado.

— Fala, imprestável. Me atrapalhou. O quê você quer?

— _Vamos sair hoje? Vou levar à Sukhi a um restaurante e depois vamos beber alguma coisa. _

— Pode contar comigo. Mas no encontro do casal, eu não vou não.

Afrodite prestava atenção na conversa, sentado no sofá. Estivera pensando em sair com Máscara da Morte, apenas os dois, irem ao cinema, depois jantar em algum restaurantezinho aconchegante, como um bom casal de namorados. Mas parecia que a noite deles seria agitada. Não havia problema, Shura sempre fora uma boa companhia e a namorada dele, Sukhi, era bem agradável também.

— Encontro com vocês no bar, então. Às onze, sem problemas. Engraçadinho. –Máscara da Morte disse, desligando o telefone e jogando-o em cima do outro sofá, onde Afrodite não estava sentado.

— Programa pra hoje à noite?

— Shura. Você sabe como ele é. Barzinho mais tarde. –Máscara da Morte respondeu, sentando-se ao lado do sueco.

— É um bom programa. –Afrodite concordou, passando os dedos pelo braço do italiano, que, involuntariamente, se arrepiou.

— Esse aqui também é. –ele disse, jogando-se em cima do pisciano, repetindo as ações de antes. Beijaram-se com fome por alguns segundos, até que o italiano, surpreendentemente foi o primeiro a se separar de Afrodite.

Ele se levantou do sofá, pegando o celular e a jaqueta jeans que estava jogada no chão. O sueco o observava atentamente, gostando daquele show particular. Máscara da Morte às vezes parecia não ter noção de como era apreciado por Afrodite. Todo pequeno gesto dele era analisado com devoção e paixão.

— Vai aonde? –ele perguntou, por fim, vendo o italiano já vestido com a tal jaqueta.

— Procurar uma roupa para sair mais tarde. –Máscara da Morte respondeu, dando de ombros.

— Vou passar no seu templo mais tarde então. Vamos juntos. –Afrodite comentou, também se levantando e caminhando na direção das escadas.

— Não. –o italiano respondeu, secamente e o sueco virou-se para fitá-lo.

— O quê quer dizer com isso? –Afrodite perguntou, já temendo pela resposta.

— Eu vou sozinho, Dite.

— Mas é um programa entre casais. O Shura vai estar com a Sukhi.

— E daí? Eu vou sozinho. –ele respondeu, caminhando para a porta de saída do templo, mas Afrodite foi mais ligeiro que ele. Segurou o italiano pelo braço, encostando-o em uma das pilastras.

— O quê pensa que está fazendo? –ele perguntou, desafiador.

— Do quê você está falando, Afrodite?

— O quê nos somos, Máscara da Morte?

Mais uma vez, o italiano deu de ombros. Aquela era uma pergunta vaga demais. Afrodite era algo para ele, claro que sim. Não conseguia definir muito bem, mas a cada dia que passava tinha a certeza de que era quase impossível viver sem o convívio com as pequenas manias irritantes do sueco. Mas mesmo assim, não era capaz de simplesmente verbalizar aquilo.

— Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu sou solteiro.

Máscara da Morte disse aquilo de uma forma tão simples que Afrodite assustou-se soltando os braços dele. No instante seguintes ambos arrependeram-se de suas ações; o italiano por suas palavras e o sueco pela pergunta.

— Sai daqui. –ele disse, sombrio, os olhos azuis sempre verdadeiramente brilhantes, opacos.

— Dite...

— Sai daqui, Máscara da Morte. E tenha uma boa noite.

O italiano respirou fundo, por algum motivo sabendo que não deveria prosseguir em um possível entrave com Afrodite, não quando ele soava tão ameaçador. _Cazzo, eu sou um estúpido!_, ele pensou, antes de sair do templo.

— Mais uma coisa. –Afrodite disse, com os braços cruzados. Máscara da Morte virou-se no mesmo instante para fitá-lo. — Talvez chegue o dia em que você saiba o que nós somos. Só espero que ele não seja tarde demais.

**X X X X X X X X X X **

— Você é uma pessoa muito complicada, Shaka.

— Por quê eu quero uma escola boa para o nosso filho?

— Não, porque você é realmente complicado. –Liz respondeu, tomando um gole de vinho branco.

Estavam na metade da tarde e finalmente haviam parado para almoçar. Shaka havia marcado entrevistas com nada menos do que sete escolas para escolher, dentre elas, a que melhor se adequasse a Eric. No final da última entrevista, ambos haviam optado por uma não muito longe do Santuário e que era reconhecida por formar escritores e políticos famosos.

Liz estava contente por ter voltado. Sentira falta da proximidade com Shaka e das pequenas manias que ele costumava ter. Implicavam um com o outro sempre que podiam, mas nada apagava a admiração que ela havia aprendido a ter pelo outro. Mas algo no belo homem à sua frente estava errado. Shaka não parecia fazer as mesmas piadas, comentários irônicos; ele estava ultimamente com um olhar perdido e parava frases pela metade, como se pudesse se arrepender do que iria falar.

Por fim, ela cansou-se.

— Shaka, o quê há de errado? –ela perguntou, entre uma garfada no peixe que dividiam. Não havia pressão na voz dela, era calma, como se estivesse querendo saber como ele estava.

Os olhos azuis do virginiano esquadrinharam o rosto da mulher que, elegantemente havia desviado dos dele, voltando-se para o prato a sua frente. Cogitou se deveria dividir com ela o que estava pensando, mas logo teve sua resposta: Liz era, acima de tudo, sua amiga. Podia confiar nela com sua vida.

— Você se lembra quando nos conhecemos?

Aquela pergunta pareceu trazer boas lembranças à ela, que sorriu longamente, balançando os cabelos aloirados, como uma criança que havia ganho um doce gostoso.

— Sim. Eu estava fugindo de uma chuva torrencial que havia caído e você me convidou para entrar. Lembro de ter falado que nunca havia conhecido um indiano loiro e de olhos azuis. E você...

— E eu disse que nunca havia conhecido uma inglesa que não saía às ruas levando um guarda-chuva, especialmente quando previam que iria chover.

Ambos sorriram, entrelaçando os dedos por cima da mesa.

— Eu estava ali na Índia a poucos meses, lhe contei o motivo? –Shaka perguntou, sabendo que quanto mais Liz se lembrasse a respeito do passado, menos detalhes ele teria que omitir.

— Coração partido. Eu não conseguia acreditar como uma pessoa como você conseguia ser abandonada. Desde aquele dia resolvi que era melhor não ter um coração. Perdi totalmente a fé na humanidade. –ela respondeu prontamente, sorrindo. Quando as feições de Shaka permaneceram sérias, ela sabia que algo importante estava por vir. Apertou a mão dele com uma certa força, como se o instigasse a continuar.

— Nunca lhe falei sobre a pessoa que me magoou. –o virginiano comentou, timidamente. Os olhos de Liz se fecharam rapidamente e ela logo balançou a cabeça, negativamente. — Era um cavaleiro. –ele terminou, desviando o olhar dela, sentindo-se estranhamente desconfortável ao fazer aquela revelação.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos; Shaka esperando que Liz falasse alguma coisa, que o xingasse, que zombasse dele e ela, por sua vez, que ele prosseguisse com o que havia começado a contar. Quando nenhum dos dois falou nada, coube à loira interromper aquela breve pausa.

— O quê espera que eu faça? Que eu me descabele e diga que você me traiu? –ela perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. Quando Shaka a fitou, ela sorriu. — Por favor, meu lindo. Na verdade, eu esperava algo como isso.

A surpresa estava estampada nos olhos de Shaka, que agora não acreditava no que Liz havia acabado de comentar. Como ela esperava algo como aquilo? Se forçasse a memória, não se lembrava de ter dado qualquer indício, durante todo o tempo em que ficaram juntos, de que ele poderia ter algum tipo de atração por pessoas do mesmo sexo.

— Shaka, você era delicado demais. Uma boneca de porcelana reforçada. Nada lhe quebrava, mas ainda assim você era doce, sensato, gentil. Me tratava com reverência. E, vamos admitir, eu não era assim tão horrorosa para que, depois das nossas primeiras noites, você simplesmente não me procurasse mais. –ela concluiu, fazendo uma retrospectiva rápida dos anos que moraram juntos na Índia, antes de seu desaparecimento.

Shaka sorriu, Liz surpreendendo-lhe mais uma vez. Realmente, ela estava com razão. No primeiro dia em que se conheceram, ficaram o que restara dele conversando sobre a vida, mas sem entrar em detalhes a respeito de nada. Na noite seguinte, o vriginiano preparara um jantar para ela, onde, ao final do mesmo, tiveram sua primeira noite juntos. Algumas semanas depois, Liz já estava grávida de Eric, para surpresa e felicidade de ambos.

Havia sido uma mudança rápida e bem vinda para Shaka. O havia feito superar, mesmo que temporariamente a falta que Mu lhe fazia. Mas não o completava, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo. Entre eles havia química, mas não amor. Havia comprometimento, mas não devoção.

— Então você não se importa. Quero dizer...

— Por quê me importaria? Na verdade eu até desconfiava. Eu vi as mulheres naquele Santuário, Shaka. Elas não são lá essas coisas e você está rodeado de homens bonitos. Não era mais do que óbvio gostar de algum deles? E a vida é sua e não é como se fôssemos casados... mas me diga, o quê aconteceu com esse cavaleiro? Aliás, quem é ele? Tenho minhas dúvidas a respeito de alguns deles, mas se você me disser que é aquele cavaleiro de Gêmeos...como é mesmo o nome dele?

Shaka gargalhou cristalinamente, balançando a cabeça. Liz era realmente impossível. Desde que chegara, escoltada por Saga, ela não parara de provocar o geminiano, que parecia gostar de qualquer coisa que ela lhe falava.

— Saga. O nome dele é Saga, por quê você finge não saber o nome dele? E não, estou falando de outro cavaleiro. Mu, o guardião da primeira casa.

— Sei... bem, não posso memorizar todos os nomes assim. Nomes são difíceis, sabe? E Mu... ele me odeia gratuitamente, posso sentir. Bem, agora nem tão gratuitamente assim. Deveria saber que era dele que estávamos falando. Mas o quê tem ele?

— Mu me evita, Liz. E eu não sei o que fazer.

— Provavelmente você não deveria passar tanto tempo comigo. Se vocês se gostam, deveria estar ao lado dele.

— Ele tem que entender. Você é a mãe do meu filho e eu quero estar perto de você. Apesar de estarmos praticamente juntos quando você chegou.

— Eu entendo. E você é um idiota por preterir Mu. Coloque-se no lugar dele. Como se sentiria se uma mulher que viveu anos com ele aparecesse e se instalasse na casa dele? E você se afastasse?

Shaka não respondeu, mas sabia que Liz tinha razão. Ele afastara Mu inconscientemente, no momento em que acolhera a mãe de seu filho, no momento em que decidira que iria dedicar mais tempo à mulher que não via há quatro anos. Arrependeu-se no instante seguinte, sabendo o que tinha que fazer. Conversar com Mu, esclarecer tudo.

Sorriu, satisfeito para Liz, que o fitou, curiosa.

— O quê foi?

— Por quê você o defende, como o entende? –ele perguntou, por fim, aquilo parecendo-lhe pertinente no momento.

— Somos arianos, Shaka. Sei bem o que ele está passando. Aliás, deveria saber que você não gostou de mim apenas pelos meus olhos. Você se sente atraído por arianos também, não é mesmo?

Quando Shaka não respondeu, Liz gargalhou, sabendo que estava com a razão. Tornaram a almoçar, cada um perdido em pensamentos, mas a mulher pensava em tudo o que Shaka havia lhe contado. _Mu de Áries. Se você não sabe o que tem nas mãos, cabe a mim te mostrar. Teremos uma conversa hoje à noite._

**X X X X X X X X X X **

Kamus jogou o livro que folheava sem nenhuma vontade, em cima da poltrona do quarto. Estava enfadado do rumo de vida que escolhera tomar. Ultimamente, tudo o que fazia era lembrar-se de uma única pessoa e se lamentar dos erros cometidos por ambos, no passado. Por mais que este passado estivesse quase ali, tão perto que poderia ser tocado.

Bufou mais uma vez, levantando-se da cama. Não havia meio de ficar trancado dentro de seu templo naquele dia. O que o aterrorizava não eram as pessoas que poderiam jogar-lhe piadas a respeito de suas atitudes, porque, não importava aonde fosse, era sua sombra que o olhava e lhe dizia que ele estava errado. Era seu reflexo nos espelhos que lhe pedia que fizesse algo para redimir-se com Miro.

_Merde!_, ele pensou, caminhando até o closet onde suas melhores roupas ficavam. Cogitou uma possibilidade, mas a mesma esvaiu-se de sua mente, quando seu senso prático apontou-lhe que ele só estava com aquelas idéias pelo dia em que estava.

O aniversário de Miro.

Era a primeira vez que o grego não comemorava aquela data no Santuário e curiosamente ele o fazia em Paris, um lugar, obviamente especial ao francês. Sorriu, amargo, desejando mais do que tudo estar lá com Miro, levá-lo para conhecer os pontos turísticos, jantar às margens do Sena, trocar beijos na Torre Eiffel.

_Se quer minha permissão, só a terá para um lugar._

As palavras de Athena o atormentaram por um segundo, mas ele levou-as a sério daquela vez, mesmo contra sua vontade. Bem, se levasse em consideração, havia sido sua vontade que o fizera sair do templo de Aquário desesperado e percorrer o caminho até o templo do Grande Mestre em menos de dois minutos.

Havia sido sua vontade que o fizera quase tropeçar em Mu que lhe cumprimentara, nos degraus do templo, mas ele nem ouvira. Havia sido essa mesma vontade que o fez ajoelhar-se diante da Deusa à sua frente e balbuciar as palavras que ela estava esperando ouvir desde a conversa que tiveram, nove dias antes, quando Miro foi embora.

— A senhorita venceu. Eu preciso ir à Paris.

_Continua..._

_Sim, eu fiz isso! Esse capítulo iria ficar **enorme **__com tudo o que tinha para escrever sobre a noite dos cavaleiros, tanto na Grécia como em Paris. Por isso, o aniversário do Miro vai ser comemorado em dois capítulos, já que ele não apareceu no capítulo passado. Bem, o quê será que acontece agora? Será que Liz conversa com Mu antes de Shaka? E Máscara da Morte e Afrodite? E melhor ainda, e Kamus e Miro? Bem, as perguntas serão respondidas no próximo capítulo, que eu provavelmente devo publicar na semana que vem. Revisem esse e me digam como ficou!_


	16. Aniversário e confrontos, parte 2

**Retratação:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Mas a **Liz **e o** Luc** sim. **Sukhi** é personagem criada pela **Dark Faye** e a estou usando em forma de homenagem com o consentimento de sua criadora. Ah sim, créditos esquecidos, mas lembrados à tempo à **Calíope Amphora** pela sugestão do nome **Luc **para meu personagem mais que fofo, em uma conversa no MSN.

**Recadinhos:** nossa, como vocês fizeram bonito nesse capítulo, gente! Muito obrigado mesmo a todas as reviews, comentários via msn, emails, ameaças de morte _(sim, eu as recebi!)_. Vamos lá, citando todo mundo! **Anne, Chibiusa, Juzinha, Athena Sagara, Perséfone, Pipe, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Litha-chan, Kitsune Lina, Lili, Shakinha, Miluxa, Ia-chan, Elindrah, Otaku-chan01, Bela Youkai** pelas reviews aqui no ff . net e em especial à minha primeira review internacional, com a **Musha** (espero que me entenda também, fiquei muito feliz com seus comentários! À **Calíope Amphora **via email. À **Arsinoe **e **Faye**, via MSN, como sempre, obrigada por tudo mesmo! Até a próxima!

**Resumo:** depois de sete anos longe do Santuário, Shaka volta à Grécia, onde pretende retomar a vida, mesmo que tudo tenha mudado à sua volta. Yaoi com flashback, lemon, um pouquinho de violência. Casais: Shaka/Mu; Miro/Kamus; Máscara da Morte/Afrodite.

**Capítulo 15**

**Um Aniversário, Alguns Confrontos e Muitas Rosas Despedaçadas – Parte 2**

_**Santuário, Grécia – À noite**_

Liz observava da janela de seu quarto, no templo de Virgem, a noite alcançar, majestosamente, as casas do Santuário. Voltou-se para dentro do cômodo, analisando seu reflexo no espelho. Suspirou profundamente, por fim, colocando uma blusa de gola alta preta, prendendo os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo não muito apertado.

Já passava das nove da noite quando resolveu sair do templo, os compromissos pela manhã com Shaka cansando o cavaleiro, finalmente. Ela balançou a cabeça, desconfiada de que aquele não havia sido o único motivo pelo qual ele havia se recolhido mais cedo.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_**Subiam as escadas na direção da primeira casa do Santuário, abraçados e segurando inúmeras sacolas. Diante da casa de Áries, seu dono os observava com uma expressão nada satisfeita. Instintivamente, Liz separou-se de Shaka, sabendo que não deveria provocar o ariano, ou dar-lhe nenhum motivo para que cogitasse a possibilidade de ela e Shaka estarem juntos.**_

— _**Mu. –Shaka disse, quase em um suspiro ao ver o até então amante parado a sua frente, com os braços cruzados. Imaginou nunca ter visto o ariano tão bonito, vestido em uma simples bata creme e calça marrom, os cabelos presos em uma trança.**_

— _**Bem, eu vou deixá-los as sós. –Liz disse e se preparava para subir as escadarias sem Shaka, quando ouviu a voz doce de Mu se encher de seriedade.**_

— _**Não será necessário, senhorita. –ele disse, polidamente.**_

— _**Mu, temos que conversar. –Shaka tentou mais uma vez, não querendo desistir naquele momento, não depois da conversa que tivera com Liz no restaurante.**_

_**Mas a expressão nos olhos verdes de Mu lhe dizia que não haveria nenhum tipo de conversa, que ele estava irredutível a respeito daquilo.**_

— _**Acredito não existir qualquer motivo para uma conversa entre nós dois, Shaka de Virgem. –a voz de Mu era seca e no instante seguinte o virginiano adotou a mesma posição, levantando uma das sobrancelhas, em uma postura quase autoritária.**_

— _**Vamos, Liz. –ele disse, por fim, segurando o braço da mulher, que, incrédula, olhava para os dois homens.**_

_**(FIM DO FLASHBACK)**_

— Ariano temperamental. –ela murmurou, contrariada, saindo do templo, sentindo a primeira lufada de um vento gelado atingi-la, fazendo com que suas mãos procurassem abrigo nos bolsos da calça preta de algodão que usava.

Desceu as escadarias, agradecendo por encontrar o templo de Leão vazio. Realmente adorava Marin e Aioria, mas estranhamente ambos pareciam muito interessados em saber o que acontecera em seu passado, algo que ela acreditava ser extremamente perturbador e às vezes até intrometido. Encontrou o templo de Câncer no mesmo estado, para seu alívio, já que Máscara da Morte sempre a avaliava de maneira estranha; fitou apenas o sem número de cabeças lamuriosas penduradas nas paredes de maneira sinistra. _Lugarzinho estranho esse Santuário_, ela resmungou para si.

O templo de Gêmeos estava na mesma situação dos outros inicialmente, porém um cômodo que ela não havia reparado antes estava aceso, o que lhe indicava que Saga provavelmente estava lá. Sabia que não deveria espiar ou sequer entrar ali, mas sua curiosidade sempre fora responsável por seus maiores deslizes e daquela vez não foi diferente.

O cômodo iluminado tirou seu fôlego. Estava no que só conseguiu descrever mentalmente como 'sala de armas'. Há muito tempo não via nada naquele estilo, armas orientais presas nas paredes, as diversas _katanas_ e _kamas _polidas perfeitamente; alguns _tonfas_, _nunchucks_ e _shurikens_ **¹**, todos organizados por tamanho. Mas no meio daquele verdadeiro arsenal, uma em questão chamou sua atenção por sua quantidade, de diversos modelos e tamanhos. Correu os dedos pelos _sais,_ sorrindo ligeiramente, não percebendo a aproximação de Saga, que parecia visivelmente surpreso com a presença dela.

— Não mexeria nisso se fosse você.

Rapidamente Liz retraiu a mão que tocava as armas de maneira gentil, quase familiar. Virou-se na direção da voz do cavaleiro que, vestido apenas com uma calça jeans e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo semelhante ao dela, fez seus olhos tilintarem de maneira obscena.

— Não sabia que era colecionador. –ela disse, tornando a reparar nas _sais_.

— Não sou. E tome cuidado, são perigosas.

— Mesmo? –perguntou, fingindo desconhecimento e até uma certa inocência.

— Sim. –Saga respondeu, aproximando-se. Colocou a flanela e um frasco contendo um líquido branco em cima da mesinha que estava em um dos cantos da sala, para só então tornar a falar. — Por mais que você pense que são objetos inofensivos, por não terem lâminas...

— O quê te faz pensar que eu imagino que elas sejam inofensivas? –Liz indagou de maneira misteriosa.

— Bem...

— A falta de lâminas se dá ao fato de que elas ficam escondidas ou seguras no antebraço da pessoa que as maneja. Geralmente é usada em pares, mas uma terceira pode ser usada também, escondida nas costas. É uma arma chinesa e já foi confundida com itens de agricultura. As sais são armas únicas para cada pessoa, já que o modelo ideal deve ser aquele que se encaixe na medida que vai do antebraço ao dedo médio.**_²_**

Saga estava impressionado com a descrição que a mulher lhe dera sobre uma de suas armas preferidas e teve de admitir que o fato de ela saber tudo aquilo, aguçou ainda mais sua curiosidade a seu respeito. Mas não iria deixar que Liz percebesse aquilo.

— Muito bom. Leu direitinho os livros sobre armas orientais. Estou impressionado. –respondeu, por fim, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

Liz gargalhou de maneira cristalina e caminhou na direção de Saga. Os dois trocaram um breve olhar de reconhecimento, a mulher perdendo-se momentaneamente nos profundos e misteriosos olhos azuis do geminiano, mas logo desviou-se deles.

— Aprendeu rápido a me responder, estou orgulhosa. –ela comentou, passando por ele, indo em direção à saída do templo, tocando o ombro desnudo de Saga com a ponta dos dedos, não ignorando a corrente elétrica que sentiu com aquele breve contato.

— Aonde vai? –Saga perguntou, tentando prolongar a estadia de Liz em sua casa. Ela o surpreendia, o enervava e ele não sabia o porquê de tudo aquilo. Ou talvez não quisesse admitir que sabia.

— Ah, isso eu acho que não é da sua conta, como é mesmo seu nome? –ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos, imitando perfeitamente alguém que tentava lembrar fatos que lhe foram contados anteriormente.

— Saga! Meu nome é Saga! Por quê não consegue se lembrar? –o geminiano perguntou, com as mãos na cintura, em clara desaprovação. Liz deu de ombros.

— Você faz perguntas demais, Gêmeos. Volte a polir a prataria da casa, nos falamos qualquer hora dessas.

Com aquela declaração, Liz saiu do templo, mesmo com Saga observando-a atentamente. A mulher, namorada, o que quer que ela fosse de Shaka era mais estranha que ele pensava. E não combinava em nada com o virginiano que todos no Santuário conheciam. Por um momento imaginou no quê o outro deveria ter visto nela. Sorriu, sabendo que não precisava pensar demais para ter aquela resposta. Liz era simplesmente diferente. E talvez aquilo atraísse todos a sua volta.

_Droga...aonde será que ela foi a essa hora da noite?_, ele pensou, preocupado. _Algo me diz que ela vai aprontar._

**X X X X X X X X X X **

Shura e Sukhi bebericavam em uma mesa afastada da confusão que uma boate da agitada noite grega sempre oferecia, não se importando em trocar beijos lascivos e toques mais quentes.

Desde que haviam chegado à conclusão óbvia de que eram namorados (a garota havia questionado, imprensando Shura perigosamente contra uma das pilastras da casa de Capricórnio, se eles eram apenas parceiros de cama, o que rendera um Shura corado e uma Sukhi satisfeita), não se importavam com as demonstrações públicas de carinho e até possessividade.

Fora em uma das muitas tentativas de Sukhi recuperar o fôlego, que ela avistou a figura imponente entrar na boate.

Lindo, havia sido seu primeiro pensamento.

Máscara da Morte era o tipo de homem, Sukhi concluiu mentalmente, que sabia de seu poder de sedução, tinha as armas necessárias para mantê-lo e não se importava de mostrá-las a qualquer momento. Ele caminhava, imponente, sem olhar ninguém diretamente nos olhos, mas atraindo olhares para si. Seu sorriso discreto nos lábios seduzia mulheres e alguns homens até, mas ele parecia não se importar em revidar nenhuma das propostas que pudessem lhe oferecer.

— Ele se acha o dono do lugar, não é mesmo? –Sukhi disse, mais em forma de comentário para si mesmo que uma pergunta. Reparou na maneira em que o italiano ajeitou a camisa social branca, dobrada cuidadosa, porém displicentemente, até os cotovelos, e nos três botões de cima estrategicamente abertos. O visual se completava com uma calça jeans um pouco desbotada e sapatos em tom caramelo.

— Na cabeça dele, ele É o dono do lugar. –Shura comentou, sorridente, vendo o amigo encontrá-los com os olhos e caminhar na direção deles com uma certa rapidez.

— Não acha que está faltando algo ali?

— Você anda reparando demais nele. –o espanhol disse, visivelmente enciumado com as declarações da namorada.

— Estou falando do Afrodite, meu querido espanhol ciumento. –ela afirmou, gargalhando diante do que Shura lhe dissera.

O espanhol relaxou claramente e recostou novamente na poltrona escura, puxando Sukhi para perto de seu peito. Não demorou muito para que novamente trocassem beijos, sendo interrompidos somente pelo o objeto de início de discussão, Máscara da Morte, que sentou-se entre os dois.

— Quando me convidaram, achei que não iam ficar de agarramento na minha frente. –o italiano comentou, tomando um gole da cerveja que estava em cima da mesa.

— Se não queria presenciar o que chama de 'agarramento', deveria vir acompanhado, não acha? –Sukhi disse, ríspida.

Shura retesou os músculos do ombro, não gostando do rumo daquela conversa. Sukhi podia ser extremamente agradável, mas quando era contrariada ou quando algo não a agradava, não media esforços para mostrar que não estava contente com a situação. E naquele momento, ela não estava nem um pouco contente, ele podia dizer pelo brilho felino nos olhos escuros da namorada.

Máscara da Morte sorriu sarcasticamente com o que acabara de ouvir. Shura realmente era um homem de sorte.

— Mas isso não é problema pra mim, _bella_.

Sukhi estreitou perigosamente os olhos, querendo tirar aquele sorrisinho do rosto de Máscara da Morte de qualquer jeito. Não conseguia entender os homens, em especial aquele italiano. Shura havia contado a ela tudo o que o italiano e Afrodite viveram durante os anos e era cristalino para ela que eles se amavam. Não sabia, então, o que impedia que o cavaleiro de Câncer simplesmente encerrasse o joguinho.

— Sabe, você é um idiota. –ela começou, em tom baixo e quando Máscara da Morte fez menção de que não estava escutando, ela repetiu novamente, em voz alta. — Mas o Afrodite é mais idiota que você.

Ao ouvir o nome que o atormentava desde a manhã, Máscara da Morte preparou-se para levantar, mas Sukhi segurou-o pelo pulso. Shura apenas observava a cena, talvez se mais alguém falasse, o italiano tomaria alguma atitude adulta.

— Se fosse comigo, você já seria passado. Ninguém suporta, por maior que seja o amor, ser tratado como um nada. E é isso o que você faz com ele. Agora, será mesmo que você o acha um nada? –ela perguntou e quando os olhos dele ficaram em um tom de azul mais escuro, ela sorriu. — Ótimo, já tenho minha resposta. Agora, eu realmente espero que ele te esqueça. Pra você sofrer pelo menos um pouquinho do que ele sofre.

Sukhi levantou-se da poltrona e preparou-se para sair de perto do italiano, quando foi segura por Shura, que finalmente havia feito alguma coisa, além de observar a quase discussão entre os dois cancerianos que mais admirava. Uma vez brava, quando percebeu que se tratava do namorado, as feições dela relaxaram completamente e ela permitiu-se sorrir.

— Vou pegar bebidas, não me demoro. –disse, em tom doce.

Máscara da Morte e Shura ficaram em silêncio, o primeiro deixando tudo o que a garota, praticamente uma desconhecida havia lhe dito, fazer efeito, enquanto o espanhol pensava na mulher tão decidida que estava ao seu lado. Se fosse outra pessoa, nunca teria coragem de desafiar o 'louco Máscara da Morte'.

— Italiano... –ele começou, mas o homem em questão o interrompeu.

— Eu...eu preciso ir, Shura. Deveria estar em outro lugar. –ele disse, resoluto, levantando-se. Olhou para trás um minuto e deu um sorriso, mínimo. — Você tem uma boa mulher nas mãos. Não a faça sofrer.

Shura ficou observando o amigo se afastar até a saída da boate para então balançar a cabeça, sorrindo. _"Realmente, todos loucos..."_, ele pensou.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

_**Paris, França**_

Quando desembarcou no Aeroporto Internacional de Orly, Kamus já antecipava os acontecimentos que estavam por vir. Deixou-se perder, entretanto, por alguns minutos, na adorável cidade que o abraçava, com suas cores, cheiros e pessoas tão característicos. _"É bom estar em casa"_, ele pensou, aspirando o ar gelado daquele início de noite, gostando até mesmo da maneira como seus cabelos eram desarrumados pelo vento, dando-lhe um ar mais jovial, menos preocupado e até um tanto relapso.

Entrou no primeiro táxi parado na saída do aeroporto, dando as direções do hotel Ritz. Estar tão interligado com os assuntos da Fundação Kido, davam-no a oportunidade de saber tudo o que acontecia, incluindo todos os passos de Miro.

Deixou a mente vagar mais uma vez até o escorpiano. Mal podia esperar para encontrá-lo, deleitar-se com a surpresa nos olhos sempre tão verdadeiros do grego. Chegava a ser infantil o sentimento que sentia, mas acreditava não estar ali por acaso, e justamente no dia do aniversário de Miro. Era como algum tipo de sinal, que ele não pretendia ignorar, como fizera das outras vezes.

Pensar em Miro fez os trinta minutos que separavam o aeroporto do hotel passar rapidamente e quando se deu conta, o carro já se encontrava estacionado na frente imponente de um dos mais conhecidos hotéis de Paris. Foi recepcionado elegantemente por um porteiro, que levou sua mala de mão para o interior do lugar.

Kamus não se demorou muito na recepção, a reserva feita por Saori enquanto ele se dirigia ao aeroporto grego fez com que ele somente precisasse pegar as chaves e seguisse para sua suíte, no mesmo andar de Miro. Mentalmente, anotou que precisava agradecer mais uma vez à Deusa por aquele pequeno detalhe.

Havia acabado de sentar-se confortavelmente em uma poltrona de _chamois_ marfim, depois de desfazer a mala, quando seu celular tocou, de maneira insistente. Olhando no identificador de chamadas, sorriu prontamente e atendeu o aparelhinho, com uma certa alegria.

— Senhorita...

— _Presumo que tenha feito uma boa viagem, Kamus._

— Agradável sim, senhorita. Obrigado pela suíte. –o francês disse, e pôde jurar que conseguia imaginar o sorriso de felicidade no rosto da Deusa. Durante o passar dos anos, desde que Saori havia fixado moradia no Santuário, ele e Saga, por trabalharem ao lado dela, perceberam o quanto a mulher se esforçara para apagar a imagem de autoritária e mimada que todos sempre tiveram.

— _Era o mínimo que podia fazer. Espero que tudo dê certo. E, Kamus, mais uma coisa_. –o tom de voz dela ficou um tanto sério e o francês se ajeitou na poltrona, em alerta.

— Sim.

— _Tire alguns dias de folga. Folga, Kamus. E nada de pressionar Miro para trabalhar. Desconfio que vocês terão muito o que conversar. E aproveitar._ –ela finalizou de um jeito brincalhão e, ao mesmo tempo, malicioso.

Kamus relaxou consideravelmente na poltrona, podia sentir suas faces ruborizarem junto com o sorriso gostoso que dançava em seus lábios finos, a imagem de Miro sorrindo-lhe, aparecendo mais uma vez em sua cabeça, fazendo-o esquecer-se de que Saori ainda estava do outro lado da linha.

— _Kamus, está me ouvindo?­ _–ela perguntou, um pouco mais alto. Finalmente, ele piscou algumas vezes, forçando-se a voltar para a realidade.

— Sim, senhorita. E muito obrigado mais uma vez.

Desligaram e Kamus passou os minutos seguintes sem saber o que fazer em primeiro lugar. Caminhou até a janela, que lhe dava uma ampla visão da _Place Vendôme_, mas aquilo não contribuiu para que seu cérebro entrasse em funcionamento. Foi somente quando descalçou os sapatos pretos e caminhou por alguns segundos, de um lado para o outro, sentindo o chão forrado em um aveludado carpete marfim massagear-lhe os pés confortavelmente, que sabia qual seria seu primeiro passo. Sorriu, não entendendo como uma coisa tão simples podia funcionar daquela maneira.

_Preciso comprar um presente para Miro. E deve ser um presente perfeito._

Com aquele pensamento em mente, dirigiu-se ao banheiro, onde um bom e relaxante banho poderia ajudá-lo a pensar em algo especial e que expressasse tudo o que tinha a dizer nos anos em que ficara afastado do grego.

Não se demorou a vestir-se, mas assim mesmo, esbanjava elegância e logo já estava de saída da suíte. O elevador parecia levar uma eternidade até a recepção e quando consultou o relógio uma última vez, constatou que já estava próximo das nove da noite.

— Por favor, poderia me dar uma informação? –perguntou, polidamente, a uma das recepcionistas.

— Claro, senhor. –a moça respondeu, corando ligeiramente. Naqueles últimos dias pareciam estar vivendo em uma verdadeira invasão de homens bonitos no hotel e Claudia considerou-se afortunada por estar ali.

— O hóspede do quarto 718. Poderia me informar se ele por um acaso ele falou algo ao sair? –Kamus perguntou. Aquela pergunta soava pouco comum, mas o francês conhecia bem Miro e seus hábitos e podia quase jurar que o grego fizera amizade e admiradoras naquele lugar. _Com aquela beleza, não seria muito difícil mesmo._, ele pensou.

— Me desculpe senhor, mas não podemos oferecer informações sobre os hóspedes do hotel. Sinto muito. –respondeu, visivelmente chateada por não poder ajudar aquele homem tão atraente.

— Conheço bem o protocolo, _cherie_, mas ele é meu amigo e hoje é seu aniversário, por isso gostaria de fazer uma surpresa.

Mais uma vez, a garota corou de maneira embaraçosa e Kamus quase riu de seu desconforto. Ela olhou para ambos os lados, como se procurasse alguém e finalmente espalmou as mãos sobre o balcão dourado, muito bem polido, e disse em um sussurro quase inaudível.

— Ele pediu um táxi para a Torre Eiffel. É só o que sei.

Kamus sorriu majestosamente para ela e segurou em uma de suas mãos, apertando-a ligeiramente, em agradecimento. Miro realmente tinha razão. Charme era uma arma poderosa.

— É o suficiente, _cherie. Au revoir._

"_Torre Eiffel. Bem pensado, mon ange. Muito bem pensado. Depois do seu presente, nos encontraremos."_, ele pensou, saindo do hotel, acenando mais uma vez para a recepcionista, antes de passar pela porta giratória e tomar um táxi.

**X X X X X X X X X X **

_**Santuário, Grécia**_

Liz sorria sutilmente à medida que se aproximava do templo de Áries, ainda se lembrando da vaga conversa que tivera com Saga. Tinha que reconhecer que o geminiano era por demais atraente, com seus cabelos azuis e rebeldes, os olhos que sempre a vasculhavam, como se quisessem despi-la. Seria proveitoso e revigorante envolver-se com ele, sem compromisso, sem arrependimentos. Mas não deveria e sabia muito bem daquilo.

Deixou de pensar no geminiano quando constatou estar à frente do templo de Áries. Observando a primeira casa, apagada e, ao mesmo tempo, tão imponente, Liz estava com uma sensação incômoda. Todos os outros templos, mesmo vazios, pareciam-lhe convidativos, mas não aquele. A aura ali era intimidadora e ela não conseguia entender como os outros cavaleiros, em especial Aioria e Aldebaran, afirmavam que Mu era uma pessoa calma, compreensiva e, principalmente, amigo. Ela havia visto pouco o ariano, mas nas vezes que o encontrara, nenhum dos adjetivos que os cavaleiros citaram pareciam estar presentes no outro.

Aproximou-se dos primeiros degraus, sentindo um inebriante e delicioso perfume de jasmim que a atraía cada vez mais, como se a incitasse a subir os degraus, a desvendar o que aquele templo tinha para lhe mostrar. Observou, já dentro do lugar, uma iluminação um pouco fraca, que quase a impedia de enxergar o final do templo.

A sala do templo de Áries era bem parecida com a do templo de Virgem, o que trouxe um certo sorriso ao rosto de Liz. Shaka e Mu eram realmente parecidos até mesmo na decoração minimalista de suas casas. Em cima de uma estante de madeira rústica, ela reparou em um sem número de porta-retratos, cada um com uma foto do cavaleiro, com diversas pessoas. Alguns rostos lhe eram familiares, como os Cavaleiros de Ouro a que havia sido apresentada, porém outros, especialmente as que mostravam o cavaleiro de Áries quando pequeno, lhe eram desconhecidos. Curiosamente, a pessoa mais presente em cada uma daquelas fotos, era Shaka. O ariano e o virginiano pareciam estar sempre ligados de alguma maneira e somente por aquelas fotos, Liz tinha a certeza de que teria mesmo que fazer alguma coisa para que eles se acertassem de vez.

Ainda sorrindo, não percebeu quando um vulto movimentou-se em sua direção, lenta e sorrateiramente, parando a apenas alguns centímetros dela. Quando virou-se para trás, sentindo aquela familiar sensação de estar sendo observada, deparou-se com intensos olhos verdes, duas adagas flamejantes em sua direção. Estremeceu, dando um passo para trás, encontrando-se encurralada entre os olhos de Mu e a estante de retratos.

— Por quê invadiu meu templo?

A voz dele era maligna, sombria e arrepiou Liz por completo. Não conseguia ver nenhum tipo de compaixão em seus olhos e, pela primeira vez desde que chegara ao Santuário, sentiu medo.

**X X X X X X X X X X **

Máscara da Morte subiu as escadarias do Santuário um tanto apressado. Resolveu não passar pelo interior dos templos, não queria ser interrompido por nenhum cavaleiro desnecessariamente.

Desde que saíra do bar, as palavras de Sukhi o atormentavam, queimavam como ferro em brasa, o faziam ser pateticamente prático, tão prático que o assustava: gostava, não, aquela palavra não era certa; amava Afrodite, desde que dormira com ele pela primeira vez ou até mesmo antes daquilo. Mas também amava sua liberdade, o fato de não precisar se atar a ninguém, de não manter compromissos, usar todas as justificativas que os jovens inconseqüentes ou farreiros usam para fugir das responsabilidades.

— Mas eu não sou mais um garoto irresponsável. –disse, baixinho, enquanto passava pelo próprio templo.

Adentrou o templo de Peixes sem cerimônias, subindo os degraus que levavam ao segundo andar do lugar, onde ficavam os quartos. Depois da quase discussão que tiveram pela manhã, podia apostar que o pisciano deveria estar embaixo dos lençóis, agarrado a uma caixa de bombons e amaldiçoando-se por sempre chorar por um italiano que não lhe dava o mínimo de valor. Máscara da Morte fechou os olhos, irritado consigo mesmo, decidido a dar um fim naquilo tudo, de uma vez por todas.

Abriu a porta, já chamando por Afrodite, mas encontrou o quarto impecavelmente arrumado. Os lençóis brancos sem nenhuma ruga e todas as luzes apagadas, indicavam realmente que o outro já havia saído há algum tempo, o que lhe preocupou. Procurou por algum vestígio do sueco por ali e um súbito medo lhe veio à cabeça: e se ele tivesse resolvido ir embora? E se tivesse cansado de tudo o que acontecera e simplesmente havia partido, como Miro fizera dias antes? Tudo bem que o grego havia viajado, oficialmente, para resolver negócios da Fundação a pedido da Deusa, mas aos olhos dos outros, aquela havia sido a maneira que o escorpiano encontrara para ficar longe de Kamus.

Sentou-se na ponta da cama, sem ação por um segundo. Imagens de um Afrodite embarcando para longe penetraram em sua mente e ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos, puxando os cabelos de maneira até descontrolada. Levantou-se rapidamente e caminhou até o armário, abrindo todas as portas, verificando, por fim, que as roupas do sueco estavam todas ali, todos os casacos preferidos, as blusas caras e com seu perfume irresistível de rosas frescas. Suspirou, a pressão incômoda no coração aliviando consideravelmente; Afrodite não havia ido embora, não o havia abandonado.

Ele estava escondido em algum lugar, era isso! Devia ter sentido seu cosmo e se escondeu para deixá-lo daquele jeito. Saiu correndo do quarto novamente, chamando por Afrodite. O templo continuava no mesmo silêncio de sempre e o italiano parou no meio da sala, olhando tudo a sua volta. Uma nova possibilidade veio à tona e ele sentou-se no sofá, dessa vez.

E se Afrodite estivesse com outra pessoa? E se ele tivesse levado sua frase de que _"estava solteiro"_ ao pé da letra e tivesse procurado outra pessoa, alguém que o entendesse, que o admirasse, que até o amasse? Cerrou os dentes, a raiva consumindo-lhe, o sangue entrando em ebulição ao imaginar um outro qualquer beijando os lábios do sueco, tocando a pele macia e alva, admirando a pintinha que tinha no rosto, sorrindo com cada comentário divertido que ele fazia. Quando percebeu, já estava estrangulando uma das almofadas do sofá, imaginando aonde poderia resgatar seu Afrodite das mãos do outro.

Impotente, fez a única coisa que lhe veio à mente naquele momento.

— Shura, você ainda tá no bar? –perguntou e sabia que a resposta era óbvia porque o barulho do outro lado da linha era característico.

— _O quê é que você quer? Não encontrou o Afrodite?_ –a voz do espanhol estava longe, mas parecia preocupada e irritadiça.

— Ele não apareceu por aí não? –a pergunta era estúpida, mas aquele era o bar preferido deles, de repente ele e o sueco haviam se desencontrado.

— _Não. E você não tá falando coisa com coisa. Vai dormir, italiano! _–e no instante seguinte, Shura desligou o telefone, deixando Máscara da Morte olhando para o celular em suas mãos, visivelmente contrariado.

Decidiu não se martirizar mais com o fato de não saber do paradeiro de Afrodite. Talvez aquilo fosse um sinal para que eles ficassem do mesmo jeito de sempre. Apenas como amantes, sem amarras que os deixasse preocupados, se culpando, brigando. Seu cérebro prático e acomodado lhe dizia aquilo, mas seu coração tolo, cada vez mais dando-lhe mostras de que era um canceriano, afirmava que não era bem assim. A hora de assentar havia chegado e Afrodite era a única opção, o único que o aceitaria de braços abertos, ignorando seus defeitos, amando suas poucas qualidades, defendendo-lhe quando precisasse.

— Maldição! Eu vou enlouquecer! –ele gritou, por fim, caminhando na direção da saída do templo. Saga tinha razão às vezes. O amor era realmente uma droga e ser feliz era a prova maior de como os seres humanos eram patéticos.

Não conseguiu prosseguir porque o telefone tocou. Depois do terceiro toque, ele finalmente resolveu atender, vai que era um dos casos de Afrodite? Como um tolo ciumento, decidiu que iria pôr fim em cada um deles, nem que para aquilo, começasse com os telefonemas.

— _É da casa do senhor Afrodite, não é mesmo? _–a voz era educada demais e Máscara da Morte odiou-a no mesmo instante.

— É sim, quem é que está falando? –perguntou, rude.

— _O senhor é parente dele?_

Máscara da Morte franziu o cenho. Aquela pergunta não combinava muito com qualquer papo que um caso de Afrodite poderia lhe perguntar.

— Do quê se trata?

— _Estamos com um paciente no Hospital Central chamado Afrodite e só encontramos esse número em sua carteira. Talvez o senhor poderia vir até aqui, se é parente dele._

O italiano segurou o telefone com mais força do que podia e quase o quebrou. Sua garganta, subitamente seca, fechou, o impedindo de falar qualquer coisa. Afrodite estava em um hospital. Não havia ido embora, não o estava traindo. Estava em um hospital. Sozinho.

— _Senhor? _–a voz do outro lado da linha perguntou mais uma vez, impaciente.

— Sim. Eu sou o parceiro dele. Não me demoro. –respondeu, desligando o telefone em seguida. As palavras saíram com tamanha facilidade que ele mesmo se surpreendeu, enquanto corria para fora do templo de Peixes, descendo as escadarias.

Parceiro de Afrodite.

Sim, ele poderia ser.

**X X X X X X X X X X **

_**Paris, França**_

O táxi havia acabado de deixar Miro na Avenida Gustave Eiffel quando ele avistou Luc esperando-o, encostado em um dos muitos postes de luz, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios e algo nas mãos que se parecia muito com uma...

— Não me diga que vamos fazer um piquenique. –disse, olhando para a cesta de vime, que o ruivo segurava.

— Não, isso é muito romântico, _mon cher_. Vamos apenas comemorar seu aniversário. Me acompanha? –perguntou, sedutor como sempre, estendendo um dos braços para o grego. Jurou que pôde ouvir Miro murmurar um _"franceses e suas manias..."_, mas ignorou-o.

Atravessaram a avenida, encontrando o jardim do Parc du Champ um pouco vazio àquela hora, por ser em um dia de semana. Sentaram-se confortavelmente, de frente para a Torre, que estava com suas luzes tradicionais acesas. Miro parecia perdido em pensamentos e não notou quando Luc estendeu-lhe um croissant.

— Pensando em quem?

Miro suspirou e olhou para o ruivo. Surpreendentemente não pensava em ninguém em especial. O lugar era lindo, tinha um amigo ao seu lado, comemorava o aniversário de uma maneira diferente, mas não menos interessante. E, pela primeira vez, Kamus não aparecera em suas lembranças.

— Em como meu aniversário está sendo bom. –respondeu, com um sorriso, aceitando o pãozinho que lhe era oferecido.

— Vai ficar melhor, espere alguns minutos. –o outro disse, misterioso.

Alguns minutos em silêncio e Miro percebeu o que Luc quis dizer com ficar melhor. Lentamente, pontos na Torre iam acendendo aleatoriamente, pequenas luzes dispersas, que, em sua totalidade, transformaram a já bela Torre Eiffel em uma espécie de árvore de Natal metálica. Quando o grego pensou não poder contemplar nada mais belo, as luzes começaram uma dança cadenciada e bonita, como uma companhia de balé bem ensaiada. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele sorriu livremente, agradecido pelo presente.

— Me diz que isso não foi obra sua. Porque se foi...

— Não. Eu sou um homem de influência, mas não vamos exagerar. A iluminação está aí para a comemoração da nossa Revolução. Mas achei que gostaria de vê-la. –ele disse, sorrindo.

— É linda. –disse, como um menino perdido em uma loja de doces. Não cansava de admirar a coreografia ininterrupta das luzes, como se elas o estivessem hipnotizando. —Me diz por quê não viemos aqui antes.

— Porque alguém disse que não queria ver essa beldade. Não queria estragar lembranças jamais tidas.

Miro desviou o olhar de Luc por um momento, notando, pela primeira vez, que o amigo havia se esforçado para entender seus problemas. Deveria ter sido difícil para ele não mostrar algo que os franceses de orgulhavam tanto.

— Retiro o que disse. –aproximou-se, colocando a cabeça no ombro de Luc. — Quero novas memórias. Reais. Concretas. Felizes.

— Você as pode ter, _cherie._ Quando quiser. É só saber aproveitar. –afagou os cabelos de Miro de leve, com um sorriso nos lábios bonitos. Finalmente havia conseguido fazer o grego temperamental sair de sua casca, que em nada combinava com ele.

— Muito obrigado, Luc. Está sendo um aniversário maravilhoso.

— Sim, mas ainda falta uma coisa a mais. Não me demoro. –comentou, afastando o grego levemente, enquanto se levantava do tapete gramado, que era o Parc du Champ. Ajeitou a calça marrom e caminhou para longe de Miro, atravessando outra rua oposta a que estavam. O escorpiano apenas balançou a cabeça, voltando a fitar a imagem enigmática e iluminada da Torre Eiffel.

Kamus nunca abominara tanto o trânsito e sua falta de tato em escolher presentes. Havia levado exatamente trinta e um minutos para escolher algo que combinasse com Miro e chegar até a Torre Eiffel. Agora estava parado em um cruzamento de duas ruas, com a caixinha de couro preta em suas mãos, olhando, impacientemente para o relógio.

— _Monsieur, je voudrais rester ici_. –disse, ignorando toda sua etiqueta. Não iria ficar dentro de um táxi esperando o trânsito naquele horário fluir mais rápido. Seria melhor ficar por ali mesmo e cruzar o Parc du Champ a pé. Ignorou os olhares atravessados que o homem lhe lançou e depositou uma boa quantia de euros no compartimento para o pagamento das corridas e desceu, fitando o enorme gramado à sua frente. No instante seguinte, o trânsito voltou a fluir normalmente. _"Maldita Lei de Murphy, Saga diria se estivesse aqui e eu o compreendo."_, pensou.

A raiva momentaneamente passou quando observou a Torre a sua frente, um pouco longe, era bem óbvio. As luzes acenderam aos poucos, tornando-a ainda mais perfeita, mais imponente, mais importante. Estufou o peito, orgulhoso e feliz por saber que o aniversário de Miro seria comemorado diante de uma das mais importantes obras já construídas.

Pensando no grego novamente, apertou mais uma vez a caixinha, que agora estava no bolso de seu casaco preto, imaginando como o Miro ficaria com aquele presente. Havia sido, realmente, uma idéia formidável.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

— _**Você se atrasa demais, Miro! Qualquer dia desses, eu te deixo sozinho e vou embora!**_

— _**Não me culpe, amour... quinze minutos não é atraso, é charme! –Miro disse, ajeitando a gravata branca que usava na frente do espelho, enquanto o francês andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, impaciente.**_

— _**É atraso e falta de educação! Talvez devesse lhe dar um relógio de presente! Somos os padrinhos do casamento, devemos estar lá antes da noiva, sabia?**_

— _**Marin vai se atrasar, como toda noiva. Noivas se atrasam, você não vê filmes? E nada de relógios! Eles não combinam comigo. Aliás, eu sou belo demais para qualquer tipo de acessório que faça alguém nota-los e não a mim. –comentou, sabendo que aquilo iria provocar ciúmes no aquariano.**_

— _**Às vezes você me lembra o Afrodite... –retrucou, sem paciência para uma discussão. — Anda logo, você não é a noiva!**_

_**(FIM DO FLASHBACK)**_

Sim, um relógio seria um bom presente, para que eles nunca mais se atrasassem. Para que nunca mais ficassem separados, para que nunca mais esquecessem a hora de parar de brincar, de parar de se fazerem de tolos e ignorar o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Era chegada a hora do perdão e da reconciliação.

Aproximava-se cada vez mais da Torre, sempre procurando, no meio das poucas pessoas que estavam ali admirando-a, pelo grego. Não seria muito difícil, já que os belos cabelos azuis do outro não seriam fáceis de serem imitados. Seu coração palpitava de maneira irregular e estranha, talvez só comparado ao dia em que finalmente ele e Miro se declararam, aos pés do templo de Libra. Havia sido um lugar inusitado, mas não importava, os sentimentos postos para fora eram muito mais significativos.

Avistou seu 'alvo' a alguns metros de si, sentado de costas no gramado, os cabelos soltos, cobrindo-lhe quase toda a extensão das costas. Teve vontade de correr até Miro, mas seu senso prático o avisou que provavelmente ele pareceria uma mocinha de filmes românticos quando reencontrava o amado depois de um longo tempo de separação. Se parasse para pensar, era mais ou menos aquilo o que estava acontecendo.

Porém, resolveu ser cauteloso. Caminhou rápido, mas metodicamente, formulando frases de aproximação, uma maneira criativa para surpreender Miro de uma só vez, para simplesmente tira-lo do chão com sua presença, com sua surpresa, com seu amor.

— Champanhe e torta de chocolate? Você não existe, Luc! –Miro exclamou, olhando para o ruivo que vinha em sua direção.

Kamus sentiu um frio imenso dentro de si, o que lhe era estranho, já que era alguém que deveria estar acostumado com temperaturas baixas. As mãos haviam se transformado em pedras, cerradas, prontas para bater, machucar, ferir, mas ele não conseguiu. Simplesmente ficou observando Miro e o outro homem que se aproximava com uma torta e uma garrafa de champanhe. Eles estavam se divertindo, aproveitando o aniversário do grego.

Subitamente sentiu-se um invasor naquela comemoração quase que íntima. Parecia não ter direito de estar ali, era como espiar pelo buraco da fechadura, ler a correspondência alheia. Não era certo. Por mais que quisesse entender que o outro era o invasor, que o outro estava tocando, abraçando e se divertindo com seu Miro, ele apenas não conseguia aceitar aquele fato.

Deu as costas, não querendo olhar mais, presenciar a felicidade genuína nos olhos daquele que tanto o amara. Felicidade que sempre lhe fora estendida gratuitamente e ele, por um tolo orgulho, havia deixado de lado, aceitando apenas as migalhas da amizade que Miro cruelmente havia se imposto a oferecer.

O trajeto até o hotel passou como um borrão e quando ele havia se dado conta, já estava com a sacola de viagem arrumada, na recepção, fechando a conta do hotel. Nunca sua bela França lhe deu tanta tristeza, nem mesmo quando teve de abandoná-la para viajar para a Grécia.

— Senhor, já vai tão cedo? –a recepcionista da noite disse e Kamus não a respondeu, pegando apenas um dos papéis timbrados com o logotipo do Ritz e deixou um bilhete. O único pensamento, a única resposta que existia para tudo o que acontecera naqueles últimos anos e culminando com o que vira era uma única. E estava escrito naquele pequeno pedaço de papel.

— Faça com que essa caixa chegue ao hóspede do quarto 718, junto com esse bilhete, por favor. E não mencione meu nome. Em hipótese alguma.

Sua voz soou fria como o gelo, como ele era, o Mestre do Gelo. Defesas sempre armadas, um soberano contra os sentimentos alheios e os seus próprios. Não havia mais porque mudar aquilo. A única pessoa importante havia seguido adiante e ele faria o mesmo.

Se conseguisse.

**X X X X X X X X X X **

_**Santuário, Grécia**_

— Eu perguntei por quê você invadiu meu templo. Não deve ser uma pergunta difícil de responder.

Liz havia conseguido se desvencilhar da incômoda pressão de Mu e agora estava a uma distância considerável dele, próximo a um dos sofás da sala. Mas, mesmo assim, se sentia intimidada pelo ariano. Mu vasculhava seus olhos de maneira impiedosa como se pretendesse hipnotizá-la a responder o que queria, com aqueles intensos olhos verdes.

— Eu não estava invadindo, apenas... –respondeu, e se sentiu estranha ao perceber quão infantil sua voz havia saído.

— Entrando sem pedir permissão, portanto, invadindo. Quem lhe deu esse direito? –perguntou, avançando na direção de Liz novamente, que recuou dois passos.

Mu não estava em um dia relativamente bom. Havia se sentido culpado por não ter ouvido o que Shaka tinha a lhe dizer no final da tarde e Kiki o irritara o resto do dia com sua falta aos treinos ou até mesmo displicência. Cada dia que passava, o ariano chegava a duas conclusões: ou estava ficando velho ou precisava de um novo aprendiz que estivesse à altura da armadura de Áries.

Então quando Liz, a responsável por todos seus pesadelos simplesmente apareceu ali em seu templo, usando roupas formais, com aqueles cabelos loiros impecavelmente presos, os olhos verdes tão parecidos com os de Eric, mexendo em suas coisas, olhando suas fotografias, explorando seu canto de recordações com Shaka, de um tempo em que ela nem ao menos fizera parte, ele perdeu a cabeça.

— Olha, Mu... –ela começou, incerta, não olhando nos olhos do ariano.

— Não importa. Você é uma forasteira e o cavaleiro de Virgem deveria ter te ensinado as regras do Santuário. Ou talvez ele estivesse mais interessado em fazer outras coisas e esqueceu de seu dever como protetor de Athena. –completou, notando que a garota havia mudado a postura amedrontada, para uma indignada. _Ótimo_, ele pensou, _vou me divertir com isso._

— Não é o que você... –Liz disse, novamente, mas parou no meio da frase, quando percebeu um vaso flutuando atrás do ariano. Engoliu em seco e subitamente pensou que ir até ali sozinha realmente não havia sido uma boa idéia.

— Sabe, por uma questão de respeito, todos os cavaleiros pedem permissão para entrar nos templos dos outros cavaleiros. Por quê você não fez isso? Alguém poderia realmente se irritar com o que você faz, sabia? –disse, em tom baixo, mas um tanto ameaçador. No mesmo instante, o vaso voou rapidamente na direção de Liz, que só teve tempo de se abaixar, vendo-o espatifar-se na pilastra atrás de si.

— Você ficou maluco? –ela perguntou, em um grito quase estrangulado, olhando para trás e depois para o ariano. O quê ele estava tentando fazer? Ela só queria conversar.

— Maluco? –ele devolveu a pergunta, sombrio, sorrindo ligeiramente e seus olhos tornaram-se de um verde mais escuro, mais ameaçador, como se fossem olhos de uma serpente, prontos para dar um bote em sua presa. — Imagine, senhorita. Estou apenas defendendo meu templo do invasor. –completou e mais um vaso, dessa vez um consideravelmente maior fez o mesmo percurso do outro.

Liz abaixou-se novamente, vendo o tão _"nobre, gentil e amigo" _cavaleiro de Áries tentar acertá-la com mais um vaso, que passou por um triz de sua cabeça. Nunca mais em sua vida entraria naquele lugar sem pedir a tal permissão, aliás, esperava nunca mais sequer cruzar com Mu. Ele conseguia ser mais louco que Máscara da Morte, que colecionava cabeças.

Saiu de trás do sofá novamente e olhou para a porta de saída. Estava longe demais, não conseguiria sair dali sem ser acertada por Mu e não sabia como ainda não tinha se cortado ou caído naquele lugar desconhecido e mal iluminado.

— Eu só quero conversar, seu louco! –ela gritou, mas Mu não parecia querer dar-lhe ouvidos, ele parecia preso em alguma espécie de transe, enquanto objetos voavam à sua volta e ameaçavam atacá-la e recuavam, dando à mulher uma sensação de pânico inesperada e horrível.

Mu na verdade estava se divertindo com toda aquela situação. Não mais estava estressado e ainda conseguia amedrontar sua 'rival'. Nunca teve realmente vontade de golpear a garota com qualquer um dos objetos que destruíam o templo, apenas assustá-la. Quando ela provavelmente contasse o que havia acontecido, ninguém acreditaria. Afinal, o cavaleiro de Áries era tido como um dos mais controlados e sábios de todo o Santuário.

Mas ao usar sua telecinese para levitar as ferramentas que costumava consertar armaduras, não esperava que Liz corresse na mesma direção que havia lançando a pequena adaga que usava para os detalhes finais das armaduras. O grito de dor ecoou de maneira aterrorizante no templo e por um segundo ele se desconcentrou, todos os objetos que voavam caindo no chão ao mesmo tempo.

A calça de Liz estava rasgada na altura da coxa, com um pequeno corte, que sangrava profusamente, não condizendo com o tamanho do ferimento. Amaldiçoou-se por ter sido tão leviano e cogitou se ela contaria a Shaka o que havia acontecido. Provavelmente. Ela criaria uma intriga homérica, mas o virginiano iria acreditar nele, todos sempre acreditavam.

Mas Mu não contava com uma outra presença ali, alguém que gritara o nome de Liz e que naquele momento estava agachado ao lado da garota, supervisionando o machucado.

Saga.

Sempre enxerido, sempre nos lugares errados, na hora errada.

— Mu! –o geminiano exclamou, visivelmente assustado, olhando para o sangue na perna de Liz e para o ariano, que mantinha a mesma postura serena de sempre. Quando questionara se deveria seguir Liz, não imaginou que encontraria aquela cena. Pensou em uma discussão, afinal, ver a garota entrando no templo de Mu era quase que sinônimo de confusão, sabendo-se de tudo o que estava acontecendo nos últimos dias. Mas o ariano atacando uma mulher indefesa? Impossível!

— Ela invadiu. Eu me defendi. –disse, simplista.

— Você é um Cavaleiro de Ouro, ela é apenas... –olhou pra Liz, que estava com os olhos fechados, pressionando o ferimento com uma das mãos. — Por Zeus, Liz, você está bem? –perguntou, tentando tocá-la, mas ela se afastou, como se tivesse levado um choque ou pudesse se contaminar com o toque do cavaleiro.

Levantou com uma certa dificuldade, fitando o ariano com fúria. Nunca pensou que poderia ter aquele tipo de sentimento novamente, odiar tanto alguém que poderia perder a cabeça. Olhou para o corte em sua perna e para a mão de Saga que tentava ajudá-la. Sabia que Mu estava magoado e que ela deveria ser como uma ameaça para ele, mas aquilo não justificava que ele tentasse matá-la, atirando objetos, especialmente quando ela só queria uma conversa esclarecedora. "_Maldita hora em que resolvi ser boazinha"_, pensou, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Você é louco. Não se aproxime do meu filho. Ou eu juro que arrumo um jeito e mato você. –ela caminhou lentamente, tentando manter-se firme, o ferimento não era grave, mas ardia consideravelmente.

— Liz, espera... –Saga disse, olhando uma última vez para Mu e caminhando na mesma direção da garota.

Mu ficou olhando em sua volta para o estado de seu templo. Havia cometido um erro e não havia sido o de ter acertado Liz com a adaga. Sabia desde o início que ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de fazer-lhe mal algum, não queria invadir o templo ou qualquer coisa parecida. Talvez tivesse sido aquilo que o irritara tanto. Ninguém iria deliberadamente ali para simplesmente conversar, não sabendo o que acontecia, não sabendo da verdade entre ele e Shaka. Ninguém era tão tolerante, especialmente uma mulher. Mas agora não tinha certeza do que poderia acontecer. Saga era uma testemunha e ele não mais poderia usar sua imagem para proteger-se do que acontecera.

Ignorou a bagunça e caminhou para o final do templo, na direção do quarto. Pensaria no que fazer no dia seguinte. O máximo que aconteceria seria perder Shaka... e Eric. Já estava pensando nos dois como uma família e agora acontecia aquilo. _"É, ariano, você realmente tem sorte."_, pensou, ironicamente, enquanto fechava a porta do quarto.

— Liz, espera! –Saga disse, segurando o braço da garota, quando já estavam na frente do templo de Gêmeos. — Venha comigo, eu vou fazer um curativo.

— Eu não quero nada com nenhum de vocês! São todos loucos! Colecionadores de cabeça, adoradores de templos vazios, congeladores ambulantes, lançadores de objetos! Fique longe de mim! –ela concluiu e Saga nada pôde fazer. A realidade realmente assustava a quem conhecia o Santuário pela primeira vez. Pensou em segui-la mais uma vez, mas Liz parou no meio do caminho e virou-se para ele. — Nenhuma palavra sobre o que aconteceu ao Shaka.

— Mas...

— Nenhuma só palavra.

Saga, intrigado, entrou em seu templo, resolvendo não pensar no que poderia significar aquelas palavras. Em situações normais, qualquer pessoa faria intrigas, mas ele deveria desconfiar que Liz não era exatamente o que se pudesse chamar de 'normal'.

Liz já havia tomado um banho quente logo após verificar que Shaka e Eric dormiam profundamente. Caminhou, enrolada em uma toalha branca até seu quarto, onde fez habilmente um curativo no ferimento causado pela adaga. Se não tivesse sido mais rápida, talvez precisasse de pontos. E aquilo poderia ser um problema.

Ainda estava revoltada com o que Mu havia feito. Sua cabeça não descansava um só segundo e ela lembrou-se de suas próprias palavras, do ataque, de seu ferimento, do filho, de Shaka...

Suspirou profundamente, como se quisesse recuperar um pouco da sanidade que a pouco lhe faltou. Abriu a sacola de viagem para tirar o pijama que costumava usar. Um objeto no meio das roupas entrou em contato com seus olhos, fazendo-os brilhar de maneira mais bonita, o verde ficando mais claro, mas aquilo não a agradou. Tirou rapidamente a muda de roupa ali de dentro e fechou a sacola, não esquecendo do cadeado. _"Não, Liz... nunca mais. Você prometeu."_

_Continua..._

_**¹ - **diversos tipos de armas orientais, mais explicações e fotos no meu livejournal!_

**_²_** - _eu ia explicar o que seria os sai, mas a Liz fez um trabalho perfeito orgulhosa. Se ainda estão confusos, **sais **são as armas que a personagem de HQ **Elektra** usa._

_Recados de última hora: minha esclerose é tamanha que no capítulo passado coloquei o aniversário de Miro como sendo no dia nove de novembro. Mas minha lindinha **Pipe, **a aniversariante desse dia em questão, me corrigiu, então, vamos lá...dia **oito**__e não nove... (Celly se esconde atrás dos pilares do templo de Poseidon). Mais detalhes sobre esse capítulo, sobre a Liz, sobre Luc, sobre os sais, assim como respostas às reviews (que estou devendo desde Inferno, eu sei!), já estão todas no meu livejournal**: livejournal (ponto) com (barra) users (barra) mscellym **_

_Até o próximo capítulo... Atualizações rápidas vêm na mesma rapidez e proporção dos comentários! LOL_

_Celly M. em /08/2005._


	17. Caminhos de Pedra e Flores

**Retratação:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Mas a **Liz **e o** Luc** sim. **Sukhi** é o alter ego da minha adorada amiguinha **Dark Faye** e a estou usando em forma de homenagem com o consentimento dela, claro! E mais créditos: o nomezinho do **Luc** foi uma idéia mais que sugestiva da **Calíope Amphora** em uma conversa pelo MSN, então, créditos pra ela também!

**Recadinhos:** nem sei por onde começar, gente! Sério mesmo. Meses e meses sem atualização, e só o que posso dizer e pedir é desculpas. Um bloqueio de idéias e várias outras coisinhas me impediram de seguir em frente, mas eu não desisti. Aqui está um capítulo para vocês, meu presente de Natal. Prometo que no próximo, mais coisas legais vão acontecer. Deveriam estar inseridas nesse capítulo, mas ele iria ficar enorme, por isso, achei melhor cortá-lo. Mas acredito que para as fãs de Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, vai ser um prato quase cheio, não é mesmo? Um beijo especial a todas que deixaram reviews durante esses meses e que me apoiaram pelo MSN, especialmente _**Pipe, Faye, Litha, Ju** e **Arsínoe**. _As reviews de _**Ophiuchus No Shaina, Chibiusa, Kitsuna Lina, Mila, Anne, Litha, Athenas de Áries, Musha, Arsínoe, Faye, Gizinha, Marcela **(minha xará!)**, Ju, Ia-chan, Patty, Perséfone-san, Ladymasoch e Alfa Epsilon** _que me ajudaram a seguir e seguir. Vocês são demais! Tem mais recadinho lá no final, tá? Beijão em todas, Feliz Natal, um 2006 maravilhoso!

**Resumo:** depois de sete anos longe do Santuário, Shaka volta à Grécia, onde pretende retomar a vida, mesmo que tudo tenha mudado à sua volta. Yaoi com flashback, lemon, um pouquinho de violência. Casais: Shaka/Mu; Miro/Kamus; Máscara da Morte/Afrodite.

**Capítulo 16 – Caminhos de Pedra e Flores**

_**Paris, França**_

Miro entrou pela porta giratória do hotel, sendo seguro por Luc. O grego parecia um pouco fora de órbita e sorria descontrolado. O francês apenas tentava colocar o outro de pé, chamando o mínimo de atenção.

Caminharam meio incertos por todo extenso lobby e ao passar pela recepção, foram chamados pela mulher que estava em seu turno de trabalho. Ela conteve o riso ao ver que Miro contava em voz alta quantas lâmpadas tinham em um dos lustres do hotel.

-Senhor Miro, encomenda para o senhor. –ela disse, estendendo uma caixa marrom para o grego, de onde pendia um cartão ao seu lado. Rapidamente ele fixou os olhos ali, reconhecendo instantaneamente a caligrafia de quem havia escrito seu nome. Sentiu na mesma hora o efeito das garrafas de champanhe sumirem de sua corrente sanguínea e a sobriedade lhe alcançou novamente.

-Não quero saber o que é isso. –ele murmurou, passando por Luc, sem olhá-lo, caminhando na direção dos elevadores. O francês apenas o observou andar cambaleante e pegou a caixinha das mãos da recepcionista.

-Deixe comigo. Farei com que seja entregue. –disse, sorrindo, amistosamente, caminhando até o amigo.

Entraram no elevador e Miro parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. Os olhos mantinham-se focados nos números que levavam ao seu andar, mas ele não os via, não saberia o que estava acontecendo. Somente quando Luc tocou-lhe o ombro, indicando que já estavam no andar que o grego estava ocupando, é que ele balançou a cabeça, saindo do elevador.

Abriu a porta mecanicamente e se jogou na cama. Luc estava achando aquilo tudo muito estranho, mas não sabia se deveria tocar no assunto que envolvia aquele presente que fora deixado para Miro. Por fim, concluiu que não havia mal algum em perguntar.

-O quê foi aquilo lá embaixo?

-Não é da sua conta. –Miro respondeu, virando-se, ainda deitado, para a janela, ficando de costas para o francês. Percebeu que a cama cedeu um pouco e pelo perfume próximo de si, soube que Luc havia se sentado ali.

-Seria algo relacionado a isso aqui? –perguntou mais uma vez, colocando a caixa, na frente de Miro.

O grego se sentou na cama, olhando a caixinha como se fosse algo proibido. Em sua cabeça, centenas de perguntas o atormentavam. Estava com medo de abrir o cartão, abrir a caixa, saber o que aquilo tudo estava fazendo ali, bem à sua frente.

-Abra pelo menos, Miro. Não é exatamente a caixa de Pandora. –Luc disse e Miro sorriu amargamente, lembrando-se de sua ida ao inferno de Hades.

Tomou a caixinha nas mãos, soltando o cartão e colocando-o do seu lado, sem dispensar muita atenção. Sorriu mais uma vez ao ver o que se encontrava ali dentro, algumas lágrimas vindo em seus olhos e ele não conseguindo evitá-las de cair. Sentiu-se fraco, derrotado. Levantou-se e caminhou até a janela, deixando Luc admirando o presente.

Um lindo e enorme relógio prateado, com pulseira de couro marrom. Os ponteiros tinham, em suas pontas, pedras azuis, muito parecidas com a cor dos olhos de Miro.

-É um lindo presente. Não vai abrir o cartão para saber quem...

-Eu sei quem mandou. –Miro interrompeu o ruivo, ainda sem o olhar.

-Não vai ler o cartão?

-Não me interessa o que ele tem a dizer.

Luc tomou a liberdade de abrir o cartão e ler seu conteúdo. Seria melhor que Miro realmente não lesse o que estava escrito ali. Mas por outro lado, seria bom que ele soubesse sim, de uma vez por todas, quem sabe o jogo entre ele e Kamus não terminaria de uma vez?

-Ele esteve aqui em Paris, Miro. –Luc disse, e percebeu que o grego virou-se em sua direção no mesmo instante, com uma expressão que mesclava incredulidade e raiva.

-Então ele é mais covarde do que eu pensei. –Miro caminhou até Luc e tomou o cartão das mãos do francês. Ao ver a caligrafia perfeita de Kamus e não entender a mensagem que estava escrita, revoltou-se ainda mais. –O quê está escrito nessa porcaria?

-Algo como _"Cheguei tarde demais, mas feliz aniversário assim mesmo."_

-Covarde, idiota. –Miro disse, entre os dentes.

-Miro, se me permite, ele pode ser qualquer coisa, menos covarde.

O grego fitou o francês, os olhos azuis cheios de raiva. Não entendia como o outro podia ficar do lado de Kamus, mesmo sem o conhecer? Será que aquele outro tinha tanto poder assim sobre todos? Ele era a vítima, não o maldito francês que nem ao menos aparecia para falar com ele em seu próprio aniversário!

-Deveria saber que você iria ficar ao lado dele, todos ficam. Eu sempre sou o vilão dessa história mesmo.

Luc balançou a cabeça, os fios ruivos soltando-se do rabo de cavalo baixo que os prendiam Miro era um amor de pessoa, mas às vezes era cabeça dura demais, simplesmente não conseguia enxergar as coisas que estavam tão óbvias à sua frente.

-Agora, você está sendo patético. –quando o grego protestou, ele apenas levantou uma das mãos, pedindo que ele esperasse a conclusão de seu raciocínio. –Ele pode ser tudo, Miro, mas veio até aqui para te procurar, no dia do seu aniversário.

-E foi embora, sem me esperar. Isso é covardia. Não é digno de um cavaleiro.

-Você não sabe o que aconteceu nesse meio tempo. E acredito que se fazer de vítima não seja digno de um cavaleiro também. –quando Miro sentou-se novamente na cama, Luc acompanhou-o. –Miro, _mon cher_, preste atenção. Ele está te dando todas as chances. Agora depende de você, apenas de você.

-O quê quer dizer com isso?

Luc levantou-se, bagunçando os cabelos de Miro, que ainda o olhava, esperando por uma resposta, ou pelo menos por uma luz, uma idéia. Qualquer coisa que lhe tirasse daquele estado de dúvida e raiva.

-Depende de você ser uma vítima ou não. Depende de você ser infantil ao ponto de ignorar que isso aqui não é apenas um presente e esse bilhete não é apenas uma provocação ou prova de covardia. É um sinal de que ele te quer de volta. E pra mim, isso é a maior prova de coragem de um homem.

Luc caminhou em direção à porta, não esperando o que Miro tinha a lhe dizer. Sabia que havia pelo menos colocado uma sementinha de dúvida na cabeça do grego, só esperava que o outro não lhe entendesse mal.

-Mas eu ainda tenho muito o que fazer aqui. Pelo menos mais uma semana. Ninguém me esperaria por tanto tempo. –Miro queria parecer prático, mas sua cabeça estava lhe bombardeando com imagens de Kamus e com coisas que o francês poderia ter visto. Será que ele o vira com Luc? Será que realmente havia ido até lá para que se reconciliassem? Estava a ponto de enlouquecer, quando a voz macia do amigo o acalmou.

-Algo me diz, _cherie, _que você nunca foi muito adepto a seguir regras. Estou certo?

Miro olhou-o com um sorriso cheio de malícia e Luc devolveu o gesto, em aceitação e comprovação de que estava certo.

-_Joyeux anniversaire_, Miro.

O grego observou Luc sair do quarto e sentiu-se renovado de algo que não sentia há algum tempo. Algo que havia deixado para trás, desde que terminara seu relacionamento com Kamus: o sentimento da caça, de perseguição.

Segurou o relógio em um dos dedos, observando os ponteiros azuis e prateados, refletindo em seus olhos. Kamus estava certo. Havia chegado a hora.

A hora de recuperar o que era seu.

---------------------

_**Hospital Central, Grécia**_

Máscara da Morte entrou pelo corredor da emergência do hospital ignorando todas as macas e médicos que o olhavam, não entendendo o porquê de ele estar passando por ali. Olhava na direção dos leitos, mas algo lhe dizia que Afrodite não estaria ali.

Seu peito apertava cada vez que pensava no sueco e no estado em que ele poderia se encontrar. O homem ao telefone havia sido tão vago ao informar o que acontecera, que ele logo imaginou que o pior poderia ter acontecido: um acidente, um atropelamento. Eram coisas tão comuns, mas mesmo eles, cavaleiros de ouro, não estavam imunes aqueles tipos de coisa.

Finalmente encontrou a recepção. Como acreditava, não encontrara Afrodite na emergência, o que era um bom sinal. Ele deveria estar em um quarto particular. Lembrou-se vagamente que Saori sempre dissera que quando precisassem ir ao hospital, poderiam ficar em quartos particulares. A mulher que estava sentada atrás da bancada branca se assustou com a chegada do italiano, que praticamente se debruçou, chamando sua atenção.

-Preciso de informação sobre um paciente. O nome dele é Afrodite.

-O senhor quem é parente dele?

-Parceiro. –disse e percebeu que a mulher franziu a testa ligeiramente, um ato que ele entendeu como sendo de desaprovação. Naquele instante, teve vontade de enforcá-la e colocar sua cabeça decorando seu templo.

A mulher virou-se para Máscara da Morte e procurou dados no computador. Alguns minutos depois, o que para o italiano pareceu décadas, ela voltou-se para ele novamente e informou em que quarto o sueco se encontrava. O cavaleiro nem se deu ao trabalho de agradecer a informação, estava mais interessado em encontrar seu peixinho.

O elevador o deixou no terceiro andar rapidamente e ele seguiu pelo corredor iluminado até a última porta. Suspirou profundamente, se controlando, pensando no que ia dizer. Poderia muito bem também apenas se jogar em cima do outro e beija-lo, mostrar com ações e não palavras o que sentia. Mas Afrodite não precisava daquilo naquele momento, não precisava se agressividade e sentimento de posse. Precisava apenas de alguém do seu lado, alguém que se importasse com ele. E Máscara da Morte estava, finalmente, disposto a ser aquela pessoa.

Abriu a porta devagar, odiando o barulho arranhado que ela fez. O sueco, deitado na cama, rapidamente se virou em sua direção e Máscara da Morte sentiu-se corar ao ver os olhos que tanto admirava passarem por seu rosto, como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

-Afrodite! O quê aconteceu com você? Por quê não avisou a ninguém que estava aqui? –perguntou, caminhando lentamente até o sueco, que simplesmente desviou o olhar, prestando atenção na programação da TV que estava ligada bem à sua frente.

-Não preciso de ninguém, Máscara da Morte. Estou bem, como pode ver. –disse, ainda prestando atenção no aparelho.

O italiano bufou, mas ainda hesitante se aproximou da cama mais ainda. Parado ali ao lado de Afrodite, ele reparou que os lábios do outro não estavam tão vermelhos como era de costume e que sua pele, naturalmente alva, estava em um tom pálido. Preocupou-se ainda mais.

-Não, não está. –disse, firme. –Está numa cama de hospital, sozinho. Deveria ter chamado alguém. Deveria ter me chamado.

Afrodite, que até aquele momento não olhava e fingia não prestar a atenção nas palavras do italiano, finalmente fitou-o. Com um pontada de culpa antecipada pelo que diria a seguir, reparou nos olhos azuis de Máscara da Morte uma preocupação genuína. Mas não podia deixar-se levar, senão, o italiano sempre ganharia.

-Você é solteiro, Máscara da Morte, ou já se esqueceu? Não deveria preocupar sua cabeça comigo. –completou, sorrindo ligeiramente, voltando a dispensar atenção à TV, perdendo o olhar de decepção do italiano.

Talvez tivesse vindo rápido demais, mas quando percebeu, Afrodite estava sendo apertado de encontro ao colchão incômodo da cama de hospital. Em cima de si, um Máscara da Morte irreconhecível atraía sua atenção, com aqueles olhos azuis faiscantes. Quando queria, o italiano conseguia conquistar qualquer um. E o sueco não parecia ser exceção. Engoliu em seco quando percebeu os lábios do outro virem em sua direção e tentou desviar-se deles, mas sua força de vontade, aliada aos medicamentos que tomara, pareciam não colaborar.

Teve os lábios beijados de maneira calma, o que o surpreendeu, já que conhecia aquele italiano pela impetuosidade e não por sua gentileza. Máscara da Morte procurou passagem por ali com sua língua e Afrodite deixou-se ser invadido, completamente entregue. As mãos viajaram para os cabelos do italiano, odiando como elas pareciam ter vida própria, por mais que ele imaginasse que não deveria aceitar aquilo tudo.

Beijaram-se por incontáveis segundos, até que o italiano foi o primeiro a separar-se do sueco, que ainda se manteve de olhos fechados, como se não quisesse esquecer o que estava acontecendo, como se ainda estivesse perdido naquele momento que se passara tão brevemente.

-Você é tão tolo... –Máscara da Morte disse, tocando os cabelos azuis de Afrodite, afastando uma das mechas que caía por cima de seus olhos, assim que o sueco os abriu.

-O quê quer dizer com isso? –Afrodite tomou uma postura mais séria, mais contida, forçando-se a ficar sentado na cama. Observou atentamente cada movimento do italiano, que distanciou-se um pouco, mas manteve-se sentado na cama.

-Tolo. Você o é. Mas ainda assim não consigo deixá-lo. E fique sabendo que tentei, se todas as formas possíveis. Mas quem consegue simplesmente abandonar o irresistível cavaleiro de Peixes?

Afrodite estreitou os olhos, como se não acreditasse em nenhuma daquelas palavras. Aliás, se parasse para pensar, nada daquilo fazia muito sentido, desde o início de sua noite.

-Eu que ganho um boa noite Cinderela de presente e você quem fica fora de órbita? –perguntou, irônico, reparando que Máscara da Morte sorrira com aquele comentário.

-Então foi isso o que aconteceu. Sempre achei que você sabia se cuidar nesses lugares, Dite. Mais um motivo pelo qual não devo deixar você sozinho.

-Não sou uma criança e não preciso da sua proteção. Aliás, acho que estou muito melhor sem você ao meu lado. –cruzou os braços e o italiano continuava a sorrir.

Mais uma vez foi surpreendido pela aproximação de Máscara da Morte, que daquela vez não se jogou sobre ele, apenas manteve uma distância considerável dele, observando cada pequeno detalhe do rosto bonito e perfeito que conhecia tão bem.

-Sinto muito, mas dessa vez, sua opinião não vai ser levada em consideração. Estou preso a você, Dite. Você querendo ou não. –disse e quando percebeu que o sueco pretendia protestar, ele adiantou-se. –Não adianta falar nada. Você sabe que será inevitável. Estamos fadados a estarmos eternamente juntos.

-De onde saiu tudo isso? –Afrodite perguntou, ainda sem demonstrar nenhuma reação. Por dentro, seu coração batia acelerado e sua garganta estava fechada, seca. Tinha quase certeza de que haviam colocado alguma coisa no remédio que ele tomou. Era algum tipo de alucinação ou brincadeira de mau gosto, ouvir tudo que sempre quis. Era tão horrível, que chegava a ser cruel.

-A gente só percebe as besteiras que faz, quando uma maior aparece e não temos como fazer nada. Já ouviu isso antes?

-Então, seu súbito interesse e vontade de ser um bom samaritano é por pena? Porque eu estou aqui nessa cama? Olha, Máscara da Morte...

-Por Zeus, será que você não pode simplesmente aceitar que eu errei e que quero ficar com você? Por quê é tão difícil aceitar isso? Ou será que devo achar que você se cansou de mim?

Afrodite levantou uma das sobrancelhas, subitamente interessado naquele italiano à sua frente. _Imprevisível_, ele pensou, enquanto abria um pequeno sorriso.

-Não coloque a culpa em mim pela sua cegueira. Ninguém pediu que viesse até aqui. –disse, cruzando os braços, em visível birra.

-Você é realmente um tolo. Deus do céu, vem cá... –Máscara da Morte completou, puxando Afrodite para perto de si. O sueco já havia fechado os olhos, esperando pelo beijo que não veio. Sentindo-se um bobo, abriu os olhos e encontrou-se hipnotizado pelas orbes azuis escuras do italiano, que balançava a cabeça e mantinha um sorriso pequeno nos lábios cheios. –Até quando vai negar que isso é certo?

-Tudo bem, eu já entendi a mensagem. –murmurou, afastando-se do italiano e encostando-se novamente nos travesseiros. Máscara da Morte apenas o observou.

-É só isso o que tem a dizer?

-O quê queria que eu dissesse? Que eu te amo por toda a minha vida, que quero passar o resto dos meus dias com você? –o sarcasmo na voz de Afrodite fez com que Máscara da Morte recuasse um pouco. Seus olhos ficaram um pouco tristonhos e o sueco logo percebeu que havia ido longe. –Bem, você sabe que isso é verdade, não podemos negar. Por mais que eu tente. –finalizou, divertido, logo recebendo um sorriso maroto por parte do italiano.

-Sempre me surpreendendo...você merece um presente por isso...

-O quê quer dizer...

Não pôde continuar, pois seus lábios foram tomados mais uma vez, com a impetuosidade que já estava acostumado. Enroscou-se no pescoço de Máscara da Morte, as unhas rascunhando indefinições pela nuca do italiano. Sentiu-o suspirar dentro de seus lábios, as mãos firmes e bem talhadas do outro correndo por suas costas, querendo procurar passagem por baixo da blusa preta que usava. Naquele instante, Afrodite afastou-se do italiano, lambendo os lábios, agora inchados pelo delicioso contato com os do outro.

-Está pensando em fazer o que eu estou pensando aqui?

-Por quê não? –Máscara da Morte perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso. Afrodite devolveu-o na mesma medida, mas balançando a cabeça em desaprovação.

-Você é maluco.

-Sim, e qual a novidade? Eu coleciono cabeças.

-Realmente. Aquilo é de muito mau gosto. –observou, prontamente.

-Não mude de assunto. O quê acha?

-De transar no hospital? Que você perdeu a sua cabeça.

-Não me culpe se não consigo resistir a você.

-Grande desculpa. Culpe o Afrodite, como sempre.

-Shh...fica quietinho... –Máscara da Morte pediu, aproximando-se novamente, mas daquela vez não deixou que Afrodite protestasse. Partiu rapidamente com as mãos para a blusa do outro, retirando-a de uma só vez.

Deitou-se desajeitadamente sobre o corpo já seminu de Afrodite, que tentava encontrar uma posição confortável para ambos em cima da incômoda cama do hospital. Porém, quando os lábios de Câncer e Peixes se tocaram, como em um passe de mágica, todos aqueles pequenos detalhes foram esquecidos. As bocas, ávidas, só procuravam por seu complemento uma na outra, as línguas se enroscavam como serpentes ao encontrar suas presas. Mãos voavam pelos cabelos, emaranhando-os, afagando e percorriam caminhos tão conhecidos, mas que ofereciam as mesmas reações, como se tivessem sendo tocados pela primeira vez.

-Eu te quero tanto... –Máscara da Morte afirmou aos ouvidos de Afrodite, a voz nublada de desejo, quase um pequeno sussurro. O sueco apenas fechou os olhos e sorriu ligeiramente, orgulhoso de si mesmo, satisfeito por arrancar uma confissão tão espontânea do italiano.

-Bom saber disso agora. –replicou, matreiro, não deixando que o canceriano falasse nada, apenas sentisse seus lábios, seus toques. Não havia passado muito tempo desde que estiveram naquela mesma posição confortável e conhecida, mas somente distante naqueles momentos, é que puderam perceber o quanto queriam e precisavam um do outro.

Máscara da Morte aproveitou uma pequena displicência de Afrodite e pegou os braços do sueco, prendendo-os firmemente, pelos pulsos, ao lado de sua cabeça. O pisciano levantou uma das sobrancelhas, mantendo um sorriso que podia ser traduzido facilmente como entendimento. Já haviam feito aquele tipo de joguinho de sedução várias vezes, onde ele sempre se mostrava fraco demais para resistir ou fugir aos ataques do italiano.

Mas se esperava os beijos ávidos e mordidas por seu peito, Afrodite foi pego de surpresa quando o canceriano simplesmente permaneceu naquela posição, observando seu rosto, perdendo-se momentaneamente nos olhos azuis claros. O sueco sentiu-se corar rapidamente diante daquela análise e tentou desviar os olhos, mas percebeu estar preso a eles. Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios do italiano, que só então fez sua descida, traçando um caminho de beijos molhados, que começara no meio do pescoço do outro e continuava, perdendo alguns minutos preciosos em carícias em ambos os mamilos do pisciano. O gemido já esperado excitou-o ainda mais, fazendo com que continuasse os mesmos gestos pelo abdômen definido, que poucas pessoas sabiam que se escondia por debaixo das belas roupas de marca que Afrodite fazia questão de usar.

Subiu mais os pulsos presos, dessa vez para cima da cabeça de Afrodite, onde pôde segurá-los com apenas uma das mãos. A outra, livre, partiu para dentro das calças do pisciano, procurando desabotoá-las, tocá-lo, fazer qualquer coisa que sua mente pedisse primeiro. O que importava era estar ali como sempre quis, reunir-se sem questionamentos ou medos tolos. Afrodite era o único que queria e nada o impediria de tê-lo, nem que fosse ali, naquela cama de hospital.

-Afrodite, não acredito ter... –o médico abriu a porta do quarto abruptamente, deixando a prancheta cair no chão ao reparar na cena diante de seus olhos.

O sueco corava da cabeça aos pés, os pulsos ainda seguros por Máscara da Morte, que, quase deitado sobre si, era o único no recinto que parecia não se importar com aquela flagra.

-Boa noite, doutor. Que hora, hein? –disse, saindo de cima do pisciano, mas sentando-se próximo a ele, na ponta da cama.

-Sinto muito interromper.

-Imagina! Sabe como somos. E quem resiste ao Dite aqui? –o italiano continuou, subitamente sentindo-se bem por colocar o sueco em uma situação constrangedora.

-Bem... –o médico começou, voltando a olhar a prancheta que nem sabia como havia voltado para suas mãos. –São os resultados dos exames, Afrodite. Você está bem, removemos completamente as drogas do seu sistema.

-Isso significa que posso ir? –perguntou, já ansioso. Na verdade, sempre odiara hospitais, mas naquele momento o que mais queria era estar com o italiano e de preferência puni-lo pelo que fizera minutos antes.

-Normalmente pediria que ficasse essa noite em observação aqui no hospital, mas acredito que sei amigo manterá os olhos sobre você a noite inteira. Ou estou errado?

_-Não apenas os olhos...­ –_Máscara da Morte murmurou baixinho, apenas para Afrodite ouvir e corar instantaneamente e logo olhou para o médico, abrindo um largo sorriso. –Serei o melhor enfermeiro que puder, doutor.

-Então, considere-se liberado, Afrodite. Se tiver algum problema, não hesite em me procurar. Boa noite para vocês dois.

O médico se despediu rapidamente e assim que a porta foi fechada atrás dele, Afrodite lançou uma das mãos no ombro de Máscara da Morte, dando-lhe um sonoro tapa. A reação do italiano foi apenas gargalhar com o gesto do outro.

-Por que fez isso? –perguntou, alisando o local com uma das mãos.

-Ficou maluco de falar aquelas coisas perto do médico? Ele provavelmente pensou que eu...

-Que nós somos um casal apaixonado e insaciável, o que não deixa de ser verdade. –continuou, aproximando-se do pisciano, os dedos começando a traçar formas desconexas pelo braço do outro, que se arrepiou prontamente. –Só que ele poderia ter demorado a dar essa notícia mais um pouquinho.

-Como assim? –Afrodite perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Não vou poder realizar meu desejo de ficar com você aqui nessa cama de hospital. Você quer ir embora.

Afrodite abriu um largo sorriso, os olhos azuis faiscando de contentamento e desejo. A noite que prometia ser um desastre estava tendo um final apropriado, inesperado e interessante. _Pros diabos_, ele pensou, passando a língua pelos lábios sedutoramente.

-Sabe, ele disse que eu podia ir embora. Mas isso não quer dizer que tem que ser nesse exato momento. –murmurou, puxando Máscara da Morte pela camisa, grudando ambos os lábios em um beijo voraz, capaz de amolecer o coração mais frio.

-Você então... –o italiano começou, não sabendo bem onde estava. Os beijos de Afrodite sempre lhe deixavam daquela maneira.

-Sempre tive uma certa tara por hospitais, então por que não? –completou, deitando-se na cama, completamente entregue ao italiano, que sorriu, imitando os gestos do amante.

--------------------------------

O sol ainda se precipitava por algumas nuvens quando Liz acordou. A dor causada pelo ferimento de Mu ainda lhe incomodava, não deixando que a mulher tivesse uma noite de sono tranqüila. Sorrateiramente, depois de verificar que o machucado não estava infeccionado, ela saiu do quarto, apenas para constatar que Shaka já estava acordado, concentrado em uma de suas meditações matinais. Sorriu ligeiramente diante da cena, sentindo uma onda de familiaridade lhe tomar. Era como se tudo tivesse voltado ao que era antes, como se ainda estivessem na Índia, mas ainda assim tudo estava diferente. Mu havia acontecido, finalmente e ela não podia deixar de estar um pouco contente pelo virginiano.

Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia aquela súbita felicidade, não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com os acontecimentos da noite anterior. O ariano não era tão normal como deixava aparentar e pelo infindável número de vezes ela questionou-se se aquilo não era um pré-requisito do signo que compartilhavam.

-Seus pensamentos estão tão pesados que interrompem minha meditação, Elizabeth Diana. –Shaka disse, em tom autoritário, porém um pouco divertido, usando o nome completo da mulher, fazendo com que imediatamente ela corasse.

-Sinto muito, Shaka. Não foi minha intenção. Vou sair. Desculpe. –ela murmurou, constrangida, caminhando para a saída do templo. Shaka percebeu no mesmo instante que ela não havia reparado em seu tom de brincadeira.

-Ei, por que tão arredia, Liz? Eu fiz uma brincadeira, não precisa sair. –o loiro comentou, saindo da posição de lótus e caminhando até ela, que baixou a cabeça.

-Não tive uma boa noite de sono, só isso. –respondeu, desviando o olhar. Sabia que Shaka era capaz de desvendar-lhe os pensamentos com apenas uma pequena observação. E não estava preparada para piorar ainda mais a situação entre ele e Mu.

-Mesmo? –Shaka perguntou novamente, sentindo que havia algo que não estava sendo totalmente revelado.

-Absolutamente. Sabe, estive pensando em sair com Eric hoje. Comprar coisas para a escola, alguns outros presentes, o que acha? –ela mudou de assunto, percebendo que era melhor caminharem por um terreno neutro.

-Uma ótima idéia. Aposto que ele vai adorar. –Shaka sorriu finalmente, sabendo como era fácil deixar-se levar quando o assunto era o filho dos dois.

Liz retribuiu o sorriso e resolveu voltar para o quarto, tomando cuidado para não mancar ou dar qualquer indício de que estava ferida. Não podia arriscar-se, não se perdoaria se piorasse a já delicada situação entre o ariano e o pai de Eric.

Para Shaka, o restante do dia, depois das breves palavras passara rápido demais. Era típico, era somente Eric acordar que tudo parecia ganhar velocidade, assim como os passos do menino. O café da manhã foi repleto de risadas e uma infindável lista de apetrechos que o garoto queria comprar. Para quem havia crescido sob uma rígida educação, onde deveriam apenas gastar ou comprar coisas necessárias, o loirinho estava mais do que consumista.

E então os dois resolveram partir. Liz como sempre misteriosa e sorridente, enfeitiçada pelo próprio filho, os cabelos loiros caindo por cima dos ombros, em cachos volumosos, quase cobrindo as costas e o menino pulando à sua frente, andando de costas, contando à mãe tudo o que queria comprar, o que poderiam fazer naquele dia.

Após um silêncio que já não mais estava acostumado, Shaka resolveu não retomar a meditação. Seus pensamentos já buscavam um certo cavaleiro, o morador da primeira casa. Por mais que palavras não fossem trocadas veementemente, ele sentia o cosmo de Mu um pouco distante, indiferente. Não podia negar que os dois, acima de todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro sempre tiveram uma ligação maior, não apenas de amizade. De algo a mais. _De almas gêmeas_, ele instantaneamente pensou, balançando a cabeça reprovando-se.

Nem bem soube quanto tempo ficou ali, parado no meio da sala, olhando para um ponto não-fixo, lembrando-se de cada toque, de cada beijo trocado com o ariano, ponderando o que deveria fazer, se deveria jogar tudo para o alto e ficar com Mu. Na verdade, só voltou-se para a realidade quando um certo cavaleiro o chamou, de maneira até estridente.

-Shaka! –a voz de Saga ecoou pelo templo. O geminiano estava com as mãos na cintura, com uma expressão indefinida, beirando o nervosismo, no rosto.

-Credo, Gêmeos! Precisava entrar aqui gritando? –Shaka devolveu, no mesmo tom e altura de voz do outro, fazendo com que logo este começasse a rir e fosse acompanhado prontamente. Dificilmente Gêmeos e Virgem divertiam-se juntos, ou trocavam muitas palavras, mas naquele momento aquela parecia ser uma boa hora para quebrar qualquer tipo de clima.

-Estava te chamando há milênios.

-Não ouvi. –Shaka respondeu, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

-Percebi. –Saga replicou, arrancando mais um sorriso do virginiano. –Parece estar de bom humor. O pensamento era bom?

-Não teste sua sorte, Gêmeos. O que quer?

Saga subitamente fechou a expressão. O motivo que estava ali era óbvio e estranho ao mesmo tempo. Ponderou se deveria seguir adiante, era uma pergunta boba para muitos e séria para ele. Decidiu que sua preocupação era mais válida que qualquer outro tipo de argumento que poderia fazer com que ele desistisse de perguntar.

-Liz está por aí? –perguntou, incerto, procurando qualquer coisa pelo chão, para que não precisasse fitar Shaka.

O virginiano sorriu, discretamente. Era tão óbvio o interesse de Saga na mãe de seu filho que ele nem ao menos conseguia disfarçar. Antes de responder, porém, Shaka ponderou o que estava sentindo. Curiosamente não tinha raiva, nem ao menos ciúmes por ver um outro Cavaleiro de Ouro demonstrar interesse em Liz. Muito pelo contrário, aquilo parecia ser uma coisa certa de acontecer. Era até agradável, imaginou logo os dois juntos, deixando o caminho livre para um certo ariano e ele se entender de vez. Egoísmo? _Sim, não posso evitar em querer ser feliz_, ele pensou por um segundo, reparando que todas suas ações ultimamente iam de encontro a todos os ensinamentos de Buda.

-Ela e Eric foram saíram há algumas horas para comprar material escolar. Algum recado?

Saga estreitou os olhos diante do tom divertido usado por Shaka. Questionou-se se o virginiano não se importava com seu interesse em Liz, já que esta era, ele nem bem sabia o que os dois eram, mas Saga sentia-se como um intruso.

-Ela está bem? –a pergunta saiu instantaneamente de seus lábios e assim que aquilo aconteceu e reparou na expressão perdida de Shaka, Saga soube que havia feito algo de errado.

-Por que a pergunta? Aconteceu alguma cois...

-Não, nada. Só queria saber. Eu volto mais tarde. –Saga apressou-se em consertar o que havia feito, mas Shaka com um breve aceno fechou a porta do templo, impedindo que o geminiano saísse dali.

-Faço questão que me diga o que aconteceu, Saga de Gêmeos. O que está me escondendo. Aliás, o que vocês dois estão me escondendo?

-Você não vai querer saber. Eu não quero me meter nisso. –Saga continuou caminhando na direção da porta e forçou a maçaneta. Quando a mesma não cedeu, fechou os olhos, sabendo que aquilo não seria uma boa idéia. Comprar briga com um Cavaleiro de Ouro, Shaka ainda por cima. Não era uma boa idéia mesmo. –Você não deveria fazer isso, Shaka.

-Você não deveria me afrontar, Saga. Se há algo relacionado à minha mulher que você sabe e eu não, deveria me contar. E não me desafiar. Afinal, não vai querer uma Guerra dos Mil Dias por nenhum motivo, não é mesmo?

-Pelos Deuses, Shaka! –Saga virou-se imediatamente, encontrando fúria nos olhos azuis do loiro. –Ela é sua mulher, então pergunte a ela.

-Estou perguntando a você, Saga! O que aconteceu?

Saga suspirou profundamente. Aquilo não seria agradável.

-Ela se machucou ontem. Eu quis ajudar. Ela recusou. Fim da história.

Shaka engoliu em seco. Liz estava machucada? Como ele não percebeu? E o que havia acontecido. Saga sabia de mais coisas e não queria lhe contar. Aquilo só funcionava para aumentar sua raiva. Raiva de Liz, raiva do cavaleiro, raiva de ser o último a saber de tudo. No mesmo instante, um vaso que estava em cima da mesa da sala estourou.

-Início da história. Você mente. Posso dizer porque você não me encara. Sempre foi assim, não é mesmo Saga? Se esconde atrás da máscara do Grande Mestre, atrás das Sápuris de Hades e agora simplesmente não me olha. Quando vai aprender que não pode mentir para as pessoas que cresceram contigo, que te conhecem tão bem? Quando vai ver que cada vez que mente, faz com que todos esqueçam que você mudou e que não mais confiem em você?

-Acredite no que quiser. Eu não tenho obrigação de falar nada que você quer ouvir. Não acredita em mim, ótimo. O problema é seu. Você não é a minha mãe, não é meu melhor amigo, não é meu irmão, não é a Deusa a quem devo proteger, por isso, não te devo explicação alguma. E abra essa porta ou sim, teremos uma Guerra de Mil Dias por causa de uma maldita porta. –a voz de Saga era um mero silvo, como uma cobra e Shaka arrepiou-se, um medo estranho apoderando-se dele. Realmente não era bom mexer com Saga. Mas ainda assim, estava se sentindo traído, de alguma maneira.

-Falarei com ela. Apenas me diga uma coisa.

-O que mais quer saber, Shaka? Que inferno, maldita hora em que vim até aqui!

-Isso tem algo a ver com Mu, não tem? –perguntou, não querendo ouvir a resposta. Simplesmente não queria, porque desconfiava. Porque tinha certeza do que Saga responderia.

-O que aconteceu ontem à noite não me diz respeito, como a sua mulher mesmo disse. –E o geminiano saiu do templo, desta vez sem precisar forçar a porta. Por respeito, Shaka já havia liberado a passagem. Realmente, brigar por causa de uma porta não era uma boa justificativa, por mais que por trás daquilo tudo existissem outros motivos.

Motivos esses que definitivamente deveriam ser esclarecidos quando Liz voltasse.

----------------------------------

Kamus nem bem sentia os degraus das escadarias do Santuário. A viagem de Paris para Atenas havia sido um borrão, literalmente. Algumas lágrimas haviam sido despejadas durante a exibição do filme tradicional na primeira classe e logo após a segunda taça de vinho, ele cochilara, um sono infestado de imagens de Milo, os cabelos azuis do outro, tão familiarmente cheirosos, que poderia descrevê-los precisamente e se fechasse os olhos e inspirasse fundo, juraria que os sentia ali, ainda impregnados em sua pele.

Mas tudo aquilo definitivamente parecia ter ficado no passado. Milo agora era de outro, os cabelos eram tocados, beijados, acariciados por outro que não por suas mãos. Era cruel o fato de o escorpiano ter escolhido justamente um outro francês para lhe dar o que Kamus não pudera: amor, compreensão, perdão. Sempre estivera acostumado a ver Milo ali, tão acessível e agora não mais sabia como seriam as coisas dali para frente.

Será que ele ficaria na França? Sabia que os treinamentos para possíveis substitutos estava, adiantados e que o discípulo de Milo, um grego muito forte chamado Hector era o mais avançado nas tarefas, quase efetuando com perfeição todos os golpes do Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Para Milo seria uma boa desculpa, ele não mais teria ninguém para ficar preso ali. Por um lado, se pensasse, era até bom. Não suportaria ver o grego preso a algo que não podia ter e nem queria imaginar a possibilidade de vê-lo ali com o outro homem. Seria crueldade demais. Mas ainda assim, uma parte de si queria clamar a posse do rapaz de cabelos azuis. Milo era seu, sempre fora. Não podiam existir longe um do outro, por mais separados que estivessem. O que tinham quase que transcendia o tempo, o espaço, as lutas. Não eram meros Cavaleiros de Ouro apaixonados. Eram mais do que aquilo. Eram perfeitos. _Éramos perfeitos_, pensou, corrigindo-se prontamente.

Entorpecido pelos acontecimentos meteóricos, Kamus só deu-se conta que estava à frente do Templo do Grande Mestre quando foi recepcionado pela própria Deusa, que o observava, visivelmente preocupada.

-O que faz aqui a uma hora dessas? Achei que nesse momento...

-Nunca deveria ter ido à Paris, Athena. Foi um erro. O maior da minha vida. –Kamus murmurou, derrotado, só então fitando a Deusa, que franzia o cenho, não entendendo a razão daquelas palavras.

-Mas Kamus...

-Milo está com outro! Alguém muito melhor que eu, devo dizer, pela expressão feliz no rosto dele. Finalmente encontrou alguém inteligente o bastante para ficar com ele, para não deixá-lo escapar. Eu sempre soube que estava errado. Estive errado desde o momento em que deixei o veneno daquele escorpião me atingir.

Saori balançou a cabeça reprovadoramente e desceu os três degraus que a separavam de seu Cavaleiro. Tocou gentilmente o braço de Kamus, guiando-o para dentro do templo, não deixando nenhuma margem para questionamentos por parte do francês.

Já sentados em uma das salas raramente utilizadas por qualquer um deles, um ambiente decorado elegantemente com sofás espaçosos e de tons claros, Saori fez Kamus lhe contar toda a história de sua breve passagem pela França. Ao final de toda aquela narrativa, a Deusa apenas baixou a cabeça, sentindo-se em parte culpada por ter incentivado o francês a procurar Miro em Paris.

-Não é sua culpa, Athena. Eu tinha que constatar por mim mesmo que isso não deveria ir adiante. Eu devo libertar Miro. Ou talvez ele já tivesse se libertado e eu nunca percebi.

Saori precipitou-se e tomou uma das mãos de Kamus para si. Instantaneamente o cavaleiro se calou. Ela o fitava como uma mãe a ponto de ralhar com o filho pequeno.

-Miro o ama. Não acredito que o que sentem se acabou assim.

-Nenhum amor pode ser unilateral.

-E o de vocês não é, Kamus. Sabe bem disso.

-Começo a duvidar do que está me dizendo, Athena. Com todo o respeito.

Saori sorriu.

-Não duvide. Sou sua Deusa. Conheço meus cavaleiros. Algo me diz que vocês ainda têm muito a conversar, a resolver.

-Não se quero isso para mim. Não sei se isso é o certo, Athena.

-É o certo, Kamus. Confie em mim. –o tom definitivo na voz da Deusa dava a entender que a conversa estava encerrada. O francês levantou-se, acompanhando Saori até a saída do templo. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra depois da declaração da mulher, mas ele sentia-se menos perturbado.

Athena nunca lhe mentiria. Nunca esconderia algo que pudesse lhe magoar, por mais doloroso que fosse. Esboçou um pequeno sorriso, uma pequena luzinha de esperança que poderia significar algo.

Algo que só dependia de Miro.

-----------------------------

Já era final da tarde, uma brisa agradável empurrava ligeiramente Liz e Eric pelas escadarias. Os dois sorriam, conversando animadamente, sorvetes em uma das mãos, nas outras, sacolas. O garoto parecia não conter-se dentro de seu pequeno corpo, as bochechas rosadas e os olhos verdes brilhavam, os lábios pareciam não acompanhar a velocidade das palavras que tentava dizer, explicar. A mãe, apenas sorria de volta, contente em ver o filho tão satisfeito, tão feliz, tão adaptado a um ambiente completamente novo.

Ao passarem pelo templo de Leão, Marin estava à porta, organizando alguns vasos de flores. Assim que viu a amazona, Eric correu até ela e começou a contar todas as aventuras daquele dia, o que haviam comprado, o que pretendiam fazer. Liz trocou olhares com a ruiva e, após um breve cumprimento, decidiu deixar o filho com a mulher, que parecia ter ficado mais do que satisfeita. _Eric vai ficar bem aqui quando eu precisar partir. Todos o amam_, ela pensou, caminhando até o templo de Virgem, carregando todas as sacolas com o material escolar.

Percebeu instantaneamente que o templo de Virgem estava pesado. Algo havia acontecido ali, uma certa tensão pairava no ar e ela não conseguia distinguir o que era. Caminhou lentamente, deixando as sacolas em cima de um dos sofás, chamando por Shaka, até o quarto do virginiano. Quando precipitou-se para abrir a porta, o loiro apareceu por trás dela, chamando-a.

-Deus do céu, você me assustou! –ela disse, colocando uma das mãos sobre o peito. –O que aconteceu aqui? O clima está estranho, não sei...pesado.

-Não sei do que está falando. –Shaka respondeu friamente. –Eric?

-Com Marin. –Liz respondeu, sorrindo. –Precisa ver como ele ficou com todas as compras. Não cabe dentro de si.

-Posso imaginar. Vamos até a sala, fiz chá gelado. Aceita?

-Adivinhou meus pensamentos. Fez um calor absurdo hoje, não acha?

Sentados na sala, conversando banalidades, Shaka cada vez mais distante, como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa, planejando algo e Liz tentando a todo custo ajeitar a saia que usava, evitando que ela roçasse no ferimento em sua perna, pareciam estar presos à mundos particulares, sem dar muita atenção ao que falavam.

Em um momento, Shaka percebeu o gesto constante de Liz e franziu o cenho, logo lembrando-se das palavras atormentadoras de Saga. Liz havia se ferido. E não havia contado a ele. Segurou o copo com uma certa força desnecessária e quando sentiu-o ceder em seus dedos, refreou aquele impulso. Saiu do lugar onde estava e sentou-se ao lado da mulher.

-Então você e Eric se divertiram bastante, presumo.

-Sim, demais. Se deixasse ele seria capaz de comprar a loja inteira. Acho que essa ansiedade consumista ele herdou de mim. Preciso te mostrar algumas coisas... –ela respondeu, levantando-se do sofá.

Era a oportunidade que Shaka precisava. Segurou a saia de Liz, propositalmente passando a mão por uma de suas pernas, percebendo quando a mulher franziu o cenho, refreando-se de gritar, provavelmente por ter sentido dor. Havia descoberto a verdade, Saga tinha razão.

-Liz. Deixe isso aí. Não quero ver o que comprou para Eric. –a voz decidida e firme de Shaka fez com que a mulher fechasse os olhos, desconfiando o que vinha a seguir.

-Mas...

-Quero saber onde estava ontem à noite. O que fez, com quem estava.

-Shaka, não somos casados para...

-Está no meu templo, é a mãe do meu filho. Tenho todo o direito de saber. Aonde se machucou?

-Machucou? –ela tentou contornar a situação, mas nunca havia visto Shaka daquele jeito, como se pudesse...matar.

-Não me obrigue a mostrar a você o ferimento que está na sua coxa, Elizabeth.

-Não foi nada demais...estava caminhando ontem, sabe como sou descuidada.

-Você mente. Tente me contar a verdade.

-Eu já disse. –respondeu, não querendo encontrar os olhos de Shaka.

-Foi Mu, não foi?

-Não sabe do que está falando. O que Mu poderia ter a ver com isso?

-Me diga você. Saga não quis me contar e agora você também não quer.

Ao ouvir o nome do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Liz juntou as peças do pequeno quebra-cabeça que havia se formado em sua mente a partir do momento em que Shaka mencionara seu ferimento. Saga havia ido até o templo de Virgem. Por isso todas aquelas perguntas. Agora era ela que sentia a raiva consumir-lhe. Maldita hora em que deixara Saga ver o que havia acontecido. Não que ela pudesse evitar, mas...de alguma maneira, a culpa era do geminiano.

-Saga vê coisas demais. E você parece que também está vendo.

-Liz, não me provoque. Apenas me diga o que aconteceu. Foi Mu quem fez isso?

Shaka estava segurando a loira pelos ombros, impedindo-a de fugir de suas perguntas, de seus olhos, de qualquer coisa. Ela, por fim, sem saída, o olhou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Baixou a cabeça, derrotada. Esperava que Shaka não a fizesse falar. Não queria.

-Ele não teve culpa.

Shaka fechou os olhos, sentindo mais um pedaço de seu coração ser partido por Mu. Ele agora havia atacado a mãe de seu filho. Aonde aquilo iria parar?

-Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado.

-Shaka, não! A culpa foi minha! –ela ainda tentou argumentar, mas o virginano já havia saído pela porta do templo, como um furacão.

Liz sentou-se por dois segundos em um dos sofás e logo sentiu algo dentro de si fervilhar. Pensou no que estava dentro de sua sacola de viagem, mas acreditou não ser uma boa idéia. Caminhou até o quarto, onde trocou de roupa rapidamente, após um banho, reparando de relance no ferimento em sua perna. A raiva dentro de si cresceu ainda mais.

-Saga, você vai me pagar... –ela murmurou perigosamente, trilhando o mesmo caminho que Shaka fizera anteriormente. Só que ela iria parar alguns templos antes.

No Templo de Gêmeos.

_Continua..._

_Bom, gente. Aqui termina uma pequena parte da minha saga. De agora em diante estou em contagem regressiva para o fim da fic. Os capítulos já estão meio organizados, falta mesmo é disposição para escrever tudo. Mas eu acredito que vocês vão me entender, certo? Mais uma vez muito obrigada a todos que passaram por aqui, que acompanham, que não esquecem dessa fic. Sem vocês, nada disso teria graça, vocês sabem. Um Natal maravilhoso a todas e se não houver mais nenhuma atualização da minha parte ainda esse ano (da Romances Impossíveis não terá não, eu garanto!), um 2006 iluminado para todos nós!_

_Celly M. em 24/12/2005._


	18. Match Point

**Retratação:**_Saint Seiya_ e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao retardado do _Masami Kurumada_. Ele é um idiota, mas pelo menos graças a ele podemos explorar tanto esse universo mal trabalhado. Mas a **Liz **e o **Eric**, personagens que aparecem e/ou são mencionados nesse capítulo são fruto da minha imaginação, enquanto a **Sukhi** é obra da _Dark Faye_, que me deixou usar sua personagem/alter-ego livremente.

**Recadinhos:** muito tempo, né? Mas olha eu aqui de volta. Bem, 1000 pedidos de desculpas provavelmente não serão suficientes, mas espero que gostem desse capítulo. Um agradecimento aos meus guerreiros lindos que ainda estão por aqui: _**Dark Faye, Chibiusa-chan, Litha-chan, Tsuki Koorime, Giselle, Athena Sagara, Musha, Anne, Kitsune Lina, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Arsínoe, Ia-chan, Mey Lyen, Mila Boyd, Lady Yuuko, Natalia**_ e mais _**a dinda Pipe**_ e _**a mommy Lien Li**_, que não deixam me esquecer dessa fic. Também, eu já falei dela, mas não custa mencionar novamente, **_Arsínoe_** pela betagem e por tudo nesses últimos meses, assim como minha filhota _**Ju**_, que eu amo de paixão. Bem, vamos lá, ignorem meus rabiscos aqui e boa leitura!

**Resumo:** depois de sete anos longe do Santuário, Shaka volta à Grécia, onde pretende retomar a vida, mesmo que tudo tenha mudado à sua volta. Yaoi com flashback, lemon, um pouquinho de violência. **Casais:** _Shaka/Mu; Miro/Kamus; Máscara da Morte/Afrodite._

**Capítulo 17 – Match Point**

Desde que conhecera e, conseqüentemente, se envolvera com Shaka, Liz mudara sua maneira de lidar com situações limite. Como boa ariana, não costumava engolir quando alguém a tirava do sério ou magoasse quem ela conhecia. Discussões sempre fizeram parte de sua vida, porém a serenidade do virginiano fez com que aquilo tudo parecesse algo de um longínquo passado. Um que ela não gostaria de relembrar.

No entanto, não era assim que se sentia naquele exato momento, parada em frente à porta de um dos aposentos do Templo de Gêmeos. Toda sua serenidade parecia ter dado adeus desde que chegara à Grécia, principalmente, quando descobrira a casa do pai de seu filho. A história que ficara sabendo ainda na Índia, era por demais perturbadora e mirabolante, mas sabia que conseguiria viver com aquilo, assim que encontrasse Shaka e Eric.

Mas nada havia lhe preparado para encontrar o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Ele não era simplesmente como os outros, que a ignoravam. Saga parecia fazer questão de desafiá-la, fosse com palavras, com o olhar ou com seus próprios atos. Uma pessoa poderia classificá-lo como atraente e ela mesma pensou naquilo, mas às vezes ele era apenas... irritante.

Porém, daquela vez, Saga havia ido longe demais, em sua opinião. Ele não havia apenas se intrometido em sua vida, mas também comprometido Mu, justamente o Cavaleiro com o qual ela não queria se envolver em problemas. O ariano a considerava uma inimiga e por motivos óbvios: ele acreditava que ambos lutavam pelo amor do mesmo homem.

E talvez fosse por aquele motivo que ela entrara silenciosamente no Templo de Gêmeos, abrira a porta da sala de armas e pegara os sais que estavam pendurados na parede. Não gostava do que fazia, mas se parasse para analisar aquela situação, estivera fora de si mesma, poderia usar aquilo como justificativa.

Respirou profundamente, sabendo que os barulhos que ouvira só podiam ser feitos por uma pessoa e então nem pensou duas vezes ao empurrar as duas portas de madeira laqueada, escancarando-as.

Saga estava sentado em uma poltrona e aquela parecia ser a única mobília no lugar tão vazio. As paredes não tinham quadros e as cortinas escuras impediam que qualquer luz entrasse ali. Liz achou que até mesmo o som da chuva que acabara de cair era abafado por qualquer outra coisa.

— Fiquei imaginando quando você iria chegar. –a voz do cavaleiro não tinha nenhum tom de ironia ou diversão; muito pelo contrário, parecia extremamente conformado de que aquilo iria acontecer.

Liz não se deixou estremecer por aquelas palavras de Saga. De alguma maneira, ele conseguia surpreendê-la e, infelizmente, mexer um pouco com seu auto-controle. Caminhou lentamente até o Cavaleiro e, somente quando estava frente a frente com o homem, tirou um dos sais da proteção do antebraço.

— Levante-se. Você foi longe demais.

Saga empalideceu. Desde que tivera a breve conversa com Shaka, mais cedo, já estava esperando algum tipo de explosão vinda da parte de Liz. Qualquer coisa. Um tapa, uma discussão. Ele não tivera a intenção de falar tanto, de deixar o virginano saber que Mu era o responsável pelo ferimento da loira, mas havia sido inevitável. Conseguia ouvir o irmão zombando dele, por querer sempre fazer parte de tudo o que girava em torno da rotina do Santuário.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? Liz, isso não são pegadores de salad...

No mesmo instante, Liz pegou a outra arma, escondida em seu antebraço esquerdo. Como se tivesse a súbita vontade de dar um show particular, ela começou a empunhar os sais, fazendo-os dançar por entre seus braços, sem desviar os olhos de Saga. Por fim, ela parou com um deles apontado para o pomo de Adão do geminiano, sorrindo, brevemente.

— Ainda acredita que eu não sei brincar com os pegadores de salada? –perguntou, desafiadora.

— O que você quer?

— Fazer você pagar pelo que fez essa manhã. Tem noção da confusão que criou?

— E quer lutar? Pra me fazer pagar? –diante da ausência de resposta de Liz, Saga sorriu. Aquela garota era realmente estranha, imprevisível e irresistível. E, definitivamente, não sabia com quem estava lidando. — Não vou lutar com você, perdeu a cabeça?

— Medo que eu corte seu rosto? –a ironia na voz dela, nublou as faces de Saga.

— Não lutaria com uma mulher. Nem que ela fosse uma amazona.

— Então tem medo mesmo. Já esperava por isso. –Liz sabia que não era medo o que impedia Saga de enfrentá-la, mas exatamente o oposto daquilo. Ele estava se contendo, porque era um Cavaleiro de Ouro, não um mero mortal como qualquer outro.

Mas até mesmo Saga tinha seus limites. Podia não ter vontade de lutar com uma mulher, mas aquela lhe desafiava, lhe provocava. Fazia de tudo para trazer à tona, mesmo que inconscientemente, o pior lado do geminiano que existia dentro dele.

— Tudo bem, se é assim que você quer. –ele respondeu e Liz percebeu que os olhos azuis simplesmente, mudaram de cor, se tornando... perturbadoramente. _"Cereja?"_, ela pensou, engolindo em seco.

Saga passou por ela, ignorando-a por um segundo. Liz refreou-se de olhar para trás, mas sua curiosidade foi maior e ela viu-se seguindo os passos do geminiano para fora do aposento. Não demorou muito para que ele retornasse, já sem a camisa preta que vestia, mantendo apenas a calça da mesma cor. Os cabelos estavam presos e, nas mãos, ele estava com o mesmo par de sais que a loira.

— Me dê seu melhor, Liz. Estou esperando. Não era isso o que queria? –ele disse, ao retomar a posição, bem à frente da mulher, que não tinha certeza se havia feito a coisa certa ao provocar o Cavaleiro.

**RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI**

Olhos verdes, extremamente, arrependidos fitavam os azuis, cheios de fúria. Como na Guerra Fria, não havia vencedores, não havia ações, apenas ameaças silenciosas. Medo, culpa, traição, mentiras, arrependimento. Todos aqueles sentimentos corriam pelos dois pares de olhos, não sabendo em qual deles se fixar.

Mu estava saindo do templo quando a porta foi aberta por Shaka. Não pôde deixar de receber o loiro, mesmo que sem palavras, como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Não havia como negar que o loiro lhe tirava o fôlego, perturbava seus sentidos, mexia com suas emoções. Sentia-se um tolo por ter perdido tanto tempo ignorando os sentimentos que tinha e agora que tinha a oportunidade de recuperar o tempo perdido, simplesmente, não podiam ficar juntos.

E, provavelmente, pelo motivo pelo qual o virginiano se encontrava bem ali, naquele momento.

— O que deseja, Shaka de Virgem? –tentou manter a voz o mais breve e serena o possível, não por ter medo do loiro, mas simplesmente, porque não confiava em si mesmo. _"Como eu sou patético"_, pensou.

— Desejar? –Shaka devolveu a pergunta, se aproximando perigosamente de Mu, que, no reflexo, recuou um passo para dentro do Templo. — Provavelmente, ele não vai ser realizar, mas sempre posso tentar, não é mesmo? –completou, adentrando a casa de Áries, imprensando o ariano contra uma das pilastras.

Mu acreditou, por um segundo, estar em algum tipo de filme barato de romance, daqueles que Afrodite ou Marin costumavam assistir, onde um, geralmente rude grandalhão tomava a mocinha pelos braços e a beijava à força. Podia antecipar o gosto dos lábios de Shaka, canela e lírios, e já estava com os olhos fechados, sentindo o corpo quente em cima do seu contrastar com a frieza do concreto da pilastra do templo.

Era tão palpável a antecipação, assim como seu desejo, que não percebeu que Shaka o observava com o mesmo sentimento de ira de antes. Não havia nenhuma modificação em seu rosto, embora por dentro ele estivesse balançado com a entrega do ariano. _"Não dessa vez, sem mais jogos"_, imaginou, fazendo a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente.

Mu fechara os olhos, não querendo imaginar nenhum tipo de coisa além das mensagens silenciosas que o corpo de Shaka enviavapara si, quando sentiu sua respiração falhar. Aquela poderia ser uma reação extremamente normal causada por um beijo do virginiano, ele sabia bem, mas havia algo de errado ali. Não era apenas falta de ar, era como se estivessem tentando... estrangular-lhe.

Abriu os olhos, imediatamente encontrando a frieza das íris azuis de Shaka, penetrando-lhe como duas adagas afiadas. Seu coração partiu em inúmeros pedaços e ele apenas colocou as mãos por cima das do virginiano, não para livrar-se, mas numa tentativa de carícia.

Como se tivesse saído de um transe, o toque de Mu o acordou e Shaka pôde ver o homem à sua frente. O ariano estava com as faces pálidas, os lábios arroxeados, quase do tom de seus cabelos e aquilo assustou-o. Raramente, se deixava levar pelas emoções, mas estar ali com o ariano e lembrar do real motivo pelo qual havia saído de sua própria casa, simplesmente, o faziam perder a cabeça. Junto aquilo tudo, não podia negar que a presença do Cavaleiro ali, entregue a um mero toque seu, era por demais perturbador.

— Vê o que me faz fazer, desgraçado? –Shaka perguntou, soltando o pescoço de Mu, que tossiu inúmeras vezes, acariciando a área pressionada, tentando fazer com que o sangue voltasse a correr para seu cérebro.

— Você... perdeu... a cabeça, Shaka. –o ariano respondeu, com dificuldades, escorregando pela pilastra. O virginiano apenas o observou, com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, como que em tom de desafio.

— Não me engana com seu teatro, Mu. Levante-se do chão. É patético para um cavaleiro como você se rastejar com um simples toque. –Shaka refreou-se do impulso de seu tolo coração para checar se o ariano estava bem. _"Liz, devo pensar nela e em Eric"_.

Mu fechou os olhos em dor, não querendo acreditar nas palavras de Shaka. Provavelmente, a mulher dele havia feito um bom trabalho em jogá-lo contra o ariano. _"Não poderia fazer melhor"_, pensou, maquiavelicamente, sabendo que havia sido um golpe sujo da parte da outra, mas ao mesmo tempo, muito inteligente. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo que a dor lhe dilacerava, outro sentimento surgia: raiva.

— Ela fez um ótimo trabalho, Shaka. –Mu disse em um suspiro, os olhos verdes que antes demonstravam tristeza, agora eram desafiadores.

— O que está falando? –o loiro perguntou, dando um passo para trás, abrindo espaço para Mu, que se ajeitava, como se nada tivesse acontecido segundos antes.

— Ela manipulou você direitinho. Nunca pensei que fosse fazer isso porq...

Shaka não permitiu que Mu prosseguisse. Novamente, suas mãos fizeram caminho para o pescoço do ariano, que, daquela vez parecia estar preparado. Ele segurou os pulsos do virginiano, virando-o de encontro à pilastra. Agora, era seu corpo que prendia o do loiro e não o oposto.

A sensação de poder era inebriante e Mu pretendia desfrutá-la até a ultima gota, porém ao encontrar os olhos de Shaka, certo de que veria neles pelo menos um pouco da paixão que ele mesmo tentava esconder, murchou com a indiferença estampada ali.

— O que pretende fazer agora, Mu? Bater em mim? Me ferir com algum dos seus objetos?

Imediatamente, Mu o soltou, ficando apenas encostado em Shaka. As respirações de ambos apenas eram compartilhadas, a do ariano menos compassada que a do virginiano. Por um momento, ele imaginou como haviam chegado aquele ponto. Muitos eram os caminhos, mas apenas uma resposta vinha em sua mente, uma que explicava aquilo tudo.

Liz.

Odiou-a ainda mais, se aquilo fosse possível.

— O que veio fazer aqui, Shaka? Por que não fala de uma vez?

Shaka apenas empurrou-o para longe, saindo daquela situação de desconforto. Era inútil dizer que seu corpo não regia aos toques ou a proximidade do outro. Era inútil simplesmente dizer que não queria Mu perto de si, porque ansiava aquilo mais do que qualquer coisa, sempre ansiara. E não havia como mudar aquilo. Porém, nada justificava o que havia acontecido.

— Você feriu a mãe do meu filho. Atentou contra uma mulher que não podia se defender. –disse, de maneira calma.

— Isso não é...

— Não me interrompa, ou, por Buda, eu acabo com você.

Mu engoliu em seco, pela milésima vez naquele dia. Shaka sempre o surpreendia e, daquela vez, ele tinha vontade de sorrir. O indiano parecia uma leoa a proteger sua cria, de tão preocupado que ficava com Eric e, conseqüentemente, com Liz. Tentou ignorar os alarmes de aviso em sua cabeça, que lhe faziam lembrar que o virginiano já havia lhe dito que a loira não era nada além de mãe do menino, mas eles voltavam com força total, confundindo-o, brincando com seu coração.

— Você é desprezível. E covarde. Eu nunca imaginei que você pudesse fazer isso. Ela não tinha como se defender e você é um Caval...

Daquela vez, foi Mu quem impediu Shaka de prosseguir. Estava cansado, sentia-se derrotado. Sua mente estava mais do que confusa, pedia que ele fizesse alguma coisa, que simplesmente não deixasse o loiro falar nada, que mostrasse a ele que estava errado.

Então ele o fez.

Lábios finos cobriram a boca delicada de Shaka, em um beijo demandante. A língua quente de Mu procurou passagem, logo encontrando a do virginiano e assim iniciaram uma dança por controle. As mãos haviam esquecido de gestos rudes e agora procuravam apoio em ombros e cinturas, braços e roupas, em uma frenética e coreografrada bagunça.

Shaka estava confuso, se podia usar aquele adjetivo para descrever o que estava sentindo. Dividido talvez fosse algo mais apropriado. Não negava que queria sentir mais do que apenas os lábios de Mu e da língua do outro procurando pela sua. Mas também não podia enganar-se e ignorar o que o ariano havia feito a Liz. E aquele conflito o estava torturando.

Mu parecia ter encontrado uma boa maneira de fazer com que Shaka acreditasse em si, que não se deixasse levar pelos joguinhos de Liz, que simplesmente entendesse que ele o queria. Não importava de que maneira, eles apenas deveriam estar juntos. E não existiria mulher ou homem no mundo que pudesse separá-los. Estava cansado de brigar, queria apenas ser feliz.

— Isso não justifica nada. –Shaka disse, deixando seu lado prático falar, se afastando abruptamente de Mu, que gemeu em protesto.

— Ela não pode ter te enfeitiçado tanto! –Mu gritou, os cabelos lavanda se revoltando, caindo sobre seus ombros, cobrindo-os.

— Não, Mu. –Shaka começou, calmamente, em tom amargo. — A única pessoa que me enfeitiçou um dia foi você. E acreditar nesse feitiço foi o maior erro da minha vida.

O ariano sentiu como se estivesse sendo enforcado, novamente. Aquelas eram as palavras mais duras que ouvira de Shaka e tinha a certeza de que não haveria mais nenhuma possibilidade de ficarem juntos, não com toda aquela raiva que o loiro tinha dele.

— Você pode falar isso, mas seu coração diz outra coisa.

— O que você sabe sobre o coração? Por anos eu fui apaixonado por você e você nunca notou. –Shaka disparou, sua raiva aumentando, consideravelmente. Mu deveria ficar em silêncio e não discutir com ele, aquilo era desnecessário e cansativo.

— Eu sei que errei, mas sempre há tempo para consertar os erros. –Mu completou, não deixando Shaka pensar ou falar nada. Beijou o loiro, ignorando os braços que tentavam protestar, afastando-o, mas ele foi mais forte. Depois de algum tempo, o virginiano finalmente cedeu, correspondendo senão da mesma maneira, com mais impetuosidade. Trocavam aquelas carícias, esquecendo-se das palavras, de pessoas, importando-lhes apenas a pura existência um do outro.

Porém, Shaka parecia resistir mais aos ataques de Mu e aquele foi mais um claro exemplo. Ele segurou os pulsos do ariano, empurrando-o para longe. Ficou alguns segundos apenas observando o rapaz de cabelos lavanda, que o olhava de maneira intrigante. Seu coração estava disparado, nunca deixava de se surpreender com o outro, seja como fosse.

— Nada disso vai adiantar. Eu quero que você fique longe de mim, de Liz e, principalmente, do meu filho.

— Ele gosta de mim. –Mu disse, penoso, percebendo que aquela era a primeira vez que Shaka mencionava o nome de Eric. Antes, era somente sobre Liz que o loiro praguejava.

— Eu não quero uma pessoa perigosa ao lado dele. Você atacou a mãe dele, podia fazer o mesmo com ele.

— Eu... eu nunca machucaria Eric... como pode...

— Deixei de acreditar em você, Mu. Estou avisando. Não se aproxime da minha família.

Mu virou o rosto, escondendo, assim, a tristeza diante daquela afirmação. Família. Shaka, Eric e Liz eram uma família. Algo que ele nunca poderia ser, nem que quisesse. Não sabia como ainda encontrou forças para continuar falando.

— Você gosta de mim, Shaka. E vai precisar de mim algum dia desses. Então, diferente do que pensa, eu estarei aqui.

— Não vou procurar por você. Você... atacou a minha Liz. –Shaka disse, trêmulo, irritado por ter ouvido aquelas palavras de Mu, sabendo que elas eram a mais pura verdade. O ariano nunca deixara de ler sua alma com perfeição.

— Aquela mulher é perigosa, eu sinto, Shaka. Mas sim, você deve ver isso sozinho.

— É triste que você precise atacar alguém para me ter.

— Eu não... –Mu ameaçou protestar mais uma vez, mas Shaka o interrompeu com os passos na direção da porta.

— Não me importa. Contanto que mantenha a distância.

E foi com uma batida seca da porta que Mu ficara entregue mais uma vez à solidão, não entendendo muitas coisas, mas com uma única certeza. Shaka ainda iria voltar para ele e ele não precisaria fazer nada para ajudar para que aquilo acontecesse.

**RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI**

— Eu não devia ter feito isso. –Saga aproximou-se rapidamente de Liz, tocando o ombro desnudo, que, cortado, sangrava profusamente.

Liz apenas sorriu, ajoelhada no chão, sentindo a aproximação do Cavaleiro, que tocou a região ferida. Imediatamente, encolheu-se, os sais largados no chão.

Haviam começado a lutar, como poderiam esperar, mais análises do que golpes. Conscientemente, Saga procurava refrear qualquer tipo de ataque, sabendo muito bem seu potencial de luta. Os sais eram suas armas preferidas quando não combatia usando o Cosmo, então seria uma briga desigual, especialmente contra uma mulher.

Porém, Liz não parecia ser uma mera oponente do sexo feminino. A pequena demonstração que ela dera mais cedo era prova viva daquilo. Existia algo intrigante escondido por trás dos olhos verdes da mulher assim que ela manejara os sais, como se sentisse falta do metal contra sua pele e do tilintar das armas quando se tocavam. Era como se ela já os conhecesse de longa data.

E aquilo ficou visível quando ela partiu para cima dele, os olhos verdes ficando mais escuros, os lábios com um sorriso desafiador. Sim, ela estava em casa, ele concluíra, defendendo-se quando uma das armas passou raspando perto de seu ombro. E, sem dúvida, a mulher tinha talento. Ou praticara por anos a fio ou possuía um dom natural para aquilo.

O que parecia ter começado como uma pequena disputa, pela parte de Liz, transformara-se em uma exibição de defesa e ataque, a loira provocando o cavaleiro, querendo que ele a enfrentasse e este, mantendo-se absolutamentediscreto quanto a seus golpes. Saga não pretendia lutar, achava desnecessário e estúpido resolver algo daquela maneira, mas sabia que cada um resolvia as tensões de uma maneira. _"Por mim, faria algo bem mais proveitoso"_, pensou, não importando-se em deixar um sorriso malicioso aparecer em seu rosto.

E aquele pequeno descuido pareceu ser fatal a Saga. Sabia que não deveria se descuidar, mesmo quando não estava exatamente em uma batalha. Tão absorto que ficara com seus pensamentos inoportunos que só sentiu o metal gelado atingir sua bochecha, seguido do gosto amargo de seu próprio sangue.

Algo dentro de si então simplesmente ligou. Como que movido pela força estranha de seu próprio signo, Saga sorriu, colhendo o sangue com os dedos e levando-os aos lábios. Liz deu um passo para trás; parecia estar vendo o cavaleiro dos olhos cereja tão perigosos que a fitara há algum tempo atrás.

— Vamos brincar, mocinha. –ele disse, ajeitando os sais por entre as amarras negras de seus braços, firmando-os mais. Liz engoliu em seco, não gostando daquele tom de voz, mas sabendo que não poderia correr de um desafio.

A loira defendia-se bem, Saga constatara. Mesmo com todos seus golpes rápidos, não usando o Cosmo, obviamente, ela ainda assim conseguia evitar que qualquer um de seus ataques a atingisse. Porém, nem tudo era tão perfeito e Liz também errara, quando perdera-se no homem à sua frente, bailando com os sais, caminhando em sua direção. _"Saga é lindo"_, ela pensou.

Ela conseguiu desviar o rosto da direção de um dos sais que fora lançado, mas o ombro não escapou do golpe, que, felizmente, não perfurara, mas fizera um grande corte, bem junto ao osso. Ela caiu, imediatamente, mais pelo susto de ter sido atacada daquele jeito, do que pelo golpe em si. Sempre aprendera com seu _sensei_ que não se deveria lançar um sai se não tivesse a intenção de matar, de finalizar um combate.

— Me pegou de surpresa. –ela disse, respirando, profundamente, soltando os sais no chão.

— Eu não deveria ter feito isso. –Saga repetiu, mais para si do que para a loira, sentindo uma enorme culpa pelo que havia acontecido.

— Sim, deveria. Eu estava te atacando, você apenas se defendeu.

— Mas...

— Algo me diz que você não falaria desse jeito se eu fosse um homem.

— Tem razão. Não daria a mínima. –confessou e Liz sorriu, imediatamente.

Ela levantou-se do chão, Saga no mesmo momento colocando um dos braços em torno da cintura dela, que olhou-o, novamente, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. Trocaram olhares, brevemente e, por fim, ela apenas sorriu.

— Não estou morrendo, Saga. Pode me soltar.

— Você disse meu nome.

— Não se acostume. –ela completou, corando, ligeiramente.

— Precisa de ajuda?

— Não, preciso que me solte.

— Sua raiva não passou. Quer voltar a lutar?

Liz sorriu.

— Pelo contrário, estou bem melhor, por isso não aceito a luta. Se bem que, você com o pegador de saladas é extremamente perigoso.

Saga ficou sério novamente e fitou-a, logo soltando-a. Algo passou em seus olhos e Liz sabia que não era um mero arrependimento. Havia algo a mais ali, algo que ela não queria nem precisava analisar.

— Nem pense em se desculpar ou eu me obrigo a lutar novamente. –ela disse, ajeitando o macacão preto ligeiramente, tentando não demonstrar sentir dor quando fez um movimento mais brusco com o ombro ferido.

— Me deixe pelo menos fazer um curativo. Não posso curar como Shaka e Mu, mas sei mexer com ataduras e anti-séptico. É o mínimo que posso fazer, senão amanhã vou receber uma visita do Shaka, não é mesmo? –ele disse, displicentemente, só então percebendo a besteira que havia falado. Surpreendentemente, Liz apenas sorriu.

— Por que não pode curar como eles? –ela perguntou, mudando o foco do assunto.

— Nunca tentei. Não me parecia importante. –na verdade, ele nunca tivera muito tempo para pensar nos outros, só em si mesmo. Por isso utilizar o Cosmo para curar alguém sempre lhe parecera tão inútil.

— Por que não tenta agora? –ela perguntou, gentilmente, arrancando um olhar incrédulo por parte de Saga.

E, não achando que haveria nada demais, ele tentou. Juntou as mãos, formando uma concha, por cima do ombro da loira, arrancando uma divertida e dissimulada expressão de dor de Liz, que logo sorriu. Acontecera rápido demais e Saga surpreendeu-se ao ver o efeito de seu trabalho. A pele lisa e sem sinal de que fora cortada. Em muito tempo não se sentia tão satisfeito consigo mesmo.

— Obrigada. Eu acho que devo ir agora. –Liz murmurou, surpresa por ter visto uma emoção tão genuína no rosto de Saga. _"Não, Liz. Controle-se."_

— Quer que eu cure o outro? –Saga perguntou, referindo-se ao ferimento feito por Mu.

— Não. –ela sorriu, caminhando até a porta. –Algumas cicatrizes devem ser mantidas para que nos lembremos do que não devemos fazer.

A loira caminhou lentamente até a saída, sabendo que estava sendo acompanhada à curta distância por Saga. Porém, evitou procurar os olhos dele, sabendo que algo havia acontecido silenciosamente entre eles. Liz podia sentir que ele a lera muito bem naqueles golpes, que aquilo não vinha apenas de uma simples mulher.

— Sabe, eu conheço garotas como você. –ele disse, como se tivesse lendo seus pensamentos.

— Não, não conhece.

— Sim, conheço. Saí com montes delas. –completou, malicioso.

Liz então virou-se, os olhos azuis de Saga faiscando em sua direção, como se esperasse por algum movimento seu. Ela apenas sorriu, amargamente.

— Nenhuma mulher é como eu, Saga de Gêmeos. Nenhuma.

E seguiu em direção ao templo de Virgem.

**RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI**

Assim que colocou os pés no Santuário, Miro sabia que algo de errado estava acontecendo. Talvez fosse pela incrível tempestade que começara subitamente a cair, ou apenas porque seus sentidos estavam extremamente atentos a qualquer movimento ou mudança.

Não podia negar que estava feliz de voltar à Grécia. Era sua terra natal, mas não só por aquele motivo. Sentia falta dos aromas matinais da cidade e da confusão que os amigos sempre lhe proporcionavam, os pequenos problemas, os treinamentos diários. Não poderia esquecer, também, de Kamus.

Por mais que estivesse na cidade do francês, não conseguia mais associá-lo aquele lugar, a não ser que, obviamente, estivessem juntos. Porém, depois do fiasco do dia de seu aniversário, não queria mais pensar em Paris e no quê poderia ter sido seu aniversário.

Estava de volta, renovado. Não pretendia mais ser o Miro de antes, morto, morno, sem graça, apenas sobrevivendo, como Shaka uma vez lhe falara. Ele era o Escorpião; era poderoso e forte, orgulhoso e belo. Não podia deixar-se abater por um francês qualquer. _"Mesmo que ele seja o homem mais lindo que eu já tenha conhecido em toda minha vida"_, pensou, sorrindo ligeiramente.

Consultou o relógio. Já virara um hábito olhar os ponteiros e deparar-se com as pequenas gemas azuis, sempre sendo lembrado do presente de Kamus. Obsessivamente, podia sentir o cheiro do perfume característico do francês na pulseira de couro, como se ele a tivesse usado antes de presenteá-lo, aquele pequeno fato aumentando ainda mais sua vontade de, simplesmente, se jogar nos braços do Cavaleiro de Aquário.

Mas, não, ele decidira. Tudo seria feito calmamente. Cuidadosamente. Meticulosamente. De uma maneira como ele nunca havia feito nada antes. Decidira que Kamus merecia aquilo, mesmo depois de tudo o que acontecera entre eles. _"Se quer jogar pesado, dois podem jogar esse jogo, mon ami", _foi seu pensamento, enquanto subia as escadarias do Santuário, deixando a chuva molhar seu corpo e sua bagagem, sem se importar.

Porém, inversamente proporcional aos seus passos, sua coragem e impetuosidade foram diminuindo, conforme ia se aproximando do templo de Aquário. Ao chegar à casa de Shura, tremeu e parou no meio do caminho, não sabendo se deveria prosseguir. O que Kamus iria pensar? Escorraçaria-o de lá? Agiria com indiferença? Beijaria-o? Aquele último pensamento fez com que algo engraçado dentro dele remexesse, as famosas borboletas violetas (segundo Afrodite), que só o francês conseguia despertar em si, fazendo uma perfeita revoada dentro de seu estômago.

— Até quando vai ficar parado aí, Escorpião? –a voz de Shura interrompeu-o e Miro tremeu, olhando para a porta do templo de Capricórnio. O espanhol estava acompanhado da namorada, Sukhi e ambos sorriam amistosamente para ele.

— É...bem, eu... deixa pra lá. –o grego murmurou, dando as costas, descendo o caminho que havia feito com tantos planos, rapidamente.

Shura e Sukhi apenas sorriram, continuando abraçados. Já fazia algum tempo que o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio não via o de Escorpião tão estranho, mas imaginou que ele deveria ter mudado depois da viagem para Paris. _"A viagem!", _Shura pensou, lembrando-se de que não havia sequer dado as boas-vindas ao amigo. Só não se sentiu mais culpado porque a mão da namorada subiu por sua barriga lentamente, parando em cima de seu coração.

— Não se preocupe. Ele sabe que você gostou da chegada dele.

Diante da incredulidade de ter seus pensamentos praticamente lidos, Shura observou a mulher, com seus olhos negros, questionadores. Ela apenas sorriu.

— Quem não ficaria feliz em ter Miro de volta? Ele é lindo!

Shura apenas bufou, contrariado. Sukhi não era mesmo de dar ponto sem nó.

Já instalado em seu templo, algum tempo depois, Miro andava de um lado para o outro na sala de estar, imaginando o que deveria fazer. Não queria lembrar muito da última vez que estivera ali, as recordações da última briga com Kamus ainda estavam muito vivas dentro de sua mente, assim em como cada um dos objetos daquele cômodo, como se eles tivessem sido testemunhas do ataque que sofrera. _"E de certa forma, foram."_

— Mas eu não posso pensar nisso. –disse para si mesmo, erguendo os ombros, fitando sua imagem no vidro do relógio pendurado na parede.

De todos os planos que havia arquitetado, provavelmente o que estava a ponto de dar prosseguimento era o mais arriscado, o mais ousado e o que mais combinava com sua personalidade. Podia ver as engrenagens de seu próprio cérebro, assim como as do de Kamus, trabalhando, imaginando o porquê de tudo o que ele estava fazendo. Iria apenas seguir um conceito básico, algo que sempre estivera consigo, desde que conseguira sua linda Armadura de Escorpião: se queria alguma coisa, não desistiria, até tê-la consigo.

Talvez fosse por aquele motivo que esperou durante uma hora completa para fazer novamente o caminho até o Templo de Aquário. Escolheu bem o momento, desviando propositalmente da casa de Shura, utilizando-se da passagem alternativa que tinham, saindo bem em frente à morada de Kamus.

Suspirou profundamente, analisando-se. Estava muito bonito, todo vestido de preto, os cabelos escovados e soltos, brilhando intensamente. A chuva havia dado uma pequena trégua, como se quisesse dar sua contribuição silenciosa aos seus planos e ele agradeceu por aquilo. Ajeitou a camisa mais uma vez, de certo por nervosismo e então seguiu em frente.

Consultou novamente o relógio, Kamus já deveria estar dormindo. _"Ou com alguém"_, pensou, arrepiando-se diante daquele pensamento. Definitivamente, não fora uma boa escolha para tê-lo, já que sua confiança, mais uma vez, o abandonara.

Novamente, os olhos azuis procuraram os ponteiros da mesma cor, no relógio. Estava ficando tarde e seu nível de nervosismo, equiparado ao de uma adolescente que nunca havia sido beijada, aumentava consideravelmente. Seria melhor que tentasse aquilo no dia seguinte. Kamus odiaria ter seu sono ou qualquer outra coisa interrompida, seria uma boa idéia outro dia, sim, seria, concluiu, por fim.

Virou as costas para o templo, mas congelou quando teve a impressão de que alguém o observava. Esquadrinhou o exterior do Templo de Aquário, a procura de alguma coisa, mas não encontrou nada. Esperava que o francês pudesse estar ali para facilitar seu trabalho, mas nada era simplesmente fácil para ele.

Porém, se não podia contar com a ajuda de outras pessoas, usaria algo seu para se fazer notar. Sorriu, satisfeito por idéias surgirem em sua mente quando menos esperava.

Desafivelou o relógio, olhando-o uma última vez, enquanto caminhava na direção da porta do Templo. Mais uma vez, teve a sensação de estar sendo observado, mas não procurou o possível dono dos olhares. Simplesmente colocou o relógio ali, preso na maçaneta dourada, como se mandasse um aviso ao francês.

Eu cheguei.

Estou aqui.

Não vai mais fugir.

Depois disso, Miro foi embora, sem olhar para trás. Talvez se esperasse por alguns minutos, teria visto Kamus descendo do terraço do Templo, onde estivera o tempo todo, escondido atrás das cortinas, observando-o curiosamente. Teria visto o francês abrir a porta lentamente e retirar o relógio que estava pendurado na maçaneta.

Mas, acima de tudo, teria visto a reverência e os olhos lacrimosos dele, apertando o presente contra o peito, só não sabia-se se em sinal de tristeza ou emoção por ver Miro ali, novamente.

**RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI**

"_Aquela mulher é perigosa, Shaka"_.

A estranha e inoportuna frase de Mu não saía da cabeça de Shaka, por mais que ele quisesse. Sua vontade era de voltar lá e fazer o ariano engolir cada uma daquelas palavras, mas sabia que não teria forças para lutar contra o outro, que parecia estar exercendo domínio sobre si. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, os beijos trocados o afetavam de maneira tremenda, a ponto de quase fazer com que ele esquecesse do real motivo de ter ido lá em um primeiro momento. Mu era viciante e ele sabia daquilo, por mais que tentasse ser forte.

Talvez fosse por aquele motivo, por ainda acreditar um pouquinho que fosse no ariano, que Shaka estava ali no quarto de Liz, olhando tudo a sua volta, como se procurasse algum indício de que o que o outro lhe dissera fazia algum sentido.

Fitou longamente a sacola de viagem que a mãe de seu filho trouxera consigo. Não era enorme, mas talvez comportasse tudo o que ela precisava. Nunca entendera bem o motivo do sumiço de Liz, anos antes. Ela simplesmente fora embora, em uma manhã, não encontrando-a no quarto ao lado da casa deles, na Índia.

A mala fechada oferecia uma tentação, algo proibido e ele sabia que não tinha o direito de abrir, de procurar qualquer coisa. Seu senso prático lhe mostrava que a atitude de Mu era a de alguém desesperado em busca de qualquer coisa que impedisse que ele acreditasse na mãe de Eric.

Mas não daquela vez. Liz era uma boa mulher, que deveria ter tido seus motivos para ir embora. Não era alguém cruel e Mu estava, mais uma vez, confundindo-o.

Ainda assim, ele não resistiu a tentação e talvez fosse por aquele motivo que abriu a mala, olhando, primeiramente, entre as roupas da loira, sorrindo quando encontrou algumas fotos tiradas de quando Eric era bebê. Porém, seus dedos encontraram algo que ele não esperava, enrolado em um dos véus que Shaka a presenteara uma vez. Algo que fez com que ele empalidecesse e que a afirmação de Mu vibrasse fundo em seu cérebro.

"_Aquela mulher é perigosa, Shaka."_

— Não. Não pode ser. –ele disse, baixinho, uma sensação estranha dentro de si.

Liz entrou no Templo de Virgem correndo. Não fazia muito tempo que a chuva voltara a cair e ela se molhara no caminho com os pequenos pingos, mas logo quando um verdadeiro dilúvio começou a desabar, nada podia impedir-lhe de correr, procurando logo sua casa.

Sorriu, soltando os cabelos que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Olhou a sua volta, imaginando se Shaka já voltara do templo de Áries e aquilo apagou um pouco seu sorriso. Apesar de estar se sentindo mais tranqüila em relação a Saga, o problema entre Mu e o pai de seu filho parecia estar longe de ser resolvido facilmente. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa para não se sentir tão absurdamente culpada por tudo o que aconteceu.

Caminhou rapidamente até o primeiro quarto do corredor, para verificar se Eric estava bem. O menino dormia profundamente, enrolado na manta que havia comprado dois dias antes, como um anjo. Ficara algum tempo parada ali, com aquele típico sorriso das mães para seus filhos, deixando a sensação de estar novamente ao lado do menino, tomar-lhe por completo.

Saiu calmamente de lá, resolvendo pegar algumas peças de roupa no quarto, antes de tomar um banho quente. As luzes do cômodo foram acesas tão logo ela colocou os pés dentro do lugar e fechou a porta. Assustou-se por um segundo, mas sua expressão logo suavizou quando viu Shaka sentado em uma poltrona, ao lado de sua cama. No entanto, sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto, imediatamente, quando viu sua mala, aberta e percebeu que Shaka segurava um objeto metálico em uma das mãos.

A pistola prateada com detalhes perolados, que ela não tivera coragem de se desfazer. Havia muitas memórias ruins escondidas ali, mas algumas realmente boas também, não podia negar.

O coração estava mais do que disparado. Ele não deveria ter visto aquilo. Não naquela hora. Olhou para todos os lugares, menos nos olhos azuis do loiro, que a questionava com os mesmos. Por fim, ele levantou-se, caminhando em sua direção.

— Liz, não consigo imaginar porquê você tem isso dentro de sua mala, mas deve ser por um bom motivo. –a voz dele era suave e a loira teve vontade de chorar. _"Se ele soubesse..."_

— Shaka, eu posso explicar. Me dê apenas um tem...

— O quê aconteceu? Por que tem uma arma guardada dentro da mala? Você precisa de proteção? Foi por isso que fugiu?

— Shaka, eu... –ela tentava explicar, tentava racionalizar, mas o virginiano não parecia parar de falar.

— Foi por isso, querida, você não precisa se preocupar. Aqui ninguém vai fazer mal a você, não precisa de armas de fogo, somos cavaleiros. Mu nunca mais vai perturbar... –ele murmurou. Tudo o que queria, já havia decidido, era simplesmente viver sua vida ao lado de Eric e de Liz, como era quando moravam na Índia, não se importando se uma grande parte de seu coração estava despedaçado por aquela decisão. Não poderia mais viver com as mentiras de Mu, não depois de descobrir uma coisa sobre o passado de Liz. Ela devia ter sofrido muito para carregar uma arma consigo.

— Não é isso, Shaka! –ela falou mais alto, tentando interromper o monólogo que ele fazia. Conseguiu, pelo menos, soltar-se do abraço.

— Liz, ele não vai mais fazer nada. Você pode jogar isso fora, eu entendo que você devia precisar de proteção, algo de ruim aconteceu, mas eu vou...

— Cala a boca, Shaka! –ela gritou, com lágrimas nos olhos. — Cala a boca! Eu não preciso de proteção!

— Mas então... –ele perguntou, atordoado, nunca havia presenciado aquele tipo de explosão por parte dela.

— Eu sou uma assassina, Shaka. Uma assassina!

_Continua..._

_**N/A:** Oh, alguém esperava por isso? Como prometido, todas minhas fics no ar, com capítulos novos nesses últimos dois meses. Agora posso colocar planos de atualização constante em ordem e não deixar vocês à deriva. O que acham? Dessa vez, realmente, com as reviews, eu posto mais rápido. Só depende de vocês apertarem esse botãozinho aqui embaixo de submit a review! Desculpem pelo destaque à Liz, mas ela é personagem importante do que planejei, mas daqui em diante, mais yaoi, afinal, um certo Escorpião, está de volta, certo? Beijoquinhas em todos por todo o apoio non-stop, pelas noitadas no MSN e por pedidos nas minhas outras fics. Finalmente, aqui está minha resposta a tudo isso. Obrigada mesmo! **(em 11/04/2006)**_


End file.
